


Illusions of Fire

by Angelwolf11021



Category: D.Gray-man, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe-Reincarnation, Alternate Universe-soulmates, F/M, Original Innocence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 101,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwolf11021/pseuds/Angelwolf11021
Summary: Enya Potter had never been normal, but that's because she wasn't just the 'Girl-Who-Lived', but someone much more important to our favorite family of Bad-guys and our group of good guys. So it's no wonder why her summer vacation before her sixth year at Hogwarts turns very interesting. Reincarnation!Fem!Harry X Tyki Mikk. AD/Ministry/RW/MW/PW bash! AU! Reincarnation fic!





	1. Prologue: Deathly endings

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own D.Greyman or Harry Potter. If I did, well, let's just say things would be diffrent

Enya Raleigh Walker-Campbell had always known how she would die. It wasn't that she was some type of seer or believed in the mystical bullshit that some gypsy fortune teller had told her during the time she spent in the circus with her brother. Enya had always known how she would die because if there was ever something she would die for, it would be to protect her family. It was because of that she willingly invoked the ritual that would summon the being that started all this madness. Magic pulsed in time with her heart beat as the rain fell outside of the church she was currently hiding within. Enya watched as the flames on the candles flickered and roared as they turned as black as the shadows hovering in the corners of the church. The pentacle that sat in front of her made Enya inwardly laugh as the moon slowly reached it's zenith. On the night of all hallows eve, Enya, the wielder of 'Inari's Wrath' and former exorcist of the black order, was summoning Death to a church. A morbid thought ran through her mind as the candles began to glow ominously, 'Would they hate her for this?'.

The shadows rippled than shot forward to converge in the center of the pentacle right over the pentagram etched in Enya's own blood. Coldness filled Enya as all emotion seemed to flee from the very air around her. Enya flinched slightly at the void that seemed to grow in front of her and it took everything in the Empath's being to stay where she was. The sound of howls and cries echoed through the air making Enya choke slightly as bile rose in her throat. The sheer wrongness of what she was doing hit her as she watched the cloaked figure take form. The burning feeling of her innocence against her flesh seemed to grow into a fever pitch. Enya took a deep breath as her heart began to beat fast in her chest. The sight of the cloaked figure extending a hand as pale as bones bleached by the desert sun made her tremble slightly as she forced herself to lock down her emotions. The flames of the candles rose up as a scythe made of liquid silver metal formed in that pale hands grip. The ebony colored snath sent chills down Enya's spine. The figure turned towards her as a whispery sound echoed through the air. The sound of bones rattling together made her jolt as the figure spoke in a scratchy voice, "My, my, my the daughter of the Fourteenth."

"Death," Enya bowed lightly, "I wish to break the deal that my family has with you,"

A sound echoed through the air that reminded Enya of a certain samurai muttering 'tch' when he was annoyed. Death gripped his scythe as he replied, "I am aware of that. It is the only reason I allowed you to summon me rather than just send one of my minions to kill you."

Enya bit back the snarl that wanted to leave her. She hated it when people talked down to her. Just this once, she would push those feelings away if it meant her families freedom after years of serving the being before her. Enya straightened up and spoke lightly, "Of course, you are a higher being, so of course you have that ability."

If Allen were here, Enya was sure that her little brother would throttle her for speaking that way to a higher being. He probably would do it anyway for actually being stupid enough to summon one. Enya had always had a trouble not being sarcastic when she wasn't happy. The being was silent for a few moments before snorting, "You don't like me."

Enya offered the being a thin smile, "My family is currently serving you because of a deal my uncle stupidly made with you years ago."

Death changed his grip on his scythe before remarking, "Adam was rather impulsive back then. He regrets it," The being seemed to observe her for a few moments, "You truly care for them?"

"Yes. They are my family and I'm willing to die for them," Enya didn't enjoy spending time with a majority of the Noah clan, but they were her family regardless.

The same could be said for the Exorcists that she saw as close friends. Allen was so going to kill her if Death did do it first. Hell, Tyki would kill her too. Enya internally jolted as she thought of him. Tyki, her stupidly handsome, lazy, loving, sadistic, bastard of a husband and lover. Enya took a deep breath to steady her emotions which Death seemed to expect. Death peered at her through his cowl which hung over a majority of his face save for his bloodless lips to the top of his neck. He finally spoke after thunder boomed overhead and lightning flashed through the air, "You speak truthfully. A loyal and stubborn soul," Death seemed to sigh, "A shame that one such as you have your mind set on freeing your family."

"Does that mean we will have a deal?" Enya demanded feeling slightly impatient.

Death inclined his head while saying, "Yes. I am having a problem collecting a rather troublesome soul and one of my fellows is having trouble with the flow of the future. Someone is messing with the order of things," Enya's eyebrow rose as she thought about that, "Fate isn't happy when someone messes with what she has planned. Normally, the troublesome soul I'm dealing with would be taken care of by Fate's newest prophecy child, but the soul of that child isn't ready to be used. In my opinion, the soul of that child is much too naive and easily manipulated."

"In other words, you wish for me to take that soul's place and take care of both of your problems?" Enya clarified earning a nod and her eyes narrowed in suspicion, "In exchange for agreeing to this, you'll free my family immediatly from the deal Uncle made with you?" Death inclined his head and Enya snorted, "How do I know you'll keep your side of the bargain?"

Death let out a booming laugh that rattled Enya to her very core, "Ahhehahhehahheh. You remind me of another soul that passed into my domain not too long ago. He was as wary as you were," Death shook his head before focusing on her once more, "I will keep my part of the bargain. Fate's getting rather angry since I haven't handed her a soul to solve the problem. To keep her happy, I'll make this deal with you."

Enya felt dread run through her, "You're going to take my soul now?"

Death was quiet for a few moments before replying, "No. I will give you a year before I take your soul, but in exchange, you must bare my marking on your body. It will allow me to find your soul upon the death of your body."

Enya swallowed before saying, "Seems fair."

"Good," Death reached out with one of his too pale hands and Enya did the same with her left one.

Death's hand was colder than metal in Russia during a snow storm and felt like she was touching bone. Enya felt her hand start to burn and looked down to see black ink start to inch up her skin from Death's hand. Blinding pain seared through her and Enya felt herself fall to her knees. Death kept a grip on her hand as Enya held back her screams. She had only felt this much pain once before when her innocence had activated for the first time. The pain from back then had been almost as bad as this, but it was enough that she was able to stay conscious if only barely. When Death let go, Enya felt the pain fade until it was a dull ache. Turning her head, Enya stared at her arm where a small ring of obsidian colored flames was etched into her arm. Enya stared at it in confusion as she muttered, "So much pain for such a small tattoo?"

"The mark will grow and change as the day you die grows closer," Death explained as lightning flashed overhead, "Now stand up,"

Enya struggled to her feet and asked, "Wh-"

Cold lips covered her own before pulling away. Death's bloodless lips were curled into a smirk as the higher being asked, "Didn't you know, all deals are made with demons and Death are sealed with a kiss?"

Enya growled at him, "Why the fuck could you just kiss my cheek or something?!"

"I could have, but fucking with mortals and Noah are fun!" Death replied with a grin stretched out across his face, "Goodbye for now, Enya Walker. I look forward to seeing you again,"

Death disappeared as Enya shouted, "Bastard!" Enya growled as she glared at the space that the being had stood moments before and snapped her fingers with an irritated mutter of, "Burn."

The red prayer beads with flame-like markings and multi-tailed foxes etched into the warm crystal glowed softly before fire shot out towards the pentacle. The ruby red fire ate everything it touched and reduced the area to glass. Enya finally felt her exhaustion as the fire dispersed. Reaching up, Enya wiped away the sweat on her brow and quickly discovered that she was covered in sweat along with the dust that had gathered in the abandoned church she'd used for her ritual. Biting back a sigh, Enya turned with the intention of leaving and finding her way to a safe place to used her magic to teleport to the small cottage she shared with Tyki. Enya froze as she saw Malcolm C. Lvellie standing at the doors of the church. Fear raced through her at the sight of the man and she stumbled back slightly. He scowled at her and growled, "What have you done?"

"What is right," Enya bit out in reply, "The war needs to end without anymore unneeded death,"

Lvellie pointed towards her as several CROWs appeared, "Apprehend her."

Enya internally cursed and quickly surrounded herself with fire as she turned. She darted towards the stained glass window and smashed through it. The heat of her fire kept the glass from scratching her too badly, but Enya knew she wouldn't be able to keep the cloak of fire up with how tired she was. As she darted through the trees with rain falling, Enya cursed the amount of magic she'd used this night. The burning feeling in her lungs and the twisting feeling in her chest made Enya realize just how close she was to her limit. Enya needed to get somewhere safe before her body collapsed.

* * *

Enya felt the sting of something cutting her cheek as she jumped into the air. Gasps from below made her look down and she grimaced upon seeing who was there. Allen, Tyki, Road in her rag doll form, Wisley, Sheril, Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, and a few other exorcists were staring up at her in shock. Enya's eyes widened as she felt something spear through her abdomen throwing off her balance and sending her into the side of the small valley everyone was in. She hit the ground and lodged there as whatever speared through her stuck into the ground where she'd landed. A gasping breath tore through her as the pain from the injury sang through her veins and made her scream. Enya's vision blurred as she heard her name being shouted, but she couldn't focus. It wasn't until she felt Tyki using his ability and pulling whatever it was out of her that she managed to focus. She was carefully lowered to the ground as her eyes focused on Allen's distraught face. Tears gathered in her eyes as she murmured, "Allen."

"Enya," He dropped to his knees beside her, "What happened?"

"Lvellie and CROWs," Enya felt the familiar warmth of blood rushing up from her lungs and coughed, "I-i-"

She let out a wet cough as blood splattered from her lips. Enya was startled to feel slightly numb and while her arm felt like it was burning. Enya raised her arm and stared at the flame-like tattoo that was beginning to spread across her skin. Allen looked at it and gasped, "What the hell is that?"

"My price," Enya whispered feeling her heart break, "I-it-I should have gotten a year,"

"What do you mean?" Tyki dropped down next to her with Road on his shoulder, "What do you mean, Enya?"

Tears blurred her vision as she thought about it causing Wisley to gasp and stare at her in horror. Enya looked at him as she whispered, "It was worth it."

Wisley covered his mouth as Tyki demanded, "What the hell is going on?"

"S-she made a deal with Death to free us," Wisley whispered hoarsely making the other Noah gasp and turn to look at her in horror.

Allen looked at them in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Uncle Adam made a deal with Death to save the Noah clan," Enya told him making the Exorcists stop moving and stare at her, "Dad's original incarnation along with a few others were really sick and Uncle Adam didn't want them to be taken away from him after the flood," Enya stopped to couch up another lungful of blood as the numbness seemed to grow, "Uncle Adam summoned Death and made a deal. The deal was that if Uncle Adam made Akuma and the Noah acted as guardians of the planet that killed man when there were too many of them for the planet to support, Death wouldn't take the Noah's souls," Enya smiled weakly at Allen, "To free our family from that deal, I made my own deal with Death," Enya weakly raised her arm where the flame tattoo had expanded to cover her fingers and the upper part of her arm, "I would take on the position of a champion for Fate and take care of a specific soul. Death was going to give me one year, but it seems that my death will be far sooner,"

Tyki grabbed her hand and stared at her as more Noah arrived. He whispered, "Why?"

"Because I love my family and it kills me to see you all chained," Enya squeezed his hand as tears dropped from his eyes and she heard the other members of the Noah clan cry out in shock, "To see you all freed and happy, I will happily sacrifice myself," A wet cough left her as shivers racked her body and she felt her innocence dissolve into ash that floated above her, "Inari," The ash formed into a large nine-tailed fox that stared down at her in sorrow before disappearing on the wind, "Goodbye, old friend,"

Allen slammed his hands into the ground and hissed, "This isn't right! You shouldn't die to pay for anyone's mistakes!"

Enya felt cold as her lower body became numb and someone shouted, "Can't we stop this?"

"The wound goes all the way through and it tore through my intestines," Enya shook her head lightly, "I'm a goner,"

"How can you be so at ease?!" Devit shouted at her.

"Because you'll be free as I breath my last breath," Enya told him before coughing up more blood, "I'm not going to miss coughing up blood every time I reach my limit,"

Tyki pulled her to his chest and Enya smiled weakly at him as he murmured, "I don't want to lose you."

"I'll be reborn before you know it," Enya assured him, "We'll find each other again. We are tied together after all,"

Tyki let out a watery laugh, "You believe that?"

"You're a Noah, so you'll be reborn over and over again," She reminded him, "Somehow, we'll find each other again. I know it,"

Enya shuddered as the rest of her body becomes numb and her vision starts to fade. Enya locks eyes with Allen as he whispers, "Please no, Enya."

"We'll see each-" Enya coughed up another globe of blood, "Other again. I promise you that, brother," Enya's chests felt heavy as she murmured, "It'll be better then,"

Enya's lips curled into a soft smile as her eyes fall shut. Enya mentally murmured, 'Even as the fire dies, it is reborn anew from a simple spark.'.

With that thought, Enya Raleigh Walker-Campbell breathed her last breath and passed from the world.

* * *

Death looked at the soul and shook his head sadly as the Noah clan grieved once more for a soul that had already been lost to them once before. The presence of another and younger soul floating just above Enya's abdomen made Death sigh deeply. It had been the only reason that he had allowed Enya the year to live if only to give her a chance to know of the child she carried. He wasn't so cruel as to take souls like this unless he was forced to. Cradling both souls in his cloak, Death made his way towards Fate and found her glaring at the world where so much went wrong. The normally blonde higher being was scowling making her hair turn a dark red color as her normally baby blue eyes shifted into thin crimson colored slits. Fate's normal child-like appearance was gone leaving her in the form of a middle aged woman wearing a Greek-style dress. Fate's circlet clad head snapped up when he entered the room she was standing in and her eyes focused on the souls in his grip. She gasped softly, "Is that Enya Walker's soul? I thought you were giving her a year-"

"Malcolm C. Lvellie ruined that," Death spat making Fate shake her head sadly as she looked at the soul of Enya and Tyki Mikk's unborn child.

"He does have a habit of ruining things," Fate commented before holding out her hand, "Give me Enya's soul,"

Death handed over the soul and Fate cooed at it. The warmth that radiated off it rushed over the higher being. Death cradled the child's soul in his hands carefully, "I need to go see Life."

"She'll be devastated," Fate sighed as Death nodded, "She really wished to see how those two would do as parents especially since they never got to do it the first time,"

"A shame," Death turned and left.

Fate turned towards the world and began to adjust things for Enya. She changed things around to make sure that the Potters had a girl and that the prophecy was worded correctly. Frowning lightly as she looked at Enya's soul, Fate wondered if she should make any other changes. A devious thought ran through her mind and she chuckled, "Oh this will make sure that damned meddling mortal bastard won't be able to control things," Fate fiddled and changed things with a devious smile on her pretty face, "Enya, I do hope you enjoy this as much I'm going to," She picked up the warm soul and smiled upon seeing the kitsune form on it before disappearing into the orb, "Even if you are a phoenix in soul, Inari's Wrath will always be with his chosen one," She placed the soul upon the world just over the unborn child of Lily and James Potter, "Good luck, my newest chosen one."

The soul sank into the world with barely a ripple and floated into it's place inside of the unborn child. Fate watched as the world shimmered and it's fate rewritten. A smile appeared on her face as she shifted into her normal child-like form and dashed out of the room. She had to find her cousins and speak to them about what she wished to do.

**And that's it for now.**


	2. Chapter~One: Returning to Normalcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See first chapter for Disclaimer

_"You can't really mean that," An achingly familiar voice told her coming from a shadowy figure._

_She shook her head as a tear ran down her cheek, "You kept this from me - I can't just let that go. You could have told me once you trusted me, but you kept it a secret! I-I just," She let out a frustrated cry and turned away from the shadow, "I can't-. I actually thought we were friends...that I...we..." She rubbed at her eyes as she took a deep breath and straightened, "This is the last time I will speak to you like this-. Next time we meet, we'll be enemies," She turned her head to offer the shadow an apologetic smile, "I hope we don't meet again as I'd rather not hurt you. No matter how much it hurts me, I can't bare to see you hurt. Goodbye-."_

Enya's eyes opened and she groaned as her head ached sharply. She covered her eyes as Hermione shoved the curtains of her four-poster to the side, "Wake up, Enya. We're leaving today, remember?"

Removing her arm, Enya told the bushy haired and cinnamon eyed girl, "I have to go back to the Dursleys. Why in the name of Inari would I want to wake up?"

Hermione shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest, "You're only going to be with them for two weeks. After that, you'll be traveling with Sirius and Remus on a European tour."

Enya sat up with a sigh as she rubbed at her temples in the futile hopes of easing her headache, "They hate me and I hate them. Besides, why are we even listening to Dumbledore?"

Hermione only sighed before asking with a concerned frown, "Your head hurting?"

"Waking up with a headache as usual," Enya couldn't remember the last time she'd woke up without out.

"Perhaps you should go see Pomfrey before we leave," Hermione suggested earning a soft snort from Enya.

Enya slowly got out of bed causing the prayer beads around her neck to jingle softly, "She isn't going to give me a headache relief potion today because of the potions that I took yesterday," Enya offered Hermione a light smile, "Don't worry, I'm used to having these headaches."

* * *

Enya ran a hand through her damp curly hair as she walked downstairs with her trunk in hand and Hedwig's owl cage in the other. The red and black strands slowly dried even more as she focused her magic through her fingers. She glanced around the common room and found people rushing around in a frenzy trying to find various objects that they might have left there. Enya snickered softly as she moved towards the only member of the Weasley family to not be taking part in the frenzy. She poked the girl in the shoulder, "Ready to go get something to eat, Gin?"

"Yeah, Sparky," Ginny replied making Enya roll her eyes.

"Why can't you give that nickname a rest?" Enya asked her making the ginger haired girl giggle.

"Would you rather I call you Ember?" Ginny asked making Enya shudder, "Either fits your liking of fire and the fact you can control it as easily as breathing,"

Enya shook her head before she gestured towards the portrait hole, "Want to head downstairs now? Hermione's trying to find the last of her books and I doubt the boys will be down anytime soon."

"True enough," Ginny stood up and they made a beeline for the portrait hole while trying to get through the crowd of frantic lions, "I wonder what the other houses would say about the messiness of the lions,"

Enya smirked at Ginny as they left the crowded and much too loud common room behind them, "Probably that we should be called the house of the unprepared or the house of hoarders."

Ginny let out a soft laugh, "True. Did you figure out how your going to stash everything?"

"During my time in Durzkaban last summer, I created a hollow under one of the loose floorboards and covered it in runes that make it far bigger on the inside than it actually was," Enya explained with a sight grin making Ginny stare at her in surprise, "So, I won't have any trouble storing my shit. I even have one of the twins' fake wands charmed to look like mine for Vernon to confiscate while my real one is in my bag of goodies,"

"You figured out how to use the expansion runic array?" Ginny asked her with shock coating her tone.

"Yup," Enya felt smug, "Not to mention the other runic arrays I've been working on,"

Ginny shook her head and told Enya, "I think your insane."

"The best people are," Enya retorted as they walked down the steps.

* * *

Enya wanted to groan and would have banged her head against the nearest hard surface had it not been for the fact her head felt like someone was taking a hammer to it. The reason for her current feelings was sitting in the carriage that she shared with Hermione and Ginny. Ronald Weasley's loud mouth was making her head hurt worse than it had all year which was a feat. Enya was surprised that she hadn't snapped and attempted to light the bastard on fire. Enya's lips quirked into a frown as she thought 'Of course, I can't do that since I promised Ginny and the twins that I wouldn't physically hurt their brother,' She really regretted making that promise at the moment, 'Why did Luna have to be late? This would be so much easier if she hadn't been because then I wouldn't have to deal with this idiotic loudmouth.'

Enya's thoughts stilled as Ginny told her brother, "Ron, I think it would be a good idea to stop attempting to talk with Enya."

"Why?" Ronald glared at his sister, "I was just seeing if she'll be coming over to the Burrow this-"

"I won't be," Enya cut him off, "I'm going to travel around Europe with my Godfather and Remus until a few days before we head back to school. At that time, I'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron or perhaps Sirius' house,"

Ronald frowned at her and said, "You really shouldn't be spending time with that-"

"Insult my family and I'll happily light you on fire," Enya cut him off feeling her already thin patience snap, "I didn't ask for your fucking opinion nor do I want it. You are an annoying loudmouthed pig that smells like three week old garbage on your best day. If you do not leave me the hell alone, I will go back on my promise to your siblings and burn you to cinders,"

Enya's fingers were sparking slightly in warning making the boy yelp and move as far away from her as the carriage allowed. Ginny sighed softly and shook her head as she muttered, "Idiot."

Hermione coughed lightly and gave Enya a look that made the pyro sigh as her fingers stop sparking. Hermione smiled before asking, "Ginny what are planning on doing?"

"Bill's coming back for the summer and Charlie's planning on visiting for a little while," Ginny told her, "I'm hoping that I can get their help on deciding what to do if Quidditch doesn't work out for me,"

Enya closed her eyes and leaned back against her seat as her two of her best friends became lost in their conversation.

* * *

Enya laid down on the bench in the compartment they had chosen though Hermione left to go to the last Perfect meeting on the train this year. Ginny sat down on the seat across from her and teased Enya, "Comfortable?"

"Very," Enya yawned softly, "You gonna read or try to find your newest boyfriend?"

Ginny rolled her eyes with a light smile on her freckled face, "And leave you alone? No, I'm pretty sure one of your many fans would attempt something if I did."

Enya shuddered at the reminder of her 'adoring' public and laid her arm over her face with a low groan. She had enjoyed a year where her various fanboys and fangirls, there weren't a part of the illegal defense club she ran, had left her pleasantly alone because a majority of the school thought she was either totally bonkers or violently unstable. Considering how many times she'd sent people to the hospital wing due to her temper problem, she wasn't surprised with the second one. It still didn't stop the many money grubbing idiots from attempting to get with her either because of the fortune she got from her father's family, how attractive she apparently was, or because of how intelligent she was. She muttered under her breath, "I hate my life."

"Don't we all, Potter," The smooth drawl of Draco Malfoy came from the door of the compartment.

Enya lowered her arm and saw that the pale blonde was without his constant companions, "Malfoy, I never thought I'd see without Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Finally gain the courage to walk around without them or did they drop you because daddy dearest isn't paying them?" Ginny covered her mouth with slightly wide eyes as Draco's face turned pink and Enya found herself giving the boy a predatory smirk, "Oh right, how is your father? Is he liking that nice little cell in Azkaban?"

Draco took out his wand as he growled, "Potter-"

"Careful, Heir Malfoy," Enya replied while holding up a hand filled with fire and a feral smile on her face, "Do you really want to attack me? You after all know how badly it hurts to be burned. Not to mention, I'm fairly sure your mother would be disappointed in you for attacking the heir of the Blacks," Draco paled as his wand arm dropped to his side, "Now, I suggest you leave before I burn up that fancy little wand of yours. My patience isn't the best today,"

"This isn't over, Potter," Draco spat at her before leaving with his tail between his legs.

Enya released her grip on the fire as Ginny commented, "I'm honestly surprised you didn't light him on fire."

"He isn't worth it and Sirius said that I couldn't even if the little ferret is annoying," Enya laid back down with a low groan, "It's going to be so hard resisting the urge to light the Dursley's on fire this year,"

Ginny snorted softly, "I'm surprised you haven't done it before."

"Oh I have," Enya replied making Ginny look at her in surprise, "But that was before I started Hogwarts," Enya paused, "Hm...I could just steal a lighter or something..."

Rather than comment, Ginny decided to read and ignore her pyromaniac of a friend.

* * *

_"You're my sister," A blurry figure with white hair asked Enya, "So why would you do that?"_

_"Because-," She sighed softly and ran a hand through her hair, "I love him. Please-, I don't want to lose you,"_

_Warm arms curled around her and the feeling of love rolled over her. It felt just like when Fred and George hugged only better for some reason. The blurry white haired figure murmured, "You won't. I may not like it, but I'll support you so long as he doesn't hurt you."_

Enya yelped as her back hit the ground. She heard a few snickers as she opened her eyes to see Hermione offering her a raised eyebrow, "Have a nice nap, Enya?"

"What the fuck was that for?" Enya groaned as she carefully got up and sat back down on the bench.

"You wouldn't wake up and I didn't feel like attempting to pour water on you," Hermione looked her over with a frown, "You okay? You were twitching and muttering things,"

"I was?" Enya looked at her in confusion, "What did I say?"

The soothingly soft voice of Luna Lovegood sounded from next to Ginny, "You spoke too lowly for us to hear."

"What were you dreaming about?" Ginny asked her curiously as she placed down the book she'd been reading into her lap.

Enya ran a hand through her hair as she tried to remember before shaking her head, "I can't remember."

"Like usual?" Hermione asked earning a nod from Enya, "I wonder why you can't remember your dreams,"

Enya snorted softly, "I can remember the bad ones and the ones I get from Voldemort, Hermy."

"Don't call me that!" Hermione growled at Enya making the pyro smirk.

"Don't call me Sparky," Enya replied making Hermione's eyes narrow dangerously.

Before anything could happen between them, the compartment door opened and the snack trolley operator asked, "Anything from the trolley?"

Enya immediatly got distracted by the snacks as her friends snickered and shook their heads. Hermione sat down with a small huff only to brighten as Enya gave her two sugar quills.

* * *

Enya hugged Luna as they all stood up once the train came to a stop. Luna returned the embrace and whispered into Enya's ear, "The past of the soul will combine with the present and the phoenix will rise once more to finish the deal with Death alongside her allies. The goat will fall alongside the snake as the grey ones reunite with their light. Only with pleasure, the phoenix will rise to cleanse the world of the bad and usher in a new age," Luna pulled back before telling Enya, "Have a good summer."

With that, the blonde disappeared before Enya could speak leaving the pyro staring after her completely speechless. She finally shook her head as Hermione laid a hand on her shoulder, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Enya decided to push Luna's words into the back of her mind for now, "Let's get going, the sooner I get to the Dursley's, the sooner I'll be with Sirius and Remus touring Europe,"

Enya grabbed her trunk and Hedwig's cage after making sure the snowy owl's cage was securely shut. With Hermione at her side, Enya departed from the train and immediatly found herself engulfed in a hug by Sirius. The dog-animagus and now freeman told her, "I missed you, Pup."

"Missed you too, Siri," Enya returned the hug before letting go, "Do I really have to go back to them?"

"Yes, but only for two weeks in order for the wards to recharge," Sirius took her luggage and they left the platform.

Enya glanced back at Ginny, Hermione, and Luna who were standing by the train. The three waved at her and she waved back at them while Sirius babbled about their upcoming trip. Enya felt a shiver go up her spine as she noticed the look on Luna's face. Luna looked torn between horrified, resigned, regretful, and somewhat pleased. Enya knew that Luna was a seer and what Luna had told her on the train was important to her future, but something about the look on Luna's face showed that the blonde hadn't liked what she seen. Enya frowned slightly as they left the platform before she turned forward. Enya felt a jolting feeling go down her spine as something brushed her arm. When she looked to the side, she saw nothing but people walking around. Shaking her head with a sigh, Enya thought, 'Luna really needs to stop doing things like that. I'm going to end up as paranoid as Moody if she keeps doing that.'

* * *

The Earl stared after the red and black haired teenager as she walked away with a man he recognized as Sirius Black. He knew that the teenager was mostly like Enya Potter which made the feeling he'd just had all the more interesting. The Earl reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. He dialed a number and spoke as soon as it was answered, "I want all the information you can get on Enya Potter in the mundane world. Do it as soon as possible."

"Any particular reason?" Lulu Bell asked from her end.

"I believe that I may have found our Enya's reincarnation," The Earl informed her, "Don't tell anyone until you have everything you can get, we'll need to be careful,"

"Of course, Earl," Lulu Bell told him, "But do you think it's a good idea to hide this from Tyki?"

The Earl frowned at the question, but answered, "I need to be sure. If it's not, Tyki will only be angrier at me."

"Alright," Lulu Bell hung up after that.

The Earl put his phone away as he saw Enya walk out of the door. He murmured under his breath, "I hope it's you, Enya."

* * *

Enya headed upstairs to her poor excuse of a room with Hedwig's cage in hand and her hidden bag of goodies in her pocket. While it was slightly depressing that Vernon had immediatly shoved her trunk into the cupboard along with her fake wand after confiscating it, Enya didn't mind it as she had everything she needed in her bag of goodies. Entering her room, Enya placed Hedwig's cage onto the desk and ran her fingers over the owl's breast, "It'll be a long two weeks, Hedwig."

The owl hooted and Enya got the impression that Hedwig was agreeing with her. Enya wasn't surprised to find Vernon walking into her room, "Freak."

"Vernon," Enya replied making the man glare at her, 'Ah the pitiful gaze of a walrus, I missed it during my time at Hogwarts,'

"You'll do the chores that your Aunt assigns you and keep tat ruddy bird silent this year," Vernon ordered her, "I will not have you ruining anything during these next two weeks. It's my most important two weeks as my company is under consideration for quite a few deals,"

"Of course, Vernon," Enya would've rolled her eyes if it hadn't been for the fact she didn't feel like getting slapped by Vernon, "I wouldn't dream of it,"

Vernon's glare increased as his skin began to purple. Enya wondered how it was possible to go straight past red to purple, but then stopped because she realized it was Vernon. If the man could look like someone had tried to cross a human with a walrus, he could damn well turn purple. Vernon took a step forward, "I'm serious, Girl. You will do as I say or you will be receiving no food for a week."

Enya refrained from offering him a sarcastic comment for now. She didn't feel like letting the walrus make her head hurt worse, "I won't. I have no reason to do that since I'm leaving in two weeks. How about we do the easy thing and pretend neither of us exist? It worked out amazingly last year."

Vernon opened his mouth before closing it and turning, "No dinner for you tonight."

"I wasn't hungry anyway," Enya watched him leave before she walked over to her poor excuse of a bed and laid down, "This is definitely going to be a long two weeks,"

**And that finishes this chapter. I would've made it longer, but I'm a bit too excited to get it out. I am looking for a Beta if anyone wants to do it!**


	3. Chapter~Three: A plan is laid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same disclaimer as the first

_Enya walked through a darkened forest filled with snow that was as silent as a grave making her inwardly shudder. The sounds of something rushing around in the darkness made Enya tense though she continued to walk. The sound of something walking behind her prompted Enya to glance back and see a man wearing an long, cream-colored, hooded jacket, which is lined with zippers on the left and the right breast. He was looking around with a frown on his face and told her, "Miss Enya, I dislike this place."_

_"I know and we'll get out of here soon enough," Enya spoke to the man soothingly, "Are you sure that they spoke of this forest?"_

_"Yes, Miss," The man told her._

_"Th-" Enya was cut off by something exploding in front of her._

_Enya was sent flying and landed roughly against a nearby tree. She hissed as her mouth filled with blood and her side's throbbed in pain. Enya spat out the blood just as a cry of pain followed by something warm splashing against her face. She lifted her hand and gasped in horror at the sight of the crimson colored substance now decorating her formally pristine white gloves._

Enya jerked awake with a low hiss and groaned, "What the fuck kind of dream was that?"

She ran a hand through her hair and grimaced at the sweat covering it knowing that she'd need to take a shower. Getting out of bed slowly, Enya listened carefully before sighing as she noted that her relatives were still sleeping. Grabbing her clothes for the day, Enya slipped out of her room and into the bathroom where she took a regrettably quick shower. Enya pulled on her clothes and glanced into the slightly foggy mirror. The last three days since her return from Hogwarts had been trying for Enya as Petunia had done everything in her power to keep Enya out of the house and away from her son. Enya would have been surprised that she hadn't gotten a sunburn had she ever gotten one before. Enya just didn't burn in the sun, but that didn't change that fact that the days had been far hotter than last year. Enya noted that her scar looked slightly pale compared to how inflamed it had been the whole of the school year. It still didn't stop her head from hurting a lot.

* * *

Lulu Bell placed the file of information the Earl requested before him, "This is everything I could get."

"Quite a large file for someone only in the mundane world until she turned eleven and during her summers," The Earl commented as he opened the file, "Did you find anything odd?"

"From what I can tell, she reportedly constantly ran away from her relatives from age six until she turned nine where it stopped completely," Lulu Bell informed him, "All I could find on those is that she always ended up back with her relatives within a week to two weeks until she turned 8. At that point in time, she completely disappeared until a week before she turned nine,"

The Earl blinked before commenting, "She must be fairly slippery if she managed to avoid being found for a year. Did anyone say who found her?"

"Most of the time, it was Albus Dumbledore," Lulu Bell replied as she leaned against the desk, "I managed to find a few links to the magical world and followed them. Apparently, Dumbledore put charms on the Dursley house to prevent Enya from running again,"

The Earl frowned darkly, "If it turns out that this is our Enya, I am having a full physical done on her along with a complete scan of her magical core."

"Do you wish for me to arrange that or do you wish to wait?" Lulu Bell asked him while frowning.

The Earl looked at her carefully as he recalled the Noah of Lust had spent quite a bit of time with Enya while not on missions when Enya was either on the Ark or at Sheril's mansion. It was often that the two along with Tryde spoke of various matters and the two Noah had been quite happy to get Enya to speak with them on topics they thought were important. Thinking about Lulu Bell's question, the Earl came to a decision, "I believe that it would be best to allow Enya to decide if she should have one. I do want you to alert the clan's healers that there is a possibility that one of us will be requiring it, but do not mention any names for now. I am quite aware of how easily information will be passed onto everyone what with Wisley's ability."

"I'll go do so now," Lulu Bell left after she said that and the Earl leaned back into his chair.

He looked down at the first page of the file and sighed as he began to work his way through it. He really hoped that it was their Enya reborn.

* * *

Enya pulled another weed from the garden as the front door opened to reveal Dudley. While she mostly ignored the whale-like teenager, she kept an eye on him to ensure she had time to react in case he tried something. She was proven correct to do so moments later when Dudley attempted to kick her as he walked towards where his gang of thugs was currently walking. She easily moved out of the way and Dudley growled under his breath. Enya was careful to make sure he wouldn't attempt anything else and was pleased when they'd left. Pulling another weed from the bush, Enya was surprised to hear a meow and turned her head to see a rather pretty looking black cat. While she was rather curious about the scar-like marking that sat on the middle of the cat's head, Enya immediatly stopped what she was doing to coo at the pretty cat, "Hello, sweet one. Aren't you a beautiful cat."

She held out her hand and the cat trotted up to sniff at her fingers. Enya smiled as the cat allowed her to pet it. She rubbed under the cats chin as it purred. She fiddled with the bell and ribbon for a few moments before jerking as the cat hissed when Petunia shouted from inside of the house, "GIRL! You better be weeding the garden!"

"I am!" Enya called back before looking at the cat, "Sorry about her, Petunia isn't a nice woman at all," The cat meowed as if to agree with her and allowed Enya to pick it up, "She's a really bitter bitch, so don't be surprised if she gets angry at you for being around me," The cat rubbed it's cheek against Enya's before she put it down and scratched behind it's ears, "You should get going before Petunia finds you near me. She'll probably assume your someone's familiar and attempt to hurt you. I wouldn't put it past her,"

Enya quickly shooed the cat before returning to weeding the garden.

* * *

The Earl looked up when the door to the study he was sitting in opened and Lulu Bell walked inside, "Is something wrong, Lulu Bell?"

"I visited Enya's residence," Lulu Bell informed him, "I went up to her in my cat form. When she touched me, I could feel her magic and it felt almost like our Enya's did only with some minute differences,"

"You've come to a conclusion," The Earl realized as he leaned back in his chair.

"She is our Enya reincarnated," Lulu Bell told him firmly, "I'm sure of it,"

The Earl nodded lightly, "Good. I wish for you to send Sheril to me. After that, I want you to watch Enya's residence. I want to know everything that goes on in that house, everything that her relatives do, and if Dumbledore has anyone watching her."

"Yes, Earl," Lulu Bell left immediatly.

The Earl ran a hand through his hair as his eyes settle on the image of an ten year old Enya. From what he'd read so far, the Earl knew that Enya's home life hadn't been good to her. The multitude of times the fire department had been called or her relatives had ended up in the hospital with mysterious burns showed that her innocence was protecting her. The fact that she had Inari's Wrath with her was a bit of a shock, but it also relieved him. It would provide her some much needed protection even if it would strain her body. He would have to find some potions to ease the strain it would cause. Reaching for his cup of tea, the Earl spoke as Sheril walked into the room, "Sheril, I wish for our company to get into contact with Grunnings. I don't care how you do it, but we need to meet with the Dursley family."

"May I ask why?" Sheril asked with a raised eyebrow, "Isn't Grunnings a drill company?"

"It pertains to us finding a certain member of our family that has remained missing for far too long," The Earl told him making Sheril frown before the Noah of Desire's eyes widen.

"Enya?" The man breathed, "You've found her?"

The Earl took a sip of his tea before replying, "I believe so. I am very certain it is her reincarnation. However, I doubt she has her memories back just yet."

"I assume the meeting with the Dursley family is to get into contact with her?" Sheril asked earning a nod from the Earl, "I'll get right on it though are we going to tell Tyki?"

The mention of the Noah in question made the Earl sigh. Tyki hadn't taken Enya's death well at all and laid much of the blame on the Earl once the cause of her death had been dealt with. The Earl knew it was very much his fault for making that absolutely dumb deal with Death, but at the time he couldn't bare to lose anymore of his family. The Earl finally nodded, "Yes. Inform him, I also wish for you to inform Road and Wisley. When we meet with the Dursley's, I want them there so we can both better assess the situation and help Enya unlock her memories."

"What about Allen and Nea?" Sheril asked him curiously.

The Earl frowned before saying, "Once we've gotten everything set up, I will inform the rest of the family. As it stands, I do not wish for those two to get involved."

Sheril nodded in understanding. It was no secret that the two would immediatly sneak off in order to get into contact with Enya before they could put their plan into action. Considering Enya's current position, The Earl had no doubt that Dumbledore would involve himself and most likely hide Enya away if word got to him about her being of interest to the Noah clan. Dumbledore had been quite insufferable since he came to power and was the main reason why they didn't have much contact with the magical world. Sheril frowned slightly before saying, "I'm aware that those two would likely freak Enya out, but I feel that there is more to this situation than your telling me."

"She is the 'Girl-Who-Lived', Sheril," The Earl told him making Sheril blanch, "I'm fairly sure you understand just why I wish to be very cautious with this,"

"Enya's luck really sucks," Sheril commented, "I'll go get started. It'll likely be a day or two before I can confirm anything,"

"So long as it is done soon, I don't mind," The Earl waved him away and Sheril left.

* * *

Enya smiled as the mirror Sirius had given her heated up and spoke, "What do you want, Siri?"

"How are things back there, Pup?" Sirius asked her in concern.

"The usual," Enya told him, "I'm fine though,"

She was currently settled at the base of one of the large trees that grew in a secluded section of the park. Dudley didn't even know this place existed which made Enya glad because it offered her a place where she could really relax and allow Hedwig out. Sirius frowned at her, "What about your head?"

"It hurts, but that's usual for me," Enya rolled her eyes, "Honestly, I'm fine. Voldy hasn't been attempting to sneak in my head since I burned him during the whole Ministry incident,"

"Your scar isn't bothering you?" Sirius asked her making Enya shake her head.

"I haven't felt anything from it," Enya paused before telling him, "I think I'm going to speak to the goblins about it before we leave for our trip,"

Sirius looked at her in surprise before telling her, "That's the best plan I've heard. They know a lot about cursed stuff, so I'm sure they'll be able to help you. If you want, I can speak to both our account managers about this and probably come up with some type of plan."

"That would be great," Enya sighed softly before checking the time on her watch, "I gotta go and head back in order to make dinner. I'll talk to you later, Siri,"

"Be careful, Pup," He warned her, "The Snake's still too quiet for my liking,"

"I will be," She promised him, "I have no plans on getting into any trouble,"

"But trouble always seems to find you," Sirius shook his head before asking, "Have you started on meditating?"

"I've tried, but can't do it with how much my head's hurting me," Enya told him, "It seems to get worse when I try,"

Sirius frowned deeply, "I'll mention that to the goblins. If anything, I'm sure they'll have you see one of their healers. They might have a solution for you."

Enya smiled at him, "So long as it get's rid of my headaches, I'll be happy. See you, Siri."

"See you, Pup," The mirror returned to normal.

* * *

Sheril found his brother in the library of their home in England, "Tyki."

"Yes?" Tyki didn't bother looking up from the book he was reading.

"The Earl," Sheril watched his brother tense, "Believes that he's found her,"

Tyki's head shot up and stared right into Sheril's eyes. Sheril could see the multitude of emotions swirling around in his brother's eyes and was fairly sure some of them belonged to the Noah within his brother. It wouldn't surprise Sheril since Tyki had seemed far closer to his inner Noah since Enya's death. Inwardly swallowing at the weighty stare, Sheril listened as Tyki demanded, "Where is she?"

"I don't know yet," Sheril told him making Tyki growl under his breath, "Tyki, the Earl is going to meet with her relatives family. He's taking Road, Wisley, and me along-"

"I'm coming," Tyki decided immediatly making Sheril chuckle, "Why are you laughing?"

Sheril smiled at his brother, "Neither of us expected you to remain here."

Tyki smiled slightly at his brother before asking, "Anything I can do to help?"

"Go get a room prepared for Enya," Sheril told him, "Don't tell Nea or Allen about what's going on,"

"Wasn't planning on it," Tyki replied with a roll of his eyes, "I'm aware of what they would do. Where's Lulu Bell?"

"The Earl most likely has her watching over Enya's residence if not Enya herself," Sheril turned and began walking out of the library, "I need to go set everything up so that we can actually meet with Enya's relatives,"

Tyki watched Sheril go before smiling to himself as he murmured, "Soon, Enya. We'll be together again very soon."

* * *

'And I should care why?' Enya internally rolled her eyes as Vernon went on about how a new company had taken an interest in Grunnings, 'It's not like you'll actually have me around,'

"And we might soon be hosting a dinner," Vernon informed them making Enya roll her eyes.

"Vernon," Enya spoke up making the walrus glare at her as Petunia and Dudley did the same though neither of them turned purple, "Why am I even here? I'm obviously going to be stuck in my room or wandering around outside until they're gone, so why have me here? I don't particularly care about this,"

Oh she knew it was probably because he wanted to gloat over how successful his company was. It wouldn't surprise her if that's the only reason he was doing it. Vernon glowered at her, "You will give me the respect I de-"

"Vernon do I really need to remind you of the fact that I can easily burn down the house?" Enya pointed out lazily making her relatives freeze, "I'm quite willing to do so if you don't get to the fucking point,"

Vernon's skin whitened before he told her, "When we have the dinner, you will be in your room and it will be like you never existed."

"So like always," Enya turned and began to leave the room, "I'm going to bed,"

With that said, Enya headed up to her room and shut the door behind her. Laying her back against it, Enya covered her face with a hand and groaned softly as her head ache seemed to worsen. Hedwig hooted at her and Enya uncovered her eyes to look at the owl. Upon seeing the state of Hedwig's cage, Enya realized that she would have to clean it at some point. Deciding that it could wait until tomorrow, Enya walked over to her bed and sat down while pulling her book of Norse runes out from under her bed. Leaning back against the wall, Enya opened the book to where she left off and hoped that she could find some runes that might be able to help her with the headaches she was getting.

* * *

Sheril walked into the Earl's study and told the man, "I've set up a meeting for Friday. Apparently, Vernon's a fan of hosting dinner's at his house."

"At least that takes care of ensuring Enya is there," The Earl held out the file Lulu Bell had given him, "I want you and the others to read over this file. I'm going to go check on Lulu Bell as well as Enya,"

Sheril took the file while commenting, "Tyki seems a lot more in touch with his Noah now a days."

The Earl sighed softly as he stood up, "That isn't surprising, Enya's death most likely did it."

"The question is why," Sheril murmured making the Earl shake his head.

"Considering the fact that she is not only the reincarnation of Enya, but of Ena as well, I'm not surprised," The Earl told him making Sheril freeze, "I hadn't realized it until after Enya's death when I was going through some old records in the Ark and uncovered a painting of Ena along with her journals,"

"Ena," Sheril's eyes closed for a few moments before snapping open as he whispered, "How could I have forgotten?"

The Earl didn't reply as he left the room leaving Sheril staring at the file in his hands in shock.

* * *

Lulu Bell transformed back into her human form as the Earl came to a stop next to her. They were currently standing on the house sitting across the street from number four Privet drive where Enya and her relatives lived. The Earl spoke softly as he focused on the window of the room that contained Enya, "What did you find out?"

"Dumbledore is watching Enya," She informed him, "Every six hours, the watcher is exchanged for a new one and they all wear an invisibility cloak to hide themselves,"

"That could pose a problem," The Earl commented, "What else?"

Lulu Bell gestured to the gardens, "Her family has her do all the outside work. When she isn't doing that, she's often outside of the house and travels to a secluded area of the nearby park. Her cousin does whatever he can to cause her pain though when he can't, he along with his friends head to the park to bully the younger kids," Lulu Bell's normally calm voice showed her disgust, "Her aunt is a gossip hound and constantly spreads lies and rumors about Enya being a heathen/devil child," Lulu Bell's lips twitch, "Enya hates her. Her uncle is an adult version of her cousin. He often threatens her though Enya's usually quick to reply in ways that make him back off," Lulu Bell's tone turned a bit pleased, "She got a mirror call from her Godfather. From what I can tell, he cares for her deeply."

"Did anything of interest come up?" The Earl asked as they watch the lights in Enya's house turn off and Enya allow her owl out to hunt for the night.

"The scar she has isn't normal and she's planning on speaking with the goblins as soon as possible about it," The Earl frowned upon hearing that while Lulu Bell continued, "She also has chronic headaches and from what I've gathered, it's prevented her from meditating. Meditation apparently makes it worse,"

"Which adds evidence to her being our Enya," While the thought of her in pain troubled the Earl, he was pleased to know that her awakening would happen soon enough.

"Her uncle apparently has her either stay in her room or go out whenever they have dinner parties," Lulu Bell informed him, "She apparently has to act like she doesn't exist,"

The Earl frowned as that would make speaking with her harder, "Which are they doing next time they have one?"

"She's to stay in her room," Lulu Bell informed him.

The Earl was pleased to know that she would be inside the house. All he would have to do was find someway to force them to bring Enya down for dinner. They would also have to ensure that Enya wasn't sitting near her relatives. Nodding to himself, the Earl asked, "How's her mental state?"

"From what I can tell, she isn't happy being here," Lulu Bell smirked, "She even threatened to burn down the house earlier if her uncle didn't get to the point while he was attempt to brag,"

Chuckling, the Earl commented, "Still a fan of using fire to threaten people, I see."

* * *

_Enya walked through a rather bustling city that she didn't recognize. A yelp left her as she was pulled off the street and into a nearby ally only to giggle as a blurry figure breathed in her ear, "Wandering around a city such as this all alone, you could get into a lot of trouble."_

_She shivered slightly before replying, "Perhaps, but it is broad daylight and I doubt anyone would have the balls to do it besides you-"_

_The blurry figure chuckled and released her from their grip allowing Enya to turn around. The only thing she could really make out was a pair of eye catching golden eyes that bled away into warm brown and the top hat they were currently wearing. The figure told her, "I would never when I'm in your company."_

_"Uhuh," She rolled her eyes before asking, "What are you doing here?"_

_"It's been awhile since we've seen each other and I've been dying to take you out on that date I promised you," The blurry figure winked at her, "Will you allow me to take you out, my dear?"_

_Enya let out a soft laugh as she replied, "You just dragged me into an alleyway just to ask me on a date?" She shook her head, "Only you, -, only you."_

_"That doesn't answer my question," The shadow pointed out and Enya could make out a grin that made her heart beat a bit faster._

_The shadow held out a blurry gloved hand and Enya placed her hand in it, "I would love to."_

_The shadow brought her hand up to it's lips-_

"Wake up, Girl!" Petunia shrilly shouted and banged on the door making Enya groan softly.

For some reason, Enya had more of an urge to toss a fire ball at Petunia than usual. The fact that her headache was already present probably played a huge roll in that. Shoving her thoughts of fire related harm, Enya called out, "What's going on?"

"I need your help to get everything ready for today's dinner," Petunia snapped through the door, "So get up,"

'And my friends wonder why I have little patience with bossy people,' Enya stiffly got out of bed feeling abnormally cold and immediatly turned her head to see that she'd left her window open last night, 'Fuck. I fell asleep before Hedwig got back from her hunt. At least the runes keep bugs out,' Enya walked over to the window and closed it even as she noticed the beautiful black cat from a few days ago staring at her from the house across the street, 'Odd,' She grabbed her clothes for the day and headed towards the door as she called out, "I'm up,"

When she opened the door, Petunia sneered at her, "I will not have you ruining dinner tonight. After Lunch, you will go to your room for the afternoon unless I say otherwise. If you do not comply, you will get no food for three days."

"I know," Enya moved past Petunia towards the bathroom, "I'll be down in twenty minutes,"

Petunia huffed from behind her, but thankfully left her alone. Enya was not looking forward to tonight where she would have to listen to Vernon entertain his guests. They would probably be much too loud and she'd get an even worse headache as a result.


	4. Chapter~Four: Demon's Demise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same disclaimer as first chapter

The Earl looked over his gathered clan members and smiled at them, "Today, I along with Sheril, Tyki, Road, and Wisley will be departing the estate. The reason for this is that Enya's reincarnation has been found."

Everyone began shouting and trying to be heard save for the four going with the Earl. Allen shouted over everyone, "Why can't Nea and I go?"

Silence fell as everyone looked at the patriarch of the clan in askance and he told them, "She has yet to regain her memories. Because of this, I believe caution is our best bet in reclaiming her."

"Why do Road and the other's get to go?" Nea asked with narrowed eyes.

"Sheril's power will most likely be needed as her relatives aren't the best people," The Earl told him making them glance at each other worriedly, "Road and Wisley are going because of their powers. With Wisley's power, we can find out the information we need to know about Enya from her relatives minds. Road's power is useful both in the aspect of torturing her relatives should we need to and because she'll be able to help along Enya's memories,"

"And what about Tyki?" Allen demanded, "Why can't I go?"

"Do you honestly expect him to remain here while we're going to get Enya?" Road cut in before anything could happen, "Not to mention, Enya's probably going to respond a lot more to him than you,"

Everyone frowned and looked at her in confusion. Road looked at the Earl and he nodded to her. Road had long since realized just who Enya was to them. It was one of the reasons she pushed so hard for Enya and Tyki to get together. It was one of the reasons Road had kept her family from harming Enya before they got to know her. Nea asked the question on everyone's mind, "What do you mean Road?"

"Enya's soul recognizes it's other half," Road looked over her family before noticing the narrowing of Tyki's eyes while Sheril didn't seem surprised, "Enya's soul is that of Ena,"

"Ena," Was whispered by the various Noah's as memories enveloped their minds.

The only one that didn't seem to understand was Allen, but Road knew that Nea would be educating him soon enough. Tyki's eyes closed as his Noah shifted and whined inside of him. The memories _hurt_. The knowledge that he'd had her than fucking lost her a second time _hurt_ and made him want to slaughter the reasons why again. Tyki wanted to kill the Earl for making it so he lost her again. Tyki grit his teeth as he growled to himself. He was not going to lose her again. He fucking refused to allow it.

* * *

Enya rolled her shoulders after placing the chicken into the oven as Petunia informed her, "Vernon is out getting dessert for the dinner, so you do not need to make any."

Enya felt a small amount of disappointment upon hearing that. If there was one thing she never actually minded doing in this damn hell hole, it was making desserts. She loved baking and liked to cook just not the crap that her relatives usually forced her to cook. Instead of voicing her feelings, Enya told her, "Everything's ready. I'm going to head upstairs."

"Go," Petunia snapped at her.

Enya rolled her eyes and headed towards the stairs. She darted up them as she spotted Dudley getting up from the seat he was in. She didn't doubt that he would've done something to her if she allowed him to get close. Entering her room, Enya decided to clean Hedwig's cage since it was no doubt annoying the owl. She opened the cage and the window while saying, "Go get some exercise, I'll clean your cage."

Hedwig hopped onto her shoulder to affectionately preen her hair before taking wing out of the window. With that done, Enya turned to the rather foul smelling cage and sighed. She really should have done this earlier.

* * *

They had barely gotten halfway to the Durlsey's when the Earl's phone went off. Ignoring the curious gazes of his family members, the Earl answered his phone, "Yes, Lulu Bell?"

"Enya's cleaning out the cage of her owl," Lulu Bell informed him, "Her uncle is currently gone, but I heard he only left to get dessert for tonight's dinner," She sounded slightly pleased with that, "Her cousin is currently watching T.V. and her Aunt is in the kitchen. From what I could see when I started spying on them, Enya made a majority of the food,"

The Earl frowned upon hearing that, "Are you sure?"

"Fairly," Lulu Bell's voice was filled with disgust, "They treat her like we used to treat Akuma,"

"They'll be getting what's coming to them soon enough," The Earl assured her, "Continue keeping watch on the house. Try to find out who Dumbledore has on watch,"

"Of course," Lulu Bell hung up and the Earl sighed.

Putting away his phone and rubbing at his eyes, the Earl told the curious group, "Whatever happens tonight, the Dursley will end up either dying or being taken back with us so that we can torture them before finally killing them."

Matching worried looks were passed around, but they could see that the Earl's comment was all he would say. Soon enough, they reached the neighborhood that Enya resided in. Road stared at the plain and utterly ordinary neighborhood with horror as they passed through it in the limo. She turned her head to the Earl who had taken off his regular disguise in order to blend in. Sheril, Tyki, and Wisley were in much the same state as they turned to look at the patriarch of their clan. None of them could believe that Enya of all people could bare to live in such an unimaginative place. Road jerked a finger towards the houses and hissed, "You can't seriously think that Enya of all people would live here!"

"I know what I felt and I know what I saw," The Earl spoke patiently, "Enya is here," He looked at Tyki as the Noah of pleasure shifted with a faint look of displeasure on his face, "We will not be leaving her here, Tyki-pon. You have my word,"

Wisley suddenly snorted softly, "Tyki, those thoughts aren't very nice."

Tyki offered his nephew a glare before turning to look out of the windows. The Earl shook his head knowing exactly what Tyki had been thinking. The mistakes he made back then were far too numerous and in the end caused their family to suffer for so long. He had every intention of both apologizing to Enya for forcing her to do what he couldn't and thanking her for saving their family. The Earl cleared his throat as they were drawing closer to the house and said, "We must all be on our best behavior. It wouldn't do to reveal ourselves too soon."

* * *

Enya had finally finished getting the filth covered bottom of Hedwig's cage cleaned out and was currently cleaning up the rest of it when she heard the sound of a vehicle pulling up outside. Pausing in her task, Enya set the cage down and moved towards the window. Upon seeing the limo outside, Enya mentally snorted, 'So Grunnings has a chance to get a high class client, I can't wait to see Vernon blow this one. It'll be fucking hilarious.'

The driver got out and opened the door allowing the limo's occupants outside. Curious as to what they looked like, Enya stayed where she was rather than go back to cleaning Hedwig's cage. Upon seeing the occupants, Enya's headache increased making her grimace at the searing pain radiating through her skill as her heart started to ache with longing. The group contained three adults, one teenage boy, and one teenage girl though she was younger than the boy. Enya could tell they weren't regular humans meaning that they were likely wizards or perhaps some other humanoid magic users. The teenage boy looked up and their eyes met causing Enya's head to throb worse. He smiled at her and spoke to his companions causing all of them to look up. Enya felt her cheeks turning slightly red as she locked eyes with the youngest, and in her opinion the most attractive, of the adults. She found that she couldn't look away. She wondered who this man was and why he caused her heart to race as her body turned warm. It was like something inside of her couldn't-no wouldn't let her look away now that she'd locked eyes with him. Suddenly, he looked away from her and Enya felt a rush of disappointment which she quickly squashed as she moved away from the window.

Enya returned to cleaning Hedwig's cage as she forced herself to calm down. She was acting like Ginny when the ginger haired girl was crushing on a new boy. It was annoying as hell and made Enya glad that she'd never crushed on anyone. She was going to be a sixth year this year and Enya would be damned if she got a crush on anyone when she'd nearly made it through Hogwarts. She hadn't crushed on any of the older students, so Enya surely wasn't going to crush anyone she just spotted out of her window. Enya did have to admit, if only to herself, that he was far more attractive than any of the people at Hogwarts. Hell, he beat of Cedric Diggory and Fleur Delacour in the attractiveness department which was surprising given the fact that Fleur was part Veela. Enya shook her head and groaned, 'I really need to stop thinking that shit. Attractive or not, he was one of Vernon's clients and if they actually did a deal with that fat walrus-bastard, he was probably a fucking arrogant jackass.'

* * *

Wisley covered his mouth as they approached the door leading Road to ask, "What's so funny?"

"Enya's thoughts," Wisley snickered softly, "She really doesn't like what Tyki's doing to her just by locking eyes," Tyki offered him a raised eyebrow as the Earl reached the door and knocked on it, "Apparently, she's never crushed on anyone during her time at Hogwarts and she determined to not crush on someone she spotted through her window. She also thinks that Tyki's most likely an arrogant jackass,"

Road snorted softly while Tyki chuckled. Enya had called Tyki a jackass on multiple occasions though it was always playfully said. The Noah noticed the curtains on one of the windows shift as they heard someone billow, "MOM! Get the door!"

A grimace appeared on Sheril's face, "It seems someone doesn't have manners."

The door opened to reveal a horse faced woman that made them all wonder if someone had attempted to crossbreed a human with a horse. She smiled at them, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, Ma'am," The Earl spoke lightly, "We're from the Noah's Ark company. We were told to come to this address,"

"Ah you're the ones that Vernon was speaking about," The woman's smile widened, "Come in, please. Vernon is currently out getting dessert for our dinner,"

Soon enough, they were all sitting in a living room. They all immediatly noticed that there were no pictures of Enya on the wall. Just by that, it was clear to them that Enya was not loved. The Earl cleared his throat as Petunia served them tea, "Mrs. Dursley, we were told that you had two children here. Why is it that we only see pictures of your son?"

The woman paled slightly and Wisley bit back a growl as he heard her thoughts, 'Why the hell would they bring up the freak?'

She swallowed before replying, "My niece isn't a fan of pictures. It's such a hassle trying to get her to sit still for one, so we've just given up," She offered them a smile though it looked more like she'd swallowed a lemon, "Why do you ask?"

The Earl smiled brightly at her, "My company is very family orientated which is why I had Mr. Kamelot bring his daughter and son. Mr. Mikk is Mr. Kamelot's brother."

The anger at the lie they all felt was kept from their features through the years of practice. It was harder on Tyki to keep a straight face. The woman frowned while saying, "I see. Vernon hadn't mentioned that. I didn't even know that Grunnings knew of our niece."

"We do a thorough background check on all the companies we plan on making deals with," Sheril informed her while keeping an eye on Tyki, "It's to protect our reputation after all,"

"Of course," The woman looked towards the door as a car pulled up, "If you'll excuse me, my husband has just returned and I need to speak with him for a few moments,"

Without waiting for a reply, Petunia got to her feet and left the room. Sheril grimaced and muttered, "These people have no manners at all."

* * *

Enya had barely walked out of the bathroom after washing her hands when Petunia walked up the stairs. The woman looked more than a little pissed off making Enya wonder who caused it. Petunia glared at her as she spat, "You will be joining us for dinner. Apparently the company we're dealing with this time somehow knows about you."

'Oh this bodes to be interesting,' Enya decided while hoping her headache wouldn't be too terrible by the end of the night, "I see."

Enya grimaced as Petunia growled at her, "You will behave or no food for two days."

Enya nodded to her and spoke in a monotone voice, "Yes, Aunt Petunia."

"Get downstairs," Petunia told her and Enya mentally sighed as she did as asked.

Enya soundlessly walked down the stairs and headed into the living room where Vernon was sitting across from the group of people she'd seen. Enya carefully avoided looking at them as her head began to ache. Vernon's skin had a faint purple tint and the glare he offered her was practically scathing. She mentally gauged it as a five on her glare-o-meter with Snape's worst glare still ruled as the sole ten. She heard a soft snicker and glanced out of the corner of her eye to see that it was the brown haired boy. She wondered what had set him off, but quickly focused back on Vernon as he bit out, "Mr. Campbell this is my niece," Ooh Vernon sounded like he would rather be eating glass at the moment than call her his niece which she thoroughly approved of as she would rather kiss a Ronald Weasley after the welcome feast than call him family, "Enya Potter. Enya," Vernon looked like he wanted to call her a freak or a bitch which told her that he really didn't want to be doing this, "This is Adam Campbell, he and his associates came here to dine with us tonight."

Enya nodded lightly and turned to the group while trying to ignore her building headache. She smiled warmly at them as she bowed lightly, "Hello to you, my name is Enya as Uncle Vernon," Yeah she would rather kiss Fluffy after he had his morning meal than claim Vernon as her family and Fluffy had three heads that drooled constantly, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you enjoy your time with us."

Mr. Campbell offered her a light smile and held out his hand to her, "It is a pleasure to meet you as well. Perhaps you could tell us about yourself."

She hesitantly took his hand and was surprised to feel warmth fill her at the touch. Enya nodded as she pondered over the warmth and the fact her headache seemed to hurt a little less while their hands touched though it returned full force when he let go. What the fuck was that about? Enya cleared her throat lightly, "There isn't that much to tell, I'm afraid."

Mr. Campbell merely smiled at her, "Perhaps once we finish introductions."

Enya was slightly surprised by this. If any of Vernon's clients found out about her, they usually became disinterested within seconds of meeting her, 'Okay so this is going to be a rather odd meeting, isn't it?'

Mr. Campbell gestured to the man seated beside him, "This is Mr. Sheril Kamelot. He is one of my close associates that works for the company."

"It wonderful to meet you," Mr. Kamelot told her as he shook her hand as well.

Just like with Mr. Campbell, Enya felt warmth fill her as her headache lessened. She almost groaned when it returned once more even as she told him, "It's nice to meet you as well."

"This is my daughter Road and my son Wisley," Mr. Kamelot introduced the two teens, "Both of them are adopted,"

"It's nice to meet you Enya," Road bounced out of her seat and grabbed Enya's hands, "I hope we can be friends,"

"I-I do too," Enya was reminded of Luna when the blonde's on a sugar high and mentally shuddered.

Wisley stepped in and told his adoptive sister, "Road, you'll scare her off."

Road rolled her eyes as she let go of Enya's hands, "Do you always have to ruin everything?"

Wisley snorted before smiling at Enya, "Sorry for her, she's very excitable."

"It's fine," Enya waved it off, "She remind me of one of my best friends,"

"More than likely of when they're on a sugar high," Wisley commented making Enya let out a soft laugh, "Trust me, you aren't the first one to think that,"

Wisley sat down with Road and Sheril gestured to the final member of the group, "This is my brother, Tyki Mikk."

Again, Enya found herself trapped as their eyes met and her breath hitched. The man stood up and offered his hand. Numbly, Enya took it as her ears seemed to buzz and her magic practically purred beneath her skin. The man took her hand and raised it to his lips. The contact made Enya's cheeks burn as her heart fluttered and a low heat coil through her veins. Sparks danced along her skin as his lips came into contact with it. He pulled back and released her hand with a charming smile, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Potter."

Enya had to remember to breath as he spoke. She swallowed and was surprised when her voice didn't squeak as she replied, "It's nice to meet you as well, Mr. Mikk. I hope you enjoy your time with us."

"Oh, I will," The man returned to his seat with a light wink.

'And I'm trying not to crush on him?' Enya knew that it would be a long night, 'Yeah...that is so not happening,' She inwardly shook her head before saying, "I'm going to help Aunt Petunia in the kitchen."

With that, she retreated from the room before any of them could comment or ask her to stay.

* * *

They watched as Enya disappeared towards the kitchen. The walrus-like man smiled at them, "I hope she didn't offend you. The girl isn't exactly right."

Their smiles became fixed at the comment though the man didn't seem to notice. None of them liked the thought of someone talking like that about Enya even if she didn't remember them. The walrus-like man soon excused himself to go find his son and Wisley hissed, "They both hate her. The stupid walrus would like nothing more than shove Enya in front of a car or drown her."

Tyki's expression turned deadly as he growled, "Perhaps I shou-"

"Not until we have her," The Earl told him, "Once we have her, we will get rid of them,"

Tyki disliked the idea and it clearly showed as he glared at the Earl. Road set her hand on his arm and murmured, "Tyki, she doesn't remember us yet nor does she remember who she is. Do you want to scare her?"

Tyki swallowed harshly and stood up, "I'm going out for a smoke."

Tyki left the room and the Earl shook his head before asking, "What caused you to laugh?"

"Enya's mental commentary is just as hilarious as it was before just with a wider variety," Wisley smirked, "Apparently, she would rather kiss some disgusting boy that has no table manners right after a feast than call the Walrus her uncle. She would also rather kiss a massive three headed dog that just ate it's morning breakfast than call him family,"

Road grimaced, "Yuck, but I can't blame her."

Wisley nodded lightly before informing them, "She has a headache that's getting worse by the minute. It was partially soothed when she touched all of us."

"I see," The Earl leaned back in his seat, "Perhaps her awakening isn't as far off as I thought it was,"

Road looked at Wisley curiously, "What was she thinking when Tyki was introduced?"

Wisley smirked as he told her, "Her magic was practically purring like an satisfied cat and she forgot to breath for a few moments. She apparently decided that trying not to crush on him is a lost cause."

"Ooh!" Road grinned, "This is definitely good. If she spend enough time around Tyki, I have no doubt she'll remember a lot faster,"

The Earl suggested, "During dinner, we will have her seated next to Tyki. Road, Wisley, I want you two to decide who sits on her other side."

* * *

Enya walked towards the stairs with a low grumble, "Go get the extra plates, Girl. Go get the extra silver wear, Girl. Why can't you just do it you horse faced bitch?"

A low chuckle sounded from the doorway and Enya jumped before blushing as she noticed that it was Mr. Mikk. He offered her that charming smile of his which made her head hurt worse, "Dislike your aunt?"

Enya couldn't stop herself from snorting and saying, "Considering the fact I'd rather chew on glass than call her my aunt, yeah," Enya flushed feeling mortified at letting that slip out and muttered, "I shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine, I won't tell," He assured her while she wondered why she'd said that, "I can see why you dislike her. She doesn't seem pleasant,"

"She usually worse," Enya informed him before pausing, "What are you doing out here, Mr. Mikk?"

"Call me Tyki,"He told her earning a soft smile from Enya, "I went out to smoke,"

Enya wondered why she felt a sense of Déjà Vu as she replied, "Call me Enya," She then asked, "You smoke?"

Tyki chuckled and nodded, "Your Uncle is..."

"Unpleasant?" Enya offered making him snort, "I would say something a bit more impolite, but I don't wish to waste the effort finding one,"

"So you dislike both of them?" Enya nodded lightly, "That doesn't seem surprising," Tyki paused before asking, "So you need to get stuff for the dinner?"

"Yeah," She gestured towards the stairs, "She has them in the upstairs closet though I cannot fathom why,"

"Would you like some help?" Tyki offered startling Enya.

No one had ever offered her help like that or at least, no one that wasn't attempting to get into her pants. She quickly shook her head, "Nah. My aunt would kill me if I let someone help me out."

"Then at least allow me to accompany you," Tyki replied earning a raised eyebrow from Enya, "You seem to be a far more entertaining person than your relatives,"

Enya let out a soft laugh before shrugging, "Sure."

She led the way upstairs as Tyki asked, "How can you bare to live in such a place? The neighborhood just seems like it leeches away ones creativity."

"Knowing that I can leave it soon enough," Enya told him earning a surprised look.

"Leaving soon?" Tyki questioned as they reached the top of the stairs and Enya moved towards the closet that Petunia kept everything in.

Enya nodded as she opened the door, "I'll be leaving on a European tour with my Godfather and adoptive uncle for the rest of the summer in a little over a week."

"If you have a Godfather, why live with them?" Tyki asked her as she groaned at the sight of the things she needed being placed on the top shelf of the closet.

Tyki grabbed them for her as Enya tried to figure out what to say. Something in her felt sick about lying to him which made Enya wonder just who the hell this guy was. Running a hand through her hair before taking the box of stuff from Tyki, Enya told him, "My Godfather is currently attempting to find a good place for us to live. He...He's been insanely busy with things that he can't do with a child around, so I had to live here with my mother's only living family. Otherwise, I wouldn't be living here."

* * *

Vernon looked at the Noah and noticed that Tyki was missing from the group prompting him to ask, "Where is Mr. Mikk?"

"He went outside to smoke," Sheril informed the man making Vernon grimace, "Not a fan of smokers?"

"Not really," Vernon gestured to his son, "This is my pride and joy, Dudley. Dudley-"

The whale-like boy waved a hand as he played with the game in his hands, "Yeah, I know Dad. Nice to meet you, when's dinner?"

"It'll be soon," Vernon immediatly blamed the freak for Dudley acting this way making Wisley twitch though the walrus-like man didn't notice.

It was a relief when Enya walked into the room with Tyki, "Aunt Petunia says that the food is ready, so please come into the dinning room."

* * *

Enya was surprised to find herself sitting in between Tyki and his niece, Road. The look on her relatives faces told her that they weren't happy by this development, but Enya could careless as it kept her from sitting next to Dudley. The last time she'd sat next to Dudley led to multiple bruises and a cracked wrist something she didn't want to deal with if it could be avoided. She heard the boy, Wisley, gasp softly. She blinked at him as he looked right at her with a frown on her face. Enya wondered if he could read minds which made his frown shift into a smile and he gave her a light nod. Enya blinked in surprise before mentally asking, 'You can read my mind?'

The boy nodded to her which only made her headache worse. She felt slightly dizzy, but pushed it away. She hadn't eaten in awhile, so it was probably her hunger. If not her hunger, it was probably because of the time she'd spent outside recently. It wasn't like she really got to relax while she was in this horrible place. She focused on Mr. Campbell as the man asked, "So Enya, what type of school do you go to?"

Before Enya could answer, Vernon piped up, "She goes to St. Agatha's secure center for incurably criminal girls."

She rolled her eyes at the lie only to stare at Mr. Campbell in surprise as he said, "I believe that the school your referring to was shut down ten years ago."

Vernon's skin turned purple and Enya had to suppress her desire to laugh at the fat man. Wisley smirked at her obviously hearing her thoughts. She was slightly surprised that the school had existed and was fairly sure Vernon would have placed her there if he'd gotten the chance. Petunia cleared her throat, "That must be a diffrent school-"

"I do not believe so," Mr. Campbell cut her off, "Quite a few of our younger members helped close the school down when it was discovered that the students were being heavily abused," Mr. Campbell smiled and Enya felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise, "I also believe that I asked Enya that question not you, Mr. Dursley,"

Enya had the distinct feeling that pissing off this man was a very bad idea. The fact that Vernon had done so made Enya wonder if the fat man was going to make it out alive. She did have to wonder if she'd get to learn how to smile and put off an air of danger like that. It would be awesome if she could do that. Inwardly shaking her head, Enya swallowed the bite of chicken she'd been chewing on as they all turned to her. Enya shifted slightly as she noticed the pointed looks from her relatives and the one that promised pain from her Uncle once their guests left. Enya was slightly surprised to feel someone grabbing her left hand which was under the table and a glance told her that it was Tyki. She glanced at him and he offered her a light smile though his eyes were what took her attention. She could see that he wouldn't let them hurt her and she wondered how he knew they would harm her if given the chance. She also wondered why she knew he would and felt her headache worsen. Breaking off the eye contact, Enya looked at Mr. Campbell and hesitated before saying, "I go to an exclusive in the highlands of Scotland just like my parents did before me."

Vernon's eyes narrowed and Enya felt a small amount of fear. Even if Vernon hadn't beat her since she'd gotten into Hogwarts, he sure as hell would tonight and the threat of her burning him wouldn't stop him. She lamented over the fact that she hadn't thought to steal a lighter at some point. She shivered slightly only for Tyki to squeeze her hand under the table. Enya felt her fear vanish from the contact alone and was puzzled over why. The intense headache that had been building over the course of the newcomers visit got worse and worse though the physical contact with Tyki eased it.

* * *

Tyki was barely restraining himself from either unleashing his teez on the walrus or letting Joyd out to kill him. The fear he'd seen in Enya's eyes made him want to kill the three human-like animals that called themselves her relatives. Joyd growled in agreement and struggle to get out. The look on Wisley's face just increased his need to kill as it told Tyki just what those three were thinking or at least, the older two. The younger one didn't look like he had two brain cells to rub together. Wisley flashed him a tense smile for the small joke before they all focused on the Earl as he said, "Ah, so they went to Hogwarts."

The Walrus-like man sneered as he stood up, "So you're freaks as well."

"I do hope you aren't calling us freaks," The Earl's tone was deadly and caused tension to fill the air.

The Noah slowly got ready as they could tell that it would soon be time to reveal their true power to these idiots. The Walrus' skin turned purple as he hissed, "I will do as I please in my own damn house. Now, get the fuck out of here before I call the police."

All of them felt amused by that threat. As if the police could do anything, they were just human where as they were children of Noah. The Earl shook his head and said, "I do not believe I will. Sheril," Sheril perked up, "Please see that those three are restrained, I would hate to cause any trouble before we're done here," The Earl looked at Tyki, "Tyki-pon, why don't you and Road take dear Enya up to her room? I'm sure she would like an explanation and it would be a good idea to assist her in packing," The Earl looked at Road, "Road, if it comes to it, I want you to help Enya remember."

Tyki and Road quickly got Enya out of the room. Wisley looked at the Earl and asked, "Where do you want me to start?"

"The woman," The Earl told him, "She is Enya's blood relative through her mother. I want to know everything she knows and if she hid anything from Enya,"

"Of course," Wisley grinned brightly as he focused on Petunia.

"Sheril," Sheril looked at the Earl, "If they make any comments about us, I want you to hurt them. Not too seriously as we do need them for information, but enough to make them stop," The Earl paused before saying, "I'll set up a privacy barrier. It wouldn't do for anyone to discover what's going on and it will give me time to get Lulu Bell,"

* * *

Enya soon found herself on the poor excuse for a bed that her relatives had given her with Tyki sitting next to her. She was also leaning against the man who was delightfully warm. Road was poking around her room with a look of disgust on her face. Enya shook her head feeling rather dizzy and asked, "What the hell is going on?"

Tyki squeezed her hand making Enya look at him, "Enya, we have come to take you home."

"Home?" Enya blinked at the word, "But I-"

"What Tyki means is that it's time to bring you back to the family," Road cut in making Enya focus on her, "You died,"

Enya looked at her in confusion, "What family and what do you mean by 'you died'?" She gestured to herself, "I'm obviously alive since my heart is beating and I'm breathing."

Road smiled before the pale skinned girl changed before her eyes. Tyki did as well and Enya found her headache worsening by the moment. The two had umber skin and golden eyes with scar-like markings on their forehead that Enya knew to be stigmata. As she got a good look at them, Enya remembered one of the stories Fred and George told her when they were sitting in the Gryffindor common room one night after they'd set up the mother of all pranks on Umbridge. The story featured a clan of people that kept getting reborn that were known as the Noah clan. Enya's headache increased as Tyki told her, "The clan of Noah is the family that Road is talking about."

"As for the like you died part," Road moved towards Enya as the crimson and black haired girls head began to spin, "Alongside each Noah is a soulmate, our soulmates will have a specific power like the Noah does. You're the twice reincarnated soulmate of Joyd which is Tyki's Noah name," Enya's head felt like it was about to explode and Road looked at her in concern, "Are you feeling alright?"

"My...head..." Enya trailed off as darkness overcame her vision and she passed out.

* * *

The Earl finished his magic as Lulu Bell walked up. The Noah of Lust informed him, "I've knocked the watcher out without him seeing me."

"Good," The Earl sighed in relief, "We have about two hours left before another one comes, correct?"

"Yes," Lulu Bell looked at him curiously, "Do you wish for me to help?"

"No," The Earl shook his head, "I want you to return to the estate and inform the other's that we will be back soon,"

"Of course," Lulu Bell glanced up towards the window of Enya's room, "Will Road and I be allowed to go shopping with Enya? The clothing she's wearing is horrid,"

"Yes," The Earl smiled slightly, "Go on, Lulu Bell,"

* * *

As soon as he felt her weight fully settle against him, Tyki did what he'd been yearning to do since he sat next to her during dinner. He picked her up and settled Enya in his lap making his Noah growl in contentment. Road walked over to them and used her Dream powers to see what was happening to Enya. Upon realizing what was going on, Road released her powers and quickly set about gathering Enya's things, "She's regaining her memories and former powers."

Tyki sighed in relief as he his fingers through Enya's curly hair, "Good."

It had worried him a bit when she'd passed out even if he'd had a feeling that was what happened. He felt slightly pissed off as he realized that Enya was lighter than she had any right to be. Road smirked slightly as she noticed the look on his face and asked, "You wish to go downstairs and kill them, don't you?"

"Enya's too light," Tyki told her making Road frown.

She opened her mouth to say something when she noticed a loose floorboard. Carefully grabbing it, Road pulled it up and gasped as she uncovered a goldmine, "Holy shit. Tyki, you need to check this out."

Tyki reluctantly put Enya down on the cot and got up to take a look at what Enya had hidden in there. The sight of the large amount of candy, books, and various other materials made his eyes widen. He recognized the runes running along the sides of the boards which would allow for more room in the hole than there actually was. Tyki reached down and ran his fingers over the runes which pulsed softly with Enya's energy. The familiar feeling of her magic seeped through his fingers. While it was somewhat diffrent, the magic still made Tyki relax and soothed the ache that had been present in his chest since Enya had died. Road watched as the tension in Tyki's shoulders lessened even more since they first met Enya again and smiled softly. Tyki stood back up and said, "We should probably tell the Earl about this. He'll most likely know how to get it all out of here."

"Yeah," Road tossed a speculative glance at Enya while musing allowed, "Do you think she'll share?"

"If you ask nicely enough, I'm sure she would," Tyki shook his head in slight amusement before moving back to Enya.

He ran his fingers over her cheek earning a soft sigh and the feeling of her leaning into his touch. He smiled softly down at her feeling truly happy for the first time since she died. He leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek. He was very tempted to kiss her slightly parted lips, but pushed it back as Tyki knew he might not be able to leave her if he did.

* * *

_Enya found herself surrounded by images that moved past her far too fast for her to focus on them, yet it was as if everyone of them was imprinted on her mind. Suddenly, she knew exactly what Road had been speaking of. She remembered her little brother, Red who took the name Allen, and Mana. She remembered Mana's death and the Earl's expression when he'd seen her arrive moments after Allen summoned Mana's soul to become an Akuma. She remembered the disgust and horror she felt upon seeing the Akuma. She remembered the 'training' Cross gave them once Mana's death had become a somewhat bearable. She remembered learning of the fight between the Noah clan and the Order as well as her father being the Fourteenth Noah. She remembered becoming an Exorcists and meeting Tyki for the first time. She remembered becoming friends with him and finding out just what he was. She remembered the despair she felt at the fact he'd kept it a secret from her and the months she spent not talking to him before finally forgiving him. She remembered the many missions that often left her injured and completely exhausted. The events that led to her leaving the Order when it became clear just what they thought about her. Getting closer to Tyki and eventually becoming his lover, she remembered the Noah's becoming her family. The events leading to her death when Lvellie killed her. She remembered all these moments._

* * *

Lulu Bell made her way towards a secluded place before using the ark to return to the estate. She was pleased that Enya would be back soon enough. The Noah would admit only to herself that she greatly missed the talks they shared. She knew that Tryde felt the same. She also knew that many of those that had been awakened during Enya's previous life missed hearing the former exorcist play her violin and sing. It would be a relief to hear it once more.

* * *

Sure enough, Tyki walked down the stairs and paused as he saw the cupboard, "Why are you looking in there?"

Wisley swallowed while the Earl sighed slightly. They both knew exactly what would happen when Tyki found out that this was where Enya had slept and basically lived in until her Hogwarts letter came. Tyki's eyes narrowed as he moved towards him. Upon seeing what was inside, Tyki froze before his head snapped towards Wisley in askance. Wisley grimaced as he told Tyki, "Her relatives used this as her bedroom until she turned 11 and got her Hogwarts letter-"

Wisley was cut off as Tyki growled loudly. The Noah of Pleasure immediatly moved towards the dinning room where Sheril was keeping the idiotic humans. The Earl didn't even try to stop Tyki from going after them for he knew that the younger Noah wouldn't listen to him. Instead, the Earl spoke to Wisley, "I want you to erase the memories of our being here the moment we leave. I want you to make it so no one has seen Enya since this time last year."

"Of course," Wisley nodded quickly knowing that what Tyki was about to do would be very bloody, "Should I put a full silencing ward over the house?"

"Yes," The Earl grabbed Enya's trunk and her broom, "I'll be upstairs with Road,"

Wisley nodded and the Earl moved past him to head up stairs.

* * *

_Enya remembered the time before her family began hating humans. A time when she'd been born alongside her beloved little brother, Nea. A time when her name was Ena and the Earl, Adam, was her eccentric, yet beloved uncle. She remembered the days spent playing in the sun when not learning to use her healing abilities. She remembered playing tricks with the twins and Road. She remembered spending long nights spent speaking with Lulu Bell and Tryde on various matters. She remembered spending time with Joyd and the love they shared. She remembered all of her family and the times they shared together. She remembered when the first wielders of innocence attacked and her attempt to stop them only to be cut down. She remembered dying in Joyd's arms wishing that they all could see each other once more._

* * *

Sheril grimaced at the sight of the completely blood soaked and destroyed dinning room. It didn't surprise him that Tyki had done something like this. When it came to Enya, Tyki was always at his worst when it came to her being threatened or hurt. It was one of the few times that Tyki acted just like his inner Noah would. Looking at his blood splattered brother who was lighting a cigarette, Sheril tried not to grimace at Tyki's cigarette and suggested, "You should probably get rid of the blood. I doubt Enya would appreciate having her clothes ruined by it even if they are a poor excuse for clothing."

Tyki blinked at him before nodding and within a few seconds, he was completely blood free. Of course, Tyki would have to shower to get rid of the scent, but all that mattered was that he didn't have any of those disgusting creatures blood on him. Running a hand through his hair, Tyki muttered, "I wish it could have lasted longer."

"I think that Allen and Nea would agree with you," Sheril commented earning an nod from Tyki, "They'll be sad that they missed the chance to do this as well once everyone is informed,"

Tyki smirked at that, "Poor them, I'll be heading upstairs."

"We should be leaving soon," Sheril added on while internally rolling his eyes at Tyki's smugness.

Tyki brightened and headed out of the dinning room. It was well known among the family and their allies that Tyki enjoyed annoying the hell out of Allen and Nea. It was like a game to the Noah of Pleasure. Sheril took one more look at the blood soaked scene and the ripped apart bodies before shaking his head. He eyed the head of the woman and sneered down at it as he commented, "Enya was right that negative emotions always breed more and bring out the worst in us."

He left the dinning room and found Wisley leaning against the wall opposite of the cupboard. Sheril looked inside of it only to grimace and understand why his brother had been so furious. He wondered how his brother would react when he was told the true extent of Enya's abuse. Shuddering, Sheril prayed that Enya regained her memories as soon as possible if only to make sure Tyki didn't do too much damage. Wisley let out a low laugh and muttered, "Uncle Tyki will most likely find some way to vanish with Enya as soon as possible once he finds out."

Sheril wouldn't put it past Tyki to do that.

* * *

Tyki walked into the room as the Earl and Road extracted the last of the things Enya had in her little hiding place, "Have you two finished yet?"

"Yes," Road looked up at Tyki and commented, "I'm surprised you remembered to get rid of the blood."

Tyki finished off his cigarette and tossed the butt onto the floor before stamping his foot on it before he replied, "Sheril reminded me."

Neither of the two elder Noah were surprised by this, Sheril never liked making a mess. Tyki walked over to where Enya lay on the cot with a pained expression on her face. A low whimper escaped her lips and Tyki immediatly picked her up to cradle her against his chest with her head against his neck. Enya's expression eased, but not by much making Tyki grimace. He could only guess what memories she was reliving at the moment and hoped that it would end soon. He looked at the Earl as Adam stood fully after closing the trunk, "Are we going to leave now?"

The Earl shook his head, "No. We need to go into the attic and gather the things Petunia hid from Enya up there."

Tyki disliked the idea of staying here any longer as it would only allow the wizards that were most likely watching this place to figure out that something is wrong. It was Road who voiced this concern, "But what about the wizards?"

"We still have time," The Earl insisted, "Besides, Enya has a right to know what that horse faced woman was hiding from her all these years,"

Tyki grimaced, but agreed. It would make Enya happy and hopefully ease the confusion caused by her awakening.

* * *

It took them an hour to get everything out of the attic during which time Enya's snowy owl appeared. The owl disliked them and immediatly tried to attack them when it saw Enya laying unconscious in Tyki's arms. It was only when Road told the owl what was going on did it stop attacking and settle down on top of its cage. It gazed at them with distrust whenever it wasn't looking at Enya. Wisley found that he was glad that he couldn't understand animals. He had a feeling that whatever the owl was thinking wouldn't be nice. Soon enough, the various trunks that belonged to Enya were shrunken along with her broom and stashed in the Earl's pockets. Enya's wand, which had been under her pillow, was in the Earl's pocket. He would be testing it the moment he could in order to find out if someone had placed spells on it and to remove them. Considering who her headmaster was and what he knew of Dumbledore, the Earl wasn't going to take any chances. The same could be said for the rest of Enya's belongings.

They finally walked out of the house and heard a faint snoring sound coming from underneath a bush. Wisley blinked and moved towards the source of the sound. Wisley's fingers touched a silky fabric that he quickly picked up to reveal a sleeping man. Carefully scanning the man's mind, Wisley informed his fellows, "His names Mundungus Fletcher. It's a good thing we're leaving now since the next one will arrive in five minutes for a shift change. What should we do with him?"

The Earl frowned slightly as they should have had another thirty minutes. It meant that Dumbledore probably suspected something and had another watching the house that they didn't know about. While he hated to leave loose ends, the Earl knew that they needed to leave as soon as possible causing him to tell Wisley "Leave him be. We need to leave. Perhaps, this will keep the Wizards off our tail for awhile."

They all got into the limo and the Earl snapped his fingers. The house that Enya had lived in quickly caught on fire and the limo pulled away as Wisley began erasing the memories of those in the neighborhood. They all smiled as they watched the house burn. While they may not be causing much strife lately, they still greatly enjoyed in the suffering of humans that deserved to suffer. The fact that the humans were already dead didn't phase them. The reason they all felt pleased was that the place where Enya had been tormented and abused was burning. It wouldn't be long until the fire consumed the whole house.


	5. Chapter~Five: Home coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters maybe Out of Character  
> Portuguese translations:
> 
> 1\. Tendo um problema, minha raposa ardente?: Having a problem, my fiery fox?
> 
> 2\. Minha Raposa: My fox

Lulu Bell finished informing them of the events that had transpired at the house. The twins grinned before Devit said, "We'll go and cause some trouble for the wizards. It'll get a lot of attention off of Enya."

"Yeah, we'll cause chaos!" Jasdero nodded excitedly.

A few nodded in agreement while other's said that they would go looking for information. Eventually, they all broke up and left. Tryde walked up to Lulu Bell and told her, "It seems that we have a lot of work to do."

"If only for now," Lulu Bell smiled slightly at the judge of their family, "It'll be nice to have Enya back with us,"

"Agreed. I have missed our discussions," Tryde walked off as he had decided to look through the wizarding law books held within the library.

It wouldn't do for his family and their allies to be caught flat-footed just because of a simple law they overlooked.

* * *

Tyki looked down at Enya as the Earl examined her wand. Enya's expression had eased and she looked content which made Tyki happy. While he knew that Enya had gone through a lot of bad stuff, she had gone through a lot of good things too. He glanced at Road and asked, "Road, can you check which memory Enya's seeing?"

"And show it to us?" Wisley added making Road smile and nod.

She reached over to Enya and placed her hand on the sleeping witch's forehead once Tyki adjusted his hold on her. They soon found themselves surrounded by mist before...

* * *

_"Have you ever wondered what would happen if I'd never been an exorcist or you'd never been a Noah?" Enya asked Tyki as they laid together as the light of the full moon shined through the nearby window of the inn._

_"I'd assume it'd be very boring," Tyki commented as his hand settled on her hip and began to trace invisible designs, "If you were never an exorcist, we might not have met though the Earl does employ plenty of magic users, so there's no telling if we wouldn't have. If I hadn't been a Noah, I would probably still be with Eeez, Clark, and Momo though you'd probably be traveling with us," She shifted slightly at the feel of his other hand snaking under her and pulling her closer, "If you had been a Noah, we would have never fought against one another. If you had been a Noah and I an exorcist, we probably would've gone through the same thing though with each other on the opposite side,"_

_Enya smiled slightly as she murmured, "So there no such thing as us never getting together in your mind?"_

_"Pretty much," Tyki tugged her on top of him and peered up at her with a smile, "I can't really imagine not knowing you. Even if we hadn't fallen for one another, I would think we'd always be friends," He tugged at one of the spiky strands of hair that laid against her cheek, "I don't even want to think about it,"_

_"Neither do I," Enya pressed a kiss to his cheek before laying her head on his chest._

_"What brought up that question?" Tyki asked her curiously._

_Enya hesitated for a moment before admitting, "I met up with Allen and Lavi a few days back. Allen and I spent some time together. Before they left, Allen went to the bathroom and Lavi talked with me. He asked me, 'Have you ever wondered what life would be like if things were diffrent?'," Enya raised her head to look at him, "Lavi just has that way of asking questions that really make you think about them."_

_"And what did you end up thinking?" Tyki asked as his fingers slipped beneath her thin nightshirt._

_"I never want to not have you in my life," Enya told him, "I tried to think of all the possibilities and life just seems dull without you or without my magic. While there are some parts of my life that I would pay anything to change, I'm glad I went through them because it all made me strong enough to become who I am now," She shifted as his fingers brushed against her sides, "I basically decided on the same things you only with a few differences,"_

_Tyki let out a husky laugh as Enya continued to squirm as his fingers ran over her sides, "_ _Tendo um problema, minha raposa ardente **[1]**?"_

_Enya growled at him, "God damn it, Tyki. You know I'm ticklish there."_

_He grinned at her before tugging her shirt up and off before rolling them over so that he was on top. He straddled her waist with a grin as he told her, "I enjoy seeing you squirm,_ _Minha raposa **[2]**."_

_Enya's cheeks flushed at the tone he used._

* * *

Road shook her head while saying, "None of us need to see that."

Tyki smirked at his niece, "I don't know about that. It would probably be very educational."

Road glared at Tyki and spat, "Tyki! Don't be disgusting."

Wisley snorted softly before asking the Earl, "Anything come up with the scans?"

"The English Trace," The Earl told him, "Two seperate tracking charm and a limiter. I'm going to get rid of them all,"

The Earl ran his lightly glowing fingers over the wand in his hands as Sheril asked, "What combination does she have?"

"Phoenix feather and holly," The Earl returned the wand back to his pocket once he'd gotten rid of all the spells.

* * *

Tyki carried Enya into the mansion the Noah clan had in England and was quickly accosted by two very eager Noah's. Allen Walker/Campbell and Nea Campbell looked ready to burst as they saw Tyki walk inside with Enya in his arms. Nea reached for Enya with a frown on his face, "How is she?"

Tyki dodged the attempt and told Nea, "Ask the others, I'm taking Enya up to her room."

With that said, Tyki pushed past the two and headed up the grand staircase. He ignored their shouts for him to come back as he walked. Enya shifted in his grip and pressed her face closer to his neck. Tyki smiled slightly as he quickly reached the top and headed towards her room. Tyki disliked the idea of sleeping without her in his arms even more now that he had her in his arms. Though the fact that their rooms were right next to each other made it slightly better, Tyki look forward to the nights when Enya would ask him to stay the night with her. Even if it would be a while before then, the thought made it easier to actually go into her room and get her settled in the bed. He took off the shoes she was wearing while noting that she would definitely need some new ones as those were just about ready to fall apart. Enya immediatly curled up into a ball the moment he laid the covers over her. A soft chuckle left him as he moved the curls away from her face. He looked up as Road bounced into the room followed by the Earl. Road took one look at Enya and squealed, "She looks so cute!"

The Earl set Enya's wand onto the bed side table and told Tyki, "We're going to have a meeting and check through Enya's things for any charms on them. Come."

They left the room though Tyki glanced back at Enya's peaceful face and mentally vowed, 'I'm never losing you again. I promise you that, Enya.'

* * *

_A multi-tailed kitsune made of fire stood in front of her and peered at her through gigantic red eyes. Enya recognized the kitsune immediatly even if she had only met it once before and in a past life. She stared at the massive being with a soft smile as she murmured, "Inari."_

_The kitsune leaned down until it's nose was right in front of her. Without needing to be told what to do, Enya reached out and set her hand on it. Warmth flooded her veins as a voice echoed through her mind, "When the time is right, you can unleash my wrath upon your enemies and burn them to cinders, my Chosen."_

Enya woke with a slight gasp as the warmth from her dream settled within her heart. Immediately, she let out a groan and cursed softly, "Inari dammit."

Enya shifted with a low groan and pressed a hand to her forehead. It felt like she'd been hit in the head by a bludger. Something was pressed against her lips and Enya opened her mouth to drink it. She nearly spit out because of the taste, but didn't as she could tell it was headache relief potion. A sigh left her as a familiar voice asked, "How do you feel now?"

"My head feels less like a bludger hit it," Enya said as she carefully sat up and blinked as she realized this wasn't her room at the Dursley, "Where in the name of Inari-"

"You're in your room at the only Noah mansion in Britain," The speaker informed her.

She blinked before turning her head to look at whoever it was. Upon seeing them, Enya's eyes widen and she murmured, "Allen?"

"Hey Enya," Allen greeted her, "Tyki would have been here, but he's a bit pissed off right now-"

Enya cut him off by jumping at him. Her arms curled around his neck and she hugged him as hard as she could. Allen let out a soft laugh and returned the hug as Enya murmured, "I-i honestly thought that I wouldn't see you guys again until I died once I finished my end of the deal."

"No way," Allen's hug was as fierce as her own, "We wouldn't leave you alone to deal with that. You mean too much for us to do that,"

Enya let out a soft laugh and released him only to yelp as he tugged harshly on one of her curls, "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"That was for not telling us what you were planning on doing," Allen glared at her, "We understand why you did it, but that doesn't change the fact we could've helped you or at least protected you from Lvellie,"

Enya winced at that, "In my defense, I was pretty sure you would've tried to stop me."

"Most likely," He agreed before sighing, "None of us are angry anymore. Even if we don't want to, we understand why you did it,"

Enya offered him a relieved look, "I guess I need to apologize to everyone."

"That might be a good idea," Allen then sighed, "I really missed you,"

"I wish I could say the same, but I've just now remember everything," Enya offered Allen a sheepish smile before asking, "Where is everyone?"

Allen settled down next to her on the bed and said, "The ones not here are currently attempting to find out everything about the wizarding world and what's been going on with you as well as causing enough chaos to prevent anyone from realizing your gone for a while."

Enya winced slightly, "I doubt they'll like what they find out," She then asked, "Did the twins suggest it?"

"They did," Allen let out a soft laugh, "I'm actually a little surprised by how fast they suggested it,"

"People don't realize it, but the twins are actually smart when it comes to somethings," Enya settled back against the pillows of the bed, "They're always willing to cause chaos especially if it's to help out the family,"

Allen snorted softly, "That makes more sense than I want to think about," He shook his head, "Anyway, everyone save for me is currently outside attempting to get Tyki to calm down. It-" Allen was cut off by a loud explosion followed by multiple shouts and screams that were heavily muffled, "Isn't going well."

"What pissed him off?" Enya asked him curiously while having a feeling that it had to do with Wisley and her relatives rather idiotic thoughts.

"The information that Wisley got from your relatives," Allen replied earning a wince from Enya, "None of us are happy about that, but we can't exactly do anything about it,"

"Why not?" She was honestly surprised no one had gone after the Dursley's and killed them.

She would have guessed that someone would have brought the Durlsey's back with them in order to torture or something. Unless Sheril was involved, Enya was fairly sure Sheril would have made them leave the Durlsey's at their home until everyone was ready to go torture them. Allen reply caused Enya to smile softly in amusement and snicker, "Tyki already killed them. From what Sheril said, it was very bloody and they were all in ripped to pieces," Allen looked at her curiously, "You aren't mad?"

Enya shook her head, "Considering everything, I can somewhat agree with the families stance on humans, so long as they're like the Dursleys," Enya giggled softly, "I'm not surprised that Tyki ripped them to pieces though why did he do it before hearing everything?"

"He saw the cupboard," Enya winced again, "Yeah. I can only assume it looked bad because Wisley wouldn't show us,"

Enya shuddered as she remembered the faded bloodstains that were still on the walls from the many times her uncle tossed her broken and bleeding into the cramped space. She could only reply, "Perhaps that was for the best," She paused then asked, "How exactly are you here?"

"I got reincarnated along with a few others," Allen smiled lightly, "Lavi, Lenalee, and the rest of the gang got reincarnated as well when Fate offered it to us once we died. They can't wait to see you, but they'll wait until your ready," Enya nodded while feeling happy that they understood her feelings and yawned softly, "You're still tired. I'll leave you to your rest. If you need anything, you need to only ask,"

Enya nodded and laid back down as she fell asleep.

* * *

As soon as Tyki had calmed down and they'd all gotten cleaned up, they settled down in the dinning room to eat. Allen walked into the room and sat down next to Nea as he told everyone, "Enya woke up-"

"When?!" Was shouted immediatly.

Allen rolled his eyes before answering the question, "An hour ago. We talked a bit and she remembers everything though she seemed a bit out of it."

The Earl nodded as he'd expected as much, "Of course, the on-rush of memories is a bit much and I do not doubt she remembers both her past lives."

Road shifted in her seat and asked, "Allen, did you ask about the sweets?"

"No," Allen offered her an apologetic smile, "I thought that Enya was a little bit too out of it. She fell asleep pretty quickly too,"

Nea spoke up before Road could reply, "We need to figure out what to do now. We have Enya back and the others are learning about what's been going on with her in the wizarding world, so what are we going to do now?"

"Dumbledore will most likely be after her," Wisley said with a frown, "He won't like her being out of his sphere of influence,"

"Stupid manipulative bastard," Devit growled softly having just returned a few moments before dinner after causing a massive amount of chaos, "Why can't we just off him?"

"Yeah. We should off him," Jasdero agreed immediatly.

"Because while the man is old, he is still powerful not to mention he does posses the elder wand," The Earl pinched the bridge of his nose, "For now, we will need to make sure no one suspects that we have Enya here. So long as we do that, Enya will be protected and will have a chance to become comfortable with her powers," He smiled at them, "Now, we should probably discuss what to do with Enya now that we have her here,"

Nea cleared his throat making them all focus on him, "First, I really want to know what you two did."

Devit and Jasdero shared a grin before Devit told them, "We first went to that Ministry place and..."

* * *

When Enya woke up again, she found herself in a dark room with moonlight streaming into the room from the large windows. She sat up and wondered what had woken her when she heard, "Awake I see."

"Tyki," Enya found herself smiling at him though she did have to ask, "What are you doing in here?"

Tyki was leaning against one of the walls in between the windows and smoking a cigarette. He offered her a sheepish smile, "I couldn't really stay away. I'm sorry for waking you up."

"It's fine," Enya told him with a soft laugh, "I probably would've done the same thing,"

He finished his cigarette and walked over to her, "Really?"

"Mhmm," Enya hummed softly while reaching out to him, "I hate that it took so long for me to come back,"

Tyki grasped her hand in his and drew it up to his lips. Enya blushed lightly at the feeling of his lips against her skin causing sparks to dance through her veins. A part of her really wanted to kiss her, but the rest was too leery. With all her memories coming back, it was making her feel so confused. Tyki sat down as he said, "You're not fully back just yet."

Enya shook her head with a regretful smile, "No. Everything feels so confusing especially when I go over the memories I have of this life. I...I feel so lost."

Tyki offered her a comforting smile, "We're all here to help you. If you need it, I can steal you away from here. I do own a few properties that no one knows about. Well expect for one of them, you would actually know that one."

Enya frowned before she remembered it. The property was deep in a forest, yet also close to a sandy beach. It held a two bedroom cottage that Tyki and she had lived in up until she'd been killed. In fact, she had been returning to the cottage during the time that Lvellie had managed to kill her. Enya's lips twitched into a soft smile and she murmured, "I'm surprised you kept it."

"It held enough memories of you that I couldn't just toss it away not to mention the multiple wards you set up on it," Tyki told her making Enya blush slightly, "We can always run away there,"

"Maybe in a week or so if it's gets to be too much," Enya yawned as tiredness ran through her, "I feel really tired,"

Tyki grimaced slightly, "That would be your innate abilities settling along with your mind attempting to get all of your memories assimilated. It happens to us Noah as well," Tyki stood up, "I should leave-"

"Don't!" Enya exclaimed surprising both of them.

Tyki offered her a raised eyebrow as Enya's cheeks flushed and he asked, "You want me to stay?"

Enya thought about it and realized that she wanted him to stay here with her. Now that she remembered him, she didn't want to sleep without him with her. She knew that the nightmares that were sure to plague her would do so if she didn't have him near. Only a small part of her didn't want him to stay, it was the part of her that was leery of all new people. While Tyki was technically new due to her only just remembering, Enya didn't really care as she nodded, "Yes. Please stay with me."

Tyki's lips twitched and he nodded lightly, "Give me a few minutes to go back to my room. I need to go grab some stuff."

Enya nodded and Tyki left her room. Enya's face burned as she pressed her hand to it with a low groan. For the love of Inari, Tyki was making her feel like a sixteen year old-well almost sixteen year old girl. While she was technically a teenager, Enya had long since mastered her hormones. It came with being surrounded by teenage boys and girls that would do anything to say they slept with Enya. Just remembering the multiple attempts by the fangirls/boys made Enya shudder, her sixth year would be complete hell what with everyone realizing she wasn't bonkers. Grimacing at the fact they would most likely be worse this year, Enya muttered, "Kill me."

She almost jumped out of her skin as Tyki teasingly asked, "Now why on earth would you want me to kill you?"

He had changed into a pair of comfortable looking flannel pajama bottoms and shucked off his dress shirt leaving him bare from the waist up. Enya's cheeks heated even as her eyes lingered on the scars that decorated Tyki's chest. She recognized them to be the ones Allen left when he'd stupidly attempted to exorcise Tyki's noah. She shook her head as Tyki grinned at her seemingly pleased by her blush. Taking a deep breath, Enya forced herself to calm down before replying, "Please do not do that, I could've had a heart attack."

Tyki chuckled as he took a seat on the bed next to her, "Perhaps, but that still doesn't answer my question."

Groaning at the reminder, Enya pressed a hand to her forehead, "Hogwarts is going to be hell for me this year."

"Why do you say that?" Tyki asked her curiously.

"My fanboys, fangirls, and every other single person in the school is most likely going to attempt to get into my pants the moment school starts up again," Enya told him in a blase tone, "Now that they know I'm not bonkers about Voldemort being back, they'll be worse than last year and I have no doubt they'll be attempting to use love potions on me,"

Rather than laugh at her, Tyki frowned and his eyes narrowed, "Why would they do that?"

"Either because I'm apparently the 'chosen one', I'm famous for defeating him the first time around, the rather large inheritance I have, my good looks, and because of how smart I am," Enya ticked off each reason with a low groan, "The last three were what they pretty much focused on last year. Of course, my rather foul mood most of the year made them back off, but that probably won't stop them this year,"

Tyki made a sound in the back of his throat and Enya found herself in his lap. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck as Tyki told her, "I'm not going to let them anywhere near you. No one takes what's mine and your mine."

Enya shivered at his tone and smiled softly. One would think she would dislike his possessiveness, but it came with him being the Noah of pleasure. She leaned into his embrace and murmured, "I know."

Tyki held her close and Enya felt herself drifting off due to how warm he was. She made a low noise of displeasure in the back of her throat when he carefully set her back onto the bed. She opened her eyes, which she hadn't realized she'd even close, to glare at him only to blink as he held out a box to her. She carefully took it from him as he said, "I had been planning on giving that to you on your birthday before you were..."

He trailed off, but Enya knew what he was going to say. She hated Lvellie even more than before because he'd caused her to hurt Tyki. Opening the box, Enya told him, "My birthday's on July thirty first this time around-"

Enya's breath caught in her throat at the sight of the pendant sitting in the middle of the box. It was shaped like one of his teez and Enya could feel the magic on it. Tyki lifted it from the box and explained, "It allows you took keep the teez in your body like I can. I never want to fear you getting hurt or dying just because I'm not there."

Enya cleared her throat as she turned to allow him to place it around her neck, "It's beautiful."

Tyki's fingers lingered against her neck once he'd fixed the clasp. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him as he murmured, "If I hadn't have wait-"

"Tyki," She cut him off with a soft whisper, "Don't think like that. It'll drive you mad. You need to remember that it's Lvellie's fault for killing me and my own fault for being out where he could get me," She turned around to look into his currently brown eyes, "You're not at fault here, so no blaming yourself,"

Tyki pressed his forehead to hers and murmured, "Why do you have to talk like that? You make me sound like an ass."

"You are an ass," Enya replied with a low laugh, "You're my ass,"

Tyki chuckled as Enya yawned softly making him shake his head, "Let's get some sleep, you really need it."

"You do too," Enya told him as they laid down, "Don't think I can't see the bags under your eyes or feel your weariness,"

Tyki shook his head as he laid the blanket over them and pulled her close, "It was hard for me to sleep when I knew that we would be getting you back soon."

"Well now that I'm here, you need to sleep," Enya settled her head over his chest.

Tyki chuckled softly and Enya fell asleep as he murmured, "Of course."


	6. Chapter~Six: An adventure in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portuguese translations:
> 
> [1] Minha raposa :My fox
> 
> French Translations:
> 
> {1} Tu m'as manqué, Enya! :I've missed you, Enya!
> 
> {2} Tu m'as manqué aussi, Gabrielle : I've missed you as well, Gabrielle
> 
> {3} Tu veux bien te lever? Tu m'écrases. : You're crushing me
> 
> {4} Ton français est bien meilleur qu'avant. :Your french is far better than before
> 
> {5}J'ai appris beaucoup depuis ma quatrième année. : I've learned a lot since my fourth year.
> 
> {6}Ne cours pas comme ça!: Don't run off like that!
> 
> {7}Petit renard: Little fox

Road peaked into Enya's room once morning came and almost squealed upon seeing Enya curled up with Tyki. She closed the door just as Lulu Bell left her room. Lulu Bell looked at her for a few moments, "Road, what are you doing?"

"I was just checking to see if Enya's awake," Road told her while almost bouncing, "I found her curled up with Tyki,"

Lulu Bell's lips twitched in amusement. It would seem that they had underestimated Enya and Tyki's bond. Inwardly snickering, Lulu Bell told Road, "Leave them be, we should probably go find something appropriate for Enya to wear."

Road nodded before pausing with a look of contemplation on her face, "I think that Enya would probably be happier wearing one of Tyki's shirts. I doubt we have any dresses she'd wear."

"Considering her past distaste towards them, it is highly likely," Lulu Bell easily agreed, "We'll still have to find her some appropriate clothing,"

"Let's go digging through the clothes in her trunk," Road suggested with a slight grin, "We need to find out her clothing sizes anyway,"

* * *

When Enya woke up, she was far warmer than she'd expected to be and very confused. For the first time in her memory, she didn't wake up to a headache. It was enough to startle her into sitting up, or at least, she would have if it weren't for the strong arms around her waist. Panic momentarily gripped her before the memories of the day before hit her and she relaxed into Tyki's hold while hoping she hadn't woken him. It would seem her hope had been in vain as Tyki spoke groggily from his place partially underneath her and beside her, "W'at's goin' on?"

"Sorry, Tyki," Enya apologized as her cheeks heated up, "I woke up and didn't remember what happened yesterday for a few moments,"

Tyki hummed softly and shifted so that they were laying next to each other. Enya turned onto her side as Tyki yawned softly, "It's fine. I expected it would happen, so I was slightly prepared to wake up earlier than I usually do," He offered her a warm and lazy smile, "It's really nice waking up with you."

Enya's cheeks heated even more before she manged to force it down. Offering him a slight smile in return, she agreed, "Yeah. I forgot how nice it is to wake up with someone. In this life, it only ever happened at Hogwarts when Hermione let me crawl into her bed after I have a nightmare or the twins fell asleep with me in the common room."

"The twins?" Tyki asked her curiously with a faint look in his eyes.

"Two ginger haired prankster boys that I see as my adoptive elder brothers," Enya recognized the jealousy in his eyes as she'd often seen Ronald looking at the twins like that, "They took me under their wing during my first year alongside Hermione,"

Tyki reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist as he asked, "Do you have nightmares often?"

Enya hesitated for a few moments before nodding with a soft sigh, "Yeah. I usually have them twice to three times a week depending on how stressed I am," She closed her eyes, "I...I sometimes got memories of my time as an exorcist as my nightmares," She bit her lip, "Last night, I knew that I was going to have one because I'd just gotten all my memories back."

Tyki cupped her cheek and Enya opened her eyes to see the concern in his golden ones, "What usually happens during your nightmares?"

Enya swallowed heavily. She had never told anyone about what happened in her nightmares. Sure, she was aware that Luna most likely knew and the twins probably suspected it. Hermione probably suspected it as well with how badly affected she was even after she'd gone back to sleep. She didn't really want to say anything, but it was Tyki asking the question. Enya couldn't really refuse to answer him and he's the only one that had ever asked. After a few moments of debating it, Enya finally told him, "My nightmares are all the bad memories I have. When it get's really bad, I'm stuck going through them multiple times. Sometimes, it's the memories of my time as an exorcist when those around me are killed and before I activate my innocence."

Tyki's hand dropped and Enya let out a small squeak as he pulled her close to him while practically curling his body around hers. Enya relaxed into his hold as Tyki told her, "You're never going to sleep without someone with you again."

Enya was about to reply when the door was thrown open violently and twin war cries of, "TYKI!"

* * *

Enya found herself in the rather large dinning room that greatly resembled the main one back on the black ark thirty minutes later after calming down both her homicidal brothers and taking a shower. She was currently fidgeting with the hem of a long sleeved t-shirt that she was fairly sure belonged to Tyki. The fact that it smelt faintly like him and the pleased look she saw on his face when they'd met up outside of her bedroom in order for Tyki to show her down to where they were eating breakfast cemented that fact to Enya. Tyki was sitting on her left side while Wisley sat on her right. Nea and Allen were both sitting across from her. They were currently alternating between sulking because they didn't get to kill Tyki and pouting because neither got to sit next to her because of their actions this morning. Enya rolled her eyes at the triumphant look on Tyki's face before asking a snickering Wisley, "Are they always acting like children?"

"We do not!" The two across from her shouted.

Enya offered them a deadpan look as Wisley said, "Yeah. Especially if Tyki's involved."

Shaking her head, Enya muttered, "And how old are they?"

Wisley burst out laugh as her brother's gaped at her. Tyki chuckled smugly from her side. Adam walked into the room in his human form and smiled softly at Enya, "It's good to see you up and around."

"Thank you, Uncle Adam," Enya flushed at the stares she received for the slip up, "Sorry. First life memories..."

"It's fine," Adam waved her off with a laugh, "I missed hearing you call me that,"

Enya let out a light laugh while feeling awkward as she struggled to come up with something to say in return. She was saved from having to do so when Road bounced into the room and exclaimed, "Enya, We're going shopping after breakfast!"

"Shopping?" Enya jumped onto the conversation, "Where?"

"France is nice this time of year or Italy," Road said as she took a seat next to Nea, "You need to get a lot of new clothes and shoes. Not to mention, we really need to get-"

"No dresses," Enya cut her off with a light glare, "I am not doing that again. I had to dress up once when I was fourteen and that was enough,"

Road pouted at her while Lulu Bell told Enya, "That's not a problem, I figured you would be adverse to it."

Enya smiled at the Noah of Lust before a thought hit her and she turned to Adam, "What am I going to tell my Godfather and adoptive uncle? They're going to go crazy when they find out that I'm not at the Dursley's."

"We'll contact them soon enough," Adam assured her, "I'll explain everything,"

Enya frowned slightly, "I...I don't really know how they're going to take all this."

"You really care for them?" Adam asked earning a nod from Enya, "I will do everything in my power to help them understand what is going on. It may take time, but they should be able to accept it if they truly love you,"

Enya nodded feeling happy that this wouldn't be a problem. Road surprised everyone as she asked Enya, "Do you want to go back to Hogwarts?"

"I need to," Enya told her making everyone look at her with frowns on their faces, "I can't leave my friends alone since they'll have a huge target painted on their backs because of being my friends. Not to mention, I need to deal with Dumbledore,"

"Why?" Sheril asked her, "What exactly did Dumbledore do?"

"You know the one that was pissing off fate because they didn't let things go their proper course?" Enya asked earning nods, "Dumbledore is the one that's doing it. I've never really trusted him, so I've been able to see him manipulate situations to fit his ideals. While I've managed to wiggle free most of the time, I did fall into his plans a few times," The scar left by the basilisk's fang both chilled and burned her, "I can't just let him continue doing what he's been doing. Especially not when he's the headmaster of a school for children,"

Adam frowned, but agreed with her, "You're right. Dumbledore must be dealt with. I will think of something before you head back to Hogwarts."

Enya offered him a thankful smile, "Thank you."

He nodded to her before saying, "Let's eat, we all have a lot to do today."

* * *

Road tugged her through a crowded street in the Paris magical district with Lulu Bell walking beside her. Tyki and Wisley followed behind them with amusement written on their features. It had been three hours since they'd left the estate and Enya was growing fairly tired. The amount of clothing she'd had to try on along with the clothes Road had ordered for her had left Enya wish a dislike for clothes shopping. Enya was fairly sure that Road had actually disobeyed her and ordered a few dresses which didn't surprise Enya at all. Road was the one that loved stuffing Enya into dresses whenever the former exorcist had been in Kamelot manor or the ark. While Enya was tired, she was very glad that her memories of the French language had come back since they'd entered the district. Enya tossed the amused males behind her a look that shouted for them to help her. Tyki chuckled as he snagged her around the waist and got Road to let go of her. Road turned to glare at her uncle, "Tyki-"

"Road, Enya just came back to us and isn't used to doing this," Wisley cut Road off before she could complain, "Plus, we've been at it for three hours. It's almost noon. We should take a snack break,"

Road looked at Enya and realized just how tired the reincarnated witch was. Offering Enya an apologetic smile, Road nodded, "Let's go to a cafe and get something to eat."

"How about in mundane Paris?" Tyki suggested as Enya leaned into him, "This way, we'll have less of a chance of anyone recognizing Enya. Besides, we can probably find Enya some nice mundane clothes outside of the alley,"

"True," Road nodded with a grin, "Let's go!"

Tyki kept his grip around Enya's waist as they walked and Enya was glad for it as the alley was busy enough that she was sure to have gotten lost. As they were passing a side alley, Enya spotted a store that caused her stop and stare. Tyki looked down at her and asked, "What's up?"

Enya gestured to the store, "Can we go in there?"

Tyki glanced at where the girls were already walking ahead of them. Wisley was standing beside them with a slightly amused look on his face. Tyki then looked down at Enya and noted the pleading expression on her face. Finally, he offered her a warm smile and nodded, "Sure. Wisley-"

"I'll keep track of them," He told Tyki while smiling at the two.

* * *

When they walked into the store, Tyki realized why Enya wanted to go into the store. It was one that sold magical violins. It was slightly surprising to find such a store as most sold all kinds of instruments rather than focused on a single on. Tyki knew Enya had chosen to come to this one rather than the one in the main alley because it wasn't crowded and because of it's specialization. He was coming to realize that Enya's empathy had most likely been putting stress on her, but none of them realized it because of how focused they were. Resolving to make sure the others knew of this, Tyki followed Enya around the store as she looked over the violins.

* * *

Enya almost jumped when an oddly familiar voice called from the side, "What can I do for you, Dearest?"

Turning to face the speaker as Tyki tensed next to her, Enya found her eyes widening. Wild red hair and bright silver eyes on a coffee colored face. A smirking grin akin to a fox, pointed ears, and razor sharp nails. Enya found her breath leaving her as she whispered, "Sienna?"

"Nice to see you again, Enya," The woman replied.

"Who are you?" Tyki asked her with a frown as he wrapped his arms around Enya and got ready to leave if necessary.

"The names Sienna Alder," She told Tyki as Enya stared at her in shock, "I'm an old friend of Enya's,"

Enya swallowed heavily and asked in a slightly sharp voice, "How are you still alive?"

"I'm a kitsune, Dearest," Sienna reminded Enya in a soft tone, "We live for a very long time,"

Enya leaned against Tyki as she struggled to comprehend the kitsune being here as she murmured, "You look the same as you did back then."

Sienna let out a soft laugh, "True. Kitsune age very slowly when we reach our majority. I'm in my prime."

Tyki looked at her with a guarded expression, "How do you know Enya?"

"She along with her little brother stumbled into the shop I had in England," Sienna explained with an easy smile, "They were traveling with their clown guardian and her little brother was sick. I offered the them shelter so long as they helped in the shop and Enya took up learning how to play from me. Over the years, she came back and we became friends," She looked at Enya in concern, "You going to be okay, Dearest?"

Enya nodded lightly, "I just got the memories of my past lives back yesterday, so I'm all confused at the moment."

Sienna winced in sympathy, "Ouch. I doubt that's pleasant."

"It isn't," Enya easily agreed.

"Well, I'm actually glad you came in," Sienna decided to move on, "Do you remember the last time you came in to my store, Dearest?"

Enya frowned slightly and tried to remember.

* * *

_Enya walked into the familiar shop and sighed softly as the warm scents took her back to the various times she'd come in. A soft smile stretched across her face as Enya heard the familiar, "What can I do for you, Dearest?"_

_"Sienna," Enya greeted the owner who offered her a fox-like smirk in reply, "It's been a while,"_

_"A year or so," Sienna looked her over, "You're not wearing that coat you cam in with last time,"_

_"Yeah, I quit my old job," Enya walked towards the counter, "My views and those of my boss's didn't exactly align, so I quit before I didn't something I'd regret,"_

_"Good on you," Sienna grinned at her in approval, "So what's up? Need a new violin?"_

_Enya nodded lightly, "The old one's just gotten very worn and I've outgrown it not to mention someone ended up sitting on it so..."_

_"It never worked right after that," Sienna rolled her eyes, "You're really harsh on your things, you know that?"_

_"I know," Enya offered her an apologetic smile, "So go anything like my old one?"_

_"Yeah," Sienna quickly moved into the back and soon came out holding a brand new violin along with a new case, "Here you go,"_

_"Thank you," Enya took the violin and it's case with a relieved sigh, "I really missed playing,"_

_Sienna rattled off the price and Enya quickly payed her. As Enya was leaving, Sienna called out, "Next time you come in here, I'm going to have the perfect violin for you that you will never be able to break."_

_"Looking forward to it!" Enya called over her shoulder, "See ya,"_

_"See ya!" Sienna replied._

* * *

Enya shook her head lightly and murmured, "You told me that you were going to have the perfect violin for me. One that wouldn't break no matter what I did to it."

"And I've finished it," Sienna told her proudly, "Took me a very long time, but I did it,"

Enya grinned slightly as she asked, "Can I see it?"

"Sure can," Sienna led the way towards the counter and hopped over it, "Give me a few moments to find it,"

As Sienna disappeared into the back, Tyki asked Enya, "Is she the person you went to see before we met up once you left the Order?"

"Yeah," Enya smiled softly, "Sienna's the only person I really trusted when it came to violins," She paused before looking at Tyki, "What did happen to my last one?"

Tyki gained a guilty look on his face and admitted, "I accidentally destroyed it after you died. I was in a really bad place and by the time I realized what I was doing, it got destroyed."

Enya looked down and murmured, "I'm really, really, really sorry for hurting you guys like that. I just couldn't deal with the war and stuff anymore. I didn't want anyone else to die a meaningless death nor did I want Adam to be forced to make more Akuma," She took a deep breath and look at Tyki, "After I found out everything, I could see just what it was doing to you all. You all looked so worn and it was clear that you all had forgotten what it meant to be a family," She bit her lip as tears started to fall down her cheeks, "I...I just couldn't let it go on. I was so scared that I would lose you guys and I never wanted that-"

Tyki cut her off by wrapping his arms around her and murmuring, "I know, Minha raposa **[1]**. We all know that. I just wish it hadn't taken you doing that to make us realize what was happening."

Enya buried her face in Tyki's chest and took a deep breath of his scent feeling herself calm down. Enya focused on his emotions and let them run over her. Tyki was filled with love and understanding as well as a bit of fear. Underneath his emotions, Enya could feel Joyd's emotions. The whirlwind of primal love, need, happiness, contentedness, and fear made Enya relax further. She knew that the fear both felt was due to the fact they didn't want to lose her.

* * *

Road was glaring at Wisley when they finally left the shop with Enya holding her new violin. She was shouting, "-Hould have told us that Enya wanted to go in there."

Wisley ignored her as they walked up and asked, "Found everything you were looking for?"

Enya nodded as Road turned to glare at them. Her glare faltered and died as she saw the slight redness of Enya's eyes. Realizing that something had happened, Road just sighed and said, "Let's go get some lunch."

* * *

After eating a rather nice lunch, the group began to go through the nearby stores after Road sent their purchases to the mansion using her door. It was as they were leaving one store selling t-shirts that they were confronted with part of Enya's present. Enya toppled over as an over-excited blonde missile impacted her chest with a cry of, "ENYA!"

Enya let out a soft groan as she slammed into the pavement, "Gabrielle."

The giggling 9 year old quarter veela hugged her and babbled out, "Tu m'as manqué, Enya **{1}**!"

"Tu m'as manqué aussi, Gabrielle **{2}** ," Enya replied while trying to regain her breath, "Tu veux bien te lever? Tu m'écrases. **{3}** ,"

Gabrielle scrambled off of Enya as the Noah's stared at the two in confusion. Gabrielle seemed to pause before commenting, "Ton français est bien meilleur qu'avant. **{4}**."

Enya let out a soft laugh as she replied, "J'ai appris beaucoup depuis ma quatrième année **{5}**."

Before the blonde could reply, they heard, "Gabrielle! Ne cours pas comme ça! **{6}**!"

Enya smiled lightly as she got up along with Gabrielle and she called out, "Long time no see, Fleur."

"Enya!" Fleur stared at the English witch that she had bonded with back during the tournament in surprise before she crushed the smaller girl into a hug, "How have you been?"

"Better now that I'm away from my relatives," Enya told the elder woman while returning the hug.

Fleur pulled away and looked Enya over before nodding, "You do look much better, Petit renard **{7}**."

Enya was about to reply when Road asked, "Enya, who are these people?"

Enya looked between the two quarter veela and the Noah's for a few seconds before deciding that this was going to be an interesting conversation.

* * *

After introductions and some quick explanations, Gabrielle and Fleur joined them for the next few hours before the two french blondes left. The trip had been mostly fun though Enya knew she'd have to do a lot of explaining once they got back to the manor. Enya had known she'd have to explain her story to everyone, but thought she'd have a bit more time. Enya just hoped everyone wouldn't freak out too badly by the time she'd finished it. Though, she would be happy to see Adam take Dumbledore down a peg or seven. The thought made her giggle softly which drew questioning looks from her companions. Enya just shook her head lightly and waved them off though Wisley smirked at her as he caught her thoughts. Enya returned it with a light grin.

When they finally left Paris behind after eating a rather filling meal, Tyki tugged on one of her curls and asked, "What were you thinking about that made you laugh?"

"Dumbledore attempting to fight Adam," Enya giggled softly making Tyki chuckle, "I really want to see the old goat taken down a few pegs,"

Wisley tossed a comment back at them that made Enya freeze slightly, "I'm sure we all will want to do that once we hear your story for ourselves."


	7. Chapter~Seven: Conversations in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or D. Grey Man. This is the last chapter I'll be putting this disclaimer up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mightra's gender isn't known yet as far as I've seen. If I'm wrong please alert me, but I feel that there need to be more female Noah.

Enya shifted slightly as she sat on the chair across from Adam. The Earl was looking over a few pieces of paperwork in his usual from though he did glance up at her as she asked, "What did you need to see me for?"

Sheril had been waiting for them on the second floor once they headed up the wide stair case leading up to the second floor. Apparently, the Earl needed to see Enya and sent Sheril to go get her. Tyki had reluctantly allowed it as he took the violin case and the few bags Enya had been carrying with the promise that he'd come find her once he'd gotten everything settled. Now, she was sitting on the chair in front of Adam's rather large desk in his study. Adam cleared his throat, "I'll just be forward and tell you that I think it would be best for you to see one of the clan healers."

"Because of my abuse and whatever damage that might've happened to me when I wasn't with the Dursleys?" Enya asked earning a light nod, "You're not going to force me?"

Adam shook his head as he admitted, "I want to if only to make sure you're alright or at least, we can help you get there," Enya had the impression of him smiling softly at her, "I believe that allowing you this choice would be a good idea for two reasons. First, I distinctly remember your dislike of being forced into doing something," Enya flushed slightly as she remembered some of the more memorable events that happened because of that dislike, "Secondly, I believe that you haven't been given many choices in this life, so I'm giving you one."

Enya was slightly surprised by how happy she felt upon being given a choice. Adam was right about her not really having many choices. The only choices she'd ever actually made was becoming friends with Luna during second year when she'd come across the scatterbrained seer during one of her nightly walks, taking ancient runes, becoming friends with Fleur, and going to the Yule ball with the blonde part veela. The rest of her 'choices' were pretty much forced though she did admit to enjoying most of them. Tugging on one of her curls, Enya thought about it before nodding to Adam, "I would like seeing a clan healer. It would actually make it easier to tell you guys my story."

"I'll inform the healers," Adam took out a piece of paper and began writing on it, "Is tomorrow good for you?"

"Since I'd like to get it done as soon as possible, yes," Enya found herself yawning softly making Adam chuckle.

"You should go get some sleep," Adam looked towards the door, "Tyki is here,"

The door opened seconds later and Tyki strode inside. Enya smiled at him before asking Adam, "What about all the stuff you guys took from the Dursley's place?"

"It's in one of the side rooms," Adam told her as Tyki made his way over to Enya, "I'll show you tomorrow after your visit to the Healers,"

"Healers?" Tyki asked with a frown on his face.

Enya stood up as she told him, "I've agreed to see the clan healers and have a full physical done."

Tyki immediatly smiled, "That's a good idea," He looked towards Adam and seemed to struggle with something before finally saying, "Thank you."

Adam waved him off, "I've got a lot to make up for," Adam turned to Enya, "I'm sorry about what happened in your last life. I'm thankful that you fixed the mistake I made back then."

"Just don't do it again and we'll be good," Enya took the hand Tyki offered her, "Night,"

"Night," Adam replied and they left.

Tyki guided Enya towards her room and she asked, "Just how big is this place?"

"A bit bigger than Sheril's old mansion," Tyki replied as they walked up a set of stairs, "If you want, I can see about getting you a tour of the place,"

"I'd like that," Enya found herself pausing on the stairs as she caught sight of the painting on the wall, "Is that what I think it is?"

The painting was one that she recognized from her first life. Back then, they didn't have many of them done, but she distinctly remembered the day that Adam had it done.

* * *

_The sound of rain falling outside and the dim flash of lightning followed by booming thunder seemed to echo through the large ball room Adam had dragged them into. Enya was rolling her eyes as_ _Bondomu complained, "Why the hell can't we do this another day?"_

_Enya reminded the, for once, merged Noah, "There's no telling when we'll all be together like this again."_

_Bondomu ignored her in favor of complaining to their soulmate, Cynthia. The bluish-green haired woman offered Enya an apologetic smile before returning to listening to her soulmates. Joyd wrapped his arms around her and murmured, "They're always like that, my Phoenix."_

_"I know, but I really wish they wouldn't on a day like this," She reached up to rub at her temples, "This just makes my headache worse,"_

_Joyd kissed her cheek as Adam cleared his throat and took their attention, "Get into places everyone! It's time!"_

* * *

Tyki eyed the painting lightly as his eyes stop on the woman leaning against Joyd. Tyki would admit he only recognized his Noah's appearance because of the memories he'd only recently obtained. Focusing on the woman in his Noah's arms, Tyki realized that Enya this time around looked a lot like she used to. Dark red hair splashes of blonde and brown ran down the woman's back in soft waves. The woman was only slightly smaller than Joyd, who was the same height as Tyki, with a dark golden tan and dark blue eyes. Around her eyes and neck, she had golden flame-like tattoos. She was smiling gently as she leaned into Joyd's embrace. Tyki scanned the other parts of the portrait. He knew that those inside the portrait were either Noah or the soulmates of the clan, but he couldn't name most of them. He of course recognized Nea if only because the annoying brat was a constant in his memories. Tearing his eyes away from the painting, Tyki said, "It's one of the few portraits of the whole family."

"That's the last one before..." Enya trailed off.

The last portrait before the family was torn apart. Tyki grit his teeth as a rush of anger ran through him. The reminder of having her die in his arms not once, but twice due to arrogant humans pissed him off to the point he wanted to go kill something. The only thing stopping him was the feeling of Enya's hand in his and the the fact she was looking right at him. With that in mind, Tyki pulled Enya the rest of the way up the steps and towards her room. Tyki spoke softly, "I'd rather not think about it."

"Understandable," Enya was slightly quite which made Tyki inwardly wince.

"Enya," She looked at him as they reached her door, "You don't blame yourself, do you?"

Enya shook her head, "No. I know that I couldn't do anything to stop it and that it was their choice. I just hate that I wasn't strong enough to do something to stop it."

"They surprised all of us," Tyki reminded her, "You did try to stop them and it resulted in them cutting you down. The only way we could've stopped it was if we had a seer, but none of us had that power," Tyki smiled at her as he changed the subject, "Go inside and get ready for bed, I'll be there once I got ready as well,"

Enya nodded with a yawn as she opened the door.

* * *

Enya found herself waking up in the middle of the night. Glancing to the side, she found Tyki asleep right next to her. Frowning softly, Enya looked around until she saw the mirror Sirius had given her sitting on the small table near the windows. It was chiming and glowing softly. Letting out a low sigh, Enya carefully slipped out of bed and stumbled over to the mirror. Tyki let out a small groan as she reached it and asked, "What's going on?"

"Sirius is mirror calling me," Enya explained as she grabbed the heated glass, "What time is it?"

Tyki let out a low curse a few moments later and groaned, "Couldn't he have waited until a decent hour? Like ten?"

Let out a light laugh, Enya noted the small clock on the wall and shaking her head upon seeing that it was 3 a.m. Answering the mirror call, Enya asked, "What do you need Siri-"

"Pup!" Sirius shouted loudly, "Where the hell have you been? Do you know how worried I was when Dumbledore-"

Enya silenced the mirror as she was aware that the volume he was using would've woken people up. Seeing as she didn't know if the rooms were sound proofed, Enya decided to take the cautious approach and waited until Sirius had quieted down before taking it off. It also gave her the benefit of not having to listen to him shouting and raving. Stifling a yawn as she waited for him to quiet down, Enya turned towards Tyki as he let out a low grumble. Tyki got out of bed as he asked, "Why'd you silence the mirror?"

"He'd probably wake up the whole mansion if I didn't," Enya yawned softly as he walked over.

"The rooms are sound proofed," Tyki informed her while unknowingly answering one of her many questions about this place, "The Earl thought it best after the twins discovered some of the more...loud bands,"

Enya didn't blame Adam as some of the music genre's out there were very annoying to listen to so loud. Enya glanced back at the mirror and found Sirius staring at her prompting Enya to take off the charm she'd wandlessly placed on it, "Done yelling?"

"Pup, where are you?" Sirius asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

Enya opened her mouth to reply when she realized that she couldn't really answer that question. For one, she doubted that Adam or any of the others would enjoy a the 'rescue' party that was likely to come once she'd given out the location. Two, she didn't actually know anything other than the fact it was in England and the only Noah estate in the whole country. Tugging on one of her curls, Enya told him, "I can't really say."

"Pup, you could be in dan-" Sirius protested making Enya roll her eyes.

"I'm not in danger here," Enya cut him off, "I actually think I'm a lot safer,"

Sirius looked at her in disbelief, "Pup, the people who have you likely killed the Dursleys. Number four was up in flames by the time we got there."

Enya snorted softly, "Sirius, you do realize that I could've burned down the house, right?"

Sirius opened his mouth before pausing. Enya had told him of the multitude of times she'd burned her relatives when the abuse was too much for her to handle. She'd even told him of the times she'd nearly burned down the house due to how bad it was. It wasn't that far fetched that she'd burn the place down especially if her relatives had pushed her too far. Sirius sighed softly, "While you could have, the people your with likely killed your relatives."

"Someone did," Enya told him earning a wide eyed look from Sirius, "And I don't mind. They were poor excuses for human beings,"

"How can you be so-" Sirius began with a pale face.

Enya sighed as she cut him off, "Sirius, they abused me badly. They beat me, starved me, and likely would've killed me if it hadn't been for my magic. As far as I'm concerned, they deserved their deaths. I'll admit that Dudley might've been salvageable, but the other two? No fucking way in Inari would that happen," Enya yawned softly, "They did too much for me to be sorry for them."

Sirius gave her a solemn look that didn't really fit the fun loving man she saw as a father figure. Out of all her lives, she was the only one that really got one. In her first life, Nea and her had never known their parents. They only ever knew Adam. In her second, Enya only remembered the warm love she felt from her father while her mother had died not long after she was born. In this life, she barely remembered her parents. The only real parental figures she'd ever had was Adam, Mana, and Sirius. Out of the three, Sirius was the one that she actually saw as a father figure with Mana and Adam as her uncles. Seeing the solemn look on Sirius' face, Enya found herself unnerved. Sirius sighed softly, "I really wish I hadn't been stupid enough to let revenge get in the way of me taking care of you, Pup. If I had, you wouldn't be acting like this," The man ran a hand through his hair, "You're really fine with them being dead?"

"Yes," Enya had long since lost any real wish to see them as family.

"Alright," Sirius shook his head before asking, "Are you sure you can't tell where you are?"

"Yes, Siri," Enya let out a soft laugh, "I don't know where 'here' is save for the fact it's in England. I also doubt anyone here would appreciate any 'rescue' mission you guys tried,"

"I just want you to be safe," Sirius told her.

"I know," Enya glanced at Tyki as she offered, "The man in charge, Adam Campbell, should be setting up a meeting with you soon. He'll explain everything he can about what's going on,"

Sirius looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Enya smiled lightly at him, "Let's just say I found out what my headaches meant and found the place where I belong," Tyki smiled upon hearing her say that, "What you need to know is that I'm happy, Siri. For the first time in who the hell knows how long, I'm truly happy. While I'm a bit confused about some stuff, I do know that I'm both happy and safe. No one here is going to hurt me."

Sirius looked conflicted as he stared up at her through the mirror. After a few long moments, Sirius finally said, "Alright. If your happy, I won't push you to leave," Enya smiled brightly at him, "Pup, I want you to tell the guy in charge that I really want to see you before we discuss anything. Alright?"

"I'll see what I can do," Enya yawned softly, "Now if you'll excuse me, we need to get back to bed,"

"Oh right, it's 3 a.m," Sirius let out a bark-like laugh that cut off as Enya's eyes widen when she realized what she'd said, "'we'?"

"Night Siri," Enya quickly closed the connection and placed the mirror in the enchanted bag that would ensure it wouldn't wake them up again, "He's going to be pissed when he finds out what I meant,"

"Probably," Tyki wrapped his arms around her waist, "Let's get back to bed,"

Enya yawned softly and commented, "You don't seem that scared."

Tyki pulled her towards the bed as he said, "I'm not. Your mine and he can't do anything about it."

"He could prank you to hell and back," Enya retorted as they reached the bed and got resettled under the covers.

"Perhaps, but you won't let that happen unless I piss you off," Tyki replied making Enya let out a soft laugh.

"True," She kissed Tyki's cheek before setting her head on his chest, "Night, Tyki,"

Tyki looked at her with a startled look on his face before he grinned and closed his eyes.

* * *

Enya yawned softly as she walked into the dinning room with Tyki leading her. She admitted that it was nice to wear her own clothes for once in this life. The dark blue short sleeved t-shirt and black jeans were rather comfortable not to mention she actually had shoes that fit. Sure she had those heels somewhere in her trunk that Fleur had gotten her for the ball and they fit really well, but Enya never really liked heels. She didn't mind sandals, but she preferred either boots or a comfortable pair of sneakers. Road had been disappointed when Enya had only gotten two pairs of sneakers, two pairs of comfortable riding/climbing boots, and a pair of sandals. The only reason the petite Noah hadn't thrown a fit was because Enya had explained that she didn't really see the appeal in having more nor did she like any of the other footwear she'd seen. Enya rubbed her eyes as she took a seat before frowning as she noticed only Tyki, Road, Nea, and Herself were present. Looking at Road, Enya asked, "Where is everyone?"

"The Earl had to go to a meeting and talk with the healers," Road answered looking sleepy as well, "Sheril had to go to the same meeting as the Earl. Lulu Bell's off gathering information. Tryde is researching the wizarding laws. The twins are causing chaos in the wizarding world. Allen went to see Lavi and the other reincarnated Exorcists. Everyone else is either at their jobs, gathering information, or doing something," Road paused while tapping her chin, "I feel like I'm forgetting something,"

"Mightra got back late last night and is sleeping in her room ***** ," Nea said making Road nod before he turned to Enya, "Want to see how much you remember about playing?"

Enya thought about it before nodding, "I'd love to."

"If the Earl isn't back by the time your finished, we can start on the tour," Tyki added making Enya smile softly as she nodded.

Enya paused as something Road said clicked, "How many Noah's have jobs?"

"Almost all of us," Nea said, "I'm a traveling musician and I work with a few record companies in America,"

"The Earl and Sheril own the Noah's ark company which most of us work for," Tyki told her, "I travel for the most part. Sometimes I work as a male model or a bar tender. I also own a few clubs,"

Enya had been drinking her orange juice when Tyki had said that and choked. She coughed as she placed the glass down, "W-what?!"

"It's the modelling isn't it?" Road asked earning a nod from Enya as she struggled to regain her breathing.

Tyki rubbed her back as he said, "It was Sheril's idea. I don't do it often and I'm only really known in Brazil and Portugal."

"What possessed him to think that was a good idea?" Enya wheezed out.

"It's Sheril," Tyki looked slightly amused by her reaction.

Enya took a deep breath and drank some more of her orange juice before she finally said, "He's insane. I'll admit that I can see you being a good model, but I can't see you choosing to do it."

Tyki chuckled softly, "I rarely do it now that I have my clubs."

"Good," Enya began eating her breakfast.

* * *

Enya winced at the sound the violin made and Nea commented, "I guess we're starting off at square one until we get you comfortable playing again."

While Enya had guessed this would happen, it still disappointed her that she couldn't automatically be good at playing, "Yeah."

"Don't worry, Enya," Nea grinned at her, "It'll take a little while, but you'll pick it up really fast once your comfortable,"

Enya couldn't stop herself from returning it with a soft smile of her own. Nea was just the type of guy that made you want to smile and be happy no matter what. Back during their first life, Enya had always enjoyed spending time with Nea because he was just so bright and happy all the time. It was like a drug for the Empath especially when the world around her was so negative. Enya glanced towards the clock and commented, "We've been at this for an hour."

"Want to continue?" Nea asked her curiously and with hope in his eyes.

Enya nodded lightly, "Sure, but in a half hour, you play me something on the piano. I want to hear some good music at some point."

Nea laugh and eagerly agreed.

* * *

Tyki managed to show Enya most of the first floor where the dinning room, kitchens were the house elves worked, the living room, the den, and the sun room were by the time Adam returned. They were eating lunch when the man walked inside without his usual disguise. He offered them a tired hello before informing Enya, "Once we're finished eating, we'll head to see the clan healers."

"Alright," Enya remembered what Sirius had told her, "Adam, Sirius contacted me using the mirror I have,"

"When did this happen?" The man asked with a slight frown.

"Around three in the morning," Tyki informed the man revealing his irritation at the fact.

"What did he want?" Adam asked her.

"He thought I was in danger," Everyone snorted or laughed at the thought of Enya being in danger when she was with them, "And he wanted to know where I was,"

Adam stopped chuckling and looked at her, "What did you say?"

"Just that I was in England and safe," Enya took a bite of her soup, "I don't even know where in England we are,"

Adam nodded lightly as he informed her, "We're in Farnborough."

Enya was slightly surprised by how close it was to Surrey, but didn't comment on that. Instead, she continued informing Adam about what Sirius had said, "After that, we talked about how someone here killed my relatives," Enya turned to smile at Tyki, "Thanks for that by the way."

Tyki grinned at her in reply while Road commented, "I'm slightly surprised by how unbothered you are."

Enya shrugged lightly, "They deserved it," She paused for a few moments before adding, "I'll probably feel something once my memories and powers have fully settled," Enya took a sip of her tea before continuing, "After that, Sirius wanted me to tell you that he wished to see me before you two talk about what's going on."

Adam frowned, "That could be potentially dangerous."

"I trust Sirius," Enya told Adam, "I know that he won't do anything to hurt me,"

Adam thought about it for a while as they continued to eat lunch. Finally, he relented, "Alright. Only for a few moments, I still need to figure out when this would be a good idea."

"Friday," Road suggested, "Everyone will be here not to mention we'll have heard Enya's story by then,"

Adam took a sip of his sugary tea before agreeing, "I believe that is a splendid idea.


	8. Chapter~Eight: Visiting the healers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portuguese translations:
> 
> Minha Raposa: My Fox

After lunch, Adam led the way to a hidden room that Enya hadn't seen during her tour with Tyki. He noticed the confusion on her face and told Enya, "This room moves around in the house unless someone needs to get onto the ark."

"Wasn't that one of the designs Mightra was designing back in the beginning?" Enya asked earning a light nod from Adam.

Enya could feel how pleased he was by the question. Adam looked back at her as they reached the black and white door, "Yes. We incorporated quite a few designs over the years. A few of your own were set up, but we mostly left your work room alone save for cleaning it up."

Enya stared at him in shock, "My original work room is still there?"

"Yes though it was hidden within the depths of the ark. Only Nea ever went inside once you died," Adam informed her, "In fact, I believe he let Cross borrow your organic golem designs,"

"That would explain why Timcanpy felt familiar despite my missing memories," Enya watched as Adam opened the door and walked inside, "Where is Tim?"

"I believe he is currently with the reincarnated Exorcists," Enya followed Adam and felt warmth flow through her veins upon entering the familiar main hall of the ark, "Allen will likely bring him here upon his return," Enya looked around the hall which was a rather nice mixture of black, white, and purple, "Welcome home, Enya,"

The words made Enya's eyes sting as the realization hit her. She was where she truly belonged. She was finally home.

* * *

After Enya had wiped away her tears and recomposed herself, Adam led the way through the ark while saying, "We created a few permanent anchoring points that have doors leading to certain locations. The entrance hall is reserved for the location a majority of the main clan members live and use as a base so to speak. Currently, we have one anchoring point in each continent though in Europe we have three."

"Where are the clan healers stationed?" Enya asked curiously.

"The clan healers are currently stationed in Japan," Adam replied as they moved out into the sea-side city-like area inside of the Noah's personal dimension, "I will warn you that the healers we have are mostly hybrid beings,"

Enya nodded lightly while asking, "Do any more work for the clan that aren't healers?"

"Yes though you will not meet most of them," Adam informed her, "They mostly work to keep the clan safe though many run businesses that were created by the clan," They were walking through a small garden that Enya remembered playing in as a child with Nea and Road, "The ones your likely to meet are the servants that keep the estate we're currently living in running,"

"I see," Enya paused before asking, "Do you use house elves?"

Adam shook his head, "We unfortunately cannot. Our magical cores are incompatible with theirs. If we try to bond with them, it is likely that the house elf will either explode due to too much pure energy," Enya winced at the thought of such a painful end, "Or our energy twists theirs to the point their own magic will rip them to shreds. As you can no doubt tell, it ends very painfully for them," Adam looked at her as they walked down a set of stairs, "Of course, we can see if you'll be able to bond with them."

Enya shook her head, "I'd rather not kill an innocent elf just to test a theory."

"Understandable," Adam stopped walking in front of an innocent looking blue door, "Now, you'll experience a small amount of discomfort as we walk through the doorway. It's normal for the first few trips,"

"Noted," Enya watched him open the door as a shiver ran down her spine, 'Right. This is going to be horrible,'

* * *

Enya stumbled through the door and fell face first onto the ground earning a few chuckles. She cursed softly under her breath in the various languages she knows. The most frequent were English, French, Portuguese which she got from Tyki, Russian, and Japanese which she picked up from Kanda out of boredom and wishing to insult him in his own language. Enya raised her head as she heard Adam say, "Oh dear, it seems you didn't take to it too well."

"Uncle Adam?" Enya tried to ignore the fact her mouth had a flavor that she could only describe as 'blue' alongside a rather metallic taste that reminded her of blood.

"Yes?" Adam was standing in front of her.

"Kindly shut the fuck up," She groaned softly, "That was worse than a fucking portkey," Enya slowly got up only to find her world spinning which almost sent her back to the floor as Adam grabbed her before she could fall, "Can we please just take the regular version of the ark from now on? I never wanted to know what blue tasted, yet now I know,"

Adam chuckled while keeping her steady so as to allow her a chance to regain her balance. A slightly cold feminine voice murmured, "And I thought you said this was one of the more respectable of the bunch."

"She's really is," Adam told the woman as Enya turned to focus on the speaker, "It's merely the traveling method that messed with her. Travel sickness does that to one,"

"True," Enya blinked as she found herself face to face with a woman that had pale green scales covering her body, "Hello, Enya. My name is Tris,"

'She's rather pretty if you dismiss the scales, serpentine eyes, forked tongue, and lack of visible nose,' Enya decided after realizing that the woman was in fact real, 'I think this is what that Voldy was going for when he did that ritual,' Enya shivered before greeting the woman, "Hello, Tris. It's a pleasure to meet you,"

Tris nodded lightly before speaking to Adam, "Follow me, I'll show you to where the exam room is."

Enya let Adam lead her as she struggled to get her head to stop spinning. It took until they arrived to a rather open looking room that reminded Enya of the nurses' office back during her school years before she went to Hogwarts. Adam pointed her towards the exam table while he took a seat in one of the rather comfortable looking chairs. Enya noticed Tris leaving and asked Adam, "Where's she going?"

"She's going to get the healer that will be working with you," Adam told her, "How do you feel?"

"A bit better," Enya licked her lips and gagged slightly, "How the hell do I know what blue tastes like?"

"It's one of the kinks that we haven't figure out how to get rid of," Adam explained with a light laugh before he turned serious, "Enya, do you wish for me to stay with you or do you want me to leave?"

Enya thought about it for a while before asking, "Will the Healer tell you everything regardless?"

"Yes," Adam watched Enya fidget a little.

She thought about it for a little longer before asking, "Can you stay for a little bit than leave until we're finished?"

"Of course," He offered her a comforting smile, "Everything will be fine, Enya,"

Enya offered him a strained smile in return. She knew that everything wouldn't be fine since the Healer was likely to get her full medical history. She was slightly glad that the Dursely's were both already dead and that her family wouldn't create anymore akuma as she was certain they'd be on a war path. Of course, Dumbledore was going to get his ass kicked and more than likely murdered once everything came out since a majority of what happened was his fault. Enya mentally muttered, 'At least I will not be alone when the times come to fulfill my end of the Deal.'

* * *

"Hello Enya, my name is Healer Dickens," A woman that looked more like a lioness than a human told her.

She had dark red fur covering a majority of her body and a small mane of red hair falling to her shoulders. She had a pair of glasses perched upon her short muzzle. A long tail swished behind her and snaked out to close the door behind the healer. She wore a white lab coat over top a rather nice dark green blouse and a black skirt that fell to her ankles. Enya cleared her throat as she realized that she'd been staring, "Sorry. I've never seen anyone like you before."

"It's fine," Healer Dickens assured her, "My mother's species tends to avoid countries outside of Africa or Japan, so I'm not surprised. I'm a human/Lyeon hybrid,"

"Lyeon?" Enya asked her curiously, "I've never heard of a being like that before,"

"Lyeon are anthropomorphic lions that have the ability to cast magic much like mages, but we also tend to be much more physical when it comes to our magic use," Healer Dickens informed her, "Now, I believe it's time we begin going through the basics,"

Enya nodded lightly.

* * *

By the time Healer Dickens had finished the examination, Enya had been poked, prodded, and stabbed. Enya wasn't exactly in the best mood by the time Healer Dickens announced that they were finished that day and allowed Enya to leave the exam room. Healer Dickens led the way to where Adam was patiently waiting with Tris and informed everyone, "I'll have the results of everything ready to be picked up tomorrow morning," Healer Dickens looked at Adam, "I will say that what I know so far isn't good."

"Are there any problems that need to be addressed as soon as possible?" Adam asked while eyeing Enya with worry.

"The scar on Enya's forehead used to contain a Horcrux," Healer Dickens informed them making Adam and Tris gasp in horror while Enya looked at them in confusion, "However, it seems that Inari's wrath contained it and recently destroyed the soul piece," Healer Dickens looked at Enya, "Did anything happen recently that would have caused the fire to go near your forehead and cleanse the soul piece?"

Enya frowned before recalling something that had happened during Voldemort's attempt to possess her, "Voldy attempted to possess me using the link that I had with him which I'm guessing was caused by the Horcrux. I got really angry when I realized what he was trying to do and wanted to burn him into ash for trying. I just really wanted to get rid of whatever was causing the connection. I ended up being surrounded in a cocoon of fire. During that time," Enya focused on the memory, "I felt my forehead prickling and my headache worsen to the point it felt like someone decided to stab me in my brain with a white-hot fire poker. It kept getting worse by the minute before it suddenly stopped and I felt a lot better than I ever had before," Enya looked at the three with her, "After that, my fire shot out towards Voldemort and managed to burn him a bit before he disappeared with his bitchy side-kick."

"Which would explain why you are no longer a host to it," Healer Dickens nodded to herself, "That makes things much better and will likely help in your healing," She smiled at them, "I will be taking my leave now. I need to get everything done,"

"Of course," Adam's smile felt strained, "Thank you for your help,"

"It's my job," Healer Dickens left with a wave to Enya.

Adam spoke to Tris in a language that Enya didn't recognize before he grabbed her hand and led her out of the room.

* * *

When they got back, Adam led her into his study where they both got settled down. Adam was silent as he fiddled with some documents on his desk making Enya feel anxious and alarmed. She shifted slightly before breaking the silence that had settled over them since they'd left the clan healers, "Adam, what's wrong?"

Adam took a deep breath as his Earl disguise faded away. He pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "You are very lucky Inari's Wrath got rid of it."

"Why?" Enya asked him curiously, "What exactly is a Horcrux?"

Adam sighed as he leaned back against his chair, "Since you have always had an aversion towards magics of the soul, it is highly unlikely that you would have run into any mention of the magic though I had hoped that the Hogwarts would at least have a warning against them," He shook his head, "It just goes to show you how blind English mages have become since the Founders lived."

"Adam?" Enya pressed making the man offer her a tired smile.

"A Horcrux is a piece of someones soul that was split from the main body after an act of murder which was done with the intention of making one along side a small ritual that was prepared at least an hour before the user kills their victim," Adam informed her earning a horrified gasp from Enya, "With it, the user cannot truly die until the soul piece is destroyed. It is one of the few magics that even I am disgusted by,"

Enya suddenly realized why Death was having trouble with Riddle's soul, "The bastard made more than one Horcrux."

"Who?" Adam looked at her in confusion.

"Voldemort created more than one Horcrux," Enya explained earning a surprised look from Adam, "He's the soul that Death wishes for me to take care of,"

Adam realized where she was going with this, "If he's made more, we need to find them in order to kill him."

Enya groaned softly, 'Of course it wouldn't be an easy job. Inari damn it.'

Adam was about to speak when a knock sounded on the door. Clearing his throat, Adam called out, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Allen with a familiar golden golem sitting on his shoulder. Immediately, the golem shot off Allen's shouted to slam into Enya's chest. Enya grinned brightly as she hugged the golem close, "Timcanpy. I've missed you dearly."

Timcanpy nuzzled her lightly as Allen let out a soft laugh, "I knew that this would happen."

Enya looked up at her brother and asked, "How is everyone?"

"Relieved to know your alive for the most part," Allen walked into the room, "I think only Kanda and Cross aren't though I could be wrong,"

"The red haired bastard is still alive?" Enya stared at her brother as if he'd just spoken in a completely alien language and his head had detached itself from his body, "What in the name of Inari possessed the one in charge of reincarnation that it was a good idea to do that?!"

"Don't know, but he's alive regardless," Allen looked at Adam, "They're setting things up so that those still in the Hogwarts age range can transfer over,"

"Good," Adam turned to Enya, "We'll continue our discussion later. I need to make some calls, but I should have some kind of solution soon. Why don't you have Allen show you more of the manor?"

Enya slowly stood up as Allen agreed.

* * *

Allen looked at Enya in concern as she lightly ran her fingers over Timcanpy's head in a distracted manner. Frowning, Allen asked, "Is everything alright, Enya?"

Enya shook her head and offered him an apologetic smile, "Sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked if everything was alright," Allen looked her over carefully, "Did something happen during your visit to the Healers?"

Enya grimaced making Allen's frown worsen. Of course, they had all known that Enya would have problems because of her relatives treatment not to mention the things she'd been through the magical world. Enya sighed deeply and gave of an air of tiredness, "Allen, it's nothing you need to worry about right now. Adam will inform everyone soon enough. For now, I just don't want to think about it."

"Did your relatives-" Allen began only for Enya to shake her head.

"It isn't because of my relatives," Enya tugged on one of her curls, "In fact, it has something to do with before I was left with my relatives," Timcanpy nuzzled her cheek as he fluttered up to her shoulder making Enya smile softly, "Let's just say it has to do with my end of the deal I made with Death and leave it at that for now,"

Allen wanted to push Enya and get the information, but refrained from doing so. He could see just how tired she was which could only be a byproduct of her memories returning, her powers settling, and the fact she hadn't done anything really relaxing since her first night with them. So instead of pressing for the information he really wanted, Allen suggested, "How about I show you to the game room?"

* * *

_The sound of thunder booming echoed through the air making Enya jerk slightly. She grimaced darkly as Daisya asked, "Are you alright, Spark?"_

_"I really hate places like this," Enya told the jester-like exorcist as they continued moving through the debilitated church, "Why am I always put on missions like this?"_

_"Your luck sucks," Daisya looked at her for a few moments before offering, "If you want, I can finish up this hall while you go patrol outside,"_

_Enya thought about it before shaking her head, "No. With the amount of Akuma we had to deal with on our way here, I don't want to chance any more surprising us."_

_"Ya sure?" Daisya asked making Enya roll her eyes only to jump as a loud thump sounded ahead of them._

_Enya and Daisya looked at each other before carefully making their way towards the source of the sound. Each got their innocence ready with Enya carefully creating a ball of fire that lit up the hallway in a warm glow. As soon as they reached the source, they both stopped moving with horrified looks on their faces. Enya covered her mouth as bile rose up in her throat at the sight of the mutilated corpse of a child. Daisya let out a low sounding snarl. They both heard a low rasping cough and jerked towards the source. A haggard looking man with a wild look in his eyes stared at them with blood coating his body. He stared at them as he mumbled, "I didn't mean to kill her. She just wouldn't stop crying."_

_"D-Daisya," Enya's head began to hurt as she felt the man's emotions, "We need to be careful. His emotional wave length isn't stable. It keeps jumping all over the place,"_

_The man's eyes snapped to Enya and he let out an enraged shout, "You! Your the one that did this! You kill-"_

Enya shot up with a gasping breath and looked around wildly as her heart beat frantically in her chest. A voice murmured soothing things into her ear though she couldn't really understand them. She just understood the emotions the person was giving off and the fact they wouldn't hurt her. A low whine erupted from her throat as she thought of what she'd just remembered. The soothing murmur continued as a hand rubbed her back and a warm arm was wrapped around her waist. Soon, she began to calm down and remember where she was as her eyes closed. Allen had showed her into the game room where Nea had been playing some game on the large T.V set. Allen and Nea began to play together while Enya simply watched because she'd opted out of playing due to not having played any video games before. In the end, Enya had fallen asleep in one of the large armchairs. Opening her eyes once more, Enya found herself surrounded by wisps of fire that kept her worried family away. Tyki's voice sounded in her ear, "Are you alright now, Enya?"

Enya swallowed and dismissed the fire, "Y-yeah. Sorry."

"It's fine, Little one," Adam assured her while everyone slowly approached, "What did you dream of?"

Enya thought about it and a shudder ran through her. Tyki tightened his grip on her while Wisley shook his head, "That was a shitty memory."

Enya looked at Wisley and asked, "C-can you...?"

"Yeah," Wisley offered her a reassuring smile before suggesting to Tyki, "Tyki, you should take her up to her room,"

"Right," Tyki released her and got up before picking Enya up in a bridal carry.

Normally, Enya would have been slightly mortified by the act, but due to her dream, Enya just buried her face in Tyki's neck as she tried to stop trembling. The mission had led to Enya killing someone for the first time since Cross had sent her to the order. It was also one of the last missions she went on with Daisya before he'd been killed. Daisya had been a steadfast friend of hers that she'd grown to care deeply for just like Lavi. It wasn't quite sibling love, but it was close. He'd been her best friend. A shudder ran through her at the memory of finding out he'd been killed. She let out a low whine as Tyki set her on the soft bed in her room. He pulled her into his lap and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Daisya..." Enya's eyes stung as tears ran down her cheeks, "I remembered one of the last missions I went on with him,"

Tyki rubbed her back while telling her, "Daisya was among the group of exorcists to be reborn."

Enya felt a bit of joy at the thought of seeing one of her best friends was alive, but it died as she remembered the man she'd killed. She murmured softly, "I...I killed someone on that mission."

Tyki froze before gently pushing her away in order to look at her, "What do you mean?"

"A-a man was in the church we'd been sent to investigate," Enya explained, "It was an abandoned one that was really creepy," Tyki chuckled softly knowing that Enya had a fierce dislike of places like that, "We were almost finished searching the church for Innocence when we heard something falling to the ground. We immediatly moved towards it as we believed that an akuma might've been there," Enya took a shaky deep breath, "When we arrived at the source, we found the mutilated body of a c-" Bile rose in her throat and she swallowed heavily, "A child. A man covered in blood with a knife stood close by. He...I got a headache from his emotional wave length since it was all over the place and practically screamed at me," Enya shuddered as she remembered the look on the man's face, "He attempted to kill me and I...I just reacted like I did back when I traveled with Cross and people attempted to hurt Allen and I," She swallowed heavily, "He fell out of the third story window, but didn't die upon impact. He ended up dying after suffocating on his own blood,"

Tyki pulled her close and murmured, "It's alright, **Minha raposa.** You did what you had to do back then."

"I know that," Enya buried her face in his neck, "But I didn't want to dream of that mission. I don't want to remember it even if Daisya was my mission partner,"

"Memories suck sometimes," Tyki muttered softly.

"Very true," Enya let out a watery laugh before yawning softly.

Tyki chuckled before maneuvering them to lay down together after kicking off his shoes. Enya did the same and curled up against him as he suggested, "Let's take a nap, we have an hour before dinner."

"M'kay," Enya yawned again before closing her eyes.

Within seconds, Enya was dead to the world.

 


	9. Chapter~Nine:  An old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portuguese translations:
> 
> Minha Raposa: My Fox
> 
> Minha raposa ardente: My fiery fox
> 
> (1) I know Halo didn't exist at the time, but this is fanfiction thus I am allowed to take liberties!

Enya let out a low grumble and rolled onto her other side making Tyki chuckle softly. Tyki wanted to let her sleep since she could really use it, but Enya needed to eat dinner and Tyki wasn't about to let her miss a meal. She was too light in his opinion and that was a very shitty reminder of what her horrible relatives did to her. The thought of them brought made the primal anger and rage that used to be reserved for Innocence rise up. Tyki kind of wanted to resurrect those monsters if only to have the pleasure of killing them once more only this time he'd do it nice and slow just to make them feel even a small fraction of the agony they surely put Enya through. The thought made Tyki grin wildly and Joyd to growl in pleasure at the idea. They were immediatly side tracked as Enya shifted in her sleep with a small whine prompting Tyki to reach out and gently shake her shoulder, "Wake up, Minha Raposa *****. It's time for dinner."

Enya groaned and tried to roll away again with a mumble of, "G' 'way."

"Sorry, my love," Tyki pulled her to him, "You need to wake up,"

Enya opened one emerald orb to glare at him, "Don't wanna, I was havin' a nice dream."

"Oh?" Tyki looked at her curiously with a slight grin on his face, "Did it perhaps involve me?" Enya's cheeks gained a soft pink tint making Tyki's grin widen, "Oh it did? What were you dreaming about?"

Enya quickly sat up and tried to move away from him only for Tyki to hold her to his chest. She tried to get away while saying, "It's time for dinner, isn't it? I'm starving, so let's-"

Tyki kissed the soft skin on the crook of her shoulder making Enya cut herself off with a soft gasp as a shudder ran through her body. Tyki nuzzled the spot lightly as he murmured, "Dinner can wait for now. I really would like to know what made you blush, Minha raposa ardente *****."

Enya swallowed thickly and opened her mouth only for a knock to sound at the door. Tyki let out a low growl as Allen called through the door, "Tyki, did you wake up Enya yet? It's time for dinner."

Enya quickly got out of his arms and walked towards the door calling out, "I'm awake."

Enya opened the door and Allen smiled at her as he asked, "How do you feel now?"

"Better," Enya smiled lightly at him as Tyki got off of the bed and walked up behind Enya, "What's for dinner?"

"Not too sure," Allen shrugged lightly, "Let's head down and find out,"

Tyki spoke up making Enya jump slightly, "Enya and I will be down in a few moments. We need to talk about something."

Allen looked at Tyki with narrowed eyes then at Enya before nodding, "Alright, but be down quick."

With that said, Allen left and Tyki turned Enya around to face him. Tyki took her chin in his hand gently, yet firmly as he stared into her entrancing emerald eyes. He had to admit that emerald suited her far better than sky blue or soft amber ever did. Running his thumb over the soft skin, Tyki asked her, "Why won't you tell me what you dreamed about?"

Enya's cheeks regained the pink tint that Tyki greatly enjoyed. She tried to look away, but Tyki kept her focused on him. Enya's hand shifted slightly as if she was trying to decide if she should push him away or not. Finally, Enya said something that made Tyki grin, "I just dreamt of our first night together in the cottage."

Tyki remembered that night very well as it had been when he'd truly made Enya his. Reaching out lightly, Tyki tucked the curls that had fallen in front of her cheeks behind her ear as the hand gripping her chin dropped. One of Enya's hands grabbed his as he murmured, "That's one of my favorite memories of our time together."

Enya's cheeks slowly returned to normal as she murmured, "Same. I..Tyki can we visit the cottage after Friday? I have a feeling that we'll both need it."

Tyki was surprised and a little confused by the statement, but replied, "Of course, I was hoping you'd ask."

Enya offered him a bright smile before hugging him. Tyki returned it and breathed in her calming scent. He was slightly worried by the last part of her statement and knew it had to do with whatever the hell happened during her visit to the clan healers. The thought of what could be wrong or troubling made something in Tyki freeze. He pulled her as close to him as possible while reminding himself that everything was going to be fine now that she was back. Eventually, Enya broke from the hug as her stomach growled and she said, "Let's head down for dinner, I'm starving."

Tyki chuckled and grabbed her hand before he started walking. Enya's hand was smaller than his own and more dainty, yet it was calloused in such a way that could only be gained through long hours of hard work. The small scars on her hand that he could barely feel made her hand rougher than before and Tyki wondered where they'd come from.

* * *

Dinner was an easy affair after Enya assured everyone that she was okay. As Enya was eating the pasta dish they were having for dinner, she saw Timcanpy sitting on Nea's shoulder and remembered a question that she had for her brother, "Nea?"

"Yeah, Enya?" Nea looked at her curiously.

"What possessed you to let Cross use one of my journals?" Enya asked him as Timcanpy flew over to her and conversation halted around the table as everyone looked at them, "I will admit that he did a wonderful job making Tim even if he did change up my original designs, but why did you let him use one of my journals?"

Timcanpy nuzzled her fingers lightly and she smiled down at the golem which was currently fairly small. Nea offered her a look that was both sheepish and sad, "When I stumbled across your workshop, I regained my memories of you. I came across your notes on organic golems and wanted to get some piece of you back. At the time, I didn't think I could convince the Earl to make one for me, so I went to Cross because he's the only other person I thought of that could make one."

Enya offered him an understanding smile, "It's fine though did you place the notes back in my lab?" Nea nodded quickly, "Good," Enya paused before asking, "What exactly happened to my golem?"

Everyone froze before Adam said, "I'm not exactly sure."

Enya frowned softly at them. During her first life, she'd gotten interested in the making of golems and started to learn how from the masters of the craft. Over time, she'd become quite well versed in making golems, but eventually found them to be lacking. The golems while life-like were all mechanical and eventually bored her. At that point, a thought struck her and she'd began trying to make organic golems that could evolve and life. In the beginning, her attempts failed drastically, but that didn't put her off as she took what worked from each attempted. Eventually, she managed to create the first organic golem. It was a simple butterfly-like creature which had fascinated Joyd. It didn't last very long partially due to Enya's inexperience and the flaws in it's design, but it gave Enya hope that she could create the golem she was looking for. In the end, it had taken a total of three years for Enya to finally make that golem.

Enya had created a golem that she named Solaris. Solaris looked much like the phoenix that Enya could transform by the time she'd finished only his coloring was more towards sunset than her own. Enya taught him how phoenix's acted and what their abilities were. In time, he became just like a natural born phoenix except for being unable to procreate. He became Enya's constant companion and confidant in ways her family wasn't. Enya wondered where he could possibly be and wondered if he'd died at some point. It wouldn't surprise her as it had been centuries since she'd first created him. Sighing softly, Enya murmured, "Perhaps with the passing of the centuries, he died at some point."

Allen looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean, Enya?"

"Allen, I created the first truly organic golems," Enya informed him earning a look of surprise from her brother, "I originally began making non-organic golems due to the interest I had in them. Long story short, I got bored and wanted to create organic ones that could mimic life itself," She smiled lightly as she remembered the butterfly golem she'd first created, "After many failed attempts, I managed to create a simple golem in the shape of a butterfly," She grinned at Tyki, "Joyd was really fascinated by them,"

Tyki smiled at her in return, "Where do you think I got the idea for my Teez?"

Enya let out a soft laugh before she continued her story, "While it didn't last long due to both my lack of experience and the flaws in it's design, it put me on the right track. Within three years, I created the golem that I wanted. He looked just like a phoenix would and I managed to teach him how to act like one. He learned how to use their abilities. Even though he lacked the ability to reproduce, he was perfect in my eyes," Enya smiled a melancholy smile, "It saddens me that I might not be able to see him again outside of my memories."

"What was his name?" Allen asked her curiously.

"His name was Solaris," Enya told him.

A few moments later, everyone found themselves flinching from the table as a fire ball erupted from the center of it. Enya covered her eyes as Tyki pulled her away from the fall. A soft trilling sound echoed around them and Enya found her heart beat quickening as she felt an emotional wavelength that made her eyes sting. Opening them as the fire died down, Enya gasped in shock. She recognized the phoenix easily as she'd seen it in this life, but she knew in her heart it was her Solaris. Adam spoke out as everyone stared at the phoenix, "That's Dumbledore's phoen-"

"Solaris?" Enya didn't care if she was cutting Adam off at the moment as she needed to know for sure if it was him, "Solaris is that you?"

The phoenix let out a soft coo as he took wing and glided over to her. Enya held out her arm and he landed on it make Enya's arm hurt slightly. Reaching out, Enya stroked the top of his head making Solaris' eyes close in pleasure. Adam breathed out, "Solaris was with Dumbledore."

"My little one," Enya cooed that the phoenix, "Why were you with him?"

Solaris opened his beak and spoke for the first time she'd died in her first life, "I was watching you in your last life though you never sensed me nor me at all. I heard you deal and went looking for those that would fit into it. Eventually, I found Dumbledore and became suspicious of him. In time, I was proven right and stayed with him until the next time I saw you," Solaris leaned into her touch as she soothingly ran her fingers through his breast feathers, "When your mother came to his office after you were born, I knew it was you, yet I also knew you were too young to actually remember. After the night your parents died, I knew that I had to keep a very close eye on Dumbledore and waited until you were older to meet," Enya felt her heart ache for him as she realized just how long he'd waited for her to remember him, "During your second year, I was so sure you had your memories due to how you acted, yet you didn't recognize me even during my burning day which forced me to continue waiting," He gave a trilling sigh, "I convinced myself to wait until you called my name to appear before you after the events of the chamber," He trilled softly at her and nuzzled into her hand, "I'm so glad your back, Maker."

"Solaris, I'm so sorry that I made you wait so long for me," Enya apologized to him, "I can't tell you how happy I am that your still alive nor how much I appreciate the work you've done for me,"

"Just don't die again like that," Solaris told her as he moved onto her shoulder.

"I'm not planning on it," Enya let out a soft laugh.

Adam took their attention, "Solaris, could you perhaps inform us of what is going on with Dumbledore's side of things?"

* * *

Once everyone had taken their seats once more and a servant had brought out a perch for Solaris, they all returned to eating dinner as Solaris spoke, "Dumbledore panicked when he realized that your relatives house was burning. When they found your relatives mutilated and heavily damaged bodies, he feared that you had died as well. He was relieved when your body wasn't found before becoming furious as he believed you were without a doubt the cause of it," Everyone let out soft laughs and looked at Tyki who grinned brightly at the reminder of killing those bastards, "I take it you killed them, Tyki?"

"And enjoyed it even if I didn't know about everything they ever did to her," Tyki grimaced as he said the last part.

Enya laid her hand on his arm and smiled brightly at him, "So long as they're dead, I'm happy and thankful for you doing that."

She kissed his cheek before returning to eating her food. Tyki's grin returned earning a few laughs and snorts from all around the table. Solaris let out a laughing trill before he continued, "Dumbledore searched the memories of the whole neighborhood only to find that they couldn't remember you being there after last year. It immediatly set off warning bells in his mind. Currently, he has the whole of the DMLE that aren't preparing for the war with Voldemort looking for you with the Minister's permission," Solaris looked at the twins, "You two have been pissing him off very badly because your distracting the DMLE from attempting to find Enya."

"Awesome!" Devit and Jasdero grinned broadly as they high fived.

Enya rolled her eyes before asking, "Do they have any leads?"

"No, but they're attempting to keep a close eye on your friends just in case you contact them," Solaris informed her.

Enya let out a soft curse and groaned, "For the love of Inari, my friends are probably going insane," She covered her face, "Oh I'm so dead when I see them again. Hermione's going to kill me after reading me the riot act, Ginny's going to help her murder me, the twins are going to prank the hell out of me, and the rest..." Enya shook her head as she muttered under her breath, "Dead. I'm so fucking dead."

Solaris let out a low chuckle before suggesting, "I can deliver them messages if you'd like."

Enya perked up and nodded rapidly, "Yeah, good idea," She attempted to get out of her seat only for Tyki to force her to stay seated, "Tyki! Let go, I need to-"

"Eat," Tyki pointed at her half-eaten plate of food, "Your too light and I won't have you missing any meals, so eat,"

"But-" Enya began only for him to shake his head.

"You can do that later," He told her firmly, "Your dinner is getting cold, so eat,"

Enya looked around the room for help only to find that they were all amused and agreed with Tyki. With a low huff, Enya began eating once more. Solaris snickered before looking at Adam as the Earl asked, "Will you continue to keep an eye on Dumbledore for us?"

"Of course," Solaris was happy to agree with that, "I'll keep you posted on everything,"

Enya realized something as she swallowed a piece of shrimp, "Won't Dumbledore notice your gone?"

Solaris shook his head, "I disappear sometimes, but always return when he needs me. He's gotten used to it since we first met."

After that, they continued dinner normally for the most part.

* * *

After dinner, Enya ended up in the game room with her brothers though Tyki joined her this time. She ended curled up against his side as he joined her brothers in playing a rather interesting looking game called Halo **(** **1)**. She started to feel sleepy after an hour or two, so she left the room. Before she went to her room in order to get ready for bed, she stopped by Adam's study in order to talk with him. After knocking on his door, Adam bid her to enter and smiled at her as he looked up from his paperwork, "What can I do for you, Enya?"

"Adam, when will the Healers send you the results of my visit?" Enya asked him.

He nodded lightly, "I believe we will get them by the day after tomorrow or the following day."

"Right," Enya shifted her footing lightly.

"Is there a problem, Enya?" Adam eyed her curiously.

Enya tugged on one of her curls as she said, "I just wanted to warn you that what they'll find isn't going to be peasant and I'm not just talking about what happened with my relatives."

"Enya?" Adam was frowning now.

She closed her eyes, "I don't really want to talk about what happened to me. Some of it is a bit blurry and other things a bit too much for me to want to focus on," She swallowed as she opened her eyes, "I don't want to remember some of the stuff the happened. I don't want to talk about some thing and some stuff I don't think I'll be able to talk about," She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I'm dreading when it's time for me to tell you my story. I know how you'll end up reacting and some part of me dreads what you'll think by the end of it all."

She fell silent and waited for Adam to speak. It took some time before the Patriarch of the Noah clan finally spoke, "Enya, if you'll allow it, Wisley and Road could take us into your mind to view your memories. It would allow you to avoid speaking of them and you wouldn't have to relive them."

Enya looked at him in surprise before nodding, "Please."

"I'll inform them tomorrow," Adam waved a hand at the door, "Go get some rest, Enya. You've had a rather stressful day,"

Enya nodded and turned to leave the room. Just before she reached the open door, Enya paused with her hand on the handle, "Thank you for that, Uncle Adam."

With that, she left the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Adam smiled lightly as he shook his head at Enya's actions before he lost his smile as he returned to the papers he was looking at. After Enya had left his office the first time today, Adam had immediatly began searching through his papers and books for mentions of the vile piece of magic known as a Horcrux. It had taken him until after Enya's little incident in the game room to find what he was looking for buried deep within the ark's archives and the library. After pulling them out, he began looking both for ways to get rid of them and ways to find them. Looking at the papers on his desk, Adam sighed deeply as he muttered, "It looks like I'll need to call in that favor those Goblins owe me."

* * *

After getting ready for bed, Enya walked over to the desk in her room and sat down. Looking through the drawers, Enya quickly pulled out some paper, envelops, and pens. Once she had everything on the desk, she began the task of writing her friends. While she wouldn't tell them everything just yet, she told them enough that would allow them to know she was safe, happy, and would see them again. While she wasn't sure about it, she did write that they might be able to see each other at sometime during the summer. After that was done, she asked them the regular questions before finishing the letter and signing it.

At some point during her writing, Enya must have fallen asleep before she woke up to find Tyki carrying her to the bed. Rubbing at her eyes, Enya asked, "What time is it?"

"A little after midnight," Tyki replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He set her on the bed after pulling back the covers and she curled up after moving back a bit to allow him to climb in with her. He pulled the covers over them before pulling her to his side. Enya yawned softly and got comfortable as she murmured, "I guess I fell asleep writing my friends. Sorry."

"It's alright," He smiled at her, "I remember doing that both times you were alive though neither of which happened because you fell asleep writing letters. I distinctly remember it was always because of your research,"

Enya blushed lightly as she said, "It's not my fault I get so caught up in what I'm doing that I forget about everything else."

"I think it's cute," Tyki grinned as Enya rolled over with a soft blush on her cheeks.

"Is not," She denied while crossing her arms.

Tyki chuckled as he turned her back over and pulled her onto his chest before wrapping his arms around her. Enya shifted a little and tried to get out of his arms, but quickly found that she couldn't which made her smile a little. She remembered him doing this all the time in both her past lives. Tyki chuckled softly pulling her from the memories, "Trying to get free, Minha Raposa?"

She rolled her eyes at his teasing tone and settled with her hands planted on either side of him as she stared down at him, "I'm aware of how futile of an effort that is. Your like a dog with it's favorite bone when your do this."

Tyki chuckled softly as he rolled them until he was on top of her. Enya looked up at him in surprise at the action which earned her a husky chuckle from the man above her. He spoke softly as he settled on his elbows, "I thought I was a cat."

"You are," Enya found herself slightly distracted by how intimate this position felt and how easily she could feel the warmth radiating off of him, "I'm not saying you aren't. You're a cat-like predator with some dog like tendencies or is wolf-like more appropriate?" Enya knew she was babbling, "But-"

She stopped talking when his face got close enough to hers that she could feel his warm breath ghosting over her face. She swallowed at the sight of the heated look in Tyki's eyes. Tyki spoke in a husky tone, "What's wrong, Minha Raposa?"

"N-nothing," Enya inwardly cursed herself for stuttering, "We should get some sleep,"

"True," He didn't even move as he said that, "But I want something first,"

"What?" Enya's eyes narrowed at him.

"A good night kiss," Tyki told her.

Before Enya could reply or even think about what he'd said, Tyki's lips were pressed against hers. Sparks flowed from the contact and heat flooded her veins. Before she could respond in any way, Tyki had pulled away and gotten off of her. He pulled her to his chest and murmured a soft goodnight. Enya eventually found herself smiling as she relaxed into his embrace and closed her eyes to fall asleep.


	10. Chapter~Ten: Anger and Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portuguese translations:
> 
> Minha Raposa: My Fox

Tyki jerked slightly as he woke up and looked around in confusion before hearing his cell phone ringing. Grumbling under his breath, Tyki picked up his phone and saw that the manager of his american club was calling. Inwardly groaning, Tyki checked to see if Enya had awoken only to find her still asleep. Upon finding her still asleep, Tyki got out of bed and walked over to the windows before opening them as the predawn breeze slipped into the room. Answering his phone as it rang again, Tyki demanded, "What is it Bruce? You know it's just before dawn over here not to mention that I specifically said not to call unless it was an emergency."

"Boss, we got a problem," The New York native got straight to the point.

Tyki immediatly frowned, "What do you mean?"

"A group of teens got into the bar somehow," The man began, "We're thinking they were witches and wizards cause of how they got in,"

"But that wouldn't cause you to call me," Tyki pointed out feeling more than a little irritated with Bruce right now.

while it wasn't often, teenage witches and wizards sometimes managed to get into his clubs. Tyki didn't mind it so long as his staff kept them from getting too drunk as his people usually had detectors set up that would inform them if the someone was underage. The fact that Bruce was calling him over something as small as that irritated the hell out of him. He'd been having a good dream too. Bruce's voice turned a little hoarse, "Boss, no one knows how it happened, but a fight broke out and a majority of the kids died."

Tyki froze for a few moments before telling the man, "I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"Right, Boss," Bruce hung up after that.

Tyki ran a hand through his hair before looking at Enya. She looked so peaceful in her sleep and Tyki didn't want to wake her. The kiss he'd given her last night flashed through his mind. It had been an impulsive gesture brought on by both Joyd and himself. It wasn't their fault that Enya was making it hard to go slow especially when she was squirming like that. Tyki hoped she would be pissed at him for kissing her though he did wonder why she hadn't said anything last night. Shaking his head, Tyki took a page of paper from her desk that didn't have writing on it and wrote Enya a note. Setting it on her pillow, Tyki took a chance and kissed her again. Pulling away, Tyki murmured, "I'll be back soon, Enya. Sweet dreams."

Tyki walked towards his room and phased through the wall while hoping he could get this cleared up as soon as possible. If need be, he'd ask the Earl for some help.

* * *

_Violin music flowed through the brightly light room as warm sunlight filtered in through the windows. Rather than follow the cheery atmosphere, the tune was rather melancholic and far more suited for rainy weather. As the music came to an end, a voice started Enya and made her flinch slightly, "Why are you playing so sadly, Ena?"_

_"Why do they fight so much?" She replied while placing her violin down and turning to the speaker, "Joyd, I hate seeing them cause so much pain to one another. Violence only leads to negative emotions which in turn causes more violence,"_

_"I know," Joyd sighed and walked over to her, "It is in their nature, my phoenix," He took her in his arms and held her close, "Just as it is in the nature of our clan to watch over them and help those that truly need it,"_

_Enya laid her forehead on his chest, "I know, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm tired of it. I hate feeling their negative emotions. Sometimes, I feel like something inside of me is going to break if it doesn't stop."_

_Joyd let out a low growl and muttered, "I could-"_

_"No, Joyd," Enya denied his request and offered him a weak smile as she looked up at him, "I'll be fine so long as I have our clan,"_

_Joyd let out a low rumbling chuckle, "Your too kind and gentle hearted, my phoenix," He leaned down and his warm breath ran across her lips, "It's why I fell for you."_

_His lips were pressed against hers and Enya closed her eyes.._

Enya's eyes opened and a low sigh left her as she raised a hand to her lips which tingled. She could still taste him on her lips. It was then that she noticed that Tyki wasn't in bed with her. Looking around, she spotted a note sitting on the pillow next to her. Lifting it up, she read it:

_Minha Raposa_ *****

_I was called by one of my clubs and told that there was a problem that I had to address immediatly. I didn't wish to wake you, so I left this note to inform you of where I've gone and why I'm not there. It is one of the unfortunate things that I must deal with though I promise that I will be back by dinner by the latest. I suggest that you spend time with your brothers or perhaps some of the others. I'm sure Tryde or Lulu Bell would love to speak with you at some point. I apologize for not being there when you wake up._

_Love you always,_

_Tyki._

Enya smiled softly and placed the note down before getting ready for the day. Now that she thought about it, she probably should tour the rest of the manor not to mention see what they got from her relatives house. With that in mind, Enya took a quick shower before heading down for breakfast.

* * *

Tyki ran a hand through his hair as he looked over the damage that the fight had caused. Bruce walked up beside him carrying a coffee cup that he handed Tyki. Tyki looked at the manager of this branch of his clubs. The man was one of the rare few dhampir's that had managed to make it to adulthood. Bruce looked about 28, but Tyki couldn't be sure about the man's age as the brown eyed dhampir hadn't said anything about it. The man's brown hair was out of it's normal tight braids and Tyki could see that Bruce was tired. Tyki sipped the coffee and asked the slightly shorter man, "Any leads on what exactly happened?"

"We managed to figure out one of the teens, a rich kid at that, bought an aging potion that allowed them all to get through the door along with a few fake, yet very convincing ID's," Bruce informed him earning a soft snort from Tyki.

"So a rich kid obviously wanted to impress his friends and probably pop a few cherries," Tyki commented earning a nod from Bruce.

The dhampir gestured to the ruined back wall, "One of the regular were patrons, we believe it was Thomas the weretiger, heard them saying something he didn't take kindly to."

"Thomas is rather hot headed and bold when he gets drunk," Tyki could see the weretiger getting pissed off and confronting the idiotic teens, "Let me guess, one of the kids threw the first punch?"

"Yup. We managed to catch that first bit on camera," Bruce then gestured to the completely destroyed tables and partially destroyed dance-floor, "After that, the brawl started and only ended when someone realized that a few of the participants were dead teenagers. Most scattered save for two teenage witches and one teenage wizard," Bruce shook his head, "We called the police and the aurors. The kids are in the magical hospital at the moment,"

Tyki nodded before commenting, "This is going to take a lot of money to fix not to mention deal with the bad publicity caused by those idiotic kids."

"But we'll weather the storm like always," Bruce said in a cheerful tone making Tyki chuckle before inwardly groaning as the man continued on to say, "Let's head into the office and start on the paperwork,"

"Right," Tyki inwardly lamented at having to do it.

He'd much rather be spending time with Enya and getting to re-know her, but he supposed this was the price he had to pay for owning a business. That did make him wonder what Enya would want to do job wise, she would probably pick something very interesting.

* * *

Enya found herself looking at five seperate trunks of which she only recognized one. Turning to Adam, she asked, "Who do those other trunks belong to?"

"Your mother," Adam told her in a soft voice.

Enya froze momentarily at that before she turned back to the trunks. The four trunks that she didn't recognize belonged to her mother? Sure she knew that something had to have happened to her parents things when they died. They couldn't have kept everything in that small cottage of theirs that Enya could barely remember. Enya's heart felt heavy and she barely felt the tears running down her cheeks as she numbly reached out. Swallowing thickly at the unexpected grief that welled up, Enya asked Adam, "How did you get them?"

"Petunia kept them locked up in the attic," Adam gently informed her as he walked over to her and set his hands on her shoulders, "Wisley managed to get the information from her mind,"

"She kept...these things...from...me," Enya's eyes closed as anger welled up inside of her and the need to burn something filled her.

"Enya-" Adam began only for Enya to shrug off his hands and move away from the trunks.

A fire ball formed in her hand as she let out a scream of anger and tossed it towards the far wall. She did it twice more as she shouted, "Why that fucking bitch?! She had no fucking right to hide this from me! These were my mothers and I should have known about them, but that fucking horse faced bitch kept them from me!"

Multiple shouts of similar words fell from her lips as she continued to throw fire balls. Eventually, Enya fell to her knees with a sharp cry and covered her face. She didn't notice Adam putting out the fire that she had created nor him calling for her brothers as he fixed the walls. She didn't notice them wrapping her in a hug nor when they took her from the room. The only thing she really knew was when Allen told her, "Let it out, Enya. Let it all out."

With that, the dam blocking all of the emotions she'd felt towards the Dursley's treatment of her and the grief she felt for her parents death broke. She let out all her resentment, anger, sadness, hatred, grief, yearning, and everything else as her brothers held her close. Enya didn't notice how tired she was until she'd fallen asleep in between her brothers.

* * *

When Tyki returned to the manor, he expected to find Enya waiting for him. Upon seeing the Earl, Tyki immediatly realized something was wrong and asked, "Did something happen to Enya?"

"I showed her the trunks that Petunia kept from her," The Earl informed Tyki making the Noah of Pleasure inwardly groan, "She had a break down. I had Allen and Nea take her out of the room once she got rid of her anger,"

"Couldn't you have waited until I was here to do that?" Tyki asked the patriarch of the clan with an irritated frown, "I should have been here to comfort he-"

The Earl cut him off, "Tyki, she asked and I showed her," Tyki winced slightly knowing that the Earl wouldn't deny her something like that, "I was content to wait for a while longer, but Enya forced my hand."

Tyki groaned softly and ran a hand through his hair, "She can be rather impulsive like that."

The Earl let out a light laugh before saying, "I believe they're in her room. I have no doubt that she'll need you as well."

Tyki nodded and began heading towards the stairs before pausing, "Earl?"

"Yes, Tyki-pon?" The man asked looking at Tyki curiously.

Even now, Tyki found looking upon the earl in his human form very odd. Even if it made figuring out the man's moods easier, it was creepy. Tyki quickly shook those thoughts from his head as he informed the man of what had occurred at his club.

* * *

Enya woke up with a pounding headache, but she felt much lighter than she had in years. She opened her heavy eyes and looked around to find the semi-familiar bedroom. Allen and Nea were both curled around tightly which made her feel a bit too warm. They were sleeping heavily and looked fairly cute in her mind. Slipping out of their arms, Enya moved towards the door. Just before she could reach it, the door opened to reveal Tyki. He looked at her in surprise before gesturing towards the door after seeing Allen and Nea still sleeping on the bed. Enya slipped out and Tyki closed the door before wrapping her in a hug. Enya leaned into his embrace as she rasped out, "Tyki."

A cough left her and Tyki quickly guided her down to the kitchen. The staff looked slightly surprised before relaxing as Tyki ordered, "Please get me two mugs of hot chocolate with some whiskey added in."

Tyki guided her out of the kitchen and into the dinning room. Moments after they had sat down, two steaming mugs were brought out of the kitchen and given to them along with a small plate of cookies. Enya blew on the steaming mug before taking a sip which immediatly made her sore and dry throat feel better. Enya sighed softly and murmured, "Thank you."

"I figured you needed it," Tyki shrugged as he picked up a cookie, "How do you feel now?"

Enya realized that Tyki had most likely seen Adam. Taking another sip of the hot chocolate, Enya told him, "I feel lighter than I have in a long time. I'm still angry and really wish I could have done something to Petunia. I know that my anger will fade with time, so I'm not worried about it," She grabbed one of the cookies as mulled over what else she felt, "I...I'm still sad about how I barely remember my parents. What I do remember makes me feel a bit of grief, but it doesn't feel as heavy now."

Tyki nodded lightly, "Good. You know that everyone will be here for you if you need anything, right?"

"I know," Enya shifted slightly as she admitted, "It's a bit weird. All of this life, I've only ever been able to rely on my friends,"

Tyki smiled at Enya as she finished her cookie. He grabbed her now free hand and squeezed it, "We have you back now and none of us will ever make you feel that way again."

Enya offered him a soft smile in return. She knew that he was telling the truth and that made her feel like she was finally where she belonged.

* * *

After dinner that night, Tyki and her brother joined Enya in the side room where the trunks were stashed. She want-no needed to know what was inside of them. Pushing her school trunk away, Enya opened the first of the trunks and was rewarded with her mother's school supplies. They took out the well worn text books, old potions kit, writing supplies, notebooks, and clothing. Enya ran her fingers over her mother's Gryffindor scarf and marveled at how it matched her own. Allen looked at her curiously, "Enya?"

"My mom and dad were both part of Gryffindor," Enya told them in a soft voice that seemed to echo around the room, "The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I chose Gryffindor because I wanted to make my parents proud not to mention I didn't want to be in the same house as my parents murderer. It was after I met Sirius that I realized that my parents would have been proud regardless of the house I'd been," A tear ran down her cheek, "I..."

She shook her head and Tyki pulled her to his chest. It took her a few minutes to regain her calm. They put everything save for the books back into her mother's trunk before moving onto the next one. This one contained handwritten books and scrolls that they quickly realized were Lily Potter's personal research, projects, and creations. Lifting up one of the handwritten books on runes, Enya heard Nea comment, "She's kinda like you were."

"Yeah," Enya ran her fingers over the writing that belonged to her mother, "Professor Flitwick once told me that she'd been offered a chance to join the Unspeakables, but declined stating that she wanted to become take over from Flitwick when he retired,"

"That's a shame because it looks like she would've been a good one," Allen commented as he took out one of her mother's scrolls, "She created a lot of spells,"

Enya nodded and they put everything back while adding the school books to the trunk before closing the lid. Enya made a note to have Adam go over it with her and help her publish some of her mother's spells. Lily Potter deserved some recognition after all. Moving onto the next trunk, they opened it only for Enya to freeze as she looked at the clothes inside. They were obviously her mother's clothes from after Hogwarts, but the baby clothes mixed in with them made Enya's heart ache sharply. Enya pushed the trunk away from her and leaned into Tyki. He held her carefully and laid his head on hers. Allen and Nea checked through the trunk before finding it was only full of clothes though they did find her mother's wedding dress earning a distressed sounding whine from Enya. Enya buried her face in Tyki's neck. It took a few moments for Enya to regain her cool and Nea suggested, "Maybe we should save the last one for later."

Enya shook her head, "No. I...I need to know what's inside of it."

They all turned to the last trunk and Allen tried to open it. When Allen failed, Nea tried only to fail as well. Enya let out a watery laugh as the two cursed while continuing their failure at opening the trunk. Finally, Enya got out of Tyki's embrace and went over to the chest. She checked the lock making Nea ask, "What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if the locks what I think it is," Enya informed him before nodding to herself and placing her finger into the lock, "It's a blood lock," She winced as it stabbed her finger before the lock glowed and she removed her finger before opening the trunk, "It's a common protection on trunks and stuff that come from old families in order to ensure only family can access it,"

"How do you know that?" Allen asked her curiously.

"My favorite subject is Runes with Transfiguration, Charms, Care for magical creatures, Astronomy, and Potions following it closely behind. I like history, but I've been researching it on my own so that doesn't count and Herbology isn't my best subject. I'm not too bad at Defense, but most of our teachers suck," Enya informed them in a slightly lazy way, "While I may dislike my potions teacher with a passion, I love potions," She turned her head to offer them a light smile, "I wanted to become a curse breaker when I finished Hogwarts. Part of me wanted to become a Healer, but that died very quickly with how lackluster wizards seem at healing," Enya turned back to the trunk, "I w-"

Enya's voice died as she found herself staring at the jewelry, photo albums, and letters stuffed inside of the trunk. Almost all of the letters were opened save for one that remained untouched. It had her name written upon it. A warm arm encircled her waist and pulled her to Tyki as her brother's stared into the trunk with slightly wide eyes. Tyki spoke softly, "Enya, I think it would be best to stop here for now and come back to it later."

Enya nodded numbly while pointing to the letter. Allen grabbed it and handed it to Tyki before shutting the trunk with a click. Tyki put the letter into his pocket before standing up from the crouched position he'd gotten into and pulled Enya up with him.

* * *

Tyki held Enya as she curled up against him silently. Her silence unnerved him quite a bit and made him worry. Enya had only ever been silent when she was severely troubled by something and even then, she moved or did something. Enya was completely still save for the rise and fall of her chest. It made him wish he had Wisley's power. He'd be able to understand what was going through Enya's mind and help her work through whatever was causing her to be this way. Allen and Nea had poke their heads in a few times along with everyone else before leaving. After what felt like hours to him, Enya finally moved. She sat up fully and looked at him, "Tyki?"

"Yes, Minha Raposa *****?" Tyki asked in reply.

"Can you read the letter with me?" She asked and Tyki hesitated.

He looked at her worriedly, "Wouldn't it be a good idea to wait until tomorrow? You've already gone through an emotional roller coaster today."

Enya seemed to think about it before she told him, "I know that it would probably be a good idea, but I wa-no need to know what she wrote to me. I'll be up all night guessing and putting myself into a panic if I don't," Yeah that sounded exactly how she'd react, "Besides, I have you with me."

Tyki wanted to protest, but he knew Enya would rest at all until she'd learned what was inside of the letter. Inwardly sighing, Tyki withdrew the letter from his pocket and opened it while saying, "Alright, Enya. If you need to stop at all, you need to tell me, Minha Raposa *****."

"I will," She promised him.

_Enya,_

_If your reading this, I was right and Peter betrayed us. It wouldn't surprise me since the guy is a rat not to mention I've never really trusted him in the first place. I only really tolerated him due to James, Sirius, and Remus. Now, I won't draw this out too long partially because I'm low on time due to Dumbledore requesting our presence for an order meeting, your father attempting to get you dressed, and lastly, your father doesn't want me writing this letter. It's a precaution same with putting all of our letters, albums, and jewelry into the trunk that will contain this._

_Enya, you are loved more than you will ever now. Your father and I will do everything in our power to protect you. While your dad isn't comfortable with it, I've been going through the old ritual books and I'm figuring something out to keep you safe just in case the child murdering snake manages to get past your father an I. Whatever you do in your life, I know it will be amazing. I want you to fall in love with a good partner whether male or female, your dad would prefer the latter, and live happily with them while creating a big family of your own. I know you've got both your father's and I's intelligence though you do have his mischievous side too. Just this morning, you turned his hair bright pink with lime green pokadots for taking one of your cookies. I couldn't stop laughing._

_Now onto the bigger stuff, Enya your a very special little girl. The prayer beads around your neck and the black flame-like birth mark on your arm just prove that. The prayer beads just showed up a few days after you were born and we couldn't remove them no matter what. Dumbledore even got burned trying to do it. The black flame-like marking we glamoured on Albus' advice. For some reason, he believes it would make you even more of a target than you are._

_Little one, I want you to question everything. I have a bad feeling about the coming days and know that something bad is going to happen. Do not trust Dumbledore. I hadn't noticed it before, but he seems almost obsessed with you being the one to defeat Voldemort. It's brought quite a few things to my attention about Dumbledore that I didn't really want to know. Please be careful around him and do not let your guard down, it will only hurt you._

_I need to go now, but again your father and I love you so much more than you'll ever know. Stay strong and find your place in the world._

_I will see you again when it's time,_

_Lily Potter nee Evans._

Enya leaned heavily against him as she hoarsely whispered, "She knew...She knew that Peter couldn't be trusted and that Dumbledore was a big problem..."

"Enya," Tyki rubbed her back soothingly.

"Why didn't she tell dad?" Enya asked with a slight whine.

"She probably thought he'd think she was losing it or something," It was the only thing that made sense to Tyki, "No one would suspect Dumbledore due to his reputation,"

Enya pressed her head into his shoulder as she whispered, "I have a glamour on me..."

"We'll tell the Earl and see what he can do about it," Tyki didn't like the idea of Enya having anything connecting her to Death.

Enya nodded while taking deep, shuddering breath. Tyki held her after putting the letter down and waited for her to calm down. It was silent, but not like before which made Tyki relieved. When she finally spoke, Tyki chuckled a little, "We are definitely going to go to the cottage after Friday."


	11. An enemies plans and relaxation in the gardens

Solaris was sitting on his perch in the old man's office when Dumbledore walked inside. Dumbledore ignored Solaris as he paced in front of the fireplace that turned emerald green before spitting out Ronald Weasley, Molly Weasley, and Percy Weasley. Dumbledore offered them a tense smile as he sat down at his desk, "Take a seat, you three. We have quite a bit to discuss."

They did as the headmaster bid before Ronald whined, "What's going on? I was going to play a match against Bill."

"Ronald," Molly screeched at her youngest son, "Be quiet. Bill will still be there when we get back," She then offered the headmaster a simpering smile, "How are you, Albus?"

"I'm fine, my dear," Dumbledore replied while Solaris inwardly gagged.

Honestly, it was worse than young females attempting to flirt with Adam. Solaris shuddered at the thought. At least with Adam, he looked young due to the Noah genes. Percy cleared his throat, "Headmaster, I need this meeting to be quick. The new Minister is currently attempting to get situated in the office and I need to be there in order to help that along. If I'm not, I could lose favor and that would be detrimental to our plans."

"Of course," Dumbledore gestured to the candy dish, "Lemon drop?" They each took one before Dumbledore began, "Now, I haven't managed to track down Enya, but it won't be long before she is found,"

Solaris inwardly snorted at that. Dumbledore wouldn't find Enya no matter what. Adam and the other Noah would never allow it. Molly sighed softly in obvious relief, "Good. It would be a shame if she died," If it hadn't been for what she said next, anyone listening in and not in the know would be touched by the show of concern, "We've spent so much on potions and the like to keep her under control not. It wouldn't do for her to die before marrying Ronald and having an heir before she does."

Solaris knew that Tyki would be very quick to argue with the woman, but not before he killed the ginger haired brat sitting on her left side. The youngest Weasley male would likely find himself killed in short order either by Enya's hands or Tyki's once they find out what had been going on. Not to mention what Enya's brothers would do nor what the rest of the Noah clan would do. The thought made Solaris inwardly grinned a blood thirsty grin. Oh yes, he would enjoy watching what happens. Ronald immediatly whined, "But the love potions haven't been working on her!"

Molly and Percy frowned at the boy while Dumbledore sighed drawing the three attention to him, "I believe that even with her suppressed magic, it is cancelling the effects of the potion."

"But that should be impossible," Percy immediatly protested, "Nothing can stop a love potion from working. Even if her magic wasn't bound, the potion would work no matter what!"

Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head, "No, my dear boy. You are wrong about that," This made the three Weasleys look at him in surprise, "The potion's effects would be cancelled if she'd met her soulmate."

Solaris immediatly looked at Dumbledore feeling surprised at his knowledge. Sure the old man was brilliant, but the knowledge of soulmates had fallen into obscurity due to the rarity of the mates meeting. The Noah clan was lucky that they had been born with their soulmates during their first lives. Molly spoke up, "But that should be impossible. Soulmates don't exist."

"That is where you are wrong, Molly," Dumbledore gently corrected the human banshee, "Soulmates exist, but they are extremely rare. I only know about them due to my magical studies. I was rather interested in the subject during my youth,"

'More than likely because you wanted to know if the cock you were having shoved up your ass belonged to your soulmate,' Solaris inwardly snarked before mentally muttering, 'I really shouldn't have spent too much time with Joyd or the twins back when I first came into existence,'

Percy frowned at Dumbledore upon understanding the implication, "If that's true, Ron doesn't stand a chance when it comes to being with Enya."

Dumbledore shook his head, "No, my dear boy. Ron has a great chance due to the fact that Enya likely met her soulmate in passing. As a result, Ron has a great chance. Even if I'm wrong, the contract I drew up should be good enough."

"Contract?" Percy looked between his mother and Dumbledore in confusion, "What contract?"

"A betrothal contract I set up after the death of Enya's parents," Dumbledore informed him, "As it stands, the only way for it to be cancelled is before Enya's sixteenth birthday which is roughly a month and a few days away. Since Enya doesn't know of the contract, it means that she'll end up marrying Ron whether she likes it or not upon turning seventeen years old,"

'Oh shit!' Solaris stared at the headmaster in horror, 'I need to tell everyone as soon as possible!'

Solaris began hyperventilating slightly as the four continued to talk. Luckily, it was mostly about the things Solaris had already told the Noah. When the meeting was drawing to a close, Ronald pipped up, "What are we going to do about the beast and Black?"

"I will put them in a position that will get them killed while making it look like an accident," Dumbledore replied with a smug smile, "It is a shame my plan for the department of mysteries didn't go the way I had hoped, but I will make do,"

As soon as the Weasleys left, Solaris prepared himself to leave. Dumbledore looked at him making Solaris pause as he stared back at the old man. Dumbledore approached him as Solaris thought, 'Can't you just leave me be, old man? I have things to do!'

"Fawkes, can you find Enya?" Dumbledore asked making Solaris inwardly scoff.

Of all the times for the old man to ask him that, it had to be when Solaris would be making a visit to his Maker. Honestly, Solaris was surprised that the bastard hadn't asked him before. Solaris made a show of jumping of his perch and flying around in circle before landing on his perch with a depressed trill. Dumbledore sighed and began doing his paperwork as Solaris flamed himself out.

* * *

The Earl looked at Enya's arms and let his power brush over them. He paused in between her left elbow and her shoulder before saying, "The glamour is here. It is fairly powerful from what I'm able to tell which makes sense due to how long it's been covering the mark."

"Can you get rid of it?" Enya asked him as the skin began to itch now that she was aware of where the glamour was.

Adam seemed to consider the glamour for a moment before nodding, "Yes though it may hurt."

"Do it," Enya didn't care about pain so long as the itch was gone.

It'd been hard to sleep even with Tyki holding her. The knowledge that she'd gained from her mother's letter had swirled around in her mind. The thought of the glamoured marking and what her mother had written about it made Enya inwardly shiver. The mark sounded a lot like the one that Death had given her when she'd made her deal with him. The thought of Death placing another mark on her was a scary thought. Why would he do it? In the end, Enya had stayed up half the night worrying only to fall asleep just before dawn. The sleep hadn't even been pleasant and left Enya extremely tired. Adam looked at her before nodding, "Give me a few moments, I need to gather a few things."

Adam moved towards his desk and opened a few drawers. Tyki grabbed her hand and squeezed it while offering her a comforting smile, "Everything will be fine, Enya."

"I know," Enya took a deep breath only to yawn, "I'll need to take a nap later,"

"I'll show you to the gardens," Tyki offered with a knowing smile.

Enya returned that smile. Even if she'd been reborn, Enya loved taking naps outside when it was warm. She especially liked napping surrounded by flowers and underneath a tree. Enya squeezed his hand as she murmured, "I'd like that."

The two were taken from their moment as Adam set a box on his desk and remove the lid. He took out a rather pretty looking white stone with runes written on it in burgundy. Enya recognized the stone immediatly as Adam said, "Let's begin."

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked while eyeing the stone, "A divining stone?"

Adam nodded as he approached her, "Yes. Do you remember how they work?"

Enya closed her eyes and concentrated on her knowledge of the little stone, "A divining stone is a multipurpose stone. It is an incredibly hard stone to create due to both the runes needed to make it and the specific type of stone needed to be used," Enya opened her eyes and looked at Adam, "Your going to draw out the magic of the glamour as well as use it to check on my magic."

"Correct," Adam grabbed her arm and set the slightly cold stone onto the spot where the glamour was.

Immediately, Enya felt the stone warm up until it was scorching. At which point, she could feel something, like a band or piece of cloth, underneath the divining stone. The weird cloth or band, that Enya knew was the glamour, tightened as what felt like worms seem to burrow into her skin. As the divining stone began to glow, Enya grit her teeth in pain as the worms seem to try digging deeper as something pulled at them. The cloth got tighter by the second until it felt like all the blood flowing into Enya's arm stopped. A low hiss left her as the worms were suddenly pulled free and the cloth was ripped away. Her arm tingled underneath the divining stone and fell numb which made Enya glad that Adam was holding her arm. Adam picked up the scorching hot divining stone and placed it back inside of the box. Enya let out a shaky breath as her arm swung uselessly at her side, "Well, you weren't lying about it hurting."

Adam chuckled softly as Tyki shook his head. Adam turned slightly serious as he asked, "How do you feel?"

"Well, my arm is numb," Enya told him, "Other than that, I don't feel really diffrent,"

"Which could be either a good thing or a bad thing," Adam sighed as he picked up the box and returned it to his desk.

"What do you mean?" Tyki asked as Enya grabbed her numb arm and set it on her lap.

Adam sat down in his seat, "It means either Enya is free of any potions, blocks, charms, and the like or whatever was used on her is too powerful for the divining stone to get rid of."

"How do we check?" Enya asked him with a frown.

"I am going to schedule a meeting with the goblins about the soul piece That once resided in your scar," Adam informed her, "More than likely, they'll search the bank and discover another one. From there, they will use it in a ritual that will destroy all the other soulpieces save for the main one," Enya wondered how they would do that before deciding that she didn't care as it would make her job a whole lot easier if she only had to worry about killing Voldemort while not having to go on a scavenger hunt, "I can have them do an inheritance test which while it has many functions, it will tell us if you have anything that's blocking your magic as well as any charms or potions that might be inside of you. From there, they can get rid of them using a ritual,"

Enya thought about it before asking, "How soon can we do that?"

"It will be after Friday, but we should be able to do so before your birthday," Adam told her earning a soft sigh from Enya.

"Alright. Please set it up," Enya disliked the idea of anything messing with her magic.

It was as those words left her mouth that a fire ball erupted over Adam's desk. When it died down, Solaris flew to settle on the perch Adam kept for any owls that might come. When he spoke, Enya felt herself freeze, "We have trouble."

When he explained what he'd seen and heard, Enya swore in various languages as Adam and Tyki growled darkly. Tyki went so far as to picked Enya up and settle her in his lap as his eyes practically glowed. He was shuddering softly as his arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace and he buried his face in her neck. Enya shivered at the touch which had made her fall silent. Taking a deep breath, Enya informed them, "I knew there was something wrong with those three. The other Weasley's I've had the pleasure of meeting were both diffrent and a lot more truthful in their intentions. I've always felt something off about them, but could never pin point it same with Dumbledore. Adam," He looked at her, "We need to take a trip to the bank as soon as possible. I don't want to be contracted to Ronald any longer than I have to be."

Adam nodded as Tyki growled lowly in his throat and the shuddering increased. Adam looked at Solaris, "If I write my letter to the goblins, can you deliver it quickly?"

"Of course," Solaris nodded to Adam.

Adam looked at Tyki and Enya, "You two should head to the gardens and relax."

* * *

When they reached the gardens, Tyki shuddered and bowed forward as he began to change. In seconds, Joyd had taken Tyki's place and Enya noted that the transformation hadn't looked painful. As Joyd stood up from his bowed position, Enya walked towards him and reached up to touch his cheek as she murmured, "Joyd."

Joyd leaned into her touch as he growled, "Mine."

Enya smiled softly at him, "I wouldn't want anyone else."

Enya was surprised when he pulled her into a kiss. Unlike the short kiss from the night before, the kiss was hard and forceful. Joyd pulled her flush against him and growled as he nipped her bottom lip. As Enya's mouth opened to release a sharp hiss from the contact, Joyd's tongue forced its way into her mouth. It reminded her of the first time Tyki had transformed in front of her. When Joyd pulled away to allow Enya to breath, he began to nip, lick, and suck at her neck. Enya's mouth opened as she breathed in sharply at the familiar, yet unfamiliar touch. A moan left her as he found her sweet spot and he began to focus on that as Enya's eyes closed. When Joyd finally pulled away after a few minutes, Enya could feel the smugness radiating off of him as he growled, "Mine."

Enya leaned into him as the small haze that had settled over her mind dispersed slowly, "Joyd, I would never choose anyone else," Enya pushed away from him as sparks of anger formed in the pit of her stomach and told him sternly, "The only reason I'm not mad at you for doing that to me is because I know you needed, but please refrain from doing that again until I get more comfortable. I'm still fucking confused about everything."

Joyd shifted and pulled her back to him. He nuzzled her lightly as his arms wrapped around her in a hug. A low growl left his throat as he muttered, "Sorry Mine."

Enya found herself smiling softly as her anger disappeared and she hugged him back.

* * *

After Tyki had taken back control, he'd apologized for Joyd's actions before kissing her forehead and leading her around the gardens. Eventually, Enya had found the perfect place to take a nap. It was in the west side of the garden underneath a sprawling ash tree surrounded by roses, lilacs, and lavender. The two ended up settling beneath the tree and falling asleep together. Tyki was leaning against the tree with Enya's head in his lap and her curled up against her side. When Enya woke up in that position, it almost made her believe that everything that had been going on and that she'd been reincarnated had been a dream due to how frequently they'd end up in this position back then while traveling together. It was only when she looked towards the manor that she knew it had all been real. Part of her really wanted to go back to those days where all she had to worry about was the days travels and avoid the CROWs Lvellie would send after her. It was while she was think about it that Tyki spoke up, "What are you thinking so hard about?"

Enya jumped slightly and turned to look at him with slightly wide eyes. She had thought he'd still been asleep. Inwardly shaking her head, Enya looked up at the sky through the leaves above them, "When I woke up laying like that, I thought that everything that had happened was just a dream and we were still traveling together. I kinda wish it was like that. I don't miss the fact that we don't have to deal with Lvellie, his CROWs, or Central, but I..."

Tyki wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his side. Enya leaned into him as he finished, "You still miss it," Enya nodded while she glanced towards him and saw him smiling softly while looking at the clear sky over head, "I do too. I've been thinking about it and thought that it would be nice for us to travel again once everything is done."

Enya smiled and nodded, "That sounds like a good plan, you can show me to your favorite places as well as show me how the places I loved to visit have changed since I..."

"We've got a plan," Tyki grinned down at her before frowning at the marks on her neck, "I really am sorry about that,"

"It's fine, Tyki," Enya assured him, "So long as it doesn't happen again until I'm more comfortable and less confused, I won't be mad,"

Tyki continued frowning, "I hate the thought of anyone else being with you."

"I don't want anyone else," Enya reminded him, "Your mine and I'm yours as it has always been," She then smiled at him, "Want to figure out ways to torture Ronald? He's one of the only people I'm actually willing to torture,"

"What about your friends?" Tyki asked earning a look of confusion from Enya, "The ones related to him,"

"Oh, yeah," Enya sighed deeply, "I'll have to talk to them about it," She then asked, "How did you know about my promise to them?"

Tyki chuckled softly, "You still talk in your sleep."

"Oh..." Enya's cheeks flushed and she looked away from Tyki.

"It's cute," Tyki told her while kissing Enya's cheek.

Enya turned her head to glare at him, "It's not cute!"

"Your right," Enya looked at him in surprise, "It's adorable,"

"Tyki," Enya growled at him earning a large grin, "Run,"

Tyki chuckled as he got up and took off into the garden. Enya quickly gave chase while shouting at him for calling her adorable and cute.

* * *

It was to that scene that most of the clan saw when they all ended up looking outside upon hearing the shouting. A smile appeared on all their faces as they saw the familiar and much missed scene. Even Allen and Nea, the two that protested Tyki's involvement with their sister couldn't keep a smile off their faces. The beaming smile that soon curled across Enya's features as the chase continued only made everyone smile even more. Even with what promised to be a new war dawning ahead of them, they found themselves content. It was moments like these that they would fight for in the coming battles. They wouldn't lose their phoenix this time. They refused.

* * *

Enya finally managed to tackle Tyki into the ground as he turned to taunt her. She panted softly as she straddled his hips and held his arms down. A victorious grin stretched across her features as she crowed, "I caught you!"

"So you did," He chuckled beneath her, "What do you want as a prize?"

Enya looked down at him in surprise upon hearing that, "Prize?"

"You caught me, so you deserve a prize for winning our little game," Tyki explained while grinning up at her, "So what does my dear Minha Raposa wish for?"

Enya thought about it for a few seconds before a thought struck her and she grinned, "Well..."

Quickly, she leaned down and kiss him. Before he had a chance to respond, Enya jumped off of him and raced towards the manor leaving Tyki dumbstruck behind her. It maybe a bit childish of her, but she wanted to surprise him like he surprised her. Not to mention, Tyki was rather cute when he was surprised. A giggle left her as Tyki shouted, "OI! Get back here!"

"Catch me first!" Enya retorted as she reached the house and raced inside.

While she didn't know the house as well as Tyki did, she did know who would prevent Tyki from retaliating.

* * *

Enya flopped down on the floor in front of Allen and Nea as they played one of their games. The two glanced down at her before they returned to playing their game. It surprised Enya that they were questioning why she was sweat and out of breath. She theorized that they had probably seen her chasing after Tyki in the garden while walking towards the game room. With a low sigh, Enya closed her eyes as she rolled onto her back and began to cool down from her race through the house.

* * *

Tyki entered the game room and immediatly spotted Enya. She was curled up next to the couch. To his surprise, she was sleeping which was slightly surprising. Deciding not to wake her up and speak with her later, Tyki asked, "How long has she been asleep?"

"About five minutes," Allen told him while beheading Nea's character in the fighting game they were playing.

"What was the chase you two were doing about?" Nea asked after cursing Allen for winning that round.

"Which one?" Tyki asked them while moving over to pick Enya up.

Enya let out a soft sigh and settled easily in his arms as he moved towards the love seat. He sat down with her in his lap as Allen replied, "The one where you were chasing her."

"Oh," Tyki leaned back into his seat, "She kissed me,"

That made both of them freeze and turn to look at him in shock, it almost made Tyki laugh. He would have laughed if he knew why Enya had kissed him. Hadn't she already said that she didn't want to do that until she got used to this life? Tyki really wish he'd gotten to Enya before she'd fallen asleep. Allen finally spoke as he turned back to the game, "I take it you don't know why?"

"No," Tyki wouldn't wake Enya up just yet to find out as she hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

"Then only Enya can tell us why," Nea finished as he did the same as Allen, "You going to stay here?"

Tyki thought about it before shrugging, "Until Sheril or someone else asks for me."

"Cool," Allen looked at Tyki, "You can play a few games with us,"

* * *

Adam looked up from his paperwork as a falcon flew in through the window. Taking the rather large parcel from the bird, he watched as it dissolved into fine grains of sand that flew away on the breeze. Opening up the package, Adam found a large amount of papers and quite a few potions. All of the potions were labeled and had color coded tops. One of the reasons he liked the clan healers was due to their organization and promptness when it came to healing the clan. He grimaced at the sheer amount of potions which confirmed his already troubled thoughts about Enya's health.


	12. Walking through the mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Portuguese translations:
> 
> Minha Raposa: My Fox
> 
> Bastardo de uma morsa: Bastard son of a walrus

When Enya woke up, it was to the disgusting feeling of dried sweat covering her. She grimaced while sitting up earning a soft laugh, "Sleeping covered in sweat isn't fun, is it?"

"It isn't," Enya replied and noticed that only Allen was in the game room, "Where'd Nea go?"

Allen looked away from his game and told her, "I think he went to go get popcorn or check on what's for dinner."

"Ah," Enya stood up, "I'm gonna go take a shower," A thought hit her, "Did Tyki come in here?"

"Yeah," Allen returned his attention to the game, "He had to leave when Sheril asked for his help," Allen glanced at her before asking, "Why'd you kiss him?"

Enya froze slightly before telling him, "Spur of the moment? Besides, Tyki looks cute when he's surprised."

Allen's nose scrunched up, "Did not need to know that."

Enya let out a soft laugh and ruffled his hair before walking out of the room, "See you at dinner."

"It's in an hour," He called out after her.

* * *

Enya walked into the dinning room and slipped into her seat next to Tyki. Tyki glanced at her and opened his mouth to speak when Road bounced in saying, "The healers sent the results for your tests."

Hearing that made Enya freeze as everyone in the room focused on the petite Noah, Nea asked, "So what are the results?"

"I will be sharing them after dinner," Adam told them as he walked into the room and his gaze focused on a frozen Enya, "Enya,"

She swallowed heavily, "Y-yes?"

"Do you still wish for the compromise we came up with?" He asked her.

Enya nodded quickly, "Yeah. It would be a lot better for me if I didn't have to relive it all."

"What's going on?" Sheril asked with a frown.

"Wisley will be going into Enya's memories and showing them to us," Adam informed them earning a few surprised looks while Enya shifted uncomfortably, "What I've read in the reports the healers gave me, I am absolutely certain that this is the best course of action that won't cause Enya any mental trauma,"

Silence fell as they took in that information before their eyes turned to Enya. She was staring at Adam with a look of gratefulness on her face. Nea was the first to break the silence, "Enya," She turned her head to look at him, "Just how bad was it?"

"Before or after I entered the magical world?" Enya asked in return.

He was quiet for a few moments as his face turned a little pale. When he finally spoke, Nea looked more than a little scared about the answer he was likely to receive, "Both."

Enya's soft and sad smile only made it worse, "Before I entered the magical world, it was bad, but at least, I had some reprieve in the form of running away from my relatives or using my control over fire to keep it from getting too bad," She sighed deeply, "After I entered the magical world, I was thrust into the limelight for something I didn't do. If it wasn't for my Professors, Sirius, and Remus, I wouldn't have learned anything about my parents what with my relatives choosing to lie about them. I only found a very small amount of friends that didn't judge me like the rest do," She shook her head, "If I had a choice, I would never go back. Once I do my side of the deal I made with Death, I never want to go back into the wizarding world of great Britain as it is highly likely they'll turn around and call me the next dark lady or something like that."

"You won't have to," Adam promised her.

Enya smiled softly at him as dinner was served.

* * *

Everyone headed into one of the living rooms after dinner minus Adam. He went up to his office to gather the results that had been sent to him. Tyki stopped Enya from entering the room earning a look of confusion from the girl. Tyki asked her, "Are you alright with this?"

"You guys need to know," Enya told him, "Even if I'm scared of how you'll react, I know that it'll be better than ignorance." She smiled up at him, "I'll be fine, Tyki,"

He reached out and moved one of her errant curls away from her face before resting his fingers on her cheek as he murmured, "I won't like what I hear, will I?"

"No," Enya told him truthfully as she enjoyed the touch.

Tyki inwardly groaned knowing that she wouldn't lie about it. He ran his thumb over her cheek as he asked, "Why did you kiss me earlier?"

"Spur of the moment," Enya's cheeks gained a soft pink tint that he greatly enjoyed.

Tyki chuckled and leaned down to kiss her lightly. She kissed him back much to his joy before pulling away after a few seconds. Tyki's hand left her face and he wrapped his arms around her while informing her, "I honestly can't wait until after Friday."

"Neither can I," Enya let out a soft laugh before glancing towards the room, "We should head inside,"

"True," Tyki didn't move and neither did Enya, "A part of me doesn't want to go in there,"

"Same," Enya's arms curled around him and she laid her head on his chest.

They stood there until Adam returned. When he did, Enya and Tyki reluctantly separated before following the patriarch of the Noah clan into the living room.

* * *

Once everyone was settled, Adam began to read out the various injuries Enya had suffered:

**-Multiple broken bones.**

**-Malnourishment for multiple years.**

**-Stunted growth due to malnourishment.**

**-No immunizations.**

**-Scars from various items such as belt, knife, and the like.**

**-Bound magical core.**

**-Exposure to various poisons.**

**-Basilisk venom and phoenix tears present in blood.**

**-Suppressed magical abilities.**

**-Exposure to various control potions.**

**-Exposure to dampening potions.**

**-Exposure to control charms.**

The list went on and on. By the time Adam finished, Enya was being crushed in a hug by Tyki while her brothers had a death grip on her hands. Everyone was seething in rage and it was quite clear that if they didn't have control over themselves, their Noah's would be in control with mass destruction ensuing. Enya swallowed harshly before saying, "Y-yeah that sounds just about right."

"Enya," Tyki's voice was strained and Enya could tell that Joyd was close to the surface, "Basilisk venom and phoenix tears are in your blood. How did they get there?"

Enya felt a small amount of panic as she recalled the event before shaking her head, "J-just let Wisley show you my memories, y-you'll have your a-answers."

Tyki growled under his breath before barking at the younger Noah, "Wisely do it now."

Wisley nodded and closed his eyes as his Noah form took over. Enya felt a faint prickling sensation, but ignored it as she knew that Wisley was using his ability on her. It wasn't long before everyone had settled down and stared into the distance with hazy eyes. Enya knew that by the end, they would be baying for blood and she wasn't sure if she could stop it. Well, if she was being truthful with herself, Enya didn't really want to stop the oncoming chaos. She's gotten tired of the bullshit that the magical world shoved towards her. After getting her hands free, Enya ran one through her hair and inwardly muttered, 'It would serve them right in so many ways. Not to mention, the look on the old goat's face when he realizes just _who_ took me? I want popcorn, so that I can cheerfully watch the world burn.'

It should be slightly disturbing for her to think of the magical world of Great Britain burning. And yet, Enya could only think of everything wrong that she'd seen, every magical talent that should have been revered and allowed to be practiced without fear only to be persecuted, every branch of magic that had been deemed dark and left to fade away, and so many other things. She recalled the amazing magical abilities that she'd seen in both her past lives and inwardly lamented at their loss in the English magical society. Enya glanced towards Adam and found his face pinched with horror making her wince. Yeah, she couldn't wait until after Friday.

* * *

The Noah found themselves in a place that none of them recognized. It looked a like a hybrid mix of a Japanese temple and an Egyptian one. Warmth filled the area as Allen asked, "Where are we?"

"In Enya's mindscape," Wisley told them with an awe filled voice, "I expected something like this, but not with so many-"

"Details?" An amused voice called out making them all jerk towards the source.

"Who are you?" Allen demanded as the other Noah stare in shock.

A woman leaned against one of the nearby pillars. She had a dark golden tan and dark blue eyes that shown with amusement. Around her eyes and neck, she had golden flame-like tattoos. Dark red hair splashes of blonde and brown ran down the woman's back in soft waves with a few feathers sticking out of it. The woman was only slightly smaller than Tyki. She wore a soft looking dark purple short sleeved top with puffy dark red pants. On either of her arms, a black bangle sat just above her elbows while a few bracelets dangled from either arm. In her ears, she had a pair of amethyst stones shaped like birds. Upon her neck, she had a single chain with two rings on it. One was a simple gold and the other was a soft silver with the letters E and T etched into it. What took Allen's attention were the wings that arched out of her back, they were twice as large as she was. The feathers were a mixture of red and purple with a bit of gold splattered across it. Nea was the one to speak out of the Noah as he stumbled forward slightly, "Ena?"

"Hello, Brother Mine," The woman's voice was soft with a musical quality and her dark blue eyes softened as they settled on Nea, "It has been many years since last I saw you,"

"H-how are you here?" Nea's voice was slightly hoarse as he moved towards Ena.

Ena's smile was slightly sad, "You came to see into Enya's memories of her current life. I am here to both help guide you through her mind as far as I can and to get you ready for what you'll see," She then admitted, "I also wanted to see you all once again and meet my new little brother," She looked at Allen, "Hello, Little Brother Allen. My name is Ena and I was originally Nea's elder sister as well as Joyd's soul mate."

"H-hi," It was clear that Allen didn't know what to say.

"Come, we do not have much time as Inari's Wrath dislikes allowing anyone into her mind now that he is free once more," Ena waved a hand at them and turned towards the temple.

They snapped out of their daze and followed Ena into the large temple. They noticed the markings on the wall that none of them really understood. Ena noticed their confusion and informed them, "The markings on the wall are runes that tell our stories. Now, I suggest you begin asking questions."

Wisley was the first to speak, "Why is Enya's mindscape like this?"

"Parts of both her past lives as well as Inari's Wrath's influence," Ena informed them as they walked past torch brackets shaped like either fox heads or phoenix heads, "Enya too has shaped it, but it is highly unlikely that you will see her additions during this trip,"

Wisley nodded to her while he considered Ena's words. Adam was the next to speak, "Is there another that will lead us?"

"The Enya of the past will lead you where I cannot," Ena told him.

"You don't act like Enya does," Allen told Ena.

Ena let out a soft laugh, "I suppose not, but that is due to the fact while we share a soul, we aren't the same person. It is the way of reincarnation after all."

"What warnings do you have for us?" Tryde broke through the conversation and earning a sigh from Ena.

The wings on her back shifted as the warmth around them got a bit hotter, "Enya has lived a very harsh life. Dudley enjoyed bullying her and causing her to become injured though he didn't know better as he learned from both his parents and his aunt. Petunia acted out of jealousy for Enya's mother and hatred for the gift that runs through Enya's veins. _Vernon_ ," Ena sneered as she spat out his name, "Saw any with unique traits that differed from the norm as abominations. When he learned of Enya's gift, he immediatly began to abuse her. If it hadn't been for her ability to burn people and her magic reacting despite it's bound state, Enya would have likely both been raped by Vernon and killed."

"Raped?" Tyki's voice was a low rasp, "Are you telling me that-that Bastardo de uma morsa ***** was going to rape Minha Raposa *****?"

"Yes, he was a pedophile," Ena informed them, "Even if young Enya didn't realize it at the time, her magic and Inari's Wrath sensed his intentions," Ena moved on, "Other than the three that Tyki killed, _Vernon's_ sister, Marjorie Dursley, was a big problem in Enya's life. She constantly badmouthed Enya's parents and Enya alongside the two animals. She sent her dog after Enya constantly and did nothing as it tried to kill her. Other than those four, Enya grew up without any friends save for the few she managed to gain and lose during her periods of being a runaway. She was isolated and loathed by peers for the actions of her cousin. She was looked down upon by almost all of the adults save for a few. The few that tried to help her promised Enya a way out only to disappear soon after without any explanation," Ena sighed deeply, "The only way she survived was through her magic, learning to steal, learning to fight back against those that attempted to hurt her, and so many other things," Ena shook her head, "Enya most likely doesn't remember it, but _Vernon_ attempted to kill her multiple times over the years only to fail miserably. He got extremely close one time,"

"What happened?" Road asked though none of them really wanted to know the answer.

"He attempted to bury her alive after chloroforming her," Everyone swore violently, "Enya's magic just barely managed to save her after Inari's Wrath burned the drug out of her system,"

"It can do that?" Adam gasped softly.

Ena turned her head to smile lightly, "Yes, he can. There is a reason Enya's temperature is always higher than a normal humans."

"Very true!" A familiar voice called out as they walked into a large area with statues of giant nine tailed kitsunes and giant phoenix's stood.

"Enya," Ena's voice relayed her mixture of amusement and annoyance, "I could-"

"I know, but it's your turn to distract Inari," They saw Past Enya standing there.

Past Enya was shorter than Ena, but only by a small amount. Past Enya's hair fell down her back in a wave of spiked curls that were a mixture of dark brown and dark red with a few silver streaks caused by her innocence. The light amber eyes she'd inherited from her mother in that life sparked with the mischief that she'd been known for. She had a slightly pale olive skin tone. Around her neck, she had Inari's wrath along side the simple silver chain that contained her mother's and her father's wedding rings. She wore a burgundy long sleeved shirt with a golden kitsune sown into the soft fabric. Draped across her shoulder, she had her customary black jacket with darkly colored fur bulging out of the hood. She wore a pair of black pants and a pair of black combat boots. Sitting around her waist, Enya had a dark red scarf that Mana had given her before his death. What took their attention was the fox ears and the bushy fox tail swishing behind her. The fur of the tail was mostly a mixture of dark brown and dark red with a silvery white tip. The ears were the same and held the twin golden ring earrings Enya had in her ears. She grinned and waved at them revealing the sharp fangs in her mouth as well as the claws that had replaced her nails. They were torn from their observation when Ena snorted, "Fine. I told them about before she got to the wizarding world."

"Oh goody," Past Enya rolled her eyes and waved at Ena, "Shoo. We wouldn't want Inari coming after them before they get what they came here for,"

Ena smiled at them, "It was nice seeing you. Just remember, we're always here even if it doesn't seem like it."

Ena disappeared and Past Enya said, "Let's get going!"

"Enya," Allen asked as they hurried to follow Past Enya as she walked at a fast pace, "Why do you two have animal parts?"

Past Enya let out a light laugh, "They show what our animagus forms were. Ena was a phoenix and I was a kitsune."

"What does that mean for..." Tyki trailed off as he tried to figure out what to call the current Enya.

"Refer to me as Sparky and her as Enya," Past Enya told them, "It is much simpler," She waited until they nodded in agreement before answering Tyki, "It means that she could have either of them or both,"

"But that's impossible," Adam protested earning a soft snort from Past Enya.

Past Enya rolled her eyes at him, "It is possible, but most people just don't have the power to do it. Due to Inari's Wrath and Enya's innate power, she can do it. Most who have lived at least two lives have enough magic to make it possible," Enya smiled lightly, "Not to mention, she is perfectly suited to both. I won't say why, but you need to know that she is."

It was quite clear by her words and tone that Past Enya was done with that topic. Wisley was the next to speak, "While I understand that both Ena and you are here to help us, I don't really understand why."

"The why is simple," Past Enya told him, "We can't let you bumble around in her mind and waste time. Inari's Wrath doesn't like anyone other than Ena, Enya, and I being in here," Past Enya tugged on one of her spikes, "Not to mention, Enya doesn't wish to even think about what your going to see. To keep her from shattering, we need to both lead you to the memories of her life while keeping you away from ours and kick you out of here once your done," She then snorted, "Not to mention, we don't want you touching the magic. It would not be good for anyone if you did. You can see it, but not touch,"

"Right," Wisley nodded to her in thanks for the information.

Adam cleared his throat, "Since we are on a tight schedule, I believe it is time for your warning."

Past Enya nodded with a sigh, "Enya was well and truly blindsided by the wizarding world. Hagrid was sent to introduce her to the world and not even a few steps into it, she was mobbed by her _adoring_ public. It ingrained in her a dislike for that kind of attention despite the fact she enjoyed preforming."

"Preforming?" Sheril asked in surprise, "She was performer?"

Past Enya nodded with a bright smile, "During one of her runaway attempts, she came upon a circus that catered to both the magical and mundane sides after traveling to France by chance. It was when she was eight."

"That explains how she managed to avoid capture," Lulu Bell commented earning multiple nods.

"Indeed," Past Enya smiled sadly, "She enjoyed it greatly and was taught so many things. Dumbledore wiped that time from her memory along with quite a few other things. I would suggest getting the goblins to help her remember them," Adam nodded while filing that away for later when he could write a letter to the goblin clans, "Now, Enya was pushed through her first trip in Diagon Ally and has never spoken to her account manager which I also suggest you make sure happens,"

Adam inwardly groaned while adding it to the things he needed to get done, "Understood."

From there, Past Enya gave them an except on Enya's school years. She mentioned Enya's immense dislike towards Dumbledore upon seeing him during her first feast. She mentioned the hatred Severus Snape held for Enya. She mentioned Ronald Weasley and his actions. She mentioned small bits and pieces about Enya's friends. While it wasn't much, it did tell them Enya was loyal to them which explained her panic when Solaris arrived during dinner. Past Enya finally came to a stop right before a large doorway and turned to them with a serious expression on her face, "Do not touch the pool of liquid in the middle of the room, do not touch the glowing and floating orbs, and do not touch the walls."

"Basically, you don't want us to touch anything," Devit summarized earning a curt nod from Past Enya.

"You won't like what happens if you do," She informed them before leading them into the room, "Welcome to the center of Enya's very being,"

The room was a rather large circle and had no roof revealing the dusky sky above them. Orbs of red, purple, blue, and black floated around the room lazily though they seemed to congregate above the pool of liquid in the center of the room. The room was decorated in dark reds, golds, and purple. Much like in the room where they met Past Enya, large kitsunes and phoenix statues were settled on the walls. As they walked further into the room, the color of the pool of liquid became clear. It was a dark purple color with red and black veins. A kitsune and phoenix statue sat on either side of the pool with the same liquid flowing from their mouth. It was then that they saw the dark chains covering the statues and most of the pool of liquid. Only about twenty percent of the liquid was visible. Adam gasped softly, "That-"

"Those chains are the ones Dumbledore put on Enya," Past Enya snarled darkly, "I can't wait until we get to rip him apart," She shook her head and pointed to the three large pedestals that sat on the other side of the room, "Those are the memories of each life. Come," They followed her while obeying her orders though it was a bit hard to do so when the glowing orbs drifted close to them, "The pedestal on the right," It depicted a kitsune holding up a plate, "Is my memories," A Violin sat on top of an exorcists jacket alongside a butterfly that looked just like one of Tyki's teez, "The pedestal on the left," It depicted a phoenix standing with flared wings holding up a bowl, "Belongs to Ena," A chisel and a book sat upon a bed of feathers, "The middle pedestal," A phoenix and a kitsune held up the pedestal, "Belongs to Enya," It held a tarnished looking snitch as well as a thick journal sat alongside a wand upon it, "As you can see, the pedestals differ. It is likely that Enya's will change as time passes on,"

"What do the items mean?" Adam murmured as they all stared at the odd collection of items.


	13. A trip through the memory

Past Enya smiled lightly while pointing towards Ena's pedestal, "Ena's represents her love of crafting/Alchemy, her love of learning, and the feathers, which are phoenix feathers, represents her love of healing."

"That makes a lot of sense," Nea looked at the pedestal with a soft smile.

"My pedestal represents my love of music, mostly for the violin, my love for Tyki," Past Enya grinned at Tyki who offered her a warm smile in return, "And my experience as an exorcist,"

"And Enya's?" Adam asked while eyeing the objects in concern.

"The tarnished snitch," Past Enya gestured to it, "Is a mixed representation of her love of flying and her freedom inside the wizarding world," That made them wince and decide to do their best to keep Enya out of the English wizarding world as much as possible, "The journal represents the subjects she truly loves though it mostly focuses on runes," No matter what life she lived, Enya would always love the runic arts, "And lastly, the wand. It represents her love of the magic that rests within her veins as well as her control over it. Even without full access to her magic, she has almost complete control over it,"

Wisley spoke up, "So how exactly are we going to view Enya's memories?"

Past Enya gestured to the pedestal, "You touch it. Her memories, thoughts, feelings, and everything else will flow into you."

They walked to the pedestal and created a loose circle. Looking at one another, they each placed a hand on the pedestal at the same time. Immediately, their minds were flood with images that didn't belong to them.

* * *

Parts of Enya's memories **(The ones that I have changed and fell like showing)**

* * *

_Enya shivered as she stared into the mirror and saw a group of people that she didn't recognize. She ignored most of them as soon as she saw the two standing on either side behind her. The faded memories she had of her parents were renewed as she stared up at them. They smiled down at her and Enya could just imagine the words they would say. A tear streaked down her cheek as she reached out and touched the mirror's surface. The surface was smooth and cold beneath her finger tips as she murmured, "Mom, Dad, I finally made it back to the wizarding world. I'm a Gryffindor though the hat wanted to put me into either Slytherin or Ravenclaw," She could imagine the pride on their faces, "I-I miss you. I remember some stuff, but not a lot. I-it hurts," She bit her bottom lip, "I know that this mirror is only showing me what my heart wants. I can imagine people wasting away in front of it. I-I'm going to stop coming here after tonight since I'm fairly sure Dumbledore's going to move it soon," She rubbed away the tears on her face, "I made a few friends. A pair of ginger twins from the Weasley family, a muggleborn by the name of Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor boy by the name of Neville Longbottom, and a Slytherin boy by the name of Blaise Zabini. They're the only ones that don't care about my fame," She smiled up at them while carefully picking up her invisibility cloak, "I need to go now. When I find out where your graves are, I'll come for a visit and tell you more. Goodbye."_

* * *

_The air was warm as Enya and Hermione sat by the lake. Enya laid back while exclaiming, "I'm so glad we're done with those stupid exams!"_

_"I think I missed a few questions," Hermione fretted earning an eye-roll from Enya._

_"I doubt that, Granger," Blaise Zabini walked up and sat down next to him, "You're the smartest witch of our year besides Enya,"_

_Enya nodded in agreement earning a scowl from Hermione. She felt a sharp pain coming from her scar and hissed while reaching up to cup it, "Ouch."_

_"Enya?" Hermione looked at her in concern, "Another headache?"_

_"Y-yeah," Enya rubbed at her scar, "I think I should go to Madame Pomfrey,"_

_"That would be a good idea," Blaise told her as she slowly stood up._

_The two followed her and they made their way to the infirmary._

* * *

_"Dratted Girl," Quirrell hissed at her while clutching his burned hands._

_She glared at him as her fingers ignited into flames, "Try that again and I'll burn you to fucking cinders."_

_The infirmary door burst open and Professor McGonagall entered. She gasped at the sight of Quirrell standing in front of Enya's bed with a deformed head on the back of his own. Enya didn't even look at the Professor as she sent a fireball towards the man. He cried out in pain as it slammed into his chest and caught his clothes on fire. He dropped to the ground in the hopes of putting it out, but Enya's fire only got worse. Professor McGonagall made her way over while asking, "Ms. Potter are you alright?"_

_"My head fucking hurts and my fucking defense teacher just tried to kill me after revealing that he had my parents murder on the back of his gigantic head," Enya snapped at her while clutching at her bleeding scar, "I'm fan-fucking-tastic," She glared at the teacher, "Does it look like I'm all sunshine and unicorns with rainbows shooting out their asses?"_

_McGonagall took out her wand and cast a charm that Enya didn't recognize. It created a ghostly tabby cat and McGonagall said, "Albus! Quirrell attempted to assault Ms. Potter in the hospital wing. He's currently on fire and Ms. Potter is bleeding. Come back to Hogwarts immediatly!"_

_Enya turned back to Quirrell as he shouted, "No master! I can still do my job! Don't leave me!"_

_The fire intensified as a black wraith shot out of Quirrell's body and disappeared through the windows. Enya fell to her knees as pain shot through her and Quirrell's body exploded into ash. The fire vanished as Enya cried out in pain moments before she blacked out._

* * *

_Vernon scowled down at his niece as she grinned at him, "I'll be doing as I wish and you will not act like I'm here."_

_"And if I don't?" Vernon clenched his meaty fists._

_"I'll burn down the house and make Hagrid giving Dudley a pig's tail look like child's play," Enya promised him making Vernon pale, "And no, I'm keeping my shit with me. If you don't like it," She let her wand spark making Vernon pale further, "I see you understand. Good,"_

_With that, Enya made her way up to the crappy bedroom she had in the house carrying her feather light trunk._

* * *

_Enya hissed softly as she curled up on her crappy bed. Vernon had hit her in the gut after Dobby's little stunt. She was going to strangle that little house elf._

* * *

_Enya tried not to scowl at the twin's mother. She was a banshee given human form. Rather than pay her any mind, Enya headed upstairs to the room she would be sharing with the twin's little sister, Ginny. The female ginger looked up and squeaked as Enya entered the room. Enya flushed lightly and offered the girl an awkward smile, "Hi. My names Enya and it seems we're going to be sharing a room."_

_"I-i'm G-ginn-y," The girl squeaked and Enya sighed._

_"Ginny," The girl flushed as Enya said her name, "Please treat me like a regular kid. I'm not like any of the stories you've more than likely either read or had read to you," Enya ran a hand through her hair, "I've never fought dragons, I've never found any ancient treasures, I've never been out of England, and I've lived with my muggle relatives all my life save for when I was with my parents," A small lie on her part, but Enya wasn't about to tell a stranger that she ran away from said relatives almost every year of her life, "So please, please, please treat me like a regular girl,"_

_Ginny's blush faded and she looked at Enya in confusion, "Really?"_

_"Really," Enya held out her hand, "How about we start over? Hi, I'm Enya Potter, I am twelve, and I'm just a regular witch that just so happens to have an extreme love for fire,"_

_Ginny giggled softly, "Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley. I am eleven, I'm going to Hogwarts this year, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor."_

_"A pleasure to meet you, Ginny," Enya offered the girl a warm smile as she took Enya's hand, "How about we become friends and see what happens?"_

_"Alright," Ginny let go of Enya's hand, "Let's get your part of the room set up,"_

* * *

_Enya took one look at the bookstore and gave the twins her books money, "Get me my books, I'm going to the pet store to get treats for Hedwig and I'm going to Madam Malkin's to get some new clothes."_

_They saluted her and she left them behind. She didn't want to deal with the chaos and the many fangirls inside the store. She had no wish to see if they were just like what she'd read about in her manga._

* * *

_Enya held Ginny's hand as the girl looked around the train unsurely. They walked down the corridor with Enya dragging her trunk and Ginny doing the same. Hedwig's empty cage was safely shrunken and inside her pocket. Soon enough, they reached an almost empty compartment. Ginny brightened upon seeing it's occupant, "Luna!"_

_"Ginny," The dreamy blonde offered her fellow first year a smile, "I need the nargles wouldn't distract you,"_

_Enya didn't know what the blonde meant, but she could already tell that 'Luna' had some type of magical ability that differed from the norm. Enya could already feel her protective instincts rising in a way they hadn't since she'd met Neville and immediatly decided that she'd look out for Luna. Offering the dreamy blonde a warm smile, Enya asked, "May we share your compartment, Little one?"_

_"Please do," Luna waved a hand at them and they quickly put their things away, "You are Enya Potter,"_

_"Indeed, Little one," Enya replied while taking a seat across from the blonde, "If I may ask your name?"_

_"Luna Lovegood," Luna replied before saying something that made Enya's smile dim, "You've had a hard life,"_

_"Indeed," Enya looked at her curiously, "How did you know?"_

_The blonde shrugged, "I just do."_

_Rather than be bothered by the not answer, Enya spoke to both first years, "Ask me about the school and I tell you. I will not tell you about the sorting as it is tradition to go in blind."_

_Ginny pouted at her while Luna just continued to smile._

* * *

_Enya took one look at the teachers table and swore, "Mothering fucking bitch, why in the name of Inari is **he** here?"_

_Enya didn't know where 'Inari' came from, but it felt right. Hermione glowered at her and offered her an admonishing look for the swears. Fred and George told her, "He's our new defense teacher."_

_"I'm self-studying," Enya decided immediatly, "Guys, I will get you whatever potions ingredients you need if you help me get ready for the exams this year,"_

_"Deal," They stuck out their hands and Enya shook them._

_"You don't even know if he's a good teacher," Hermione protested making Enya snort._

_She gestured to the blonde idiot, "He's a fraud. Read his books and look at the dates in them, he can't possibly have done some of the things inside them due to the dates matching one book or another's time line."_

_"I will," Hermione told her, "If I don't find anything wrong, you have to listen to him,"_

_"Alright, but if I'm right, you have help me with my history homework," Enya retorted._

_Once again, a deal was struck and the sorting began as McGonagall led the first years into the room._

* * *

_Enya smiled smugly as Hermione threw the book she was reading onto the table. The bushy haired second year shouted, "How in the name of Merlin has he not been caught?"_

_"Money and more than likely, he somehow made the real heroes in the books forget they did it," Enya sat down on the puffy armchair near the fire, "It's the only thing I can think of,"_

* * *

_Enya glared at Lockhart and flat out told him, "I am not spending detention with you."_

_"W-what?" The fraud stared at her in shock, "I'm your teach-"_

_"Nope," Enya turned on her heel, "Any detentions with you will be ignored by me. I don't give a shit about the points. You can go fuck yourself,"_

* * *

_Enya offered McGonagall a lazy look as the deputy Headmistress finished scolding her. Professor McGonagall asked, "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"_

_"Even if it gets me into more trouble, I will not be doing those detentions," Enya informed her, "If it were just a detention with Filtch or Snape, I would go to them. I will not be alone with Lockhart," Enya stared up at the Professor, "He gives me a bad feeling and I listen to my gut. Either switch the teacher I'm with for them or I won't go, it's that simple,"_

_McGonagall stared at her with thin lips and said, "Ms. Potter, you must respect your teachers-"_

_"I do, but he isn't one of my teachers," Enya cut her off, "I only went to the first class and that's it. Did you know that he gave us a test on himself rather than what's inside his books or what we knew about defense?" Enya was pleased upon seeing the surprised look on McGonagall's face, "Like I said before, I have no patience for foolish idiots and big headed people,"_

* * *

_Enya shook her head as Hermione said, "It has to be Malfoy."_

_"Hermione, it isn't him," Enya told her making Hermione open her mouth, "Listen before you argue," She shut her mouth and offered Enya a curious look, "You know Malfoy, he loves bragging about himself. Wouldn't he have bragged about having Slytherin's blood in his veins by now?" Hermione nodded after thinking about it, "Not to mention, he looked pretty shocked to see what had happened and came straight from the feast with everyone else. I'm sure Blaise will tell us if Malfoy was at the feast all night if we ask him,"_

_Hermione frowned at her, "If it wasn't Malfoy, then who?"_

_"I don't know," Enya sighed deeply, "But we'll end up finding out soon enough,"_

* * *

_Enya cursed under her breath as that damn bludger seemed to follow her. What made it worse was that the Slytherin team was more than happy to increase the chances of her being hit. With a low growl, Enya pushed her magic into the broom and sped up considerably. She caught sight of the snitch and immediatly took off towards it. She had just closed her hand around it when blinding pain slammed into both her arm and the back of her head. Enya barely held onto her consciousness long enough to land and hand the snitch to a concerned pair of twins._

* * *

_As she listened to the house elf speak, Enya decided right then and there that she was going to light him on fire the next time he attempted something like this. She did feel bad for the abuse he suffered and would ask Blaise about house elves when she got the chance. If this was normal behavior, Enya would never get a house elf. Even if she somewhat like the craziness brought about by magic, she did not want to deal with this crap._

* * *

_Enya stared at the water logged journal while backing away from it. It didn't feel right and something told her it would be better to burn the damn thing._

* * *

_Enya took one look at the Great Hall and turned around to leg it to her dorm. She was not dealing with it. She knew that even with the general opinion of people about her gift of speaking to serpents, the fangirls and fanboys would still attempt to send her valentines. So, she was going to go up to her dorm and take that fever potion she'd managed to sneak from the hospital wing a few days before. She mentally grinned at the thought of not having to suffer the atrocity everyone else was about to deal with, 'I'm a bitch for leaving Blaise and the others to deal with that, but I honestly don't give a crap. Valentines day is meaningless until your older anyway.'_

* * *

_Enya held Ginny and Luna to her sides as the two shivered. The cold air inside the great hall was making it impossible for anyone to really fall asleep. Luna cuddled close to her and sighed softly, "Why are you so warm, Enya?"_

_Enya shrugged lightly while pulling Ginny a bit closer as the twins set their sleeping bags down next to the three, "I'm always warmer than usual."_

_"Ain't that the truth," Fred grinned brightly at Enya making her flush slightly._

_"Yup," George nodded in agreement, "Your like a warming charm,"_

* * *

_Enya kept Hermione from running off by telling the brunette, "We go together or not at all. I'm not about to let you do some dangerous action just because you won't share your information with the class."_

_Hermione flushed while Blaise commented, "You know something, Potter, you'll probably make a good mother one of these days."_

_Enya smirked at Blaise, "That's if I live long enough to have kids not to mention find someone that I love," She then rounded on Hermione, "Spill it, Owl."_

_"Owl?" Hermione looked at her in confusion._

_"Owl's are really smart right?" Enya asked earning a nod, "So you're like an owl. I'd call you a cat or a raven, but I honestly think owl suits you better," Enya then glared at Hermione, "Spill,"_

_"I think it's a snake," Hermione explained._

_"That would explain the hissing in the walls," Enya let go of Hermione and tapped her chin, "Let's see, it can petrify people though I'm going to assume it's only through a reflective surface or a ghost," Enya sighed deeply, "Let's get to the library, we need to do some research,"_

* * *

_Enya decided that she really hated spiders as she burned the gigantic spiders. Hermione kept a tight hold on her hand as they ran towards the castle, "I-I'm going to kill Hagrid when I see him again."_

_"Enya!" Hermione admonished her._

_"These things are his fucking fault," Enya cursed softly while tossing another fireball behind her, "If he hadn't let that fucking spider breed, it wouldn't be bad, but no he had to be a dipshit that doesn't realize the difference between what he can handle and what regular mages can," The scent of burned spider had filled the air and Enya could detect something in the smoke that made her blanch, "For the love of Inari, I hope to hell that their venom can't become airborne once burned or we're fucking screwed,"_

_Hermione looked at her as they quickened their pace and soon reached the edge of the forest, "What do you mean?"_

_"The smoke from the fire is diffrent from normal," Enya explained as they hightailed it towards the castle, "Due to my upbringing, I know what smoke from various things being burned smells like. Due to this, I know what burning spiders smell like. Even if they're magical, Acromantula are still spiders,"_

_"So?" Hermione pressed as they slowed down._

_"The smoke they're giving off has certain differences. I'm somewhat hoping that it's just because of their magic," Enya took a deep breath while carefully filtering her magic into her lungs, "With that said, I think it would be best to go to the hospital wing and speak to Madam Pomfrey,"_

_"But-" Hermione began to protest._

_"Our health is more important than a stupid detention and the loss of some points that can be won back fairly easily," Enya cut her off while feeling slightly irritated with the girl, "Now, we need to hurry. Madam Pomfrey is going to be doing her last round in half an hour which is exactly the amount of time it'll take to get up to the hospital wing,"_

_Enya grabbed Hermione's hand and quickened her pace once more._

* * *

_Enya felt like she was burning as the venom began to race through her veins from where the fang cut into her arm. With a low growl, Enya tore the fang out and slammed it down on to the diary making the stupid shade screech loudly. Enya looked at Fawkes as the phoenix glided down, "Hey, Pretty boy. It looks like I fucked up," Fawkes approached her and let out a sorrowful trill as the venom continued to race through her veins, "It both hurts, yet feels so numb. I need you to do a favor for me," Enya reached out with her hand as the hole in her arm twanged with pain, "Get Ginny out of here, she has so much to live for. I'm already dying and I doubt you're going to cry on me," She offered the phoenix a mournful grin, "It would probably be for the best. The world out there is a bad place for me. At least this way, I died on my own terms. If I don't die down here, I know that one day those bastard sheepel are going to kill me for doing something they don't like. Better to die free than die a slave that was manipulated," She laid back as her fingers dropped from the warm feathers, "I only have two regrets. I'm hurting my friends, but perhaps they're better off without someone as broken as me," She closed her blurry eyes, "I just wish that I could have figured out who those people in the mirror were. I don't recognize them and I highly doubt they knew my parents."_

_Enya felt something warm drip onto her arm and thought she heard someone say, "You still have a lot to do, my friend."_

_She weakly turned her head and tried to scowl at the phoenix even as relief filled her. Even if she was okay with dying, it still scared her a little. Even so, she muttered at the phoenix, "You're a shitty bastard, you know that right?" The look she was given was most likely the phoenix equivalent of 'And your point is?', "I'm going to drop you into a lake at some point, but thanks."_

_Fawkes nodded and Enya turned her head as Ginny groaned. Enya almost cursed as she realized that she'd have to deal with a distraught Ginny. There was little doubt in her mind that this wasn't going to be fun._

* * *

The rest of the memories follow a similar pattern. They all knew that paying Vernon's sister was a must. They'd be doing the same with the pink toad. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were very important people to meet alongside the friends that Enya had gathered. When they were finished, Past Enya asked, "Whatcha think?"

"She wasn't lying about it being rough," Devit muttered earning a solemn nod from Past Enya.

"I think we can all understand why she'd end up breaking if she had to go through these memories," Adam commented earning nods from everyone, "Would it be a good idea to have her see a mind healer?"

"Yeah, but who will she trust enough to let into her mind to help her?" Past Enya asked in return.

Adam added that to the list of things he needed to do, "I'll look into it."

A loud howl sounded from somewhere close by and Allen asked, "What was that?"

"That," Past Enya grinned at them, "Was Inari's wrath learning about you guys being here. He ain't pleased," Past Enya offered them a mischievous smile, "Now, you need to leave," She raised her foot and said, "Bye! Have a nice fall!"

She slammed her foot down as fire being to fill the room and an earthquake shook them. They were forcibly ejected from Enya's mindscape.


	14. The result of memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Portuguese translations:
> 
> Minha Raposa: My Fox
> 
> Greek Translations:
> 
> malakíes: Bullshit
> 
> I gáta mou: My cat

Enya winced as everyone jumped and fell back against their seats. As a result, Enya ended up sprawled across Tyki, Allen, and Nea's laps. She could faintly hear her past lives either laughing manically or snickering softly as Inari's wrath growled loudly. Enya gained a small headache from the rather forceful exit the others had taken and mentally promised herself to not do that again. She slowly opened her eyes while wondering when she'd closed them and watched her family pick themselves up. Unsurprisingly, to Enya that is, Tyki was the first to regain his awareness of the world. Within seconds of him opening his eyes, they turned gold upon catching sight of her. Enya squeaked softly as she found herself being manhandled by Joyd. He had wrenched the sleeve of her shirt up causing it to rip slightly and Enya shuddered at the feeling of his fingers touching the scar left by the basilisks fang. Joyd growled lowly in his throat and brought her arm up to his face. He sniffed the mark while growling, "Hurt?"

"It aches sometimes," Enya tried not to shiver as his tongue dragged against the slightly tender flesh.

The scar had always been sensitive since the bite had happened. Joyd lapped at the scar for a few more moments before letting go. He pulled her close and growled, "Mine. No let mine hurt anymore."

Enya flushed lightly while leaning into him, "I know you won't."

Joyd let out a light purr and nuzzled her lightly before letting Tyki take over once more. Tyki took a deep breath and shuddered as he muttered, "You're a fucking danger magnet."

"My luck," Enya's eyes slid closed, "Happy now?"

"No," Tyki shook his head lightly, "I fucking hate that you went through all that. The fact that it could have been avoided if Adam wasn't-"

"Tyki," Enya cut him off, "The past happened. We can't change it. The only thing we can change is the future," She twisted around to face him while smiling softly, "With everyone, we can take down Dumbledore and Voldemort. With them gone, we can be free to do as we wish,"

Tyki cracked a reluctant smile, "How is it that you know just what to say in situations like this?"

"Crap happens," Enya deadpanned, "I hate looking towards the bad parts of the past, so I focus on the future in order to keep more bad shit from happening," She shrugged lightly, "It doesn't always work, but life is never very easy,"

Enya's cheeks burned as Tyki looked over her shoulder to see everyone staring at them when Adam said, "Wise words, Enya."

Enya buried her face into Tyki's neck while ignoring the slight pain that the awkward position produced. Devit was the next person to speak up, "Your luck is shitty."

"No duh," Road snapped at him before turning to Enya, "I think you were really brave if a bit stupid at times,"

Enya winced before turning around into a less painful position while curling up in Tyki's lap, "I'm aware, Road. I never make the same mistake twice."

Nea spoke up with a light grin on his pale face, "I loved how you took the French champion as your date."

Enya turned her head to grin at him, "It was fucking hilarious watching everyone's reactions. Not to mention, she was an amazing dancer."

"You two were very in sync with one another," Allen added with a light smile.

Enya grinned before it became slightly fixed as a hazy memory came to the forefront of her mind. Considering the fact that the drinks had been spiked with alcohol and she'd drunken quite a bit due to how much she'd danced with Fleur and her friends, Enya immediatly pushed the memory back while asking, "Did you see everything?"

"Not everything," Wisley assured her with a knowing look, "But enough,"

Enya covered her burning face as Wisley snickered. No one got the chance to comment on the action as Lulu Bell suggested, "Perhaps it might be best to turn in for now. It has been a trying night not to mention the information we've all learned needs to be thought over."

"I agree," Tryde offered Enya a light smile.

Enya returned it with one of her own. No matter what happened, Tryde and Lulu Bell would stick up for her when the teasing got a bit too much back during their first life. Back then, Enya had a lot of trouble controlling the ability she had which got her teased by everyone. Even Joyd had teased her, it had been difficult for her, but Tryde with the help of Lulu Bell always offered her a shield. It helped that she always acted as the neutral party in the discussions they had and she actually listened to the two when discussing things. It made her happy to know that the two would continue to look after her in this life as well.

Enya looked at Tyki as she laid on what was quickly becoming their bed. He was standing by the open window smoking a cigarette while frowning. She felt guilty as no matter the reason for his frown, it was her fault that it was there. Finally unable to take the silence, Enya asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Tyki continued to stare out of the window.

"Malakíes*," It felt odd speaking in Greek after so many years without doing so, "You frown when you're troubled. Please talk to me, I gata mou*,"

Tyki let out a low sigh, "Why is it that I can never resist you when you're speaking in Greek?"

Enya smiled lightly at him, "Because you like it."

"I'm slightly surprised you remember how to speak it," Tyki admitted as he finished his cigarette and moved towards the bed.

Enya shrugged lightly, "It alongside French came back to me really quickly. More than likely, it's due to being my first two languages," Enya looked at him in concern, "What is wrong, I gata mou?"

He settled onto the edge of the bed and Enya quickly joined him. He grabbed one of her hands as he murmured, "It's hard to believe that anyone else touched you."

Enya sighed softly, "Tyki, Fleur is a good friend, but a friend none the less. I can't even remember most of what happened and neither can she," Enya leaned against him, "I kinda don't want to remember anyway. You're the only one I ever want to do that stuff with."

Tyki's lips twitched slightly, "But stil-"

"You don't get to talk anyway," Enya told him as she moved away, "You had how many lovers over the years before we met again the first time?"

Tyki spluttered slightly before arguing, "But I didn't re-"

"I didn't remember anything at the time," Enya shot back at him, "So there is no reason for you to be like that," She then reminded him, "I haven't been with anyone since and Fleur isn't a boy, so I'm still a virgin with some small experience in sex," She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out at him, "So there,"

Tyki snorted and shook as he laughed softly, "You're so childish."

"It got you to stop moping, didn't it?" Enya replied with a smug smile.

Tyki surprised her by pushing Enya back on the bed and pinning her there as he settled on top of her. Enya looked up at him in surprise and confusion while ignoring how familiar this position felt. Tyki stared down at her as he murmured, "You are way too good at distracting me."

"You were being an idiot," Enya shifted slightly against the admittedly light hold.

"Still," He released one of her hands to brush the curls away from her face, "I don't like the idea of anyone, male or female, touching you like that,"

Enya already knew why too. It was his inherent possessiveness kicking in. Enya used her released hand to reach up and cup his cheek. He leaned his head into her hand much like a cat would and she told him, "I know, Tyki. In all honesty, I can't believe such a thing even happened. You know how Inari's wrath is. The alcohol should've been burned away not long after entering my system due to how high my body temperature can get."

"So a potion might've been added in?" Tyki asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

Enya nodded lightly, "Yeah. I'm pretty sure it might've been the fire whiskey too, but I'm practically immune to that since my third year due to the Gryffindor parties."

Tyki chuckled slightly and got off of her. She turned onto her side to look at him. He set his hand on her hip and informed her, "I think that you're right. I'm surprised your head of house was so mellow about it when she discovered them."

Enya snorted softly, "Did you not see the part where she berated us about not being sneaky enough as well as needing higher quality alcohol to really party? She was probably doing it back when she was going to school."

Tyki slipped his arms around her and pulled Enya close to him. She laid her head on his chest as he murmured, "I think I'll be okay with it eventually. Just not right now."

"I know," Enya closed her eyes, "Let's get some rest, I think everything is going to be a bit hectic for awhile,"

Tyki pressed a kiss to her forehead before closing his eyes as well. It wasn't long until the two were asleep.

Sirius stared down at the glass of fire-whiskey in his hand. He spoke as Remus entered the room, "Our pup brings a lot of chaos with her."

"It's Enya," Remus chuckled tiredly as he filled a glass with fire-whiskey before settling down in the arm chair next to Sirius in front of the blazing fire, "She's the daughter of James and Lily. Whenever they were together, the two ended up getting into a lot of trouble,"

Sirius smiled as he remembered the good times before his friends were all taken away save for Remus. Sirius' smile dropped as he asked, "Do you think she's really happy there?"

"I don't know," Remus admitted after taking a sip from his glass, "I won't know until we see her. With Enya, you can never tell such things unless you speak with her,"

"She has Lily's poker face," Sirius sighed softly, "I know that she must be happy. If she wasn't, Enya would've found her way here by now,"

Remus nodded and sat there for a few moments before asking, "Have you considered the new mission Dumbledore asked us to do?"

Sirius scowled at the name of the manipulative old man that both of them had once looked up to. The respect that had once held for the much loved headmaster had slowly eroded over the years. Sirius had started to have doubtful thoughts during the first war when the old man had commanded them to only incapacitate. As a Black, Sirius had been taught that when it came down to it, you needed to kill if it kept those you cared for safe. Even if he disagreed with most of his families stances, Sirius admitted that family was important and must be protected. When Enya had been born and met Dumbledore, the baby had cried until the old man had returned her to her parents. When they had been betrayed and Dumbledore left him to rot, Sirius's loss of respect towards the old man had increased and continued to rapidly deteriorate until it was completely gone. Sirius had gone through his memories and recalled all of the manipulative things that the old man had done over the years. It now caused him to become suspicious of the old man. Taking a large gulp of his whiskey, Sirius told the werewolf, "It's a trap and I'm not going to do it."

Remus sighed deeply, "Why is he trying to trap us?"

"He wants to cage Enya," Sirius turned to look at Remus, "He wants to put her into a position where I'm not there to block his manipulations as well as force her into a corner that she can't get out of," Sirius grinned slightly, "It's a shame he doesn't realize that Enya won't be caged,"

Remus shook his head, "I want to pity the old man, but I can't when I think of everything we've lost."

"Come Friday, we will have our pup back and get the chance to find new allies," Sirius raised his glass up, "To Enya's freedom,"

"To Enya's freedom," Remus echoed and they clanked their glasses together.

Enya shifted next to Allen as the white haired boy handed her a controller, "Is this really necessary?"

"You need to relax and have some fun," Nea told her as he returned to the couch after getting the game ready, "The best way to do that is play video games,"

"Not to mention, it let's us spend time together," Allen added while picking up a controller of his own.

Enya sighed deeply, "I could be looking through my magic books. Not to mention, I still need to take a trip down to my workshop."

Nea snickered lightly, "You can do that later, Sis."

Looking between the two, Enya finally agreed to their idea, "Fine, but I suck at these things."

"You've never played before," Allen started up the game, "Not to mention, you have us here to help you improve,"

Nea pipped up, "You're just trying to find ways out of doing this."

Enya mock-glared at the two and said, "You seem to have found out my master plan."

"Now hush," Allen waved his hand at her, "We're going to play,"

Adam looked at the rather regal looking hawk and quickly got rid of it's burden. Unlike for most magical folk in England, the Gringotts goblin clans used their special messenger hawks to deliver important messages to their top clients who happen to be goblin friends. Adam had made damn sure that the Noah clan were considered goblin friends due to how useful the warrior race was. It also helped that Adam had been one of the first to get a vault at the bank back when the goblins had started building. Adam smiled faintly as he recalled the original chieftain of the English branch. That goblin had been fun, Adam shook his head and opened the letter after getting the hawk some treats. He gave it some water as well before he began to read the letter. Upon seeing what it said, Adam quickly stood up and left his office to go find Enya. He found her snickering softly as Allen cursed, "How the hell did you manage that?"

"I don't know," Enya sounded amused as she spoke, "I honestly have no idea how I did," She turned to him, "What can we do for you, Adam?"

Adam watched Nea and Allen jump before concluding that Enya's empathetic gift was working. More than likely, it was subconscious rather than conscious use of the ability. He would definitely need to help her learn how to control it before she went back to Hogwarts. Clearing his throat lightly, Adam spoke to Enya, "I received a reply from the goblins."

Enya dropped her controller and turned fully towards him as Allen paused the game. All three of them looked at him while Nea asked, "What did they say?"

"They wish to meet with Enya and myself," Adam informed them, "Enya, you are allowed to bring two guests with you. I am bringing Sheril and Wisley with me,"

Enya frowned slightly, "Only two?"

"Yes," Adam nodded lightly knowing what the problem was.

Adam knew that due to just being reunited that Tyki and Enya were both being clingy. Enya was more than likely attempting to figure out who to bring. More than likely, she wanted both her brothers and Tyki there, but only two of them could come. Nea seemed to sense her inner struggle and suggested, "Why not just take Tyki and Allen? I have to go see my manager soon anyway. While I go see her tomorrow, you can have Allen and Tyki with you."

"Are you sure?" Enya turned to look at Nea with a troubled look on her face.

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't," Nea pointed out and Enya sagged slightly.

"Alright," Enya turned to look at Allen, "You okay with this?"

Allen waved her off, "Yeah."

Nea then smiled lightly, "It just means that you have to spend the day after tomorrow with me."

Enya smiled lightly and nodded, "I'd like that."

Adam was pleased with how mature they were being considering how the two boys usually acted when Tyki was involved. It reminded him that while Allen was physically fifteen and Nea was physically eighteen, they were both older than that. The two had lived a few lives since the clan had been freed. Inwardly sighing at the thought of ruining the moment, Adam brought them back to the present, "Enya, you will need to dress nicely and get up earlier than usual as the meeting is being held at nine in the morning."

Enya swore softly in French before groaning out, "Do I have to?"

"Yes," It was nice to see Enya acting her physical age of fifteen.

Enya muttered something uncomplimentary in a mixture of French and Greek before asking, "Anything else?"

Adam looked at the letter and shook his head, "Not at the-" He cut himself off as he remembered something, "Enya, has anyone taken you to your workshop yet?"

"No," Enya shook her head lightly, "It's been a bit too hectic,"

Adam winced slightly and hoped that the rest of the summer wouldn't be too hectic before telling Enya, "If you want, I can take you to it in two days. It'll be on Wednesday which means you can have a day to go through it before Friday."

Enya thought about it for a few moments before nodding, "I'd like that."

"Good," Adam offered the three a smile, "Have a nice day, you three."

"We will!" They turned back to the game.

Enya tugged at the collar of the dress robes that Road had forced her into. Road smacked away her hand and told Enya, "Don't do that."

"This is uncomfortable," Enya told her, "I don't even see why I'm wearing dress robes. Since the goblins are warriors, wouldn't they prefer clothes that were easier to move in?"

Road paused as Lulu Bell added, "She does have a point."

Enya nodded lightly, "So, I should just take these off and find something else."

Road scowled at Enya, "You just don't like them because they're like a dress."

"Never said that," Enya removed the dress robes before taking in a deep breath and sighing at how free she felt, "Dress robes are stuffy as hell. Plus, I like being able to move without my clothes being too tight," She noticed Road's dark expression and quickly added, "I'll wear them another time. They are quite lovely after all and you did go through the trouble of getting them for me,"

Road brightened up, "Alright," She turned back to Enya's closet, "Let's see,"

Enya set down the dress robes before laying back on her bed. She looked at Lulu Bell and asked, "Why did I agree to this?"

"It makes her happy," Lulu Bell smiled lightly at her, "Not to mention, Sheril is liable to kill you if she's unhappy because of you,"

Enya shuddered lightly. She remembered how pissed off Sheril had been when Enya had pranked the shit out of Road in revenge for what the petite Noah had done to Allen. Enya grimaced as she said, "True."

Lulu Bell pointed out, "At least with her doing this, you won't have to go rooting through your closet for the right outfit."

Enya smiled lightly at the Noah of Lust, "You're right," Enya glanced at Road and saw that she was concentrating rather heavily, "When do you think that Tryde, you, and I can get together again? I'm missing our discussions."

Lulu Bell offered Enya a rare smile before informing her, "We can do it in three weeks. Tryde is still going through the wizarding laws and I have work to do."

Enya didn't like that they wouldn't be able to take for awhile yet, but knew it was probably for the best. Enya needed time to relax and get used to the situation. She would admit that she needed time away from everyone. Tyki was alright since it would just be him and Enya knew that they needed time to figure things out. They needed to bond once more and actually get an understanding of who they were now rather than who they had been. Enya was sure that they both had a lot to learn about one another. Enya looked forward to it. With that in mind, Enya nodded lightly, "Alright."

Road chose that moment to drag clothes from the closet and force Enya into them.

Tyki was laying on his stomach as he watched Enya walk out of the bathroom. He smiled lightly at her as she moved towards the bed, "Have a good day?"

"I suppose," Enya sat down next to him, "I played video games with Allen and Nea. Adam came in at some point with the reply from the goblins,"

"Oh?" Tyki looked at her curiously as he got up in order to sit next to her.

"I'm meeting them tomorrow at nine," Tyki winced at the rather stupid hour, "Allen and you are going to be my guests,"

Tyki froze slightly before offering her a betrayed look, "You would wake me up that early for a meeting?"

Enya nodded with a light smile, "Think of it as revenge for any stupid thing you've done since I died."

"Mean," Tyki wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of Enya's neck earning a small shiver, "Anything else?"

"Road and Lulu Bell helped me find clothes for the meeting," Enya looked at him, "What did you do today?"

Tyki sighed deeply, "Sheril dragged me around a bit, I visited some of my clubs, and spent most of the afternoon arguing with some of my suppliers,"

Enya made a soft sound of acknowledgement, "That explains why you didn't get back until an hour ago," Tyki enjoyed the feeling of her leaning into him, "I can't wait until after Friday."

"Neither can I," Tyki laid back and pulled her with him, "We can go to our cottage and forget the world for a little while,"

Enya moved until she was halfway on top of him and peered down at his face, "We can also use the time to reacquaint ourselves with one another. We've both changed since I died in more ways than just some cosmetic and genetic changes."

Tyki hummed in agreement as he reached up to cup her cheek, "Very true."

Enya leaned into his touch for a few moments before leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips. She withdrew fairly soon afterward and moved further up the bed. She lifted up the covers and slipped under them. Tyki followed her moments later as she suggested, "Let's get some sleep, we'll need all the energy we can get tomorrow. I have a feeling it will be very tiring."

Tyki wrapped his arms around her and pulled Enya to his chest. He enjoyed just how good it felt to have her in his arms again.


	15. Banks, contracts, and rituals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Portuguese translations:
> 
> Minha Raposa: My Fox
> 
> Greek Translations:
> 
> I gáta mou: My cat
> 
> French:
> 
> Petit renard: Little Fox

Enya yawned softly as they walked into Diagon Alley. Each of them were wearing a hooded cloak, the group was only doing it to keep anyone from recognizing them. It wasn't as crowded as it had been every other time she'd been there. Even during her summer she blew up Marjorie Dursley, it had been quiet busy. Tyki had a firm grip on her hand as Adam, Sheril, Wisley, and Allen looked around suspiciously. Enya knew it was to make sure none of Dumbledore's dogs would try anything. Enya reached up to rub at her eyes and muttered, "Why couldn't we have the meeting later?"

"Because Dumbledore likes to come to the bank later in the day," Adam explained in a light tone, "Seeing as they're meeting with him today as well, the goblins thought it prudent to speak with us as soon as possible before his meeting,"

Enya smiled lightly, "Who wants to make a bet he's going to attempt to do something to my accounts?"

"No bet," Allen grinned at her.

Enya mock pouted at him and went to reply when she caught sight of the Weasley twins. She frowned slightly as Wisley placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered, "You can speak to them at a later point in time. We don't have much time."

"I know," Enya looked at the twins sadly.

He squeezed her shoulder as Tyki pulled her close and murmured, "I'll make sure you see them before the summer is out. I promise you that."

Enya turned her head to smile at him. She looked back at the twins and found them frowning as they looked at the group. Enya knew by the look in their eyes that they were contemplating the chances of her being among the hooded group. Smiling softly as they walked, Enya watched the twins until they moved passed them and into Gringotts.

* * *

Adam took the lead as they entered the bank and walked right up to one of the tellers. Rather than sneer at Adam, the teller surprised Enya by saying, "It has been a long time since you've graced this bank with your presence, Lord Millennium."

"Please inform Dreamtwister and Winterbite that we've come," Adam spoke in a pleasant tone and the goblin nodded quickly.

The teller barked out something in gobbledygook and one of the nearby goblins disappeared. The goblin turned to them and said, "If you would please follow me, I will take you to a waiting room."

* * *

The waiting room they were led into was decorated in warm browns and soft creams. On the walls, Enya could see painted shields and tapestries denoting past battles. Tyki pulled her to sit on a couch after they removed their hooded cloaks. Allen sat down next to her with Tyki on the other side. Enya yawned softly and wished she'd taken up Adam's suggestion of drinking coffee. Adam spoke once everyone had been seated, "We only have a few minutes before we will meet Dreamtwister and Winterbite. I need to know if you have any questions, Enya."

Enya thought about it for a few moments before asking, "Why did that goblin act so polite with you?"

"The Noah clan and by extension, our soulmates meaning you, are goblin friends," Adam informed her earning a wide eyed look from Enya.

"Goblin friends?" Enya breathed out as she lost the last bit of lingering tiredness, "I thought there hadn't been any in years,"

Adam offered her a warm smile, "It has been years since a _new_ goblin friend has appeared. I made sure the clan has always been goblin friends. How do you think we're always rich no matter how many years pass nor what station we're born into?"

Enya opened her mouth before closing it. That did make a lot of sense, she had wondered about that in her past life, but quickly managed to forget it each time it came up. Enya shook her head slightly, "That makes a lot of sense," She thought about her next question, "What all will we be discussing?"

"As it is quite clear that you've never spoken with Winterbite, we will be doing an inheritance test which will inform us of your abilities and the state of your affairs," Adam replied making Enya wonder just how bad things would be for her, "From there, we will get rid of any contracts that you have as well as get rid of the bindings on your core. After that, we will look over your finances,"

Enya bit her lip before asking, "Could you and Sheril look over that stuff?"

"That's why we're here," Sheril assured her with a warm smile that didn't show his normal weirdness, "We'll make sure it's put into words you can understand and we'll help you decide what to do,"

"Thank you, both of you," Enya told them sincerely.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to be brought to a rather large office where a pair of goblin were discussing something. They turned to the group and one of them grunted slightly, "Lord Millennium."

"Dreamtwister," Adam greeted in a warm voice, "I see that you and Winterbite are ready,"

"Of course," Dreamtwister waved a hand, "Take a seat,"

They did as was bid and the second goblin, Winterbite, placed a large bowl onto the table alongside a knife. He poured a pale white potion into the bowl before grunting at Enya, "Three drops of blood."

Enya carefully took the knife and cut her pointer finger. It stung as the blood drip into the potion, but the cut closed the moment the third drop left her finger. The potion's coloring turned from a pale white to a multicolored mixture. Winterbite took the blade from Enya and she sat back down in her seat. Tyki took her hand in his and peered down at the slightly red skin. After inspecting it for a few moments, Tyki linked their hands together and smiled at Enya. Enya returned his smile with one of her own as Dreamtwister barked, "Ms. Potter, why haven't you come to the bank before when we owled you?"

"I've never received any letters aside from my Hogwarts one, the ones my friends send me, and the few that the ministry have sent me," Enya informed him with a frown, "I would've come if I had,"

Dreamtwister scowled and swore loudly in gobbledygook as Winterbite muttered lowly. Dreamtwister growled darkly, "It would seem that you have a mail ward on you. We will be removing it alongside the binding that is on your core."

"I would appreciate it if you could remove any harmful magic," Enya told him, "I do not care about the cost,"

The goblins stared at her before grinning in a way that made Enya's hackles raise in the worst way. Adam cleared his throat, "Keep in mind that the clan healers do have Enya on a potions regime that is needed to improve her health."

"Of course," Dreamtwister inclined his head, "Lord Millennium, I have documents for you to look through,"

Adam held out his hands and the goblin handed a small stack of papers to the patriarch of the Noah clan. Enya shifted in her seat as she asked, "How long will the potion take?"

"Up to thirty minutes depending on how many abilities you have, your power level, and whatever you've inherited," Winterbite informed her while eyeing Enya carefully, "Ms. Potter, I need to know who you've been living with,"

"Petunia Dursley Nee Evans," Enya informed him.

The goblin swore violently and growled darkly, "That was never meant to happen, Ms. Potter. Your mother and father ensured that you would never end up there. Seeing as you aren't actually related to Mrs. Dursley-"

"Wait! What?!" Everyone cut off the goblin.

Winterbite sighed and informed her, "Your mother was adopted into the Evans family. If I remember correctly, she was actually related to one of Lord Millennium's associates, a Mr. Cross Marian."

Enya's eyes went wide and she twitched violently as everyone gaped at the goblin. Every glass in the office save for the bowl that currently held the potion shattered as Enya struggled to contain her feelings. Enya took a deep breath and asked, "Is there a room I could perhaps use to cool down? I'm afraid my temper isn't the best at the moment."

Dreamtwister disappeared through the door and came back moments later with a rather bulky looking goblin following him. Dreamtwister gestured to the goblin, "Axetooth will show you to a room and wait for you to be finished before showing you the way back."

"Thank you," Enya smiled tightly as she stood.

The goblin her into a room filled with glass objects and training dummies that he explained, "Everything in here is breakable and repairable, so go nuts."

Enya gave him a light nod and he quickly left the room. A loud boom echoed through the air before he could close the door and the goblin muttered, "Volatile females."

* * *

Dreamtwister idly commented, "Well that was interesting."

"I will be speaking to Cross after we return home," Adam informed the rest of the group.

"I take it that Ms. Potter is a reincarnation much like yourselves?" Winterbite asked earning a nod from the Noah, "Who was she?"

"Enya Mikk nee Walker/Campbell," Tyki answered him, "Before that, she was born as Nea's elder sister. She is my soulmate,"

Winterbite nodded lightly before asking Adam, "Do you wish for me to combine the accounts?"

Adam thought about it for a few moments while looking through his paperwork before replying, "We will allow Enya to decide."

Winterbite inclined his head before commenting, "She is much like her mother when angered. When Mrs. Potter found out she was adopted, she had much the same attitude."

Wisley spoke in the ensuing silence, "Cross is screwed."

Allen swallowed before asking, "What exactly was Cross's relation to Enya's mother?"

Winterbite thought about it for a few moments before replying, "He was her brother."

"Cross is screwed," Allen confirmed.

Adam gained a considering look on his face, "That would explain the red head that showed up a while back looking for him,"

"Oh yeah," Sheril nodded lightly as he recalled it, "Enya does look a lot like her,"

* * *

After Enya felt a less homicidal, she rejoined everyone in the office. No one commented on her singed appearance which eased Enya's nerves even more. Settling in her seat in between Allen and Tyki, Enya asked, "Has the potion finished?"

Winterbite looked at the potion and raised it up so that they could see the dark purple color, "Yes."

It reminded Enya of the few times she'd seen her raw magic. The goblin poured the potion onto a blank piece of parchment attached to a piece of rock covered in runes. Enya glanced over the runes as they glowed softly and commented, "An interesting use of the magic sensing array and the secrecy array. I don't recognize those other parts, so I'm going to assume they're goblin only runic arrays."

"You like runes?" Dreamtwister looked at her in surprise.

Enya shrugged lightly, "They're interesting and have so many uses that it's shame not many people take the time to understand them."

Dreamtwister and Winterbite looked at each other before launching into a discussion in talked for a while before turning to Enya. Dreamtwister asked, "At some point, would you be willing to allow Gringotts to test your knowledge of ancient runes?"

Enya nodded lightly, "I'd like that. I'm planning on becoming a curse-breaker at some point after I graduate though it won't be in England."

Winterbite gave her a nod of understanding, "We understand. The English wizarding community isn't very smart," He waved a hand towards the parchment, "Let's see what we have here."

They all leaned in to read the results:

 **Name: Enya Rose Potter  
Reincarnation of: Ena and Enya ****Raleigh Mikk nee Walker-Campbell**  
Soul mate: Joyd of the Noah clan(Current name: Tyki Mikk)(Alive)

 **Father: James Charlus Potter (Deceased)**  
Mother: Lily Alexandra Potter Nee Evans-Marian(Deceased)  
Uncle: Cross Phillip Marian (Alive/Reincarnation)

**Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (Alive)  
Godmother: Alice Lucia Longbottom Nee Florescent (Insane)**

**Memories: 95% (5% blocked by Albus Dumbledore(Childhood memories))**

**Abilities:**  
Magic: 20% (80% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)  
Animal speaker: .5% (99.5% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore. Can only speak parseltongue)  
Animagus form: Kitsune (Primary), Phoenix (Secondary) (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)  
Fire elemental: 25% (10% Blocked by Lily and James Potter) (65% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)  
Empath: 100% (Formally blocked by Albus Dumbledore)  
Illusionary Mist: 100% (Formally Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)  


 **Inherited Houses:**  
Potter: Paternal  
Slytherin: Paternal  
Gryffindor: Maternal  
Ravenclaw: Maternal  
Peverell: Paternal  
Gaunt: Right of conquest  
Black: Heir apparent Paternal/Godfather

After that list, the goblins revealed a large amount of properties and documents that made Enya's head spin slightly from the sheer amount of paperwork. Enya looked at the goblins and asked, "Can you please remove the blocks on my core? Adam and Sheril can look through the paperwork."

"Of course," Winterbite told her.

Dreamtwister left the office once more as Enya valiantly tried to ignore the urge to bang her head against the nearest solid surface. She was heir to three fourths of Hogwarts which explained why she felt so at home inside the castle regardless of how dangerous it was. Theoretically, she could use that power to make Dumbledore's life very hard which would in turn make it far easier for her to kill him. The fact that the bastard had bound some of her memories left her pissed off to the point she was ready to light the bastard on fire and watch him burn with a bag of popcorn. Adam spoke as they waited for Dreamtwister to return, "We should get the betrothal contract out of the way."

Winterbite searched through a rather think file before pulling out three pieces of paper. He set them on the desk in front of Enya, "These are the betrothal contracts that are currently tied to Ms. Potter."

"Three?" Tyki's grip on her hand tightened as his eyes flashed gold.

"Yes, but they can all be dissolved within moments both due to Ms. Potter not being sixteen and Mr. Mikk being here," Winterbite was quick to cut in before Joyd could make an appearance.

"How?" Tyki bit out.

Winterbite took out a piece of parchment, a very familiar black quill, and two knives. He set them down, "If you two would please sign this contract using the blood quill, it will take precedence over the other contracts. From there, you need to place one drop of blood each on the voided contracts. With that, the contracts will glow before dissolving in a burst of fire. It will occur to the other copies as well while a Gringotts owl will bring them an automatic letter informing them of the change."

"And no one will be able to change this?" Adam asked while Tyki and Enya eyed the contract with apprehension.

"Of course, we wouldn't off this if it wasn't permanent," Winterbite replied while not seeming at all offended by the question, "Only the best for our goblin friends,"

Enya looked at Tyki and he looked back at her. She bit her lip and asked, "Do you want to do this?"

"Do you?" He replied and offered her a light smile, "It's just a forgone conclusion after all,"

Enya felt her apprehension ease and she grabbed the black quill. With a careful hand, Enya wrote her name on it as the goblin indicated and said, "Yeah."

Tyki took the quill from Enya and signed his name making the contract glow brightly. When it settled, Winterbite took both the contract and the blood quill before handing them the daggers. Enya read the names on each contract as they let their blood drip on to them. Ronald Weasley, Blaise Zabini, and Neville Longbottom were no longer contracted to her. Enya felt a bit hurt that neither Blaise nor Neville had mentioned their contracts, but would talk to them before really reacting. They might not have known and her being angry with them would be useless. Watching the contracts explode into ash, Enya felt lighter as she handed her knife back to Winterbite. Tyki picked her up and set her down in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair while muttering, "I'm so glad that's over."

"Agreed," Enya relaxed into his hold.

* * *

Soon after the contracts had been resolved, Dreamtwister returned with a pair of goblins. He looked at the position Enya and Tyki were currently in before saying, "Ms. Potter, you may bring your guests with you, but they will be waiting in a seperate room as the backlash of the bindings being released will be detrimental to their health."

Enya looked at Adam and he offered her a light smile, "Go ahead, Sheril and I will be here for awhile."

"Thank you again," Enya told him sincerely before looking at Winterbite, "Thank you as well,"

Winterbite offered Enya a curt nod, "It is no trouble, Ms. Potter. Your parents were very good customers here and I know you will be as well."

Enya flashed the goblin a soft smile before getting up. Tyki and Allen followed her. With Dreamtwister leading them, they left the room and went deeper into the bank. They walked for awhile before reaching a pair of double doors that were guarded by two goblins in full armor. Dreamtwister barked something at them and they opened the door to allow the group to enter. Upon entering the room, Dreamtwister spoke to Enya, "This is where you will leave us, go into the next room and be freed."

Tyki kissed her softly before murmuring, "We'll be waiting for you."

Allen crushed her into a hug, "What Tyki said."

"I love you," Enya told them before taking a deep breath and moving into the next room through a second though smaller pair of double doors.

The room beyond was positively covered in runes and Enya could only understand half of what was written. The room was circular and held a large pedestal in the exact center of the room. The pedestal was about the size of two Vernon's and sat on a raised platform. Enya found her attention taken by the Goblins that lined the walls. They all wore white robes lined with pale bluish black runes. An elderly goblin walked up to Enya and spoke in a feminine voice that surprised her, "Ms. Potter, I am Healer Bonerush. If you will discard your clothes, we can begin."

"My clothes?" Enya's cheeks heated and Enya swore she could hear some laughter.

"If you do not, they will likely be damaged and actually cause the ritual to fail," Bonerush informed her.

With a low sigh, Enya carefully removed her clothes and the goblin placed them inside a basket that was quickly placed into a warded area. Enya was prompted to lay down on the alter and Bonerush, with the help of two other goblins, drew runes on almost every inch of Enya's skin. It tickled slightly and the inky substance they used felt a bit itchy making Enya twitch slightly though she tried to stop herself. Soon enough, the runes were finally finished and Enya let out a sigh of relief. Bonerush barked something in Gobbledygook before the goblins began chanting. Enya smelt the scent of burning incense which caused her nose and eyes to burn slightly from the smell. As the goblins chanted, Enya's eyes slipped closed as they seemed to lull her into a partial sleep. The voices of the goblins seemed to blur together and made her head spin slightly along side what the incense was doing. A prickling sensation exploded over her body, but Enya's mind stayed right where it was.

* * *

Tyki looked at Dreamtwister and asked, "Will this hurt her?"

"No," Dreamtwister was quick to inform him, "It will cause her some pain due to the amount of bindings Dumbledore placed on her, but nothing else,"

"How long will this take?" Allen asked him with a frown.

"No more than an hour," Dreamtwister glanced at the door to the ritual room, "Depending on the strength and depth of the binding, it may be less than an hour,"

* * *

Winterbite pulled a chest out of his desk as he informed the two Noah, "Due to Lord Millennium's warning, we were able to find this Horcrux within the bank alongside a number of dark objects. As it stands, we are currently looking through the objects while locking down the vaults that held them. Due to the presence of the Horcrux and your warning, the goblin clans of Gringotts are happy to inform you that the entire contents of the Lestrange Vault is now in your possession."

Upon hearing that, Adam let out a light chuckle, "See to it that half of the money inside of the vault goes to the clans."

"Of course," Winterbite smiled a blood thirsty smile.

"Once the dark objects are taken care of, I would like an exact list of what is inside the vault," Adam continued earning a nod from Winterbite, "Any books on Alchemy or the like are to be set to our address so that Enya may look through them,"

Winterbite took out a piece of parchment and wrote that down before asking, "Should I have the books on runes and the like sent as well?"

Adam thought about it before nodding, "And the ones on Wards. If Enya is to be a Curse-breaker, she will need to know about wards."

"For a small fee, I could have the books we have our new Curse-Breakers read added to this," Winterbite offered, "It will be useful to her,"

"Please do," Adam would make it her birthday present.

* * *

Enya could feel the chains placed on her mind, body, and magic shattering into millions of pieces. She felt whole for the first time in a very long time and relished in the feeling. As the chains on her memories broke, she found herself surrounded by memories that she'd been forced to forget...

_"You will stay out here until tomorrow, Freak," Petunia sneered down at her before slamming the door._

_Enya shivered as the wind chilled her and she stared at the darkening sky. She wouldn't survive the night with winter on it's way. Moving away from the door, Enya decided it was time she took matters into her own hands. She wouldn't be returning._

* * *

_A girl with bright amber eyes grinned at Enya as they ran away from a shouting vendor. The girl's bright green hair swayed in the wind as she shouted, "This is awesome! We have enough to eat for the next few days."_

_"We can practice our pick-pocketing," Enya replied with a light grin, "It'll be nice if we can get more money, Bex,"_

_"Agree-" Bex was cut off by someone grabbing Enya by the collar of her shirt, "Let her go!"_

_"No," Albus Dumbledore glared down at Enya, "You shouldn't have run away from your relatives,"_

_"Fuck you!" Enya attempted to gather the fire she could control only for the old man to wrench her away and point a stick towards Bex._

_He said some off word and a light flew from his stick before he pointed it at her and she blacked out._

* * *

_Enya took a deep breath as she slowed to a stop. Vernon was screaming obscenities while Petunia checked over an injured Dudley. Enya offered them a cheeky wave before hopping onto the bus that held the ringmaster of the circus. He glared at her relatives before smiling at Enya and asked her in slightly accented English, "Ready to go,_ _Petit renard *****?"_

_"Of course, Mr. Rodrick," Enya replied as she took a seat next to him._

_He patted her head, "We will be leaving England within the hour, Petit renard. Go back to the girls, I'm sure they would love to help you into your new clothes."_

_Enya grinned at him before dashing off to join the giggling tightrope walkers._

* * *

The memories poured out around her and Enya felt her heart clench at the reminder of her circus friends. She hoped that they were alright and planned to speak with Adam about getting into contact with them.


	16. Plans and workshops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Portuguese translations:
> 
> Minha Raposa: My Fox
> 
> Greek Translations:
> 
> I gáta mou: My cat
> 
> French:
> 
> Petit renard: Little Fox

When Enya left the ritual room, Tyki and Allen immediatly made their way over to her stumbling form. Tyki caught her just as Enya pitched forward while Allen asked, "What happened?"

"The little empath is just a bit out of it," The goblin that followed Enya out informed them, "The incense we were using lulled her into a meditative state and partial sleep that she is currently attempting to shake off. Give her a few moments," She looked at Enya carefully, "She will more than likely feel the magical equivalent of a sugar rush within the next thirty minutes once her magic starts to cycle itself into her system properly. It is highly likely once the rush fades that she will be very lethargic and tired for the next few days as her body get's used to being free of any bindings not to mention the fact her magic will be helping along the potions she's currently on,"

"You have our thanks," Tyki picked up Enya to carry her bridal style until she was less out of it.

Dreamtwister cut in, "Come, we need to get going."

* * *

When they entered the office, Adam noticed Tyki carrying a rather passive Enya in his arms and commented, "It would seem that we should leave soon."

"Of course," Winterbite reached into his desk before pulling out a large packet, "This is the information we've gathered so far about what Dumbledore has been allowed to take out of Ms. Potter's Vaults, the money he's taken, and what he used them for,"

"See to it that Dumbledore is forced to pay back every knut with interest," Sheril smiled an evil smile, "It wouldn't do for Enya to be owed anything by that manipulative bastard,"

"Of course," Winterbite smiled toothily, "Now, there is a small case of the Weasley's getting some of the money-"

"Leave it," Enya cut in rather sleepily, "If they attempt anything, we'll go after those involved. I don't wanna punish everyone,"

Adam looked at her with a frown, "Are you sure, Enya?"

Enya nodded with a determined look in her emerald eyes, "Very much, Adam. Outside of Molly, Ronald, and Percy, they're some of the best people I've met."

Winterbite inclined his head, "I will inform those working on your case against Dumbledore."

"If there isn't anything else to be discussed, I believe it's time we've left," Adam said as he stood.

"We will owl you anything of interest alongside our regular business," Winterbite looked towards Enya, "Ms. Potter, I look forward to doing business with you in the future,"

Enya yawned and nodded with a warm smile, "I do as well, Winterbite."

* * *

As they were leaving the bank, they found Molly Weasley and Dumbledore in the lobby. Enya's hood was tugged down over her face and she was set on her feet once more by Tyki. They slowly made their way outside as Molly screeched, "I demand that you allow us to meet with Winterbite immediatly!"

"I am sorry, Mrs. Weasley," The goblin sneered at her, "Honorable Winterbite is working in conjunction with Honorable Dreamtwister this fine morning. He cannot see you until their business has completed. Seeing as no notice has appeared, I cannot allow you to see them as it would break many rules. If you would please come back in an hour or so, I am sure Honorable Winterbite would be pleased to meet with you,"

Molly opened her mouth, but shut it as Dumbledore placed his hand on her shoulder. Dumbledore looked pissed off, but hid it behind his grandfatherly mask, "Of course, we will be happy to do so."

"Next!" The goblin called out rather pointedly as Molly attempted to speak.

Dumbledore forcibly turned Molly and began to walk only to stop upon catching sight of the Noah. Immediately, Dumbledore began to walk up to Adam, "Lord Millennium, it is has been a long time."

"Indeed it has," Adam kept his disdain out of his voice, "What can I do for you this fine morning?"

"I was hoping that we might be able to meet at some point," Dumbledore told him with a grandfatherly smile on his face while his eyes roved over the other cloaked Noah and Enya, "I am having a problem finding one of my wayward students and hoped that you might be able to find them for me,"

Adam barely kept himself from sneering at the bastard, "I am afraid that my clan and I are rather busy. I am sure that your student will find their way to Hogwarts come term."

Dumbledore's face fell and you could actually see the anger in his eyes at being refused. He quickly recovered while keeping a restraining hand on Molly to keep her silent. He nodded, "I see. Perhaps we could speak about the surprising interest your allies and yourself have shown in Hogwarts this year?"

"They wish to have a change in scenery not to mention one of my associates have family going to Hogwarts at the moment," Adam smiled lightly while enjoying the shock that flashed through Dumbledore's eyes, "He is very concerned about his niece and wishes to make sure she's doing well,"

"May I know the name of this associate?" Dumbledore asked while poorly hiding his apprehensiveness.

"Why Cross Marian of course," Adam and the other Noah enjoyed the way Dumbledore paled at the mention of Cross' name.

"W-who would the student be?" Dumbledore pressed while clearly attempting to keep away from some of his bad memories of the red haired man.

Adam faked thinking about it as he rubbed his slightly stumbled chin, "Hm...I do believe her name was El-"

"I believe he said that her name was Enya," Sheril pipped up making Dumbledore pale considerably.

"Ah yes that was her name," Adam nodded his head before asking, "Are you quite alright, Dumbledore?"

"I do not think my breakfast is agreeable at the moment," Dumbledore excused himself rather quickly and fled the bank with a rather confused Molly Weasley.

They continued their path out of the bank as Wisley commented, "He almost shit his pants upon finding out that Enya's related to Cross."

Enya let out a low grumble making it quite clear what her feelings on that subject were. They each snorted or snickered softly at her reaction.

* * *

Dumbledore let go of Molly as soon as they flooed into his office. Dumbledore moved towards his chair and sat down heavily as Molly demanded, "What was all that about?"

She glared at him in her classic disapproving pose that had cowed all her children. Solaris peered at the duo in interest and wondered if Enya would be able to use this to her advantage. Dumbledore took one of his lemon drops and sucked on it as he replied, "Molly, what do you know of the Noah clan?"

Molly looked at him in confusion, "They're an incredibly old family that no one has managed to marry into. They pulled out of the English wizarding community around the time Grindelwald first rose to power. They're supposedly dark as well."

"While the first part is true, they are not dark," Dumbledore refuted immediatly knowing that Molly could be killed quite easily with that misunderstanding, "They are strictly neutral," Dumbledore regretted dismissing certain classes since this would have been covered within them, "The Noah clan have a certain inheritance that allows them to embody the original members of the clan. They gain the memories of those long passed and have no love for our community,"

Molly seemed to understand some of the danger as she paled, "W-what were they doing at the bank and how do you know them?"

Dumbledore sighed deeply, "In my youth, I actually worked under Lord Millennium when I was still apprenticed by Nicolas Flamel. As for why they were at the bank, I do not know. I can only guess it has to do with one of the Noah coming to Hogwarts alongside a few of their allies."

"You're going to allow that?" Molly gasped softly, "They could kill Ron or Ginny!"

"Not unless they're provoked," Dumbledore brushed off her concern, "Noah do not attack unless provoked. The allies of the Noah actually keep them somewhat inline,"

Molly would have to warn Ron to keep his head low and not provoke anyone, "Why did you go pale at the mention of that man's name?"

Dumbledore paled just thinking about _him_ , "Cross Marian is not a man that I would take lightly. If what Lord Millennium said was true, we may very well be in a lot of trouble."

"Why?" Molly frown deepened.

"Enya Potter is the daughter of Lilly Potter nee Evans," Dumbledore began while hoping against hope that Lord Millennium had been wrong, "If Lily had been adopted and we do not know about it, she could have been Cross Marian's sister which means Enya is his niece. If that is true, we are well and truly in trouble as the Noah are allies to Cross. If they realize that we're threatening the niece of Cross, they will kill us all,"

Molly paled considerably, "W-what are we going to do?"

"We will confirm it first, my dear," Albus soothed her while taking a vial of blood out of his desk, "From there, we will figure things out,"

"If she is his niece?" Molly demanded with a slightly high pitched voice.

Dumbledore was silent for a few moments as he turned his head to look outside, "We will have to tread carefully. Even if Ms. Potter is his niece, we can still go along with our plans. With the marriage contract dissolved, we can simply have Ronald woo her as well as dose her with a stronger love potion that I'm having Severus make. Even without the contract, we can easily push our plans through."

Molly visibly relaxed, "I should go and speak with Ronald about this change in plans."

Dumbledore offered her a grandfatherly smile as he turned his head to look at her, "Go ahead, my dear. I still have a lot of work to do before my meeting with the goblins."

Molly beamed at him, "Have a nice day, Headmaster."

With that, Molly disappeared in a flash of green fire. Dumbledore lost his smile and muttered, "That blasted whore, I should've known who she was related to the moment I saw her. She was just like _him_. I'll need to rethink a few things, but," Dumbledore smiled nastily, "It seems like poetic justice that _his_ niece will fall to my plan after he ruined so many of mine and nearly killed me. Oh yes," Dumbledore stroked his beard, "Poetic justice indeed."

Fawkes flashed away with a low trill. They needed to know about this immediatly!

* * *

Enya was running around with Allen and Nea when Solaris appeared. She slid to a stop and grinned brightly at him throwing the phoenix off, "Hi Solaris! Do you wanna play to?"

Nea panted softly as he came to a stop next to Solaris, "If you have information, you need to take it to Adam. Enya's currently experiencing the magical equivalent of a sugar high."

Solaris bobbed his head and flashed away. Enya grinned at Nea and asked, "What game should we play next?"

Allen walked over to them and suggested, "Why don't you practice your fire manipulation?"

"Alright," She clapped her hands and held out a hand causing a vibrating fire ball to appear, "Any ideas?"

"Shape it into a cat," Nea suggested while plopping on the ground.

She carefully shaped it into a cat. While it stayed in the desired form once Enya finished shaping it, the cat vibrated and embers flicked off of it. Nea and Allen decided to make a game of suggesting animals for her to shape the fire into while hoping she'd have her crash soon. While the extra energy had been somewhat amusing, it had gotten old within the first thirty minutes of her running around. Enya spoke after a few animals, "Allen?"

"Yeah?" He looked at her curiously as she shaped a wolf pup.

"Are you going to Hogwarts with me this year?" She looked at him with wide emerald eyes.

Allen nodded with a light smile, "Yeah, I figured it would be a good way to bond not to mention, I've missed spending time with you."

"I'll be going as a chaperon and, to the magicals knowledge, a teacher in certain magics only they can use," Nea grinned at her earning a soft smile, "Road will be coming as my assistant,"

"So we'll be able to come back here when we want to?" Enya asked them curiously earning a pair of nods and she grinned brightly, "Great!"

* * *

Sheril and Adam looked at one another as Solaris finished relaying what he'd heard. With a low sigh, Adam muttered, "Of course, Cross seems to enjoy making life hard for those around him."

Sheril let out a short laugh, "We will need to tread carefully and watch over Enya during the school year."

"Agreed," Adam sighed deeply, "We should contact Cross soon,"

"After Friday," Sheril immediatly insisted, "We already have to worry about Black and Lupin. I'd rather not stress Enya out further by bringing Cross here,"

Adam nodded while looking over a paper containing the Gryffindor properties, "Do you think Tyki's going to steal her away once we're done with Black and Lupin?"

"It's my brother," Sheril snorted while looking over some stock information, "Of course he is, Joyd is a possessive bastard and Tyki has inherited it. Most likely, Joyd will ensure that Enya is claimed in every way he can possibly get away with before she returns to Hogwarts," Sheril paused before smiling slyly as he asked, "Do you think Enya realizes this?"

"If she doesn't now, she will soon enough," Adam replied while smirking, "It makes you wonder how long she'll resist him,"

Lulu Bell chose that moment to walk in and commented, "At least until a week before she returns to Hogwarts. If not then, they'll do it at some point once the separation anxiety has set in."

"I say her birthday," Sheril grinned lightly.

"And I say in between her birthday and the first week of Hogwarts," Adam decided and the three looked at one another before he commented, "It seems we have a new betting pool,"

* * *

Tyki looked down at Enya as she buried her face into the pillow and muttered softly, "The sun needs to fucking die."

The fact she said it in a mixture of Greek and French was very amusing. Tyki would have let her sleep in, but she needed to eat. He stood up from the bed as a knock sounded on the door and walked over to it. When he opened it, Tyki was surprised to find Allen and Nea carrying in two trays each. Allen handed Tyki a tray and said, "We figured Enya would be out of it today, so we're eating Breakfast in here with Adam's blessing."

Nea looked at Enya and commented, "It looks like she has a hangover."

Enya cracked open a emerald orb and glared at him as she muttered another insult in her mixed bag of languages. Nea whistled and asked, "Where'd you learn those words?"

Enya's glare got harsher and Allen cut in before she could fling any fire as she was wont to do when pissed off, "We have a headache potion and your favorite."

Enya's glare lessened and she slowly sat up while opening her other eye. As they all sat down to eat with Enya downing the potion immediatly before she began to eat, Tyki asked, "How do you feel?"

"Like I have a bad hangover mixed with the flu," Enya replied earning winces from the boys, "How long is it supposed to last?"

"The goblin said it would last for a few days," Allen answered her earning a low curse, "What do you want to do today?"

Enya looked at Nea as she thought about it before saying, "I want to listen to you play and maybe practice a little bit of Violin. After that, I can watch you two play some video games."

Nea and Allen nodded with easy smiles, "Sure."

Tyki chuckled softly, "I guess that means it's alright for me to go take a look at my clubs."

"Oh that remind me," Nea said earning a look from the other three, "My manager said that I might be playing in one of your clubs next week,"

Tyki thought about it before nodding his head, "My New York club. The manager suggested it to bring in some good publicity. I think it's a good idea since you're good at what you do not to mention I can actually trust you."

"My manager said to ask if we can meet sometime tomorrow," Nea informed Tyki, "I meant to ask you before, but with everything..."

Tyki inclined his head, "I understand completely. Tell him that we can do it."

"Great!" Nea grinned brightly.

* * *

Enya carefully played through a rather easy song and it didn't sound that bad. It didn't sound good, but it didn't sound horrible either. As she finished, Nea clapped and informed her, "Better than last time."

Enya smiled lightly before waving a hand at the piano, "Play something for me."

"Of course," Enya put her violin away as Nea started to play.

It wasn't long until Enya recognized the song prompting her to say, "I think I recognize that song."

"Oh?" Nea smiled mischievously.

Enya listened carefully and mumbled the lyrics ( **In your spotlight by Trickywi)** :

_It's another day to fight the fray, my heart is soaring_

_To find the way towards the stage won't come easily_

_Troubled waves, spirits decay, their words are daunting_

_But they cannot create what I will be_

_They laugh at me_

_Throw taunts at me_

_One look at me and they misjudge what they see_

_But I can only decide what I will be_

Enya stopped and looked at the door as she sensed a presence standing there. Adam smiled lightly as Nea stopped playing, "You have a beautiful voice, Enya."

Enya's cheeks flushed lightly and she looked away, "It's nothing really."

"You don't sing often, do you?" Nea asked in a slightly sad tone.

With a low sigh, Enya looked at her hands, "No. I haven't had much to be happy about not to mention Petunia had a habit of hitting me whenever she caught me singing. She said that it reminded it her of my mom."

"Bitch," Nea growled under his breath while wrapping his arms around Enya, "You sound just as beautiful as you did back in our first life,"

"I look forward to hearing you sing once more," Adam informed her with a gentle smile.

Enya found herself smiling softly in return though she said nothing in reply.

* * *

The next day found Enya walking through the lower levels of the ark with Adam. Adam had an exited air around him and it made Enya curious as to why. She didn't ask seeing as she would find out soon enough. Instead, she asked, "What happened to my inorganic golems?"

"Most are keeping your workshop in working order," Adam informed her, "While the rest are either powered down or have been destroyed over the years. A good few were destroyed during the battle in the ark,"

Enya frowned at that while inwardly sighing. She had thought that might be the case, but had hoped it wouldn't be so. She did hope that a certain few of her creations hadn't been destroyed as they were some of her favorite golems. Those golems were the ones that had gotten her on the path to create organic golems, the thought caused her to smile lightly. Soon enough, they reached a very familiar door to Enya. It was a bright golden color rather than the black, dark purple, or blinding white featured everywhere else on the ark. Moving forward, Enya placed her hand on the door and felt it warm up beneath her fingers before it swung open. Enya took in a deep breath while murmuring, "Let's see what I'll be dealing with."

As she stepped into the workshop, the sound of small feet skittering around on the multicolored tiles or the wooden floorboards hit her ears. She caught sight of the three forges that dominated one area of the workshop, the large library area complete with a desk and bookshelves in another, the multiple tables that took up a good portion of the rest of the room, and the garden she had set up in another area. On the walls that weren't dominated by windows, shelving units for various golems were set up. A perch sat near the desk and Enya remembered Solaris sitting on it while she studied new projects. Enya moved into the room and moved straight to the desk. When she reached it, Enya ran her fingers over the warm red wood and hummed softly. Adam spoke from the doorway, "Is it to your liking?"

"Very much," She glanced around the room, "It hasn't changed very much,"

Adam leaned against the doorway, "I'll be heading back up to continue looking over the papers that the goblins have given you. I'll send Nea down around Lunchtime."

Enya nodded in a distracted way, "Sure."

Adam smiled softly, "I'll leave you to it."

With that said, Adam left the room and closed the door behind him. Enya took a deep breath and whistled sharply. Immediately, six golems appeared with a seventh lagging behind them with a broken leg. All of her golems followed an animal theme. The oldest of them was a falcon with bright white feathers and blue eyes. The second oldest was a fox with dark red fur and silver eyes. The third eldest was a snake with bright purple scales and poisonous green eyes. The fourth was a monkey with soft grey fur and gentle brown eyes. The fifth was a bear with black fur and black eyes. The sixth was a ermine with dark grey fur and white eyes. The last was a small lion cub-like golem with bright orange fur and golden eyes. Enya immediatly moved towards that one, "Nero, did you get hurt during the move?"

Nero mewed mechanically and stumbled towards her. She caught him as he began to fall to the floor. With a low sigh as she noticed each of them bearing damage, Enya decided that the first thing she needed to do was fix them up.

* * *

When Nea and Enya entered the dinning room for lunch, Enya walked in carrying a fixed up Nero. Allen blinked upon seeing the lion cub and asked, "What is that?"

"He is Nero," Enya informed Allen, "He's one of my first successful golems and one of the reasons I actually started attempting to make organic ones,"

"Are you going to make an organic version of Nero?" Road asked her curiously.

Enya nodded lightly, "I plan on it."

Allen looked at her in confusion, "How do you make organic golems?"

"It's a lot of work involving magic, alchemy, and a small ritual," Enya set Nero down when she reached her seat, "If you want, I could show you after I read through my notes and get used to making golems again,"

Adam spoke in a light tone, "I suppose that you'll be doing that this year while also figuring out how to kill Dumbledore?"

Enya nodded with a grin, "I'll be looking up stuff on Curse-Breaking as well while I'm at it."


	17. The canines come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Portuguese translations:
> 
> Minha Raposa: My Fox
> 
> Greek Translations:
> 
> I gáta mou: My cat
> 
> French:
> 
> Petit renard: Little Fox

Enya shifted as she attempted to find a comfortable position to fall asleep in. She'd had a fairly exhausting day after she finished fixing up her workshop. She'd found the last four golems that had survived the years though each had been damaged in some way while in the process of cleaning up. One of them had crumbled into dust the moment she touched it. It hurt to see her creations in such a state. After she found them, Allen had entered her workshop and watched her repair the golems. He had helped her finish the clean up and reorganize her notes. After that, Enya had spent until dinner reading through her old books. The information had been as interesting as it had been the first time she'd read through them. Of course, a few of the books had been damaged to the point that she'd had to get Adam to replace them. It was lucky that the Ark had become a repository of knowledge over the years since it had first been created.

With a low sigh, Enya slipped out of bed and moved towards the windows. She knew why it was hard for her to sleep. Tomorrow would come and bring with it Sirius. She knew Remus would be there as well, but Sirius was her parental figure while Remus was like an uncle. She couldn't stop herself from worrying over whether or not Sirius would accept what was going on with her. She groaned softly and pressed her forehead against the cool glass. Why did she have to think about this? Enya almost flinched as Tyki asked, "What's wrong?"

Enya was tempted to brush him off. It would be a bit mean of her, but she was irritated and tired which was never a good combination when it came to her. After all, she could wield fire as easy as breathing. But, Enya didn't want to do it. It was a bit selfish and childish of her, but she wanted comfort. She wanted to be told that everything was going to be fine and that she wasn't going to lose Sirius. Turning towards him, Enya sighed deeply, "I can't stop thinking about tomorrow."

Tyki's eyes lit up in understanding and he held out a hand to her, "Come here," She did as he asked and Tyki pulled her into his lap before wrapping his arms around her, "Enya, I can't tell you what will happen tomorrow. It just isn't possible."

"I know, but..." Enya trailed off.

"You're scared of what Sirius will think," Tyki finished for her, "Enya, does Sirius love you?"

Enya leaned into Tyki as she murmured, "Yeah. He's always calling me the daughter he never got to have."

"Do you love him?" Tyki continued to ask.

Enya felt a bit of irritation, "Of course I do! He's the only parent I've ever really gotten to know, so of course I love him."

"Even if he ended up choosing revenge over taking care of you?" Tyki asked making Enya fall silent.

That had always been a bit of a sore point when it came to her relationship with Sirius. She had been furious with him when he'd admitted that revenge had taken over his thoughts after making sure she was okay. However, he'd lost his adoptive brother and the woman he had been beginning to see as a younger sister. He had made sure she was alright before he went looking for Pettigrew. He'd also apologized numerous times and had told her that as soon as his rage had dissipated, he'd become angry at himself for doing that to her. She'd never been far from his thoughts in the prison which was part of the reason he'd actually stayed somewhat sane. Taking a deep breath, Enya said, "Yes. Everyone makes mistakes and his was a bit horrible. He did apologize to me and he'd been thinking of me as soon as the red haze of rage created by Pettigrew's betrayal had cleared. He's been beating himself up ever since."

"Then, I'm sure he'll accept it," Tyki told her confidently prompting her to twist around to look at him, "If Sirius loves you as much as he said, he'll accept it. While Sirius might need a few days to come to terms with the information,"

Enya felt hope swell in her chest, "You really think so?"

"I do," Tyki pressed a kiss to her cheek, "You did the same with me. Of course, it did take a month or two for you to forgive me for hiding what I was,"

Enya smiled softly, "You're right."

"I know I am," Tyki chuckled softly.

Enya yawned softly, "Now I feel sleepy."

Enya got out of his lap and moved to her old spot as Tyki laid back down again. He pulled her to his chest and murmured, "After tomorrow, we can relax together without anyone else bothering us."

Enya grinned at the reminder before a thought occurred to her, "Do you think anyone knows what we're going to do?"

Tyki hummed lightly before replying, "Sheril and the Earl most likely. Lulu Bell likely has some idea and Wisley more than likely saw it in one of our minds."

"He probably thinks it's amusing and wants to watch everyone rush around like chickens with their heads cut off looking for us," Enya replied with a soft giggle.

"True," Tyki glanced down at her, "I'm really glad to have you back, Enya,"

Enya looked up at him and smiled warmly, "I'm glad to have everyone back."

Tyki leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She closed her eyes as warmth raced through her veins and the feeling of being right where she belonged filled her. As they parted from their slow and unhurried kiss, Enya relaxed into his hold. Moments like this were why she made that deal with Death, Enya sighed in contentment as she laid her head over his heart and thought, 'I'm never going to give this up. Dumbledore and the rest can burn if it means I get to have moments like this with Tyki.'

* * *

The next morning dawned with rain and a steady chill that made Enya's mood sour. She wasn't very superstitious, but even she had to admit that it wasn't a very good sign. She shivered and curled closer to Tyki while muttering, "I don't like it."

Tyki chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "It's just the rain, Enya. It always makes you a bit sour."

Enya was tempted to deny it, but he was telling the truth. No matter which life she lived, Enya had always disliked the rain. In her first life, she had been orphaned with her brother during a horrible summer storm which took both their parents. Every time it rained, she always ended up getting sick as a dog in that life without fail. In her second life, it had been raining when she found out what Tyki was. It had been raining when she heard the news of Daisya's death. It had been raining the night she'd died as well. In her current life, the rain always made her feel somber and more volatile. Of course, the volatile emotions were brought on due to her old injuries aching fiercely alongside the scars she'd gained over the years. The worst of the aches were in her left arm as opposed to her right. She'd broken that arm three times over the course of her life. The first had been done by Vernon beating her when she was four. In fact, she'd actually accessed her power over fire for the first time. The second had been after Dumbledore brought her back the first time and again, it had been Vernon that broke it only this time he succeeded in braking it in three places rather than one. And lastly, the third time had been during her time in the circus. She'd been climbing up a tree because of a dare one of the other circus brats had given her and ended up slipping. She actually hit her head as well and woke up a day later with a horrible headache. She'd been scolded, but not as badly as the other kids as she hadn't known that it had been a peach tree and thus the branches couldn't support her weight.

With a low sigh, Enya pressed her nose into his neck, "It's not my fault. Bad things happen when it rains."

Tyki turned a bit somber, "True."

Enya sighed deeply and got up only to wince as her left arm ached sharply, "It also makes my old injuries ache badly."

Tyki looked at her in concern, "It does?"

Enya nodded while lifting up her left arm, "I've broken this arm three times in this life. The first two happened because of Vernon beating me. The last happened when I attempted to climb a peach tree on a dare. I fell from the tree and was unconscious for a day. When I woke up, it was to a horrible headache and the ringmaster scolding me. Rodrick was more angry at the other circus brats for daring me to do it when they knew it was a peach tree," Enya smiled softly, "Man, I really miss that circus."

"If you want, we can ask the Earl to find them, or at least, he'll give Lulu Bell the task to find them," Tyki suggested while sitting up as well, "I'm sure everyone wants to meet the ones that managed to hide you for a year,"

Enya thought of the meeting and could only grin, "It would be amazing."

"Go get ready for the day," Tyki shooed her from the bed, "I'll do the same and see if I can't talk to the Earl about it,"

"Alright," Enya let out a soft laugh and kissed his cheek.

As she moved back, Tyki wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. When he pulled back and released her, Tyki told her, "I never get tired of doing that."

Enya smiled warmly at him in return, "Neither do I."

With that, she disappeared into the bathroom to begin her morning ritual. As she turned on the shower, Enya wondered how she could go from not wanting to get into a relationship with Tyki just yet to kissing him. It was slightly disturbing how easy it was to fall into the easy pattern they had before her death. She knew it probably had to do with the fact she was still reeling from everything that was going on and she hadn't even had a real breakdown just yet. The thing that happened when she'd seen the trunks and gone through them were both minor breakdowns. She knew that it was more than likely coming, but something was staving it off. Part of her knew that when she saw Sirius or at some point afterwards, she was going to have her breakdown. It was likely that she would've had it during the visit to Gringotts if she'd actually talked to the twins. With a low sigh, Enya pulled off her clothes and got into the shower. Whenever it happened, Enya knew her breakdown was not going to be fun for anyone.

* * *

Adam look up from the papers on his desk as Tyki walked inside and asked, "What can I do for you, Tyki-Pon?"

Tyki's jaw muscle twitched at the nickname and Adam inwardly chuckled. Tyki took a deep breath before saying, "Now that she remembers it, Enya misses the circus. I think it would be a good idea to track it down."

Adam nodded lightly, "I figured that it would come up at some point after she got her memories back, so I already have some people working on it."

"Good," Tyki sighed deeply and surprised Adam by asking, "Do you think she'll have her break down soon?"

Adam knew it was taking the third child of Noah a lot to ask this. If it hadn't been for Enya, Tyki would have likely kept his silence. It almost made him sigh and sent a sting of regret through his heart. It was unlikely at the third child would ever be close to him. Joyd was an unforgiving being when it came to matters like this and his reincarnations had always held that trait as well. With a low sigh, Adam inclined his head, "I believe it is highly likely that it'll happen after she either sees Sirius or speaks with him. It is part of the reason I believe that you leaving with her is a good idea."

Tyki didn't even look remotely surprised by that last statement. It was a bit surprising, but Tyki had always been more observant than most of the clan took him for. Tyki inclined his head, "I won't tell any of you where we're going."

"How long do you plan to be away?" Adam asked him curiously.

Tyki seemed to think about it before admitting, "As long as I can."

"Perhaps until her birthday?" Adam suggested earning a surprised look from Tyki, "Show her the world and let her enjoy herself, she deserves it after how her life has gone before we found her,"

"And you won't attempt to find us?" Tyki asked with narrowed eyes.

It reminded Adam of a suspicious cat and made him wish that they'd learned how to transform into animagus. It was one of the few magics that none of them had really bothered with other than Enya. That reminded him, Enya would likely be attempting the animagus transformation at some point. She would probably drag Tyki into it as well which would answer the question that had bugged everyone in the clan and even their allies: Was Tyki really a cat? Adam inwardly laughed before informing Tyki, "I won't. I can't say that for everyone, but I won't attempt to find you. If you check in, I'll be content."

Tyki was silent for a little while. It was obvious that the other man didn't like the idea of anyone keeping tabs on them. Of course, they had to be careful when it came to Dumbledore as the bearded bastard was likely to resort to magical means to find Enya. It did make Adam wonder what Dumbledore would do if he somehow managed to find and take Enya. The thought made the hair on the back of his neck rise and anger to shoot through him. No, Adam wouldn't allow Dumbledore to touch Enya. Adam was torn from his thoughts of torturing the bastard for daring to harm one of their own by Tyki speak. It was quite clear from the reluctance in his body language that Tyki didn't want to say what he was saying, "I will check in every two days. No more."

"If something happens outside of those two days-" Adam began only for Tyki to cut him off with a slightly golden eyed glare.

The Noah of pleasure bit out, "I will contact you if there is an emergency that I cannot take care of."

Without saying another word, Tyki strode out of the room. Adam watched him go and sighed once more. Yes, his relationship with Tyki and Joyd would never fully recover. Even with Enya's presence, Tyki would only be polite in order to not cause Enya any distress. Sometimes, Adam wondered what would have happened if he hadn't made that deal with Death. Granted, they hadn't known of the Noah's reincarnation cycle at the time, but Adam had made the damn deal. Adam glanced at the papers on his desk before standing. It was time for breakfast. Sirius wouldn't be here until around one which would give him a solid three hours to work before he put away the paperwork.

* * *

Sirius was feeling a mixture of excitement and dread at the meeting they were going to have. The portkey that had been sent to him by Gringotts was a bit surprising, but it showed that the people Enya was with were taking her safety seriously. It was a comforting thought even if it left him with a bad taste in his mouth. If he had just stood up against Dumbledore, Enya wouldn't have been in this situation and they'd be traveling the world. With a low groan, Sirius pressed his forehead against the table top as Remus chasted him, "Thinking about it will only make the wait longer."

"Why do we have to have it so late though?" Sirius couldn't stop himself from whining, "I want to see my Goddaughter!"

"Sirius," Remus sighed deeply as he put down the news paper he'd been reading, "They more than likely wanted time to get the area we'll be using ready and have everyone that is going to be apart of the meeting be there. Not to mention, Enya dislikes being up any earlier than ten if she has a choice,"

"Still!" Sirius was well aware of the fact he sounded like a child at the moment.

Remus sighed once more and Sirius was sure that the werewolf was pinching the bridge of his nose. It was a habit that he'd gotten into during their Hogwarts years whenever Sirius and James had been acting childish. Well, more childish than usual or just being idiots. Sirius knew that Enya had Hermione to be her Remus though if he remembered correctly, Hermione actually hit her in the head with a book. Sirius was glad that the most Remus had ever done was use a newspaper on him. He couldn't imagine being hit in the head with one of those Arithmancy tomes. Sirius shuddered at the thought and found himself paying attention to Remus once more when the werewolf replied, "Do not act like a child, Sirius. Time will only pass slower if you do."

Sirius groaned and told Remus, "I know that!" Sirius picked up his head and pouted at the werewolf, "Why aren't you acting like this?"

"Because one of us needs to act like an adult," Remus replied before suggesting, "Why don't you go reply to those letters you've gotten? I'm fairly sure I saw one of Narcissa,"

Sirius perked up slightly at the mention of Narcissa. Even if she'd married stuffy and pompous Lucius, Narcissa had been his favorite cousin aside from Andromeda. Sirius grinned and got up, "I'll go do that!"

Sirius rushed out of the room and Remus muttered, "Why am I stuck with him?"

* * *

At the stroke of ten, the portkey they were sent whisked them off into the portkey point in Gringotts. The goblin that met them was glaring and spat out, "Come."

The two slightly bewildered men followed the goblin with Sirius muttering, "What crawled in his ass?"

"Sirius," Remus elbowed the ex-convict in the side as the goblin shot them a nastier glare.

* * *

Enya shifted in her seat on the couch in the bottom floor living room prompting Allen to place a hand on her shoulder. Enya stilled as Allen told her, "Road and Tyki just left to get them."

"So calm down, Sis," Nea piped up with a grin.

He was leaning against her knees and was playing a game on a touch screen device that Enya recalled Dudley walking around with at some point during her visit to Privet Drive. She couldn't really recall what it was called, but Dudley had bragged about having one. Enya sighed deeply, "I know," She dropped her hand onto Nea's head and played with his soft brown locks, "But it's hard when I have no idea how they'll react."

"Whatever happens, you'll have all of us," Wisley assured her from his place on the love seat by the window.

Enya found herself smiling despite her nerves. No matter what happened from now on, she would have her family by her side. While it may not contain Sirius and Remus by the end of the meeting, Enya would have the Noah clan and her allies. The thought actually made her settle down a little.

* * *

The goblin soon led Sirius and Remus into a rather extravagant waiting room. Inside the room, a Portuguese man and a girl were already there. The girl looked at them with a wide smile that set off their nerves and made the two bristle. The Portuguese man looked at them with a frown on his face and a wary look in his eyes. It was quite clear he either didn't like them on sight or knew that they might cause trouble. Either way, it only made the last two loyal and surviving Marauders wary of what was going to happen. The tension only got worse as they realized that the two were powerful. It was easy to feel it once they stepped into the room. The goblin that guided them spoke, "Will you be requiring anything else?"

"No," The girl spoke while eyeing them, "We can take everything from here. We thank Gringotts for helping us,"

"For our friends, we will do anything," The goblin replied startling the two wizards.

They looked at one another and inwardly swore. Enya seemed to be in the hands of some very powerful people. No one in England could boast being a goblin friend. Hell the entire United Kingdom couldn't boast it. Swallowing, Sirius said, "I assume we'll be going somewhere else."

"Yes," The man spoke for the first time, "Road,"

The girl, Road, nodded and a door appeared. She gestured to it, "Let's go!"

She walked inside and the two wizards were forced to follow. 'Road' glanced at them as she walked beside the man, "So you're Enya's parental figures or at least, one of you."

"That would be me," Sirius felt his heart soar at the thought of Enya saying that, "I'm Sirius Black,"

"And that would mean, you're Remus Lupin," The girl looked at Remus curiously, "You aren't like the other weres I met. Do you not get along with your inner wolf?"

Remus was startled by the question, but wasn't given the chance to answer as the man spoke, "Road."

"I'm curious, Tyki!" The girl whined while pouting at the man.

"Be that as it may, you're making them uncomfortable," 'Tyki' replied with a low sigh, "They're important to Enya. I don't think she'd like you making them uncomfortable before the Earl is able to talk with them,"

"Fine," 'Road' turned her head away from 'Tyki' and crossed her arms over her chest.

'Tyki' glanced at them as he lit a cigarette, "She's worried about the conversation, you know."

"Enya?" Sirius asked with a bit of confusion.

'Tyki' inclined his head while releasing a puff of smoke, "She's scared that you'll abandon her."

"I would never!" Sirius immediatly growled while inwardly feeling hurt as he tried to figure out why she'd think that way, "She's my goddaughter. There is nothing on this earth that would make me look at her in any other way,"

Before either could reply, they reached the other end of the door and walked out of it. They found themselves in a spacious entrance hall of a rather large manor house. 'Road' turned to 'Tyki', "I'm going to go tell them we're back. You go take them to Enya."

'Tyki' didn't get a chance to reply as she darted off. With a low sigh, 'Tyki' told them, "Follow me.'

With that, he led them further into the house past the stairs. It wasn't long until they reached the entrance of a large living room which was occupied by four figures. The only one they had eyes for was Enya. She was laughing softly at something one of the two boys near her said. One boy sat next to her on the couch and the other sat on the floor against her legs. The one on the couch had a shock of white hair and silvery purple eyes. The one on the ground had dark brown hair and the same silvery purple eyes. For the first time since Christmas, Enya was relaxed and smiling which made both wizards relax. It was a she was laughing that Enya caught sight of them and the sound stopped abruptly as she stared at them with wide emerald eyes.


	18. Breakdowns and leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Portuguese translations:
> 
> Minha Raposa: My Fox
> 
> Greek Translations:
> 
> I gáta mou: My cat
> 
> French:
> 
> Petit renard: Little Fox

It was suddenly hard to breath as she stared upon her godfather and surrogate father. It was hard to stop staring right at him and feel the well of emotions that she'd been hiding from since she first woke up in that bed with Allen watching over her. It was hard for her to feel everything _single_ emotion that she'd shied away from since waking up. She sucked in a harsh breath as tears gathered in her eyes and she hoarsely whispered, "Sirius... _Papa."_

Enya didn't know how it happened, but she ended up in Sirius' arms with tears streaming down her face. He was shocked, but his arms immediatly curled around her like a vice. She pressed her nose into his neck as a sob tore itself from her chest and didn't stop. Sirius just held her tightly to himself and whispered soft words of comfort that soothed the ache that she hadn't let herself feel. She burrowed herself deeply into the parental love and warm comfort he offered her. Even in his confusion and shock, Sirius comforted her without knowing why she was breaking. He didn't question what was wrong or what the hell she'd been thinking.

* * *

No one said a word as they left the pair in the living room. Even if he was unsure of these people, he left with them to allow the pair their moment. They walked into a rather nice drawing room on the second floor where two older men sat. It was obvious that the one of them was 'Tyki's' older brother. By the way all save for 'Tyki' looked at the other man, he was more than likely the leader. The fact that Remus could feel the sheer power rolling off him only sealed that thought. Swallowing softly at how much his inner wolf shied away from the power of that man, Remus listened as the white haired boy spoke, "Enya fell apart mere moments after she saw Sirius."

"I see," The man looked at Remus, "You must be Remus Lupin. I've managed to gather a lot of information on you from both Enya and my other sources," He smiled pleasantly, "Please take a seat,"

Remus was reluctant to be in such a position, but had no clue what would happen if he refused. Sitting down in one of the empty seats, Remus cleared his throat, "You know who I am and who Sirius is, but I don't know who you all are."

The blonde haired boy who looked like one of the only British natives in the room smirked, "You're scared of us."

"With what he is, I highly doubt he would be unable to sense it," The older man that looked like 'Tyki' commented while fixing a Remus with a look that said 'Don't cause trouble or else', "Weres have the unique ability to sense what we are the moment they see us,"

'Tyki' snorted as he took out a cigarette and lit it before boredly pointing out, "Enya doesn't want us to break them."

"Too true, Tyki-Pon," The man at the desk in the room stated and made 'Tyki's' jaw twitch, "My name is Adam Campbell, but most of the magical world would know me as the Earl of Millennium," He grinned sharply as Remus gaped at him, "The patriarch of the Noah clan,"

Remus could only wonder how the hell Enya's luck could be so fucked up to put her into the position to meet these people. Damn that Potter luck!

* * *

Enya slowly stopped crying and the emotions stopped swarming around her. She took a deep breath and Sirius' scent calmed her slowly. She focused on what she could smell in order to calm herself down. He smelt like a dog did with the scent of a winter rainstorm and the rich scent of the forbidden forest in the middle of the night after a rainstorm had swept through the area. She took a deep breath as she loosened her hold on him and Sirius looked at her in concern. He brushed the hair away from her face and asked, "Are you alright?"

She thought about it before shaking her head, "No, but," A small smile tugged its way onto her face, "I will be."

Sirius smiled softly at her and hugged her gently, "That's my little girl."

"I missed you, Siri," Enya mumbled against his shoulder, "I didn't realize how much I missed you and everyone else until I saw you again,"

"It just creeps up on ya," Sirius told her with a soft chuckle, "I know that feeling very well, Pup,"

Enya noticed that everyone had disappeared and felt thankful for the privacy. She pulled Sirius to the couch she'd been sitting on with Allen and said, "W-we need to talk about a lot."

Sirius nodded lightly, "Yeah. Before we do, are they treating you right here?"

"The best," Enya grinned at him, "I feel more at home with them than I ever did at Hogwarts," Sirius didn't even look surprised, "It would be better if you were here too," She felt curiosity rise up from the mass of emotions, "You're not surprised?"

Sirius offered her a wry smile, "Not when I heard you laughing like that. I hadn't heard you laugh like that since you were a baby when James and I would do insane things to get you to giggle. You feel free here," He looked down at his hands, "I just wish I was able to do it."

"Sirius," Enya took a deep breath, "There's a reason for it, I won't say what it is because you'll understand when you talk to Adam,"

Sirius clenched his fingers into a fist, "I hate myself for letting you go to those damn Dursleys. If I hadn't, you would-"

Enya cut him off, "Sirius, what's going on here was going to happen no matter what. It may have been delayed or sped up, but it would have happened no matter what we did," Enya sighed deeply, "You need to know that I know these people, but I can't explain it correctly."

"So I'll have to wait until this 'Adam' can explain it?" Sirius asked her while shooting to his feet and starting to pace in front of her, "He has all the answers?"

"A good deal of them," Enya corrected lightly, "Sirius-"

"Let me think, Pup," He cut in and ran a hand through his hair, "I don't like this. I really fucking don't like this, but you say that this is fate. You say that no matter what we did it would have happened," He turned his head to stare at her, "Why the hell are you so accepting of this?!"

Enya tried to ignore the fact his emotions were threatening to swallow her as she replied, "Because even if this is fate, I want it, Papa," She looked at him, "I want to be here with them. They make me feel like I belong in a way I haven't before. I'm not chained down by some prophecy that a manipulative old goat heard and decided that I have to die in order to kill that snake fucker," Enya's emotions were spiking up and she couldn't stop herself from speaking, "Dumbledore will no longer be able to hurt me. I won't have to fight if I don't want to. I won't have to be a child soldier just because the adults can't stop being fucking sheep! Dumbledore and Voldemort will die because I won't be free until they do. After that, I will be able to live the life I want to live. My friends and their families won't suffer because they're my friends," She took a deep breath, "These people won't use me and act like they have a fucking right to do it just because I'm famous. They won't take my choices and freedom away from me. They just want me to be safe, happy, and myself. Don't you want that for me?"

"Of course I do," Sirius knelt down and set his hands onto her knees, "I want that for you, Pup. I just...this is so sudden,"

"I know," Enya swallowed and rubbed at her eyes, "But that's how it is, I want to be in this place with these people,"

Sirius wrapped his arms around her and Enya did the same, "Then, I will listen to Adam and hear about what's going on. More than likely, I will need a few days to process it if how scared you were says anything. Once I get a clear understanding, I'll be alright and I'll be here for you."

Rather than tell Sirius about her impending departure with Tyki, Enya tightened her grip on Sirius and nodded, "Alright."

"Now," He released her and stood up, "Where is this meeting?"

Enya let out a soft laugh and stood up as well, "Follow me."

* * *

Wisley spoke as Adam finished the introductions, "They're finished. Enya's leading him up."

"Good," Adam sighed in relief.

Tyki asked the question on everyone's mind, "How is she?"

"Her emotions are still in turmoil, but she'll be able to work through them," Wisley didn't even look at Tyki as he suggested, "She might need a few days away to clear her head, but she'll be fine,"

Sighs of relief echoed around the room as everyone relaxed. Remus cleared his throat and asked, "How do you know?"

Wisley smirked at Remus, "Let's just say I'm good at reading people."

Allen snorted softly as Nea coughed out, "Douche."

Wisley shot the duo a glare, but didn't get a chance to reply when the door opened. Enya walked in with slightly red eyes and looked worn. She was smiling softly and her thoughts held a bit of nervousness. It was somewhat relieving that even in this life, Wisley couldn't really read Enya's mind unless she let him in. All he got were emotional impressions and the occasional thought. It was one of the reasons he sought her out aside from his own soulmate as both were muted when it came to thoughts. Adam offered Enya a warm smile, "How are you?"

"Better," She didn't say anything else and no one in the room expected her to.

Adam inclined his head before suggesting, "Tyki, why don't you take Enya to go get something to snack on and maybe take her up to the library?"

"Of course, Earl," Tyki turned towards Enya and offered his arm, "My lady,"

Enya's cheeks turned a faint pink as she giggled softly, "Thank you, Tyki."

The two left with Sirius and Remus gaping at the sight. It would seem that dear Enya really hadn't felt any sort of lust or romantic affection for anyone if that was their reaction. Wisley internally crackled at the thought of how much shit he'd be able to pull due to this and thought, 'Tyki and Enya are going to fucking kill me by the time her birthday comes around, but this is going to be hilarious!'

It was a shame his dear Callista was there to enjoy it with him.

* * *

Enya turned to Tyki as they headed down the stairs towards the kitchen with her hand held in his, "How are we doing this?"

"Do you want to see them off?" Tyki asked her curiously as they entered the kitchen which was currently devoid of staff.

Enya thought about it as she picked an apple from the bowl and handed it to Tyki before grabbing a peach. After she took a bite of the delicious peach, Enya replied, "No. I think it would be best to leave before then. If we do, the others won't be able to stop us or figure out where we're going," She grimaced as she added, "I also think Wisley's going to use the time they're here to convince them that you've managed to convince me into your bed."

"You did that," Tyki pointed out with a slight chuckle before taking a bite of his own apple as they left the kitchen to head upstairs.

Enya rolled her eyes, "I meant that he's going to convince them that you're a fucking pervert that's using the confusion I'm more than likely feeling to your advantage," Enya glanced at him and saw his slightly pale face, "He did this with Callista, remember?"

Tyki groaned and muttered, "It must be a genetic trait that all Noah are sadists."

"Just figuring that out, Mr. Third child?" Enya teased him lightly.

Tyki shot her a small glare, "He's going to ruin any attempt I have to make a good impression."

"And?" Enya offered him a raised eyebrow.

"And Sirius is your father figure," Tyki rubbed the back of his neck, "I want him to like and get along with me,"

Enya barely refrained from awing about how sweet Tyki's being. Instead, she pressed a kiss to his cheek and murmured, "You can always clarify what's going on later."

Tyki glanced at Enya and smiled softly, "True," He paused before pointing out, "You do realize that us leaving like this will look bad, right?"

Enya grinned at him, "And?"

"Your poor Godfather," Tyki chuckled softly while wrapping an arm around her waist, "What is he going to do with you?"

Enya giggled in reply.

* * *

It didn't take long for Enya and Tyki to pack what they needed. Enya made sure to bring plenty of her books on runes and alchemy. She did bring her school trunk along in order to do her summer work. A part of her was tempted to leave it here to be forgotten, but she knew that it wouldn't get done until last minute if she did. They shrunk their belongings and Enya wrote a small note that she left on her bedroom table. With that, Tyki took her into the ark and said, "We should jump around as much as possible before we head to our destination."

Enya was slightly confused before she realized, "They can track when we use the ark and we go."

Tyki nodded lightly, "So we need to confuse the hell out of them."

Enya giggled softly, "You've done this before, haven't you?"

"How do you think I managed to keep them from finding out about that place?" Tyki asked her with a smug grin, "Not to mention, I do this when I want to avoid everyone,"

Enya couldn't stop herself from laughing. Tyki was such a sneaky bastard and no one really realized that until he did stuff like this. Enya hoped that Wisley would have a recording of their search because it was bound to be hilarious.

* * *

By the end of the explanation, Sirius and Remus were stuck staring at them with mixed emotions. Finally, Sirius managed to wheeze out, "What does this all mean?"

Adam looked at them carefully over his steepled fingers, "It means that Enya is one of us no matter what you attempt to do. It means she is mentally and spiritually far older than either of you even if she is physically a fifteen almost sixteen year old girl. She has power and magical knowledge that you wouldn't begin to understand not to mention access to a wealth of things that no one save for those tied to my clan will ever have access to," Adam leaned back in his chair, "What it means, Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin, is that you both have a decision to make. You must choose what to do next. Will you stand with Enya knowing all that we have told you and what exactly she's been through in all her lives? Or will you be unable to be the person that Enya wants, no needs you to be?"

"W-we need time," Remus gasped out.

"And time you will have," Adam nodded to Road, "Road will see you as close to your residence as possible," He leaned forward and stared them making them feel as if a huge weight was bearing down on them, "You have one week to reach a decision. If you find that you cannot stand by Enya, I will erase this whole conversation from your memories,"

"B-but-" Remus attempted to speak.

"I will tell Enya what happened," Adam looked at both coldly, "And she may hate me for this, but I will not see her break because neither of you can be what she needs you to be. I will not see my niece break again,"

Sirius spoke before Remus could, "We will give you our answer in a week."

He stood up and pulled Remus to his feet. Road saw them out and took the pair to the park near Grimmauld place before departing. Sirius dragged Remus into the house and right into the drawing room. He pushed Remus into a chair before grabbing to glasses and the strongest bottle of liquor possible. He didn't think about not seeing his Goddaughter before he left. He just poured them both a drink before slumping into a chair and downing it. He poured himself another and downed it again. When he poured it this time, Remus asked, "What are we going to do?"

"We think," Sirius spoke softly, "We think about what Enya means to us. We think about what we've heard," Sirius looked at Remus, "She is all we have of James and Lily. She is our pup, Remy. I won't loose her because I won't take the time to understand,"

* * *

"Soooo," Wisley looked at everyone, "Who wants to go tell Enya that we broke her Godfather and pet werewolf,"

Everyone glanced at one another. Adam sighed deeply and stood up, "Let's go look for her."

Wisley was internally crackling not even ten minutes later as he worked the security cameras to record everything. Allen and Nea were freaking the fuck out. Road had returned five minutes ago and was currently going out of her mind. He left the security office while mentally promising to get Enya and Tyki a video of this. Wisley strolled into Enya's room and picked up the note she'd left before calling out, "Enya left a note!"

Everyone filled the room within a few minutes and Road growled, "What did she say?"

Wisley cleared his throat and said:

_Dear Everyone,_

_You guys are more than likely very confused and pissed off at the moment. I understand that Tyki and I leaving like that wasn't very nice which is why I promise that I'll make everyone's favorite dessert when we come back. I want you to hear me out before you start shouting and try to find us. I love you guys and the time I've spent in this manor has been awesome;However, I need some place to think about everything. Not even a week ago, I was just a normal witch with abusive relatives biding her time until she could escape. I've found out so many things that make my head spin and I just can't stay in the manor. I need to stay in a place I know and Tyki's taking me there. I would have asked Allen, Nea, or any of you to come as well, but the place Tyki's taking me to is somewhere unique to the two of us. It's the one place where I know I'll find the peace and quiet I need to figure things out._

_I know that you guys will be looking for us and I understand that. I just want you to give Tyki and I a week alone. Tyki will be checking in every two days and will give you updates. A week is all I ask before you start looking for us. Please._

_Love you all,  
Enya._

They were all silent as Wisley finished reading the note. Glancing at one another, it was clear what the decision was. Adam cleared his throat, "We will give her the week she desires. I will not be actively looking for the two. They will return on Enya's birthday."

Allen bit his lip before asking, "W-why didn't we notice she was drowning?"

Road spoke with tears in her eyes, "We were so happy that she was back that we ignored it as we pulled her around. We never let her be alone long enough to think. The only one that really gave her that ability was Tyki."

"He knew what would happen," Nea breathed out feeling a mixture of anger and self loathing, "I should have realized it..."

"Joyd and Ena always had a connection that none of us could understand," Wisley added his two cents, "It's the same connection we shared with our soulmates. What we don't see when it comes to each other, our soulmates see and do what they need to keep us balanced,"

Road looked around before asking, "D-do you think the others will be reborn? I...I miss Lark."

Adam looked over his family as each save for Allen thought of their soulmates. Allen was the only one among them that didn't know who their soulmate was. It was likely that he'd find out soon. With a low sigh, Adam murmured, "We can only hope."

* * *

Luna smiled with a tear rolling down her cheek as she whispered, "Soon, my love. Soon, we will be together again. All of us."

The visions of the future and past sang in her mind. It was the stark clarity of a single future vision that made her say that. Soon, the Noah would be reunited with their soulmates. It was with a low sigh that she looked outside of the window and saw her father walking around while looking for things that normal people couldn't see. It would be nice to be grounded once more. Luna stood from the chair she was sitting in as her father shouted, "Come, Dearest! We have creatures to look for."

She headed outside without a backward glanced towards her sketchpad. The sketchpad was open on a page depicting a large gathering. The Noah clan and Enya were the main focus with a few of their most notable allies there. Enya was leaning against Tyki with hear head on his shoulder as she watched the gathering with amused contentment on her face. All of the Noah were either touching or leaning against someone who's features had yet to be drawn in. The word 'Soon' was written over top the picture.

* * *

Enya took a deep breath as they reappeared on a dirt road. She leaned against Tyki as she muttered, "I hate appariting."

Tyki gave a husky chuckle as he held her up, "I know, but it is necessary."

Enya didn't reply as she took in another deep breath. The scent of the pine and alder trees filled her nose. The slight tang of sea salt linger on her tongue. The scent of wild followers swirled around it all. Something tugged at Enya's memories and she murmured, "I-it smells familiar."

"It's supposed to," Tyki looked down at her, "Ready to start moving,"

With a slight nod, Enya moved away from Tyki and wobbled slightly before regaining her ability to stand. Tyki took her hand and started walking up the dirt road. The area caused a faded memory to well up as the sense of familiarity grew. It wasn't until they reached a gated path that Enya began to realize where they were going. The walk up the stone path was familiar. It wasn't until they reached a small hill that over looked a simple cottage that Enya murmured, "Our cottage."

"I did say we would be coming here," He reminded her as they walked down the path towards the warm wooden door, "I've been having people keep it in good condition. The magic inside the walls and around the property help as well," They reached the door as Enya heard the distant crash of waves against a cliff, "I've made sure it's stayed the same as how we left it though it is a bit cleaner in some areas," Tyki unlocked the door and looked down at her with one hand on the handle as the other held hers, "Ready?"

Enya looked at him before looking at the door. Closing her eyes as she took a deep breath, Enya squeezed his hand lightly and murmured, "Yeah."

It was time for her to see the place that she'd called home after leaving the Order and in the months leading up to her death.


	19. Cottage and interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Portuguese translations:
> 
> Minha Raposa: My Fox
> 
> Greek Translations:
> 
> I gáta mou: My cat
> 
> French:
> 
> Petit renard: Little Fox

The door swung open and they walked inside. The hallway of the cottage was the same as it had been back then. A mirror on the right hand wall, an umbrella stand not far from the door, a small table with a simple vase on it, and a hallway closet. Enya's eyes focused on the vase and she noticed that it was diffrent from the one she'd had there. The one that used to be there was a white with blue wave designs. The current one was white with red foxes and red lilies. Enya glanced at Tyki and he offered her a sheepish smile, "A casualty."

Enya snorted softly and reminded him, "You hated that vase."

"That I did," Tyki's smile turned into a slight grin, "This one is a lot better,"

"Guess I'll have to find flowers for this one," Enya didn't exactly mind the loss of that particular vase.

Tyki tugged her through the dark cream colored walls of the hallway and into the living room. The living room and kitchen were a shared space though separated from one another by the diffrent flooring. The living room was covered in dark colored wood and a few rugs. The kitchen had white and purple tiles. Enya put down her bag as she let go of Tyki's hand to move further into the room. Tyki spoke softly, "I'll go put our stuff in the room."

"Yeah," Enya didn't take her eyes away from the room around her.

The living room was done in a mixture of dark browns and blacks with a smattering of other colors mostly brought by the objects scattered around the room. A large mantle and fire place sat at one end of the room and held pictures that Enya could barely remember having. A large painting sat over the mantle. It was of a forest in the middle of fall with leaves falling to the ground. On the wall with the entrance hallway and the hallway leading into the bedrooms, a few bookcases were set up with a mixture of books and knickknacks bought during someone's travels. On the other wall, a desk that she remember spending long nights alone without Tyki around writing letters, books, and poems. Next to the desk, a new feature that Enya knew Tyki had brought in was a T.V. It had a bookshelf dedicated to movies and video games which made her inwardly snicker. The absurdly comfortable couch which she remembered sleeping on far more than in her bed with it's three cushions and throw blanket. The love seat that she spent many nights curled up on while reading a book or two. The two plushy armchairs that she'd taken a real liking to one some trip to the Portugal magical districts. The coffee table that she'd picked up had been replaced by another. Enya didn't hear Tyki when he walked up behind her. She jumped when he wrapped his arms around her before leaning into him. He leaned down and laid his head on her shoulder while asking, "Remembering?"

"It's hard to believe we spent so much time here," Enya murmured softly, "B-but this place, it will definitely help me,"

"Good," He pressed a kiss to her cheek before asking, "You hungry?"

"I could eat," Enya decided after a few minutes.

Tyki chuckled and let her go before moving towards the kitchen. She followed him slowly while taking it in. The kitchen still had it's breakfast nook with the bar stool-styled chairs. A glass sliding door opened up to the back porch and the forest that seemed to stretch on forever behind it. The small table with it's mismatch of chairs was still sat close to the entrance to the bedroom hallways. The kitchen looked the same as it had with it's dark brown cabinets and marble counter top. The stove and other appliances had been changed out with a dishwasher added in. Tyki glanced at her while opening the door to the fridge, "I called the person I'm having take care of this place and he's bringing us supplies every four days. He'll be coming in two to see if we need anything, so we'll have to make a list."

"Alright," Enya slipped off the black jacket she was wearing and asked, "What are you making?"

"I was thinking that since it's rather late that we could just eat breakfast for dinner," Tyki told her and Enya nodded lightly while yawning, "I'll get started on that. Why don't you go put your things away?"

If he'd been planning on cooking anything else, Enya would have been wary as the Tyki she remembered had trouble cooking anything more than that and fish. She nodded while walking over to him and pressing a kiss to his cheek, "Be right back."

"Take your time," He turned to kiss her before she could pull away, "It'll be ten to fifteen minutes,"

"Okay," Enya left the kitchen and headed into the hallway towards the bedrooms.

The first door she encountered was opened and revealed the washing machine and dryer. Enya moved onto the one next to it and found the guest bedroom which had been Tyki's until they got together. Moving to the end of the hall, Enya turned to the left side of the hallway and opened the door to reveal the bedroom she'd spent many nights with Tyki. The bedroom was far larger than the guest room and had a small fireplace. The king-sized bed that took up a lot of the room was covered in a dark purple comforter and quite a few pillows. A large bay window sat across the room from the bed with a pair of dark red drapes set up. A bookcase sat on either side of the fireplace which was on the wall across from the door. The floor was hard wood much like the rest of the house aside from the kitchen, bathrooms, and the room containing the washer. In front of the fireplace, a large bear skin rug was set up which Enya knew Tyki had probably gotten recently as she couldn't remember one being there before. The door leading to the bathroom was on the other side of the bed. Enya tired to ignore how much her mind wished to venture to the nights she spent with Tyki in this room. She quickly moved to her things which were set up on the bed.

* * *

Hermione was having a bad two weeks. Last Friday, she'd gotten the news that her first and best friend had disappeared without a trace while her relatives were brutally murdered. In the days after that, she'd been questioned thoroughly by her parents, the Aurors, and the order. After that, Dumbledore's phoenix showed up. Apparently, the stupid bird could actually speak and was rather vocal about not being Dumbledore's familiar. He'd demanded that Hermione call him Solaris before handing her a letter from Enya and disappearing. Enya's letter had been frustratingly devoid of any useful information other than that she was with people she trust and was safe. While Hermione trusted her friends ability to read people, it didn't mean that Enya had the best judgement. The pyro tended to rush in head first and light any obstacle on fire. Hermione rubbed her temples while watching the latest member of the order to question her leave. Her mother, Emma Granger, looked into the living room and asked, "Everything alright, Dear?"

"They're still looking for Enya," Hermione sighed deeply, "I really hope that wherever she is, Enya's getting her summer work done,"

"She hasn't sent you anything?" Emma asked her earning a shake of the head, "Maybe you should try owling her?"

Hermione shook her head, "No one has managed to owl her since she went missing."

"Oh dear, maybe she's behind one of those ward things you talked about?" Emma suggested earning a shrug from Hermione, "Are you alright, Dear?"

"My headache won't go away," Hermione finally understood just how hard it was for Enya to stay calm when her head was hurting, "I think I'll go lie down,"

"Alright," Emma shook her head, "Dinner will be in an hour,"

Hermione didn't both responding as she headed upstairs to her room. She laid down on her bed and wondered if she'd get one of those dreams. Another frustration of Enya's that Hermione was now coming to understand was the dreams that she couldn't remember. They felt important and Hermione could barely remember hearing a male speak in them rather frequently. Sighing softly, Hermione closed her eyes and fell asleep...

_"-!" A woman that seemed familiar rushed up to her with golden markings decorating her skin, "There you are,"_

_"Sorry, E-" Hermione found herself saying, "- and I were working on his shielding,"_

_The woman let out a soft musical laugh, "I suppose it's alright then. If he needs it, I've made a batch of headache reducer for him."_

_"I'll make sure he get's it," Hermione felt greatful towards the woman, "They seem to be getting better, but some days..."_

_The woman waved her off, "Trust me,-. I understand the feeling. Mind reading and Empathy are difficult abilities to deal with."_

Hermione found herself jerking awake with the memory of musical laughing and golden markings filling her mind. Not even five seconds later, Emma's voice drifted up, "Hermione! Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!" Hermione replied with a slight sigh.

* * *

Blaise Zabini had been having a slightly good week. His mother wasn't bothering about his relationship status with Enya which he was grateful for as those discussions were rather odd and felt wrong on so many levels. The downsides were that Enya had gone missing and he was being questioned on her whereabouts. He was pleased that her troublesome relatives were gone for good which meant the old bastard couldn't force her to go back to them. Another downside he was experiencing was the headaches and odd dreams that he could only half remember. He understood why Enya had trouble keeping her temper in control when around people like Ronald or Dumbledore. He sighed deeply and laid down on the windowsill in his room while ordering his personal elf, "Toffey, wake me up ten minutes before dinner if I don't wake up before then."

"Yes, Master Blaise," The house elf inclined his head lightly and disappeared with an almost soundless pop.

Blaise shut his eyes and fell asleep almost immediatly...

_Blaise found himself sitting on a tree branch while glaring down at an annoyed looking brown haired teenager. The teenager was male, but that was all Blaise could really see other than the boy's golden eyes. A woman with fuzzy features save for the golden markings decorating her features laid a hand on the teenagers shoulder, "Brother, leave - be. - and he got back rather late last night."_

_"But-!" The teen pouted at his sister, "He promised to help me figure out the lyrics for the song I'm making,"_

_"I know,-" She spoke soothingly, "But he needs to rest. Perhaps you should - or -? They always have good ideas. I'll come help as well,"_

_The teen grinned and hugged her before disappearing with a shout that Blaise couldn't understand. Blaise looked down at the woman and said, "You didn't have to do that,-"_

_The woman smiled and said, "I will always look out for my family,-. You've had a busy two weeks with -, so I'm willing to help you out. Just tell me how bad it was, please."_

_Blaise hesitated and he could practically feel the worry that the woman was experiencing. He sighed deeply before saying, "- will be very displeased with me if I tell you. You need to rest as well, -."_

He found himself sitting up as Toffey shook him lightly, "Master Blaise?"

"Thank you, Toffey," Blaise decided that he would spend his time after dinner meditating.

Perhaps, he could use that to get an understanding of what was going on in his dreams.

* * *

_A hand was pressed warmly against her back. The man walking next to her was smiling warmly down at her and murmured, "I hope our family will grow again soon, -."_

_"-," She was smiling up at him, "We already have - and -. I don't think we need another just yet,"_

_He pouted down at her, "But -, we-"_

_"-," She stopped and forced him to as well, "I want more kids, but I wish to see - and - grow into adulthood first,"_

Ginny shot up while gripping her head and muttering softly, "What the fuck?"

Just like Enya, Ginny had been having constant headaches and dreams that she couldn't even remember. A bit of frustration flowed through her as the feeling of a warm hand lingered against the small of her back. She sighed deeply and flopped back against her bed while ignoring the book she'd been reading before falling asleep.

* * *

_"-," A gruff voice growled against his ear, "Remind me why we're doing this?"_

_George turned to his partner and smiled up at him before speaking in a girlish voice that shocked the hell out of him, "- wished for us to join everyone. You know that we cannot refuse her."_

_George felt odd and a glanced showed he was wearing a dress of some type. The fact he actually had breasts and didn't feel a certain part of his biology between his legs left the male feeling shocked. He didn't get a chance to think about it as the giant of a man muttered, "I just hope they have sweet things."_

_"You know that - will bring some. She always does," George wrapped his delicate arms around the man's waist, "It will be alright, -"_

_The man leaned down while muttering, "That's if - doesn't seal them all."_

George shot up from the chair he was sitting in as the faint feeling of someone kissing his lips lingered. He couldn't remember the dream and felt a little disquieted by that fact. Feeling a headache bloom, George sighed while hoping it would go away as soon as Enya showed up.

* * *

_"-," He called out while moving a boiling pot of something off the fire, "Do you know if we have anymore Eagle feathers?"_

_A hazy figure poked their head into the workroom he was in. The figure's head was covered by a mask of some type, but did nothing to hide the feminine voice that drifted out of it, "I believe that we're out of them."_

_"Damn," He cursed softly._

_"Which potion are you brewing?" The masked figure moved into the room._

_"A new healing potion," Fred told the masked figure, "- needed some to help with her treatments for those villagers - is letting us help,"_

_"I think we might have some phoenix feathers let in the cupboard," The masked figure informed him, "I think we still have some of the ones - gave us,"_

_"Thank you," He lifted up the mask a bit to reveal grey skin and pressed his lips to it._

_The mask shifted to reveal a pair of black lips which quickly pressed themselves against his own._

Fred felt frustration as he woke up from his nap and a headache began to form. Now he knew why Enya got so pissy when her head was hurting and her dreams made no sense. He could feel the faint press of someone's lips against his own and the scent of an almost finished potion. He rubbed at his temples and muttered, "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

_"You're scowling," Neville murmured in amusement._

_A man with golden eyes glanced at him. The man sighed deeply and uncrossed his arms, "Do you blame me, -?"_

_The man was stoic, but Neville could hear the tenderness in his voice. Setting down the plate he was holding, Neville wrapped his arms around the male and said, "No. With - dead, we all have little to be happy about. Neither - or - are coping well even if - still has his soulmate beside him."_

_The man leaned back against him, "Without - around to ground him, - will turn into a beast mad with grief. It pains me to admit it, but we maybe losing him as well."_

_Neville kissed the man's cheek and murmured, "At least in death, they will be together once more and no longer suffer."_

Neville snorted slightly as he woke up from the small nap he'd been taking. Glancing around the room, he was relieved to find that his Grandmother nor any of his other visiting relatives noticed. The headache he'd had since leaving Hogwarts had lessened, but it wouldn't take much for it to return to it's former strength. Neville sighed deeply as his Grandmother called out, "I believe that is everything we needed to discuss. Please be safe on your journey home."

They all left and Neville began to stand from his seat. His Grandmother held up a hand and he retook his seat. Once everyone save for them had left, Neville finally asked, "What's wrong?"

Augusta looked at him with a frown on her face, "Neville, do you remember that the day before your first year at Hogwarts?"

Neville thought back to that day and found the hazy memory of a conversation rise up in the back of his mind, "We had a conversation about betrothal contracts. Why?"

Augusta sighed deeply, "As of a few days ago, you are no longer betrothed."

"W-hat?" Neville looked at her in shock and a little bit of happiness, "Why?"

"The girl you were betrothed to got betrothed to someone with a far better claim than you had," Augusta informed him, "As a result, you must find your own match and hope that she fits our family,"

Neville almost frowned at his grandmother for saying that. While he'd never said anything to her before, Neville was not attracted to girls in any way. Males? Yes, he found them attractive though never really showed it. Instead, Neville asked, "Who was I betrothed to?"

He did need to know who to send a thank you letter to. Augusta's lips twisted into a deeper frown, "Enya Potter."

"E-enya?" Neville couldn't stop himself from saying, "Grandmother, I see her as a little sister not a..."

Neville almost gagged at the thought. He would admit that Enya was cute, but she was his little sister. Augusta shook her head, "It doesn't matter anymore, Neville."

"C-can I go?" Neville asked earning a curt nod.

Without another word, Neville quickly left the room.

* * *

Luna smiled as she felt her friends' dream of their other halves. They wouldn't be regaining their memories for a little while longer though Blaise would probably get them far faster than the others. It wouldn't surprise her as he'd always been the most mentally disciplined besides Ena and Callista among the soulmates. It would take a bit longer than Blaise, but Hermione would remember quickly as well. Luna couldn't wait for George to get his memories back. Ah that would be very hilarious and provide them plenty of things to speak about. Luna was a little disappointed that she wouldn't have dreams as well, but then again, she wouldn't wish to give up her memories in order to have those dreams. At least, she didn't have a constant headache like the rest of them.

* * *

Enya and Tyki finished their dinner before moving into the living room. Enya was looking through her summer assignments at the small desk while Tyki had grabbed a book from the shelf. He looked at the work and asked, "What is all that?"

"Summer homework," Enya informed him with a slight grimace, "I need to get this done as soon as possible. If I don't, I won't get it done until the train ride,"

Tyki chuckled softly, "Is it really that dull?"

"The runes homework is interesting, but the rest is a bit boring," Enya pulled a quill and ink pot from her trunk and set them on the desk, "I look forward to the days when I no longer have to do this repetitive stuff,"

Tyki settled down in one of the armchairs, "I suppose you'll want to spend your evenings doing homework until its been completed."

Enya hummed softly while opening her potions text. She figured that it would be smarter to get it done first. If she didn't, Enya was sure that she wouldn't do it just to piss off Snape. She'd done it once before and that was due to the twins keeping her heavily occupied during her summer at the Weasleys. Shaking her head to clear it, Enya asked, "What are we going to be doing?"

"Once you're ready, we can go anywhere you want," Tyki told her earning a glance from Enya, "I have no plans since I put someone I trusted in charge of my clubs for the next two weeks,"

"So two weeks to goof around before you need to check on everything?" Enya clarified before smiling softly at his nod, "Maybe when you do, I could come with,"

"You really want to?" Tyki asked her with a surprised look on his face.

"When you talk about it, I can tell you love it," Enya turned back to her potions work, "I figured that I should see what you enjoy doing. It will be a good way to spend time together and I'm honestly curious about what kind of job you love doing,"

Tyki was silent for awhile as Enya read over the assignment once more before opening her book and beginning to look for the information. She was surprised to feel him hug her and lay his head on hers. Enya leaned into him as he began to speak softly, "You're the only one aside from Nea to take any interest in this. After the beginning, everyone else just stopped caring save for making sure my business is doing good."

Enya twisted slightly in her chair and told him, "I'll always be interested in what you're doing, Tyki."

He kissed her tenderly before laying his forehead on hers, "I think it's time like this that I missed most."

"Well, I'm not about to leave you alone like that again," Enya promised him and he smiled before moving away prompting her to ask, "Nea took an interest in what you were doing?"

Tyki nodded while retaking his seat on an armchair with his book, "I think part of it is due to how close Joyd was to him after your first...death even if none of us remembered it. I also believe it's due to wishing to get an understanding of the places he'd be playing and use as an escape from everyone," Enya turned back to her homework, "Other than that, I guess he became interested in the inner workings of everything. He actually worked in one of my clubs for awhile during his third reincarnation once everyone cooled down."

"Everyone looks the same as they did before," Enya finally asked the question she'd been dying to find the answer to, "Why?"

Tyki was silent and Enya felt his apprehension rise into the air. Whatever the answer was, Enya knew it wasn't going to be pretty.


	20. Relaxing and a familiar face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Portuguese translations:
> 
> Minha Raposa: My Fox
> 
> Greek Translations:
> 
> I gáta mou: My cat
> 
> French:
> 
> Petit renard: Little Fox

Enya had managed to finish her potions essay which would probably get her an Acceptable with Snape's rather biased grading system. Before she could grab her Transfiguration Essay and book, Tyki finally spoke, "In the first few years after your death, the clan wasn't in the best shape. We managed to get a peace agreement with some members of the order, but Central refused it. Quite a few of us died in the process of destroying the parts of the order that refused to stop attempting to kill us, Allen, Road, Wisley, Sheril, the twins, and my self were among those that died. The twins died at some point near the beginning due to some reckless scheme they'd come up with. Sheril died protecting Road and Wisley while the two got away. The rest of us that died did so in the final battle. Allen and I killed Lvellie, but suffered life threatening wounds."

Enya's fingers clenched upon hearing that and tears welled up in her eyes. She blinked them back while asking, "Why do you still have the scars?"

"When Allen attempted to seperate Joyd and I, Crown Clown's blade attacked my very soul," Tyki informed her as Enya slowly stood up and turned towards him with a horrified look on her face, "It's the whole reason why my wounds took so long to heal and hurt long after my wounds healed," Tyki looked at her with a frown, "Enya, I don't mind the scars and Allen has long since made it up to me. I've forgiven him,"

"D-do they still hurt?" Enya asked as she slowly walked towards him.

He held out his arms and pulled Enya to his chest when she got close enough. She curled herself up in his lap and pressed her nose into his neck as he murmured, "Only when I think of that day and the war."

Silence enveloped them as Enya focused on his words. A part of her had always known that the wound had been both physical and spiritual. It had been Allen's intention to do something that went against the nature of things and that always had ramifications. Enya would admit that while the scar made her heart ache, Tyki looked better with it. When she was able to push away the heartache that blossomed from hearing of the pain her family had been put through, Enya asked, "What else happened?"

"The world wars were very rough on everyone," Tyki rubbed her back lightly, "As it stands, we've all lived two lives since you died. This is the first life that any of us have looked like we used to, we were even born with the names we had back then too. I believe it's due to the fact you were going to be born once more and fate was giving us a boon,"

The relief Enya had felt when she'd found out everyone was alive came flowing back and she relaxed into Tyki. She murmured, "I'm happy that everyone is alive and that I'll get to see them," Enya moved back a little as a yawn left her, "I hope that we can have peace once the whole thing with Dumbledore and Voldemort is over with."

"Agreed," Tyki chuckled softly, "You should go to bed. It's been a tiring day and I was hoping to use tomorrow to explore the area around us,"

Enya looked at him in confusion, "I only bought the cottage and clearing around it."

Tyki offered her a light grin, "I bought about ten acres of land around the cottage. We also own the beach underneath the cliffs."

"It really is our little piece of heaven," Enya shook her head lightly before yawning again, "I'll go to bed,"

"I'll join you in a few minutes," Tyki told her as she got out of his lap, "I'm going to go smoke,"

Enya nodded and left the room after kissing his cheek. She headed to the master bedroom and changed into her night clothes before curling up underneath the comforter. She fell asleep within seconds of her head hitting the pillow.

* * *

Tyki had done quite a lot to ensure that this place was as isolated as possible. The only people who knew about it were in the nearby magical village and the mundane town. He'd made sure that the goblins had added that would assist in keeping it secret from anyone that didn't need to know about it. Running a hand through his hair as Tyki gazed out into the darkness of the forest, he heard his cell ring and answered, "Jonas."

"I've got everything settle, Tyki," Jonas spoke lightly, "You two are off the grid for the next two weeks. No one in your clan will be able to find you by electronic means and that place of yours will keep magical means away,"

Tyki let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Jonas."

"It's no trouble," Jonas replied and Tyki knew he was smiling, "So long as you let me meet her at some point, I'll be happy,"

Tyki took a drag from his cigarette before saying, "Of course, you'll keep everything running smoothly, right?"

"I would be insulted if anyone else said that," Jonas replied in a playful tone, "No worries, Tyki. My dad would have my hide if I didn't do my best to help you out,"

Tyki chuckled softly, "How is the old bear?"

"Still hanging on and wondering when you'll drop by with that girl of yours," Jonas informed him.

Tyki wouldn't put it past the old man to do that. Taking one last drag from his cigarette, Tyki told Jonas, "I'll make sure you meet Enya before the summer is done. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Tyki, try not to exhaust her too badly," Jonas let out a laugh.

Tyki scowled as he told Jonas, "For your information, we're going slow and she isn't ready for that yet."

"Damn, you must have blue balls!" Jonas crackled softly, "Wait till I tell the old bear,"

Before Tyki could reply, Jonas cut the call and the Tyki growled softly. Times like this, Tyki hated his reputation with a passion. He'd been with his fair share of women over the years after Ena and Enya's deaths. The reason being that his inner Noah had an insatiable hunger for sex. It came with being the Noah of pleasure. He knew that Enya would understand, but it would hurt her a little. Putting his cell away, Tyki headed back inside. He'd have to tell Enya and would do so at some point during the three almost four weeks they had before her birthday. Before then, he'd enjoy his time with Enya as much as possible.

* * *

Enya woke to the scent of Tyki cooking breakfast. Getting out of bed, she did her morning business before slipping out of the bedroom. She headed into the kitchen dressed in an overly large t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Walking up behind Tyki, Enya wrapped her arms around her waist and laid her head on the middle of his back, "Pancakes?"

"Toast, bacon, and some cubed fruit," Tyki informed her with a slight grin, "How do you feel?"

Enya contemplated that answer before replying, "Relaxed and happy."

"That's a good sign," Tyki replied softly, "Can you get the plates and cups down, they're in the same place as they were back then,"

Enya released Tyki and pressed a kiss to his cheek before doing as he asked. She set the plates onto the counter before setting the cups onto the table. She also grabbed them both forks before she looked inside the fridge for drinks. Upon seeing that rather lack luster supply, Enya informed him, "Your supplier needs to bring us some juice. I'm fine with coffee and tea, but sometimes I like juice."

"I guess we're going to start our list," Tyki mused as Enya poured herself some milk and added chocolate sauce to it.

Tyki finished making them breakfast and poured himself a cup of coffee before sitting down with her at the table. Enya yawned softly before taking a bite of her pancake and asking, "What are we going to do today?"

"I figured we could see what we need for this place before I take you to the barn," Tyki told her as they ate.

"Barn?" Enya looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "We have a barn?"

"And horses," Tyki grinned slightly, "As a side business, I breed them. No one save for you knows about this,"

Enya stared at him in surprise before shaking her head lightly, "Some of the things I'm going to find out about you will be odd, won't they?"

"It'll be the same for you," Tyki chuckled before taking a sip of his coffee, "Do you know how to ride?"

Enya nodded, "All the circus brats that worked with the animals were given riding lessons. I'll need a refresher, but I should be fine."

* * *

Writing the list took no time at all and Tyki led her out of the cottage and towards the western side of the property. She was surprised to find a well kept and slightly hidden trail, but figured that Tyki had created it. They walked for about ten minutes before the path opened up into a large clearing. A grazing pasture was set up with horses of both magical and mundane breeds walked around. Tyki spoke as they walked towards the large red and white barn, "I mainly keep Clydesdales, Shires, Friesians, and Percherons as my mundane breeds. My magical breeds are Aethonans and Granians as they are far more even tempered than the other breeds."

"What got you into this?" Enya asked him as the path they walked on turned into smooth stone.

Tyki hummed softly, "It started from my love of watching horses race. One of the friends I've had over the years raised race horses. During one of the times I hid myself from everyone, I went to his ranch and he had me help take care of the horses. Over time, I grew to enjoy taking care of them. By the time I returned to the family, I'd decided to create this place."

Enya smiled lightly, "I'm glad you found something enjoyable to do that the family doesn't know about."

Before Tyki could reply, a shout echoed through the air and a small boy with mousy brown hair darted out of the barn. A horse shoe flew out after him and he ducked down. Tyki let out a low groan and muttered, "Of course, they're fighting," Tyki looked down at her and waved a hand to the paddock, "Wait by the paddock, I'll be back in a few moments."

Enya didn't get a chance to say anything as Tyki darted over to the boy and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He then dragged the boy back into the barn. Enya shook her head lightly and walked over to the paddock. She was immediatly approached by a rather beautiful looking Clydesdale stallion. He was a gorgeous chestnut color with a grey blaze on his face. He neighed at her and she giggled softly. Reaching out, Enya let it smell her as she murmured, "What a beautiful boy," She remembered the apple that Tyki had given her earlier and she took it from her coat pocket, "Here," She glanced at the barn, "I hope that whatever was going on doesn't take long," The Clydesdale ate the apple and nuzzled her hand for more earning a soft laugh, "Sorry, boy. Tyki only gave me one and I didn't think to bring more," She heard footsteps and looked to see the mousy haired boy staring at her, "Hello."

"He's letting you touch him," The boy breathed out.

He was small and looked very much like Allen had back during their time in the circus. The boy had startlingly purple eyes with pupil that seemed to twist the longer she looked at them. He wore a simple white t-shirt, a pair of tan pants, and a pair of thick black boots. Enya glanced back at the Clydesdale and said, "He walked up to me."

"He don't like no one save for the boss," The boy informed her.

"Well, I guess that wrong then," Enya shrugged lightly before asking, "Who are you?"

"Oliver," He informed her with a wary gaze on the horse Enya was petting, "Who're you?"

"Her names Enya," Tyki said as he walked up with a rather large looking man.

He looked just like a viking would save for his wild red hair. He had dark brown eyes that were focused on the Clydesdale behind Enya and a bulky looking beard. He wore a thick looking green shirt, a pair of tan pants, and thick black boots. He wore a tool belt around his waist and Enya could vaguely smell the scent of fire coming from him. He spoke in a thick Scottish accent, "I know ya said she was good with animals, but I didna expect her ta get Donner to take a shine ta her."

"Donner?" Enya looked at Tyki.

"Donner is the name of the Clydesdale," Tyki informed her, "He's also my preferred horse when I'm touring the property," Tyki looked at the man beside him, "Ian, would you saddle Cat while I get Donner into the barn,"

Ian grunted before heading back to the barn. Oliver looked at Tyki with slightly wide eyes, "This is your girl?"

"That she is," Tyki moved over to Donner and rubbed between his ears, "Go to the barn,"

The Clydesdale neighed before trotting over to the bar much to Enya's shock, "How did you do that?"

"Donner's descended from a magical breed of Clydesdale," Tyki informed her with a grin on his face, "He's smarter than the average horse and twice as temperamental if someone he doesn't like attempts to ride him,"

Enya stared at him for a few moments before shaking her head and saying, "Let's get going, I wanna see everything."

* * *

Cat was a Clydesdale much like Donner, but a bit smaller with a reddish tan coat. Enya got onto Cat's back rather quickly and Ian commented, "Yer lass at least knows how to get on the damn horse."

Tyki got on Donner and they left the barn behind. Tyki kept the pace easily as Enya asked, "What's with Ian? He seems a bit..."

"Testy?" Tyki finished earning a light nod, "Ian's not a fan of strangers and he dislikes most British magicals due to their disdain over his giant blood,"

"Understandable," Enya couldn't blame the large man what with people like Umbridge around, "I'll try to not get on his bad side,"

* * *

The rest of the day was spent riding around. They ended up stopping by a rather nice stream to eat a picnic lunch that Tyki had the foresight to bring. It was beginning to get dark when they got back and Enya told Tyki, "I would love to do that again."

"Then we will," Tyki promised her with a chuckle.

After taking care of the horses and saying goodbye to the two working at the barn, they went back to the cottage for a light pasta dinner. Enya settled down with her Transfiguration homework and commented, "I haven't gotten any letters from my friends."

"The Earl had mail wards placed on all the properties we own save for the ones that only I know about," Tyki explained to her, "Only Gringotts and the magicals working for the clan can send owls to us. All of the mail goes to Gringotts to be sorted through,"

Enya hummed softly, "I'll have to ask him about my mail. I am going to need my yearly Hogwarts letter not to mention my OWL results."

"If anyone catches up with us after the week, you can ask them to check on it," Tyki suggested earning a nod from Enya, "Which assignment are you working on?"

"Transfiguration," Enya informed him, "I was thinking about using some of my time to become an animagus," Enya glanced at him, "Would you like to do it as well,"

Tyki shook his head, "I'll pass. I know that it's a useful skill and I am curious as to what animal I am, but I honestly don't want to learn," Tyki offered her a mischievous grin, "Plus, it drives everyone crazy that no one knows my animal form."

Enya giggled softly and turned back to her homework, "I'm a bit disappointed, but that's understandable."

There went her plans to play around with Tyki using their animal forms. She couldn't wait to access both her forms and wondered which one would be first.

* * *

The rest of their first week was spent in the same fashion with Enya beginning the animagus transformation process. Due to her experience from both her past lives, she didn't use the process that Sirius and her father had to gain their animal forms. Instead, she meditated to find the first of her animal forms. While doing that, she spent time developing her occlumency shields and sorting through her memories. After the first week with Enya finishing her homework, Tyki decided that it was time to go exploring. They walked up the path towards the road and Tyki asked her, "Where do you wish to go today?"

Enya thought about it for a few moments before saying, "Portugal. I want to see how the magical district changed."

"Portugal it is," Tyki took her hand and apperated away from the cottage.

From the London, they took the ark to Portugal. Tyki led her into the magical district where they enjoyed a day of touring the shops and taking in the sights. Tyki was recognized by a few friends and introduced them to Enya. It led them to enjoying a rather amusing play and fantastic dinner. By the time they shook off Tyki's friends, the sun had long since set and they returned to their cottage. Enya told Tyki, "That was amazing."

"Good to know," Tyki replied with a soft laugh.

Enya headed into their bed room to get ready for bed while Tyki took a moment to smoke a cigarette. He wondered how long it would take one of their family to find them.

* * *

It took three days of traveling to diffrent countries before they were discovered. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't by one of their family members, but an ally that both recognized. They were sitting at a cafe in Italy when a familiar voice rang out, "Oi! Tyki!"

Enya head came up from her plate of baked spaghetti upon hearing that voice and murmured, "Lavi?"

The red haired bookman slid to a stop from his small sprint, "Hey Tyki, I was hoping to run into you soon so that we cou-Enya?"

Enya nodded while her mind buzzed. She knew that the war had ended and that the former exorcists were friends with the Noah. She knew that, but actually seeing it was a shock to the system. Lavi let out a laugh and picked her up in a hug. Tyki spoke as Lavi spun around a little, "Rabbit, I'm fairly sure you're making her uncomfortable."

"Wha-" Lavi glanced at her and quickly put Enya back in her seat, "Sorry, Sparky. I'm just so glad that Allen was telling the truth about finding you,"

Enya shook her head to clear it and smiled at Lavi, "I'm glad to see that they weren't lying about you guys being around."

Lavi looked just like he had before complete with the headband and eye patch. He grinned at her, "Everyone's happy to know you're back too. Daisya can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see him either," Enya really wanted to see her old friend.

Tyki waved a hand at the third chair at their table, "Take a seat, Rabbit."

"Don't call me that," Lavi glared at Tyki while taking the offered seat.

A waitress appeared soon after and got Lavi's own order before disappearing again. Enya took a sip of her smoothie before asking, "What are you doing here, Lavi?"

"I wanted to find Tyki to ask him about you," Lavi informed her with a light grin, "Allen wanted us to find you. He's going a bit insane with guilt since he hadn't noticed you were feeling so confused,"

The waitress returned with a glass of ice tea before disappearing. Enya frowned slightly and said, "It isn't his fault. Almost everyone was distracted by the fact I was back and the whole thing in England."

"Doesn't stop him from feeling guilty," Lavi shook his head lightly, "So what have you two been doing?"

"Traveling," Tyki informed him as Enya continued eating her lunch.

"I can tell," Lavi snorted softly.

"What's been going on since we left?" Enya asked softly.

Lavi immediatly began explaining as Tyki and Enya ate their lunch. Everyone had respected Enya's wishes which was a relief. A few days after Enya and Tyki left, Sirius had returned to the English estate and informed the Noah clan that he would stand behind Enya. Remus, much to Enya's sadness, couldn't do the same which led Adam wiping his memory of the conversation. Enya understood, but hated that it had to come to such a thing. As far as Remus knew, Enya had been taken in by some of her childhood friends and was currently spending the summer with them. Other than that, Adam had been approached by the Ministry of Magic to help in their search for Enya. Adam had agreed, but would be putting up false trails and the like to keep the English from finding Enya until the week before Hogwarts restarted. Tyki had grudgingly admitted that Adam was doing the smart thing. It was as Enya and Tyki finished their lunch that Lavi informed them, "You might want to take a trip to Japan and stick around there for awhile. From what I've heard, the English Ministry is currently searching Scotland."

"Noted," Tyki stood up and Enya did as well.

The waitress returned with their bill and Tyki quickly paid it. Lavi stood from his seat and said, "I need to go join the old man. I'll tell everyone that I saw you and you're fine."

"Tell Daisya that I look forward to when we can talk again," Enya told Lavi and he nodded with a soft smile.

He surprised Enya with a hug and murmured, "No one is planning on losing you again, Sparky. Stay safe and we'll meet up again at your birthday."

"I'm looking forward to it," Enya returned the hug.

Lavi released her and headed off with a wave. Tyki took her hand and asked, "Ready to spend a few days in Japan?"

"Might actually help with my transformation," Enya mused as they began to walk, "You okay about Daisya?"

"He's one of your close friends and I understand that he means a lot to you," Tyki told her as they passed other cafes and shops, "While it might make me jealous and annoyed, I know that you only see him as a best friend and that you have a close bond with him. I know how much it killed you when he died,"

Tyki looked a bit guilty and Enya squeezed his hand, "A new life means that we all have new chances. You killed him last time, but you won't kill him this time."

Tyki nodded as they passed a man playing guitar, "You're right."

"Now, I suppose we're going back to the cottage to get some clothes and set everything up for our little escape to Japan?" Enya asked him earning a soft chuckle, "Let's get that done,"


	21. Talks and remembering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Portuguese translations:
> 
> Minha Raposa: My Fox
> 
> Minha raposa ilusória: My illusive fox
> 
> Greek Translations:
> 
> I gáta mou: My cat
> 
> French:
> 
> Petit renard: Little Fox

During their time in Japan, Tyki and Enya hopped around in the diffrent magical districts. Enya ended up widening her pool of rune books and took an interest in Japans demonic history. Tyki spent much of the time they were in Japan testing various alcohols in order to spice up the menus in his clubs. The trips they took to the various temples that Japan boasted were fun and Enya managed to find her first form. The playful kitsune from her second life. When they got back from their latest temple visit, Tyki went to take a shower and Enya grabbed the mirror that Sirius had given her, "Padfoot."

Sirius answered almost immediatly. Rather than shout at her, he asked, "Are you enjoying your trip?"

"I'm really enjoying myself and I've managed to find my primary animagus form," Enya informed him with a grin before asking, "How is everything?"

Sirius sighed deeply, "I don't like that Remus' memories were messed with, but I can understand why. The first day or so was a bit tense," Sirius looked tired, "He bought the childhood friend trip though it took convincing."

"I really wish he could've handled it, Siri," Enya liked Remus even if she thought he was a bit stuffy sometimes.

"He's had a hard life, Pup," Sirius shrugged slightly, "With his pack almost completely gone, he suffered,"

"At least, he won't suffer anymore," Enya tried to cheer him up while feeling guilty, "Maybe Remus will come around one day,"

"I hope so," Sirius smiled slightly before asking, "So primary form?"

"Kitsune though it only has two tails at the moment," Enya replied with a slight grin, "I'm going to start attempting the transformation tonight,"

Sirius nodded before looking serious, "Be careful, Pup. The first transformation is very powerful no matter how you go about it."

Enya refrained from rolling her eyes, "I know, Siri. I've done this twice before," A thought occurred to Enya, "So you aren't pissed off that I'm traveling with a guy?"

Sirius shrugged, "Those two younger siblings of yours are fine in my book."

So he didn't know about Tyki being her traveling partner. Enya didn't know if she was relieved or not. Tyki chose that minute to walk out of the bathroom and lean against the doorway with only a towel around his waist. Enya's cheeks flushed at the sight and caused her to forget for a few seconds that she was speaking with Sirius. She looked at Tyki with a raised eyebrow and he asked, "Do you remember where I put that grey t-shirt?"

"The one with the teez printed on it?" Enya asked him earning a nod, "It's in your bag, I'll grab it,"

"Did you talk to Sirius already?" Tyki asked her as she got off of the bed while letting the mirror fall onto the blanket and reached into his bag to pull out the shirt.

Enya froze as she was reminded of her godfather. Seconds later, Sirius shouted, "That did not sound like one of those boys? Who's there with you?! Enya!"

Enya tossed Tyki the shirt and dove for the mirror. She grinned at Sirius with a slightly pale face, "Tyki's with me. I gotta go. Love you, bye!"

She ended the call and quickly placed the mirror into it's enchanted bag. Enya slumped against the bed as Tyki commented, "I do believe that he'll likely try to kill me when we see him."

Enya groaned softly and laid her arm over her eyes, "Why couldn't you have waited a few more seconds before exiting the bathroom?"

Tyki chuckled softly and she felt him standing in front of her legs. Lowering her arm, Enya sat up a bit as Tyki said, "I didn't know if you'd finished speaking with Sirius."

"I'm surprised he didn't know you were with me," Enya's eyes ran down his body for a few seconds before she tore her gaze away towards his face, "I would have thought Wisley would tell him you'd kidnapped me,"

"I think he realized that he'd done enough already," Tyki leaned down until she could feel the warmth radiating off of him and his nose barely brushed hers, "Do you like what you see, Minha Raposa *****?"

Enya found herself swallowing thickly as she breathed out, "Y-yes."

He captured her lips in a soul searing kiss that filled her mind with a wonderful fog. She barely registered the hand cupping the back of her neck and pressing her towards him. The rational part of her immediatly wanted to stop this, but the rest of her never wanted it to end. He tilted his head slightly and his tongue brushed against the seam of her lips. She opened her mouth and he took that moment to deepen the kiss. Only when her lungs burned from lack of oxygen did she break the kiss. Tyki released his grip on her neck and stood back up with a hand on his towel which had dipped slightly. He smirked at her, "Good. I'm going to finish getting dressed."

Tyki walked back into the bathroom with his shirt in hand and the fog in Enya's mind dissipated. Enya's hand went to her tingling lips as she tasted Tyki on her tongue. She laid back fully as the kiss ran through her mind. She had been slightly disappointed when it ended as Tyki was a really good kisser and she really liked kissing him. The emotions radiating off of him almost made Enya wish that they went further than a not so innocent kiss like that. The lust and love rolling off of him were intoxicating. She stared up at the ceiling and muttered, "Get a grip Enya, you can't let his emotions influence you."

She wasn't ready for anything more than kissing. She needed to improve her emotional control. She would use some of her mediation time after they came back once dinner was done and work on controlling her emotions. Sure, she'd done a bit during that first week in the cottage, but that only gave her a small buffer against the emotions of others. She still got a headache from being in public spaces, but she had experience with that. Mind made up, Enya closed her eyes as she waited for Tyki to finish getting ready.

* * *

_Enya locked her violin case and picked it up as the owner of the bar she'd been playing in for the last week or so walked to the small stage. He grinned at her, "You played beautifully, My dear."_

_"Thank you," Enya inclined her head, "It was a pleasure,"_

_"I wish you'd stay around," He told her while holding out the bag of money he was paying, "I could use a constant source of entertainment. My bar hasn't been this popular since I lost the last musician,"_

_Enya offered him an apologetic smile, "Sorry, but I cannot stay. There is an important meeting that I must get to."_

_He frowned and opened his mouth when Tyki's voice sounded from nearby, "There you are, Enya."_

_"Tyki," Enya noticed that he was dressed up in his noble attire._

_"L-lord Mikk?" The owner gaped at him, "W-what are you doing here?"_

_Tyki smiled darkly at the man as he walked to stand beside Enya, "I heard that my dear friend was playing at this establishment and came to see her," Tyki looked down at her, "It has been quite a few months since the last time you played for us. Road cannot wait to hear you play again."_

_"I'm looking forward to it, Tyki," Enya felt his hand settle on the middle of her back and relaxed slightly._

_"Y-you play for Minister Kamelot and his family?!" The bar owner gasped out._

_Enya inclined her head as Tyki said, "Yes. Now if you do not mind, we must leave as my brother is expecting us and it wouldn't do to be late."_

_Without another word to the bar owner, they left the slightly seedy bar. Enya was surprised by the carriage, but allowed Tyki to help her into it. Tyki took a seat across from her while leaning back against the comfortable seat. Enya looked at him as she placed her violin on the seat next to her, "How'd you know I was there?"_

_"The Earl has people watching for you," Tyki informed her, "He's decided that since you were in the area that we might as well have you stay at the Kamelot estate until the meeting between you two can take place,"_

_Enya frowned slightly at that, but couldn't blame the Earl. She had a feeling he was more amused and curious about her known actions towards the Noah clan than anything else. Enya licked her slightly chapped lips and muttered, "That would explain why I've always felt like I was being watched even when there weren't any CROWs around."_

_Tyki smirked as he reached out to cup her chin, "This just means we'll have more time together and I won't have to go looking for you,_ _Minha raposa ilusória *****."_

_Enya shivered slightly as Tyki's voice took on a husky tone, "How long until we reach your brother's place?"_

_"Thirty minutes to an hour," Tyki informed her, "Why don't you come here, Minha Raposa?"_

_Enya slipped out of her seat and into Tyki's lap almost immediatly. Enya almost moaned as Tyki's mouth slammed onto hers and his hands ran along her sides..._

Enya's eyes open and she took a deep breath as the dream registered. She recalled exactly what had happened after that point and her face flushed as her heart beat faster. She turned onto her side and immediatly found Tyki pulling her to him. Carefully, Enya extracted herself from his grip and slipped over to the window. She opened it and let in the cool night air with a low sigh of relief as her heated skin was cooled down. As she breathed in, Enya registered a sweet scent that made her stomach growl. Opening the window fully, Enya wasn't too surprised when Lulu Bell appeared on the window sill. The Noah of Lust held out a hand and Enya took it after glancing towards Tyki. She found herself sitting on the roof with a plate of dango, a bottle of a sweet smelling alcoholic drink that Enya couldn't name, and Lulu Bell. Enya took a bite of her dango and chewed it thoughtfully before asking, "Is it bad that I'm having trouble blocking his emotions out?"

Lulu Bell shook her head with a thoughtful look on her face, "No. Back in our first life, you never blocked his emotions nor Nea's. They were your emotional anchors that helped keep you stable."

Enya groaned softly, "I know, but..."

"But it's hard to resist allowing his lust to influence you," Lulu Bell smiled slightly, "Your mind is a conflicted mess at the moment. You are currently only fifteen almost sixteen years old, yet you remember being both older and experiencing things that you haven't in this body," Enya nodded slightly before taking another bite of dango and chewing on it, "It is understandable that your having trouble not allowing his lust to influence you,"

"So what am I supposed to do?" Enya asked her after swallowing her bite of dango and taking a sip of the alcoholic drink.

"Talk to Tyki," Lulu Bell suggested after taking a bite of her own treat, "Go slow, but do not deny yourself anything. Take some time alone during this little trip of yours,"

Enya contemplated that suggestion as she slowly finished her treat and the drink. When she was done, Enya nodded her head, "I'll do that."

"Good," Lulu Bell held out her hand, "I'm fairly certain Tyki is awake by now. I'll drop you off and the message Adam wished me to give you both before taking my leave,"

Tyki immediatly pulled her into his arms and glared at Lulu Bell as soon as Enya entered the window, "What was that about?"

Lulu Bell didn't answer his question. Instead, she informed him, "It's safe to return to where ever you were before. Adam also wishes to inform you that Enya's friends will be invited to the manor for her birthday. I will see you both then."

Without another word, Lulu Bell disappeared making Tyki growl softly. Enya turned around in his arms and told him, "Don't worry Tyki, we just spent some time talking."

"About what?" Tyki looked at her with confusion on his face.

Enya took a deep breath before saying, "Lulu Bell helped me realize that I needed to talk to you."

"Is something wrong?" Tyki asked while guiding her towards the bed to sit down.

Enya took a few moments to gather her thoughts while shaking her head, "No, but I need you to realize that it's hard for me to not allow your emotions to influence my own."

Tyki frowned at her, "My emotions are influe-" He stopped and a look of shock appeared on his face before he began to apologize, "Enya, I d-"

She cut him off, "We both have trouble remembering that my body is that of a fifteen almost sixteen year old girl," Enya looked at him with a soft sigh, "Before, I never had to resist your emotions since both Nea and you acted as my anchors whenever I needed it. As of right now, my mind is at war with itself. I have memories of things that this body hasn't done yet and it's messing with us."

"So what do we need to do?" Tyki reached out to grab her hands, "Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it,"

"I know," Enya squeezed his hands, "Lulu Bell suggested that during this trip of ours that we should talk and spend some time apart," Tyki looked at little hurt by the suggestion, "Not a lot of time, but sometime alone will be needed. It'll give me time to think and strengthen my empathetic barriers,"

Tyki's frown increased, "Do you want to do that?"

Enya nodded with a slight sigh, "I think I need it."

Tyki took a deep breath and stayed silent for awhile. This was one of the times that she wished for Wisley's power, it would let her see just what was going through his mind. When Tyki finally spoke, Enya found herself relaxing, "Alright. I'll find something to do while you have your alone time."

Enya hugged Tyki and said, "Thank you."

"Anything for you," Tyki replied while hugging her close in return.

* * *

In the days that followed, Tyki spent time either checking in on his businesses or figuring out what they would be doing the next day. Enya found herself using that alone time to sort through her memories and building up her empathetic shields. It helped her become more at ease with herself and enjoy the time she spent with Tyki far more than she had before. She still had times where it was a struggle to ignore his emotions when they took a lustful turn, but it was better than before. Tyki took her on various trips to see plays, go to the beach, visit museums, or see movies that he thought she would like. The day before Tyki had to resume looking after his clubs, they went to one of Nea's concerts. After it was done, they were allowed back stage where Nea pulled Enya into a tight hug that she quickly returned. He whispered, "I'm so sorry for not noticing."

"It's fine, Nea," Enya assured him as they pulled away, "Like I said, everyone was too wrapped up in me being back to consider what was going on,"

He let out a soft laugh, "Always forgiving us."

Enya beamed at him while saying, "You were amazing."

"Thanks," Nea grinned at her, "Want to meet everyone?"

"Sure," Enya let Nea drag her around backstage as Tyki stood back.

Nea pulled her into a lounge after introductions were done. He waved her to take a seat while grabbing two water-bottles from a cooler. He tossed her one and asked, "How has everything been?"

"It's been amazing, but also a little challenging," Enya leaned back into the couch she'd taken a seat on, "Visiting so many places and seeing what the various magical districts have to offer is amazing. I got to see Lavi,"

"I know," Nea smiled softly her, "So what were the challenging parts?"

"Finding out what happened to everyone after I died," Enya sighed deeply, "Separating my memories from my past lives and the ones from this one is hard. It's hard for me to remember that this body is only fifteen almost sixteen years old,"

Nea nodded with a soothing smile on his face, "Your having trouble keeping his emotions from influencing yours."

"Lulu Bell told you?" Enya asked earning a soft laugh.

Nea shook his head, "No. I figured you would have that problem, but Lulu Bell confirmed it. Your an empath that used both Tyki's and my own emotions to keep yourself grounded. It's going to be hard on you to keep either of our emotions from influencing yours due to how close we were."

"We're taking things slow," Enya tried to figure out what she was supposed to say.

"And that's a very good thing, Sis," Nea stood up from his seat across from her and walked over before wrapping his arms around her, "Regardless of what's going on, you know that you're not ready for anything more than what you have right now,"

"It's hard sometimes," Enya confessed as she hugged her brother around the middle.

"I know," Nea laid his head on hers, "It'll get easier as time passes on and you get used to everything. You're still new to this, so it's okay if you mess up sometimes,"

Enya let out a soft laugh as tears gathered in her eyes, "Throwing my words back at me, brother-mine?"

Nea laughed and kept his grip on her as she burrowed her face in his stomach.

* * *

Tyki took Enya's hand while ignoring her slightly red eyes. He knew that she likely had a minor breakdown, but forced himself to stay silent. He'd brought Enya to Nea for that reason as he would be able to help her work through everything she was aware of at the moment. Nea nodded to him before speaking to Enya, "I got a present for you."

"Huh?" Enya looked at him in confusion as he held out a case to her.

"It's a cellphone with everything set up on it," Nea explained while tossing Tyki a cheeky grin, "I figured dear Ti-Ti would forget to get you one and I know that you'll need someone other than him to talk to when you get bored,"

Tyki scowled at Nea for the use of that nickname as Enya asked, "Where did you get it?"

Enya slowly took the phone from Nea, "Tokyo. The magical district there has every electronic on the market in their stores. It's amazing how advanced they are compared to everyone."

"I don't exactly know how to use this," Enya informed him earning a soft snicker.

"I'll show you," Tyki promised her before Nea could say anything else, "Come, we should head back,"

"See you in two weeks," Nea grinned at them before telling Enya, "You call me if ever want rescuing,"

Enya giggled softly as Tyki scowled at Nea. Instead of fighting with the annoying musician, Tyki took the phone from Enya and placed it into his pocket before aparating away.

* * *

Blaise forced himself to stay calm upon finding a chained door in his mind that he'd never seen before. It had something banging on the inside of it that he knew was the reason for his headaches and barely remembered dreams. Reaching out, Blaise took a deep breath and gripped the door handle causing the banging to stop completely. He took a moment to smirk at himself and muttered, "Stupid Gryffindors and their courage. Enya really has gotten to me if I'm doing this without knowing what's behind the damn door."

Blaise turned the handle and a clicked echoed through the air as the chains around the door fell to the ground before dissolving. He stared at the door for a few moments. He could choose to walk away for now and deal with this later. He could choose to never actually deal with this. He could also open the door which a voice that sounded just like Enya was telling him to do. Blaise finished turning the handle and pulled the door open. Immediately, he was knocked back against the ground as water rushed out of the door. As soon as the water rushed over him and began filling his mind, Blaise found images rushing past his eyes. It didn't take very long before he came upon the dream that had appeared more than most...

_Blaise found himself sitting on a tree branch while glaring down at an annoyed looking brown haired teenager. The boy's golden eyes glared up at him from a umber skinned face. The boy wore what looked like a grey tunic with a pair of thin grey pants. A woman that looked a lot like Enya walked up though there were a few differences. She had d_ _ark red hair with splashes of blonde and brown ran down her woman's back in soft waves. She was about 5'9 with a dark golden tan and dark blue eyes. Around her eyes and neck, she had golden flame-like tattoos. The Enya look-a-like laid a_ _hand on the teenagers shoulder, "Brother, leave Blake be._ _Lustol_ _and he got back rather late last night."_

_"But Ena!" The teen pouted at his sister, "He promised to help me figure out the lyrics for the song I'm making,"_

_"I know, Nea" She spoke soothingly, "But he needs to rest. Perhaps you should Adam or Joyd? They always have good ideas. I'll come help as well,"_

_Nea grinned and hugged her before disappearing with a shout that Blaise couldn't understand. Blaise looked down at the woman and said, "You didn't have to do that, Ena."_

_The woman smiled and said, "I will always look out for my family, Blake. You've had a busy two weeks with Lustol, so I'm willing to help you out. Just tell me how bad it was, please."_

_Blaise hesitated and he could practically feel the worry that the woman was experiencing. He sighed deeply before saying, "Joyd will be very displeased with me if I tell you. You need to rest as well, Ena."_

_She scowled at him, "I need to know, Blake. With my abilities, I can do so much good. I hate feeling the pain of all those humans."_

_Blase sighed deeply and opened his mouth..._

The dream rushed past and Blaise realized something as the images slowly stopped rolling past while ending on a rather gruesome death scene. They were not dreams brought on due to a severe headache, but memories struggling to break through. He was a reincarnation and Enya was as well. Coming out of his meditation, Blaise laid himself back against the wooden floor of the meditation room his mother had built. Enya was more than likely with their family. The death of her relatives spoke heavily of Joyd though there was something added. Blaise would need to look up everything he could on the Noah clan and see what happened to his family. He looked at the pale gold ceiling above his head with a smirk. At least, he wouldn't have his mother bothering him about finding a partner anymore.


	22. Clubs and Returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portuguese translations:
> 
> Minha Raposa: My Fox
> 
> Greek Translations:
> 
> I gáta mou: My cat
> 
> French:
> 
> Petit renard: Little Fox

Tyki held Enya's hand as they walked through a rather crowded New York street. It felt like she was eleven again and wished to have multiple eyes in order to see everything. Tyki was radiating amusement as she looked around the area. As they walked, Tyki leaned down to murmur into her ear, "I know it's a lot to take in, Minha Raposa, but you need to look forward."

Enya glanced at him before doing as he asked with a small amount of reluctance. She immediatly spotted the large club with a long line in front of it. Two burly looking men and a single slim one stood in front of the door. The building looked more like an old factory or warehouse rather than a club. The windows that she could see were lit up with colorful lights that pulsed and changed every few seconds. Over the door, a sign proclaimed, 'Fox and Teez' with an animated version of a fox chasing a butterfly that looked a lot like one of Tyki's teez. Enya looked at him as they walked towards it, "Fox and Teez? Really?"

"I thought it would be a good name," Tyki shrugged lightly as they approached the building.

Enya rolled her eyes, "You kinda suck at naming stuff, ya know?"

He rolled his eyes and slowed their walk to a stop. She looked at him in confusion as Tyki leaned down to press a kiss to the side of her neck. She shuddered slightly as he murmured against her skin, "Do not talk to anyone unless I give the okay. A majority of the customers dislike witches and wizards especially if they come from United Kingdom."

"I don't blame them," Enya hated her home country for it's bigotry and she wasn't afraid to admit it, "Why kiss my neck?"

Tyki chuckled slightly, "You're beautiful, Minha Raposa. Even if you're with me, they'll attempt to steal you away. I'm using a trick that one of the weres showed me."

Enya blushed at the compliment before squeaking softly as Tyki lapped at her skin. He wrapped his arms around her as he nipped and sucked on the spot for a few moments. When he finally pulled away, Enya managed to ask, "Scent marking?"

"You're mine," Tyki smirked at her, "And I want them to realize that even if I haven't truly claimed you," He moved back slightly while wrapping his arm around her waist and beginning to walk towards the club once more, "Now, let's get going,"

Enya couldn't find anything to say in return. She was curious as to what he meant by not truly claiming her yet, but figured it had something to do with sex. She knew that Tyki was a possessive bastard and wasn't too surprised he would do whatever was possible to make damn sure everyone knew she was his short of public indecency. Well, the only reason public indecency was off the table was due to the likeliness of her kicking his ass for it. She just wished that he would have asked before doing it. Inwardly sighing, Enya realized that they'd reached their destination. The slim looking man immediatly beamed at Tyki, "Mr. Mikk, I'm so pleased to see that you're back," He looked at her, "And who is this?"

"Enya," Tyki replied with a light smile, "She is my other half, so show the same respect you would me,"

"Of course," The man held out a hand and Enya took it, "It is a pleasure to meet the one that took Mr. Mikk's attention. My name is Damian Warbright,"

"Enya," Tyki had warned her not to use her actual surname with the manhunt currently after her, "Walker,"

She figured that Allen wouldn't mind her using the name since they once shared it. She would have used Campbell, but was more comfortable with Walker due to familiarity. Damian nodded and picked up the red rope earning a few curse words from the line, "Come in, I'm sure Bruce will be happy to see you."

* * *

The club was filled with music and dancing bodies flooded the dance floor. The scent of alcohol filled the air along side with cigarette smoke and something else that Enya couldn't name. Regardless, it was a slightly familiar environment from her last life and she ended up relaxing as Tyki pulled her through the throngs of beings currently walking around. They passed tables of beings drinking, playing car games, or talking while eating some form of food. The charged atmosphere was a bit hard to get used to, but she managed it. Tyki walked up to the bar where a pair of women were working along side a feminine looking man. The three all looked shared the same pale blonde hair, misty blue eyes, pale skin, and short height that Luna had. The only differences were the butterfly wings on their backs and the elfin features. As soon as she got a good look at one of their eyes, Enya felt a bit startled. They looked like big pools of misty blue and white water that continually swirled together. Tyki tugged her a bit closer which broke the eye contact and caused her head to feel like someone had taken a hammer to it. Tyki glared at the female that had made eye contact with her, "You would do well to treat her with more respect," He snapped at her, "She is my other half and I won't have my staff attempting to turn her into a drooling husk."

She twittered in a language that Enya couldn't begin to understand and fluttered off quickly. A rather plain looking woman with brown hair and sleepy green eyes walked up, "Sorry, Boss. You know how the Fey are when witches and wizards from the United Kingdom come around."

Tyki grunted lightly, "Send some stuff up to my office and make sure there's a potion to help with the headache. I will be speaking with her later, Daisy."

"Of course," The woman smiled at him.

* * *

Tyki's office was spacious with a slightly homely feel. He pushed her to sit on the couch that sat near the back wall while apologizing, "I'm sorry about that, Enya. Corin has had a particularly bad experience with English witches and wizards."

Enya grunted slightly as she rubbed her temples, "I honestly thought I wouldn't have to deal with a headache like this anymore."

Tyki chuckled as he sat down beside her and had her lay down with her head in his lap. He gently began to run his fingers through her hair, "It'll go away in a few hours since I managed to break off what she was doing fairly quickly. Daisy will be up with a potion for fey induced headaches soon enough."

"There's a specific potion for that?" Enya asked as her eyes closed and she began to enjoy the contact.

Tyki hummed lightly, "There are a lot of potions out there that most witches and wizards have no idea exist."

Enya knew that Fred would enjoy learning them and decided to find some books on those potions for him. Enya felt something approach the door through her empathy and murmured, "Someone's coming up."

She didn't bother moving as Tyki called out, "Come in."

The door opened and closed as Daisy's voice sounded, "How'd ya know I was there, Boss?"

"Enya's an Empath," Tyki informed the woman earning a soft gasp, "Place those on the desk and inform Bruce that I wish to see him,"

"Yes sir," Enya didn't open her eyes until Daisy said, "I'll get right on that. Welcome back, Boss,"

The door closed as Enya opened her eyes and asked, "Why'd she call you 'Boss' rather than Mr. Mikk?"

"Damian is one of my brother's few employee's that work for me," Tyki explained while pushing her slightly, "Anyone that works solely for me sticks to either my first name or Boss,"

Enya moved and Tyki got up from his seat to walk over to the desk. He picked up a rather oddly colored vial of liquid and a glass of white wine that he filled halfway. He walked back over and handed her the vial. The vial was a soft purple color with bursts of pink and gold filtering through it. She opened the vial and downed it quickly almost gagging at the taste. She handed him back the vial while saying, "I never want to drink that stuff again."

"You won't have to," Tyki handed her the glass of white wine, "This should help with the taste,"

Enya looked at the glass for a few seconds before taking a sip, "Is it a really good idea for me to drink this?"

"Probably not," Tyki shrugged while going to grab his own glass, "I'll have someone bring up one of the non-alcoholic beverages up as soon as I can," He turned to grin at her, "Just don't tell the Earl,"

"Not planning on it," Enya remembered how pissed off Adam had gotten the one time she'd gotten drunk back during her first life.

The resulting shouting match plus the hangover that resulted the day after were enough to keep her from drinking much. Even in her second life, Enya only drank alcohol sparingly simply because of seeing what happened to Cross and the other adults during her younger years. Enya would never be a drinker in this life either due to seeing Vernon and even a few of the circus members act while intoxicated. Enya looked down at the white wine as Tyki asked, "You alright?"

"Just recalling why I'll never be much of a drinker," Enya bit her bottom lip as she looked up at Tyki.

Tyki grimaced slightly leading Enya to wonder if he too was recalling why she never drank much. Enya felt someone approach the door though their emotional wavelength was a lot diffrent than Daisy's. The door opened before Enya could inform Tyki and a man walked in. Enya could immediatly tell what he was without needing to be told as this was one of the few creatures that Remus had gone into explicit detail. Tyki grinned at the man, "Bruce."

"Boss," The dhampir looked at Enya, "I assume this is your little lady, Enya,"

"Yes," Tyki looked at Enya, "Enya this is Bruce Free. Bruce this is Enya Potter,"

Bruce smirked at Enya, "A pleasure to finally meet you, Little one."

"It's nice to meet you as well," Enya held out a hand and Bruce took it.

He turned to Tyki, "Ready to get down to business, Boss."

Tyki nodded before looking at Enya, "Give me an hour and I can take you downstairs if you'd like."

"Sure," Enya didn't mind waiting.

* * *

After that visit to Tyki's New York club, the days between now and the week of her birthday seemed to pass quickly. Enya quickly began to appreciate the two weeks she'd gotten to spend almost completely alone with Tyki. He was almost always either on his phone or working on some form of paper work. She had been a little irritated about it, but pushed that away as she settled into practicing her animagus transformation as well as her meditation. She understood that he was busy with work and had a lot of things to do. While it didn't stop her from feeling irritated or lonely, she understood. Her cellphone helped a lot and she ended up spending a lot of time just texting her brothers. She did talk to Adam on occasion along with Wisley, but that was about it. Two days before her birthday, it was time to head back to the English Noah manor where a majority of the family and certain allies were. Tyki was already packed and leaning against the door as Enya finished packing. He put away his phone and asked, "You going to be alright?"

"I should be," Enya couldn't wait to see everyone, "Who all's going to be there?"

"Other than everyone save for Skin, Feedler, and Mercym," Tyki replied after thinking about it for a few moments, "I think only Lavi, Lenalee, Daisya, Krory, Kanda, and Komui will be among those there. I'm fairly sure Cross is staying away until it's time for you to head back to Hogwarts,"

"I hope to Inari that he stays as far away from me as possible til then," Enya wanted nothing to do with the bastard unless she had to.

Even if he was the sole member of her blood family that was closer than second cousins, Enya didn't want to be near him. She was aware that it was childish of her, but she just couldn't stop remembering the shit he'd pulled with Allen. The thought still caused her fingers to spark and a fire ball to form in her hands. Inwardly growling as she dismissed the ball of fire, Enya finished packing her stuff and closed the suitcase she had. Tyki reached around her to grab it and said, "Your friends will be arriving on your birthday save for Luna Lovegood. She requested to come a day early."

Enya wondered what Luna was planning for a few minutes before deciding that it wasn't her problem. If something happened, someone else could deal with it. Enya smiled brightly earning a look from Tyki, "Good."

"Why do I have the feeling that the Earl sentenced everyone to death?" Tyki asked her as they began leaving the cottage.

Enya giggled softly, "Not death, Tyki. Luna wouldn't kill anyone," Enya grinned slightly, "Let's just say insanity is usually a byproduct when Luna is involved."

Tyki froze for a few seconds before walking behind her and asking, "Why would you say that?"

"She's a seer," Enya informed him.

"Does Adam know?" Tyki asked her.

Enya giggled at that and shook her head, "Nope and you won't be telling him. I'm still irritated with him about the whole 'Deal with Death' thing."

Tyki snorted as they left the cottage and locked it up. He took her hand as they walked together, "I'm never going to stop being surprised by you, am I?"

"Probably not," Enya grinned brightly as they walked.

* * *

The manor was quite when they returned making Enya's eyes narrow. Even if she'd been gone for as long as she had, it didn't stop her from recalling what happened when certain people were together. Enya tightened her grip on Tyki's hand as she said, "This doesn't feel right."

"It isn't," Tyki was looking around with wary eyes.

They looked at one another before heading further into the manor while keeping a wary eye on their surroundings. By Tyki's actions, she knew her thoughts on the situation were correct. They managed to get into Enya's room when what sounded like an explosion rippled through the air and Devit shouting, "Where the fuck did he get that robot?!"

Enya looked at Tyki as she placed her things onto the bed, "I assume that this is normal?"

"Yes," Tyki sighed deeply, "I'm going to put my things away,"

"Want to go to France afterward?" Enya asked him, "It's getting close to lunch,"

"Sure," Tyki disappeared through the wall.

Enya felt Nea's emotional atmosphere running down the hallway alongside another set that felt somewhat familiar. Without thinking about it, Enya opened her door and grabbed both. She pulled both into her room and slammed the door shut. Moments later, she heard heavy footsteps and took out her wand before warding her door against entry before turning to the two. Nea and Allen were laid out on the floor as they struggled to regain their breathing. Enya flicked her wand and watched as her belongings unpacked themselves. She bent down by Nea and asked, "What exactly is going on?"

"Komui," Allen gasped out.

"I figured that out," Enya shook her head lightly, "How did he manage to make one of his robots?"

"Brought it through the ark," Nea looked at her, "When'd you get back?"

"A few minutes ago," She glanced towards the door before asking, "Want to come with Tyki and I to get lunch in France?"

"Anything that get's away from Komui and his robot obsession," Allen groaned softly.

Tyki reappeared and took one look at the two boys on the floor before asking, "Ready to go?"

"Give us a few seconds," Nea closed his eyes.

* * *

They had been eating for a few minutes before Nea commented, "I'm surprised you used magic."

Enya blinked slightly before putting down her sandwich, "Adam mentioned that the trace can't detect underage magic underneath wards or in areas with more than one magic user, so I figured it would be okay. Besides, I need to practice my magic due to everything that we're going to be doing this year."

Allen looked at her in surprise, "You've been talking with the Earl."

"Why not?" Enya frowned at him, "He's family and has a lot of knowledge. Not to mention, we've been making plans on how to take down Dumbledore,"

"Just a bit surprised," Allen shrugged lightly and took a bite of his burger.

Enya was tempted to say something, but held it in. Instead, she asked, "How long until we can return?"

"It usually takes them an hour or so to get rid of the robot and another to clean everything up," Tyki answered her, "We have about an hour by my guess before it would be safe to return,"

Nea grinned as he suggested, "Movies?"

"Movies," They agreed rather quickly.

* * *

When they walked through the door to the manor, Road jumped on Allen and growled, "Where the hell were you?"

"We spent some much needed time with Enya," Nea cut in before Road could start ranting.

The room was still a mess, but it was quickly being cleaned up by Adam and the others. The former exorcists and members of the order froze upon hearing Nea say that before looking at Enya as she eyed the room carefully. She glanced at the remains of the robot and muttered, "Waste of technology."

"Cruel," Komui pouted at her and she rolled her eyes.

"If you kept the idiotic things from attacking people at the smallest malfunction, they would actually be useful," Enya informed him before smiling at the Asian man, "Been awhile, Komui."

Komui offered her a warm smile in return, "It's good to see you alive and well, Enya."

Before Enya could reply, a familiar voice commented, "Ya know, I'm feeling a bit like chopped liver. I thought that you'd say something to me since we were best friends."

Enya turned so fast some of those in the room were afraid she'd get whiplash. She stared at the familiar form of her best friend and breathed out, "Daisya."

"Hey, Kit," Daisya grinned at her, "It's been too long,"

Enya didn't even think as she darted over to him and threw her arms around his neck. He caught her without a word and held her close as she hugged him. Enya swallowed thickly as the millions of things she could say to him ran through her mind before promptly trashing them. She burrowed her face into his neck and murmured, "I missed you."

"I know," Daisya replied with a slight smile, "We've got a lot to catch up on,"

"Yeah," Enya pulled back as her eyes burned slightly.

Adam cleared his throat and suggested, "Let's finish cleaning this up and head to the living room."

Murmurs of agreement sounded and everyone began to help finish the clean up.

* * *

Daisya and Enya were settled in a corner of the living room catching up. Everyone else was doing a host of other things, but kept an eye on the two. Lavi was leaning back against the wall beside Tyki with a glass in his hand and commented, "I'm surprised you aren't getting jealous, Tyki."

"Why would I be?" Tyki retorted with a soft snort, "Enya and Daisya are simply close friends. I have no problem with that,"

Nea tossed in his two cents, "'Sides, Enya and Tyki are soulmates. No matter what, they're together."

"Still having trouble believing that," Lavi informed the two.

Nea shrugged while Tyki said, "Not our problem. If you go to the goblins, they can confirm it."

Lavi inclined his head while making plans to do just that. It would likely take a lot of time and money to get the goblins to say anything even with permission from the Noah clan, but the former Bookman decided that it would be worth it.

* * *

"So you always knew that Allen was a Noah?" Daisya asked her while reclining back against the couch.

Enya nodded before taking a sip of the tea that had been brought it, "Yeah. He always had four seperate emotional atmospheres with three of the being suppressed. When I saw him after the whole Ark debacle, I felt one of the consciousnesses awakening. It doesn't take a genius to realize what was going on especially with Cross' comments."

"Still don't like him, do you?" Daisya asked earning an eye roll from Enya.

"Childish or not, I won't ever forgive him for handling Allen the way he did," Enya glanced at Allen and smiled slightly upon seeing him speaking with the other former order members, "There were better ways he could have handled the situation. I understand that somethings had to happen the way they did, but others not so much,"

"You're going to light him on fire the next time you see him," Daisya stated earning a smirk from Enya, "Admittedly, he does deserve it somewhat. You aren't going to murder him, right?"

Enya shook her head with a low sigh, "Whether I like it or not, he is blood and I won't kill my own blood."

Daisya reached out and grabbed one of her hands. He squeezed it lightly earning a soft smile from Enya. He turned the conversation onto something more interesting, "So, I've heard that you faced a basilisk in your second year at magic school."

Enya groaned softly as she covered her face, "You'll never let me live that down, will you?"

"Nope," He chuckled softly, "Now talk,"

* * *

Enya took a bite of her dinner as Lavi asked, "So a basilisk in second year and a werewolf in third?"

"The second one wasn't my fault," Enya retorted after swallowing her food, "That was all my Godfather and Remus not taking his wolfsbane,"

"But you don't deny the basilisk?" Kanda snorted earning a slight glare from Enya, "Idiot,"

"Go fuck yourself, Baka-samurai," Enya cursed at him, "I wasn't at my best and Hermione will tell you that I wasn't the best a planning stuff," Enya paused before admitting, "Still not the best at that. I work best creating plans on the fly,"

Snickers broke out as Allen commented, "Even back when you worked for the order, you were best at creating plans on the fly."

Komui added on, "Most of the reports I was given by the finders working with you said the same thing. It was effective for the most part."

"Half the innocence we collected during our shared missions were only retrieved due to your plans," Daisya tossed in his two cents, "Most of those plans were insane,"

"Magic and sanity never mix very well," Enya grinned at Daisya.

Daisya let out a bark of laughter that was followed by the other members of the table. Enya felt incredibly warm as she laughed with everyone. As she basked in their emotions, Enya thought, 'This is where I'm meant to be.'


	23. The bell tolls one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portuguese translations:
> 
> Minha Raposa: My Fox
> 
> Greek Translations:
> 
> I gáta mou: My cat
> 
> French:
> 
> Petit renard: Little Fox

It was very early in the morning when Enya woke up and found Luna standing next to her bed with a serene smile on her face. Enya glanced outside and muttered, "It isn't even dawn yet."

"I got excited," Luna replied earning a snort from Enya.

Enya took one look at Luna's attire and lifted up the blankets. She knew that Tyki would likely be very confused come morning, but didn't care as it was way too early in the morning for this. Luna slipped under the covers and curled up on Enya's right side with a low sigh. Enya murmured, "Nothing before ten."

"M'kay," Luna's reply came out in a yawn.

Enya slipped back into sleep. Luna wouldn't be her problem during this visit as she was Adam's guest.

* * *

When Tyki woke up for the day, he found the bed warmer than usual and immediatly looked to the side. Enya was laying where she usually was and a blonde girl was curled up against her. Tyki was about to get out of bed when he froze and looked at the blonde with narrowed eyes. Before he could speak, Enya's sleep roughed voice sounded, "It's just Luna. Do not wake her or I will sleep with my brothers."

The emerald glare that was level at him was scary even if she only had one eye open. Tyki was quick to nod and watched her go back to sleep making him relax. Enya was very hostile when tired and would be more than willing to go through with that threat. Looking at the blonde, Tyki decided it would be best not to question how she managed to get in here and decided to head to his own room to get ready for the day while making note to have the staff cook enough food for another guest.

* * *

When Enya finally woke up, she got out of bed and headed straight towards the bathroom. After getting ready for the day, she woke up Luna and had the blonde go get ready as well. Looking at the trunk Luna had sleepily grabbed some clothes out of, Enya had a feeling that the blonde wouldn't be returning to her home. As soon as Luna walked out of the bathroom, Enya held out a hand and Luna took it with a yawn. As they walked out of Enya's room, Luna murmured, "I'm staying for the rest of the summer. Daddy's going to be busy and I didn't want to miss anything."

Enya looked at her while feeling suspicious as she glanced over the blonde emotional atmosphere. For some reason, it felt very familiar, yet not. Enya wondered why that was before her still sleepy mind pushed that thought away. She would figure it out after breakfast. Enya felt a burst of amusement upon entering the dinning room and finding everyone staring at the extra place-setting. Enya cleared her throat and told Luna, "It looks like the kitchen was warned," She looked at everyone, "Everyone, this is Luna Lovegood. Luna, this is everyone," Enya looked back at Luna, "Mornings are off-limits until I'm awake enough to enjoy it."

Luna nodded with a sleepy smile and Enya let go of her hand. Enya sat down in her place next to Tyki as Luna took a seat in front of the extra place-setting. Adam cleared his throat, "I wasn't aware you'd be arriving before noon, Ms. Lovegood."

"I got excited," Luna informed him before saying, "Dumbledore's wakasurpt infestation has gotten worse,"

"Has it?" Enya took a bite of her breakfast.

The two just ignored the stares they were receiving as it was normal during their conversations. Luna nodded while taking a sip of her orange juice, "He's set off a snugglebomb in the Hornbill paddock."

Enya hummed softly as she translated that in her mind before rolling her eyes, "That'll back fire on him."

"The woolsels have started to yammer at him," Luna informed her.

Enya giggled softly before replying, "He's not going to be happy. This year will be a fun one."

Luna nodded before beginning to eat her breakfast. Road was the one to snap out of her shock, "What was that about?"

"I'll explain later," Was all Enya said before concentrating on her breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, Nea offered to show Luna around while Wisley snagged a hold of Enya before she could follow. He stared at her with an accusing gaze, "What is she?"

"What makes you think she's diffrent?" Enya asked as she really wasn't willing to give up this little game just yet.

"Her thoughts are scattered and more images than actual thought," Wisley looked like he wanted to rip his hair out, "They're completely random and make no fucking sense,"

Enya inwardly sighed before saying, "If I tell you, you need to promise you won't tell anyone else."

Wisley's eyes narrowed before he asked, "Is this game?"

"More like getting some revenge," Enya replied while leaning back against the wall and silencing the area around them upon sensing Lulu Bell and a few others listening in, "I'm still not happy about everything,"

Wisley put two and two together quickly, "You're getting the Earl back for the deal."

Enya inclined her head before asking, "Deal?"

"Deal," Wisley was quick to agree.

Enya mentally grinned and told him, "Luna's a seer."

Wisley's brain took a moment to process that before he shouted, "WHAT?!" Enya didn't bother attempting to speak, "How the hell did you manage to meet a seer?" He shook his head, "Wait, don't answer that," He began to pace, "A seer? That's useful, but headache inducing. It would explain a lot," He paused and looked at her with a grin, "You're letting her cause havoc without letting Adam know why as revenge."

"It's going to be hilarious to watch," Enya grinned back at him, "Want to help out?"

"Of course," Wisley cackled softly, "This is going to be amazing," He paused before asking, "How come your memories didn't show off her seeing ability?"

Enya lost her smile and frowned at him, "I love you guys, but the more people that know she's a seer, the more danger she's in."

"Seers are a hot commodity," Wisley admitted with a low sigh, "I'll keep my silence for now, but you do realize it will come out, right?"

"Of course," Enya had a feeling that Road would be the first one to discover it.

Enya didn't know why that was, but she just knew. It was the same reason why she knew that Luna's emotions were familiar, but couldn't understand why. Inwardly sighing, Enya took down the silencing charm and headed off towards the library with a slight nod to Wisley. She needed to think and the library would be the only place Luna wouldn't pull anything.

* * *

By lunch, Adam was ready to pull his hair out. Somehow, Ms. Lovegood had managed to not only fill one of the music rooms with bubbles that played diffrent songs depending on how they were popped, she had also managed to turn the ballroom floo into swimming pool filled with jello. Ms. Lovegood had also managed to make the twins question who was who as well as confuse the hell out of everyone else that spoke to her. He heard a scream and pinched the bridge of his nose while muttering, "I'm getting too old for this shit."

* * *

Enya took one look at the food and porcelain shard covered dinning room before promptly retreating into the kitchen to make herself some lunch. It didn't surprise her that Luna had somehow managed to start up a food fight as the blonde had done so on multiple occasions back at Hogwarts. A snort left her as Luna strolled into the kitchen with no food on her, "Why?"

"They needed to lighten up," Luna plopped down on one of the stool shaped chairs and asked, "Can we have french toast?"

"Another day," Enya replied with a light tone, "I honestly thought you'd start with something a little less...flair,"

Luna blinked at her, "I did."

Enya turned her head to frown at Luna while preparing them a few sandwiches for lunch, "What did you do?"

"I switched their shoes and clothes," Luna informed her, "The boys will get a full makeover while the girls will look like men,"

Enya's shoulders shook as she struggled to not burst out laughing at that mental image. Oh she was going to take pictures and videos while laughing her ass off. Taking a deep breath, Enya sighed deeply and continued to make their food. For some reason, Luna's actions felt very familiar not just because it was just so _Luna_. Internally frowning as she wondered who Luna reminded her of, Enya said, "This is going to be fun. Remind me to get you a bedroom of your own, I love you and all, but I really only want Tyki in my bed."

"Understandable given what he is to you," Luna yawned softly as Enya finished up the sandwiches, "You could ask me who I remind you of, you know,"

Enya paused and thought about it before shaking her head, "No. I want to see if I can figure it out. I have a feeling that if I do, everything will be a lot funnier."

Luna let out a soft laugh and murmured, "You always did enjoy puzzles, Ember."

Enya froze at the familiar nickname and swung around to stare at the blonde with narrowed eyes. Among her nicknames, the only people she permitted to call her that were Adam, Road, Callista, and Lynx. Seeing as the first two were currently either in the dinning room or coming down to the dinning room for lunch, Enya knew that Luna was either Lynx or Callista. Frowning at the blonde, Enya ran everything through her mind that she knew about the blonde and honestly couldn't see Luna being Callista's reincarnation. Callista's reincarnation was most likely Hermione as the two were very similar. They both loved to learn whatever they could even if it was a bit personal. They both had long fuses that would promptly disappear into smoke upon either being confronted with something they didn't like or if they were annoyed a little too much. They both could use even the smallest amount of blackmail to make their victim to what they bid like a Inari be-damned puppet. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought of Luna actually being the tawny haired and sea green eyed woman. She really hoped Luna was Lynx as that would be a far less scary situation as Callista with the power to _see_ was a nightmare. Instead of asking about it, Enya said, "Let's head out into the garden to eat, I want to hear about how your summer has been so far."

"Of course," Luna stood up from her seat and grabbed them some soda cans from the fridge to enjoy.

* * *

Enya looked at Luna as the blonde took a small nap underneath the shade of a oak tree. Of her fellow soulmates, Lynx had been one of the closest as they'd often work together. He had a very powerful scrying ability that let him see into not only the present, but also the past and future to a minor degree. Adam had Lynx occupancy her whenever she managed to get the leader of the clan to let her go see the humans and try to help them. Lynx had been one of the few to understand just how hard it was for Ena to stay away from those that could use her help. Lynx had always done his best to help Ena disappear for a few hours in order to help out regardless of how dangerous it was. A sigh left her as she leaned back against the bench she was laying on.

Luna being Lynx would make a lot of sense as the blonde had a certain air about her that he always had. Luna shared so many things with the brown haired and grey eyed man. They shared a love of making people wonder about their sanity for multiple reasons. They always loved finding out about new creatures which always made them go to Enya to see her opinion on them. They both preferred higher places and loathed cold ones which always made winter worse due to their crappy moods. Lynx had always been seeking out Enya for any reason that he could simply because she always listened. Luna did the same though it had taken time for Enya to learn how to decode her spoken words for their meanings. Enya closed her eyes, 'Yes, Luna being Lynx would make a lot of sense though it has to be odd being reborn as a girl.'.

Under the warm sun, Enya thought of the other soulmates and the rest of her family as a whole. Back then, Enya had been the one they came to with their problems. She was the unofficial therapist of the family as no matter what, Enya was always neutral and listened to what they had to say before attempting to help them. It had helped that she was an empath and thus, understood exactly what they were feeling even if it freaked some of them out. Enya's power over illusionary mist had been helpful to keep them from actively harming one another if a fight broke out and she had to intervene though it was usually left to Tryde. Enya shifted to lay on her stomach and set up a small ward to keep the sun from burning her before letting herself take a nap. She didn't need to think about it anymore as she wouldn't know if Luna really was Lynx until she asked her.

* * *

Adam looked at Enya as she sat across from him with a bemused smile on her face. There was no doubt in his mind that she'd known exactly what chaos Ms. Lovegood would cause upon her arrival, it was no secret that she loved all things chaos in every life she'd lived. But, Enya usually gave him some kind of warning if something would affect either him or the clan. The fact that she hadn't spoke of something going on and he wanted answers. Taking a deep breath, Adam asked, "Why didn't you tell us about what Ms. Lovegood was planning on doing?"

Enya leaned back against her chair and informed him in a rather blunt tone, "Revenge."

"For what?" Adam had trouble understanding that.

Enya tsked lightly, "I still haven't gotten you back for the shit you pulled."

Adam's mind immediatly ran through everything he'd done that Enya would have disapproved of and that she knew of. Of course, the list was quite long as he'd done plenty of horrible things during the war, but he knew that she understood it to a point. She forgave them, but would kick their asses if they did something like that again. Frowning slightly, Adam thought back to before the war and immediatly realized what she meant. Wincing, Adam stated, "My deal."

Enya nodded while looking at him with a light smile on her face, "Yup!"

Adam sighed deeply, "I understand though I do wish to know something," Enya looked at him curiously, "What is Ms. Lovegood?"

A look of surprise appeared on her face before she frowned at him. He was surprised when Enya shook her head, "Adam, I can't."

"Why not?" Adam asked her with a frown.

She gained a troubled look on her face making Adam's stomach drop. He recalled Ena having that expression on her face almost all the time before her death and it killed him to see it on Enya's. She took a deep breath and said, "Luna is someone very special to me, Adam. What she is, will put her in danger if too many people know about it. Please do not ask me."

Adam closed his eyes. He needed to know what Ms. Lovegood was in order to figure out if she was a threat. Enya trusted her and Adam could see the sibling bond between the two. It wasn't hard to see why Enya was being protective of her, but the danger that they could be put in was great. Adam thought of Enya's words and pondered over what could put someone like Luna in danger. As his mind ran through abilities and species, Adam recalled a saying about Seers that always stuck in his mind, 'Seers always see everything and thus, they are the most peculiar people.' Adam immediatly paused in his thoughts and recalled the few seers he'd ever met. It stuck him at how similar Ms. Lovegood was to them though she was also diffrent. Adam immediately opened his eyes and asked, "Is Ms. Lovegood a seer?"

Enya's eyes widened before she grimaced and nodded, "Yes."

"I see," Adam leaned back into his chair and told Enya, "I will ensure she is protected. Though, I must admit that she is odd for a seer,"

Enya snorted softly before saying, "I'm fairly sure she's Lynx's reincarnation though I cannot be too sure as I have yet to ask her."

Adam immediatly started chuckling. All of the Noah had been reincarnated in the opposite gender over the course of their years on the earth. It had become child's play to adapt, but the same couldn't be said for their soulmates. It made him wonder if anyone else had their gender switched this reincarnation and couldn't wait to find out. Enya looked at him curiously while giggling softly. He cleared his throat and explained, "I was just wondering if anyone else had their gender switched around."

Enya shrugged lightly, "Only time will tell."

"Very true," Adam shook his head lightly and shooed her, "Go, it is getting late and you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow,"

A groan left Enya as she slowly stood up, "I have the damnedest feeling that tomorrow is going to suck."

"Road was put in charge of the party planning," Adam informed her earning a louder groan.

"Why?" Enya practically whined at him.

"You weren't around and she was sulking a bit too much," Adam chuckled softly, "It was either that or let her plan a ball to introduce you to our allies,"

Enya looked at him in horror, "I suddenly do not feel bad about tomorrow."

"We will need to introduce you to our allies at some point this summer," Adam watched her pale, "It will be during a party, but I will attempt to keep it from being a dress up event,"

Enya offered him a thankful look, "I hope you can. I had enough dress up during the tournament ball."

Adam smiled at her, "Good night, Enya."

"Night," Enya left the room without another word.

Adam hoped that both Enya and Lynx being reincarnated meant that the rest of their soulmates were as well. Adam's heart clenched at the thought of his own. Part of the reason he'd gone a bit insane and made that damn deal was due to her death protecting their child. Adam had lost both during that attack and had let his hatred grow too much. Adam's thoughts went to Allen and he wondered if the boy was his child's reincarnation. Sighing deeply, Adam turned to the paperwork on his desk and began to complete it. He needed to stop thinking about that and look towards the future as there was no true way of knowing.

* * *

A ring of goblins stood around a ritual circle. A seperate ring of humans surrounded them. All wore pure white robes with runes inscribed on them and not much else. The ritual circle contained a golden goblet with a badge printed on the cup. One of the goblins spoke in heavily accented English, "The hour is upon. We must be quick or we will lose our chance!"

They each focused on the circle and began to chant. The chanting caused the runic circle to begin to glow as magic began to swell inside of the room.

* * *

Voldemort let out a roar of anger and threw his tumbler of fire-whiskey into the fireplace. That damn Potter brat was still missing and nothing he did to find her worked. Hissing angerly, Voldemort tried to ignore the flash of pain resonating from his heart. The connection between them was gone and had been since the Ministry Fiasco. Voldemort heard a pained hiss and looked to see Nagini withering on the ground as Severus walked into the room. Voldemort roared at the man, "Help her!"

Snape rushed over to the snake and took out his wand only for the snake to attempt to bite him. Severus swore and dodged the clumsy strick before beginning to work on the snake. As Severus did that, Voldemort felt the flash of pain worsen almost making him hiss in pain. He bore it as Nagini continued to wither on the ground. As the clock struck midnight, the pain increased to unbearable level and Voldemort dropped from his chair onto the floor. Twin screams of agony filled the air as both Nagini and Voldemort were covered in a bright fiery glow. An explosion of energy forced Severus into a bookcase and caused him to black out. When he came too a few moments later, Severus opened his eyes and found the study Voldemort had been using was in complete disarray. It was as he searched for the dark lord that he found it. The scene turned his stomach and Severus felt a mixture of emotions.

Twin charred husks of flesh and bone lay smoking upon the formally rich emerald green carpet. The husks were cut open and revealed a mess of liquid that had once been organs. The carpet around the husks was both blackened and dyed an sickening blackish red mixture. The scent that filled the air was far worse than anything he'd smelt before. As soon as he comprehended what had happened, Severus openly wept for the first time in years. The skin of his forearm where the dark mark had rested since he'd gotten it was empty. The mark was completely gone leaving only pale flesh to been seen.

* * *

The group fell to their knees as the ritual was completed and many of them passed out. The eldest member of the group stared upon the melted remains of the goblet and smiled. They had done it. As the doors to the room were thrown open and the head of the bank walked in, the eldest goblin roared out, "Voldemort is dead!"

A cry was taken up by the other goblins and the few wizards that were inside of the bank, "Voldemort is dead! The snake is dead!"

* * *

Enya stiffened as what felt like a cold hand was gripping her arm. She moved away from Tyki and lifted up the edge of her sleeve. Upon seeing the ring of black flames marring her flesh shrink and fade slightly, a rush of relief filled her. She looked at Tyki and murmured, "Voldemort is dead. Only Dumbledore remains and I will be free."

Tyki let out a whoop and hugged her close to him as he kissed her. The relief that both felt knowing that Enya's task was halfway done was palpable.

* * *

Death stared at the soul of Tom Riddle and smirked beneath his hood as Fate cackled at the orb she was staring into. She turned to him and remarked, "The snake is gone leaving only the goat and his followers behind," She grinned brightly, "The tangles are disappearing even now," She then commented, "Told you that the living were interesting."

"I never said they weren't," Death turned away from Fate and began to walk out of the room, "I just prefer my realm rather than watching them constantly,"

"What will you do with him?" Fate asked him curiously.

"Destroy it," Death sneered down at the soul, "He deserves nothing less for what he did,"


	24. Birthday: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portuguese translations:
> 
> Minha Raposa: My Fox
> 
> Greek Translations:
> 
> I gáta mou: My cat
> 
> French:
> 
> Petit renard: Little Fox

Enya kept her eyes closed as Tyki got out of bed. She didn't bother moving as he briefly touched her arm. He chuckled softly and told her, "You do have to get up, Minha Raposa."

"Don't want to," Enya cracked open an emerald eye to peer at him, "Stay in bed with me?" She held out her arms, "Please,"

Tyki chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled Enya into his lap and she buried her face in his neck. Tyki held her lightly as she laid against him, "I would love to ignore the world, but there is much to be done today."

Enya grimaced and muttered, "It's my birthday, can't I say fuck that?"

"If it was any other year, I would say yes," Tyki rubbed her back lightly, "Tomorrow, I have off, so we can spend as much time alone in here as you want,"

Enya thought about it before groaning, "Fine."

Tyki pushed her back slightly before cupping the back of her neck and pulling her into a heated kiss. A soft moan slipped out of her throat as his emotions practically caressed her own. A shiver ran down her spine as his other hand tugged lightly on one of her curls as his tongue slipped along the seam of her lips. Opening them, Enya felt her heart rate speed up as Tyki groaned softly. He finally pulled away after a few moments as a knock sounded on the door. Road's voice came from behind it, "Are you both awake yet?"

"Yes," Tyki replied while wrapping his arms around her.

The door opened and Enya mentally promised herself to ward it so that no one could enter unless given permission by her. Road poked her head inside and looked at the two before scowling, "Take a shower, you both need to come downstairs to eat a quick breakfast before helping to get everything ready for the party."

Enya's eyes narrowed at Road, "Isn't it my birthday?"

"Yes," Road returned the narrowed eyed gaze with one of her own, "But, you'll be the host of the party, so you need to be there when we get everything ready. I need to go wake up Allen and the others,"

Road disappeared and Enya slumped back against Tyki. She really didn't want to do anything today. Even during her visits to the Weasleys, she never did much for her birthday. Tyki seemed to sense where her thoughts were as he always did and said, "Think of it as Road attempting to make up for all your crappy birthdays."

Enya sighed deeply and got off of Tyki, "Fine, but next year won't be like this."

Tyki chuckled softly as Enya grabbed her clothes for the day and headed into the bathroom. No matter what, Road wouldn't be telling Enya to dress up for the damn party.

* * *

Sirius felt eager to see his goddaughter and couldn't stop bouncing around while checking his present for her. Remus just shook his head tiredly before taking a sip of his extra strong coffee and briefly checking his present for Enya.

* * *

Hermione checked her present for Enya while mentally preparing herself for scolding the pyromaniac for not contacting her. She was slightly worried about her parents as they too had been invited. They had agreed to go if only to meet more wizarding families.

* * *

Blaise looked at his mother as she prowled around. It would be interesting to see how Enya and his mother acted around each other. More so, it would be interesting to see how the Noah reacted to his mother. He smirked slightly while wondering how his Noah was doing.

* * *

The twins and Ginny shifted uneasily as their eldest siblings walked into the house. For some reason, the people with Enya had invited them to her birthday party and the whole family was going. They knew that Enya would probably kill Ronald at some point today with how much he was whining already. Oh, it was going to suck. Fleur walked in with her younger sister and Ginny wondered where Luna was before shaking her head. Luna would have found a way to Enya already.

* * *

Neville looked at his Grandmother as she sat across the table from him. She'd been invited with him to Enya's birthday party and something in him told Neville that it would be very interesting. He had a feeling something would happen and his head wasn't aching as badly as usual. He hoped that wasn't a bad sign.

* * *

Enya looked at Adam as he walked over with a piece of paper in hand. He handed it to her, "It's the guest list. We have already set everything up so that they'll be here at two."

Inclining her head as she took the paper, Enya glanced over it before freezing upon finding that the Weasleys would be coming. Freezing slightly, Enya took a deep breath before asking, "Why are all the Weasleys coming?"

"We need to root out the ones that will cause problems," Adam explained himself, "We need to make sure they understand what going up against us means,"

Enya groaned softly and muttered, "This is going to suck."

* * *

The air was warm with a gentle breeze blowing through the garden where a majority of the party would take place. Enya glanced over it before heading inside with a low sigh. She was looking forward to seeing everyone save for some of the Weasleys. As she passed Luna, the blonde began walking next to her and commented, "Dumbledore and his flock along with some of the Ministries wolf clothed flock are going to be playing a game with us."

Enya groaned softly. It was just what she needed. Not only would she have to deal with Ronald and Molly, she would have to deal with the other annoyances. Closing her eyes as sparks danced from her fingers, Enya asked, "Will the sheep that fancy themselves as wolves be joined by their alpha?"

Luna hummed a short tune and headed off to find Road. With a low chuckle, Enya headed towards the entrance room where Adam was waiting. She plopped down on the stairs and informed him, "Dumbledore, some of his goons, some aurors, and Madam Bones will be paying us a visit. I believe that Molly will have contacted Dumbledore upon receiving the invitation."

Adam looked at her and smirked, "I already know. I have given Madam Bones a formal invitation. She will be coming to see how you are and to make sure we're taking good care of you."

Enya shrugged lightly before asking, "When will they arrive?"

"Sheril will be bringing Sirius and Lupin along shortly," Adam chuckled softly, "Tyki refused for some reason,"

"Wisley really needs to stop playing with people," Enya paused to consider that before mentally shaking her head, "Perhaps just those connected to us. I really do not need Sirius hating Tyki,"

* * *

Sirius' arrival was signaled by a jubilant bark and Enya having to move out of the way as Sirius slipped on the tiles. Enya winced at the cracks that echoed from that and moved over to the now whining dog. She bent down and began running her golden coated fingers along his sides. Memories of healing came back rather quickly and she managed to heal his injuries, "You need to be careful on these floors, Siri. They're hard not to slip on."

"Unless you're Lulu Bell," Allen commented as he walked up, "What are you doing?"

"Healing his injuries," Enya answered him before saying, "Lulu Bell is both old enough and has enough experience that she won't slip on any surface. Sirius is not,"

Allen looked at the golden energy and said, "That doesn't look like magic."

"Phoenix healing energy," Enya informed him earning a curious whine from Sirius, "My secondary is a phoenix and I've gotten into contact with it. While I won't try transforming until midwinter at the least, I can use it's powers though they will be less powerful without my actual transformation being complete,"

"Why wait until Midwinter?" Remus asked as he walked up and peered down at Sirius.

Enya tried not shudder as Remus' emotional atmosphere hit her. While his memories may be locked away, they still left an imprint on his emotions that made her head hurt. She made a decision not to touch him unless necessary. Mentally pushing that away, Enya told Remus, "My forms are both magical beings and powerful at that though the kitsune is understated. The magic of both needs time to settle in order to work correctly lest I irreversibly cause damage to both my magical core and soul. Not to mention, it will take time to fully integrate the memories both will transfer over to me as I gain control of those forms," Enya paused as she focused a bit more heavily on Sirius' ribs which were still brittle from his time in Azkaban regardless of his years away from it, "It will also allow me time to fully get used to both forms and mentally prepare myself for the differences between the two."

A glance towards Remus revealed his shock and Enya felt a few new emotional atmospheres revealing the same emotion. A glance showed that it was Hermione, Blaise, and Neville. Returning her focus to Sirius, Enya figured that she'd have a lot of questions to deal with and it will not be a very pleasant questioning once Hermione got started. Enya felt Wisley's presence at the edge of her natural mental shields and immediatly sent out a tether that he picked up after a moment. Wisley's mental voice hadn't changed a bit over the years, _"Enya?"_

 _"Wisley, can you please get them to not question me,"_ Enya didn't want to answer any of their questions until after the party, _"I will make you one of my stronger headache remedies and a personal golem if you do,"_

 _"You really don't feel like answering questions, do you?"_ The mind reading Noah let his amusement show and Enya forced her thoughts towards him earning a mental nod, _"Alright,"_

 _"Thank you,"_ Enya mentally relaxed and cut the mental tether before focusing back on the physical front, "Sirius, you can get up, but it might be best for you to wait an hour before returning to human form. If you don't, you may end up snapping your ribs. I would suggest getting a better healer than me to look at them as they seem far more brittle than they should be. I understand that Azkaban was rough on you, but they shouldn't be that brittle,"

Sirius whined softly, but nodded. Enya slowly stood up and gripped Allen's shoulders as her legs almost gave out. Allen caught her and commented, "You're looking a bit pale."

"It happens when I don't heal people for a long period of time," Enya whispered as she closed her eyes briefly to center herself as the world tilted a little, "Since this is the first time I've healed anyone like that in this life, I'll need at least an hour to sit down and eat something,"

"Right," Allen looked at Adam, "I'm going to take her into the garden to sit down. Mind having a servant get her a snack,"

"Of course," Adam looked at her, "Would you like some dates or peaches?"

Enya thought about it as her mind went over what she'd eaten and drank in the past in this kind of situation. After a few moments, she decided, "A small bowl of mixed fruits with some cider."

"Of course," Adam inclined his head, "Go, I'll take over things here,"

* * *

Enya was munching on some strawberry pieces when Tyki walked over with wine glass in hand. Sirius was being distracted by Adam which was a small relief though Enya did want to talk to her father figure at some point today. Tyki looked at her in concern as he settled down, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," She was sitting on a rather comfortable bench underneath the shade of an oak tree, "I think I know some of who got reincarnated,"

"Oh?" He curled his arm around her waist and pulled her to lean against him.

Settling easily while shifting her glass of cider slightly, Enya told him, "Hermione is definitely Callista. Neville, I believe he is Dyain if only because of how similar they are and how easily Neville has managed to get Tryde to open up."

Tyki looked at the soft smile on the usually stoic and silent Noah as Neville spoke to the man. As a soft laugh left Tryde, Tyki smirked and nodded, "Yeah. Tryde only ever smiled like that at Dyain."

"Look at Lulu Bell and Blaise," Enya told him with a light smirk.

Tyki only needed to glance at the two to figure out what was going on. With a low chuckle at the obviously lustful gazes and how much physical contact was going on, Tyki knew that Lulu Bell had found Blake. Almost as if reading his mind, the two turned to look at Tyki and Blaise waved with a sultry smirk on his face. Tyki rolled his eyes and looked at Enya, "It would seem that all of the soulmates seem to gravitate around you just as they did before."

With a slight snort, Enya replied, "Three more will be coming. I won't be able to tell who is who until I feel their emotional atmospheres, but three of the Weasley's are definitely someone's soulmate."

Tyki leaned back, "It will be interesting."

* * *

The Weasleys arrived two hours after the rest of the guests much to the amusement of the Noah. It was clear to them that Molly had brought something through the wards that would bring Dumbledore and his sheep to the party. Adam greeted them with a kind smile, "Hello, you must be the Weasleys. I have to say that you arrived rather late."

"We had a hard time getting ready," Molly answered before the others could, "Now where is Enya?"

Enya was currently speaking with Blaise about his reincarnation experience when the group entered the garden. Blaise snickered softly at Ronald as Tyki appeared next to Enya, "I can't believe you were supposed to be betrothed to that."

"Thank Inari for Solaris," Enya grimaced upon seeing the redheaded wizard.

"Indeed," Blaise looked at Tyki, "I do hope I'm right in assuming you'll be ripping that boy to shreds, right?"

"Unfortunately, I am not allowed," Tyki wrapped his arms around Enya.

"A shame," Blaise shook his head lightly.

Enya snorted softly, "Careful Blaise, your sadism is showing."

Adam cleared his throat to draw their attention. Ginny and the twins were staring at Tyki in interest while Ronald looked like he'd swallowed something particularly nasty. Arthur merely offered Enya a soft smile while Charlie and Bill were looking at Tyki with slightly wide eyes. Molly looked like she wanted to kill Tyki though she did attempt to smile pleasantly. Enya beamed at the group while relaxing against Tyki, "A bit late, aren't you?"

"Molly was having trouble getting ready," Arthur explained softly, "How are you Enya?"

"Great," Enya truly liked the Weasley clan patriarch, "My friends here have certainly helped,"

"I heard about your relatives, Enya," Ronald spoke with what was probably an attempt to seem both charming and apologetic, "I am sorry for your loss,"

Enya refrained from snorting or lighting the boy on fire, "It is no true loss as they were never really family. My friends here and those that I made at Hogwarts are," A pointed look from Adam had her adding, "Thank you for the condolences though unneeded as they were."

Charlie coughed lightly to hid a snicker while Bill smirked. Bill looked at Tyki before asking Enya, "How did you meet Mr. Mikk, Enya?"

Tyki looked at Charlie and Bill in amusement as he answered, "Enya and I met earlier this summer when she was traveling with Allen."

Molly looked disapproving, "It is inappropriate for him to touch you, Dear. Where is your fiance?"

"Tyki is my fiance, Ms. Weasley," Enya sensed the shock flowing off of them and mentally cackled.

Enya wanted to get away from the conversation and Allen chose that moment to give her an escape. Enya grabbed Allen and said, "Allen, we should go check on the refreshments. Let's go do that."

Without waiting for a reply, Enya dragged Allen away leaving two thoroughly amused Noah and one reincarnation to deal with the shell-shocked Weasleys.

* * *

It didn't take very long for Dumbledore to arrive with his sheep. Enya had settled herself in between Nea and Allen. The other former order members were all either talking to the parents of Enya's friends or watching the Weasleys. The twins and Ginny had easily settled into conversation with the Noah clan members. When Dumbledore arrived, everyone save for the witches and wizards not in the know tensed. Dumbledore looked around before his eyes settled on Enya. Enya refrained from looking in his eyes while concentrating on her mental walls in just in case she made accidental eye-contact. Dumbledore made a beeline towards her, "My dear girl, do you realize how worrie-"

"Headmaster Dumbledore," Adam got in the way immediatly, "This is a rather odd surprise. I do not recall you being invited to the party were throwing for Enya,"

"Lord Millennium," Dumbledore paled slightly, "I-"

Adam smiled a nasty smile towards Dumbledore, "I do not mean to be rude, but you were not invited here. By the laws set down by the treaty your ministry made by my clan, you cannot be here unless invited. Seeing as I did not invite you, I am very curious as to why you dare to come here."

Enya blinked in surprise and looked at Allen. Allen quietly informed her, "He set that up after the war. It's to keep the governments from bothering us."

"Ah," Enya nodded before returning her attention to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore paled even more and cleared his throat as the sheep with him looked around nervously. The Noah present looked at the group of unwanted guests with smirks and dark intentions. Dumbledore coughed lightly, "Ah, yes. I merely wished to check on Ms. Potter as she has been missing since her relatives untimely demise."

Adam snorted softly while looking down at the wine glass in his hand, "I see, but that doesn't explain why you're here," Adam looked at Tryde, "Is there any law that states the headmaster of Hogwarts must check on a student during summer break should something happen to their family?"

"Not at all," Tryde answered in a cold tone, "They only have that ability if said student doesn't arrive during the school year,"

"I am her magical guardian," Dumbledore said before Tryde could say anything else.

Sirius snorted drawing attention to himself, "Dumbledore, I reclaimed my magical guardian title a week after Pettigrew was found alive and traitorous," Sirius glared at Dumbledore, "You were given that notice the day it happened."

Dumbledore looked like he was sweating, "Y-yes, but-"

"Ah!" Adam broke in with a wide grin, "Amelia Bones, I see that you've arrived. It has been a long time since we saw one another, has it not?"

The monocle wearing witch smiled slightly at Adam, "You were there when I took my office."

"What a great day for your community," Adam sighed and offered her an apologetic look, "I know that you're here to enjoy yourself, but perhaps you can help us. You see Mr. Dumbledore," Dumbledore twitched at that earning a muffled snicker from Enya and wide grins from everyone save for certain members of the Weasley clan, "Has come here today, but I didn't give him an invitation and none of my family has either. Could you perhaps have your guards remove him before my security does,"

"Of course," Amelia Bones nodded and turned to Dumbledore with a slight scowl, "Headmaster, please leave the premises before I have my men do it for you,"

Dumbledore and his sheep looked like they wanted to protest, but Dumbledore seemed to think better of it. Dumbledore's face was tight as he said, "No need. Come, we have no business here."

Enya took a moment to curse both Snape and Dumbledore as the two turned to leave. Enya almost jumped as Blaise spoke from behind her, "Nasty thing, aren't you?"

"They deserve what they're getting. Dumbledore will have much worse coming for him soon enough," Enya turned to scowl at him, "Did you have to appear like that?"

"I need to get used to having my powers at my disposal," Blaise replied with a smug look on his face, "You used to be so good at detecting people with your empathy,"

"Something that I will insure I regain," Enya's eyes narrowed at him, "You did something. Didn't you?"

"It won't be noticed until the Weasleys are home," Blaise waved his hand lightly with a smug smirk, "Dumbledore and that poor excuse for a teacher will find theirs rather shortly,"

Enya contemplated asking what he meant before shrugging it off. If it was interesting, Solaris would report it soon enough. Adam chose that moment to walk over with Amelia Bones. Adam smiled gently at Enya, "Enya, I would like you to meet Madam Amelia Bones. Madam Bones, I want you to meet Ms. Enya Potter."

"Madam Bones," Enya greeted her with a warm smile and held out her hand which the witch took with a light smile, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you and not on such a horrible occasion as our meeting last summer. How is Susan?"

"I can say the same, Ms. Potter," Amelia inclined her head, "My niece is doing very well. She has really taken to the defensive magic you helped her learn,"

Enya released Amelia's hand with a soft laugh, "Her curses are far better especially when it came to using them on male targets. I believe I heard several of her house mates complaining about being sore after some of our mock-duels."

"I'll have to test her on those," Amelia chuckled softly, "She did say you had a knack for fire magic,"

"I'm a pyromaniac and admit quite freely," Enya decided that she liked Amelia Bones and would take the time to get to know her niece upon returning to Hogwarts, "Please call me Enya when in these types of settings,"

Amelia's emotional atmosphere was briefly filled with shock before easing into a mixture of happiness and pleasure, "Of course, I do hope you might call me Amelia in return. I knew your mother well."

"I would love to hear your stories of her as Sirius and Remus tell so few," Enya sighed softly, "I assume that your visit isn't only for enjoying good company,"

"You are correct," Amelia's smile vanished, "I need to ask you a few questions alongside those you traveled with,"

Adam stepped in, "You can use the sun room for your conversation."

Amelia nodded as Allen and Nea stepped up beside Enya. They were followed by Daisya and Lavi. Lenalee showed up a few minutes afterward with Komui. While Enya had been expecting her brothers, the others were a rather surprising addition. They merely either smiled at her or grinned brightly before everyone in the group headed inside. Enya hoped that Amelia Bones didn't ask too many questions or the talk might be a bit unpleasant.


	25. Birthday: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portuguese translations:
> 
> Minha Raposa: My Fox
> 
> Greek Translations:
> 
> I gáta mou: My cat
> 
> French:
> 
> Petit renard: Little Fox

They settled down in the sun room and Enya was sitting between her brothers. Everyone else had taken up places near Enya while Madam Bones was settled right across from her. Madam Bones cleared her throat while pulling out a quill and some parchment that began floating with a tap of the witch's wand, "I've placed a spell on my quill that will record what is said," Everyone nodded and Madam Bones focused on Enya, "Now, I am Madam Bones the department head of the DMLE speaking with Enya Potter. Now Miss Potter, who are these people with you and how do you know them?"

"Beside me are Nea and Allen Walker," Enya gripped both of their hands, "Next is Daisya Barry and Lavi Bookman. Lastly, we have Komui and Lenalee Lee," Madame Bones nodded after checking to make sure the quill had gotten all of that, "I met Allen and Nea when I was a young child. I met Daisya and the others earlier this summer,"

"Can you clarify how you met Allen and Nea?" Madam Bones asked earning a nod.

"At the time, my relatives had recently thrown me out of their home after a bout of my accidental magic nearly burned down the house," Enya wasn't lying since that had happened quite a few times back then, "I had been wandering around for a few days before finding myself at a circus that had been passing through at the time. I met Allen and we became friends due to having a similar background only he had his older brother watching over him," Nea squeezed her hand and Enya nodded to him, "Nea found us and after learning about my story, took me to the Ringmaster. After that, I joined the circus,"

Madam Bones looked surprised and more than a little angry, "Your relatives threw you out? How come you didn't tell anyone?"

"The only 'good' adults were from the circus," Enya informed her, "By the time I was in my third year, I had given up trusting adults from the wizarding world. I honestly didn't think it would matter if anyone knew since they would probably think it was a lie. After all, abuse wouldn't fit into the image the English wizarding world has of me,"

Nea tugged her to him and allowed Enya to lean against him. She took a deep breath to calm the bitterness that rose up. Despite how much she hated the English wizarding world, it didn't change the fact that she had once thought it would be a place where she could be normal and loved. Allen spoke after a few minutes, "If you ask Adam, I'm sure he'll give you a copy of the list that the clan healers composed when Enya first visited them."

Madam Bones nodded with a dark frown, "Of course," She looked back at Enya as the empath managed to settle herself, "Miss Potter, as far as the wizarding world is aware, you were supposed to go traveling with your godfather this summer. What happened?"

Enya spoke softly, "I met up with Allen a day after I returned to my relatives house. We ended up catching up alongside Nea. When I mentioned that I was staying with my relatives, they immediately offered to let me stay with them until the two weeks were up. It was so nice that I asked Sirius if I could spend the summer with Allen and the others. He agreed after a lot of begging," Enya smiled softly, "We've traveled around a lot and I've gotten to see the world."

"We had a lot of fun, didn't we?" Nea grinned at her.

Enya nodded with a soft hum of agreement. Madam Bones smiled slightly before asking, "When did you meet the Noah family?"

"About a week into my stay with Allen and Nea," Enya grinned brightly, "They were so welcoming and I've been learning a lot,"

"And what about the betrothal contract between Tyki Mikk and yourself?" Madam Bones asked her curiously.

Enya flushed lightly and beamed, "Tyki and I are soulmates. Due to our connection, we thought it would be best to become contracted to ensure that we are able to marry once we're both ready."

Madam Bones looked surprised, but nodded to herself, "I see and you've had this confirmed by the goblins?" Enya nodded, "Then congratulations, Miss Potter. Now, I only have a few more questions and we'll be finished."

"Let's get them answered," Enya told her with a grin.

"You've heard of your relatives deaths, correct?" Madam Bones asked earning a nod, "Do you know how they died?"

Enya shook her head softly, "I was only told that they died."

"They were brutally murdered and their home lit on fire," Madam Bones informed her, "As you're a known pyromaniac, I have to ask if you had anything to do with their deaths,"

Enya shook her head again, "No. I was with Nea and Allen at the time of their death. It was around the time Tyki and I discovered our connection."

"I see," Madam Bones turned to the others and they all gave nodded, "Then that is all I need to know," Madam Bones ended the spell on her things and put them away before asking Enya, "You will be returning to Hogwarts come September, correct?"

"Yeah," Enya stood up, "Could you perhaps pass a message to your niece?" Madam Bones nodded to her, "Tell Susan that I want to get to know her this year. If my parents will had been followed, we might've grown up together. If she's willing, I would like to create a connection,"

"I'll tell her," Madam Bones smiled lightly, "You're very much like Lily, you know,"

Enya perked up, "Perhaps we can meet up at some point? I would like to hear more about my mother since Sirius and Remus weren't really close to her."

Madam Bones nodded and they returned to the party.

* * *

Hermione pounced on Enya the moment they'd left the house and growled, "You've got a lot of explaining to do, Enya Lyra Potter."

Enya winced at the use of her full name which meant that Hermione was way passed angry at her, "I'll explain, but not now. You'll understand soon, I promise!"

Hermione eyed her before huffing, "Fine," Hermione pulled her into a bone breaking hug, "I'm glad you're alright, Sparky."

"Sparky?" Wisely jumped in with a smirk, "Your nickname is Sparky?"

"It was either that or Ember," Hermione informed him with a laugh, "Enya would barbecue us if we called her Ember,"

"How did she get that name?" Wisely asked as Enya attempted to cover Hermione's mouth.

Enya shook her head as she struggled to cover Hermione's mouth, "Oh no you don't-"

"Enya," Enya froze at Hermione's sweet tone, "Do you want me to tell the other story?" 

Enya was caught between being horrified and awed by how ruthless Hermione was being. Whining softly, Enya pouted at Hermione, "So mean."

Hermione grinned at her and turned to Wisely. Enya pouted and moved off to sulk. Before she could, Tyki caught her by the waist and pulled her over to where Bill was standing. As Tyki went off to get her a drink, Bill looked at her in amusement, "Sulking?"

"Hermione is way too ruthless when she gets angry with me," Enya didn't really want to think about how much blackmail material Wisely was going to get, "How have you been, Bill?"

"I've been doing really good," Bill smiled lightly, "Fleur said that she saw you in Paris a few weeks ago,"

Enya nodded with a soft smile as she remembered that day, "It was a really nice surprise. I'm glad they're doing well. So you planning on popping the question soon?"

"Still trying to figure that out, but hopefully. I'm thinking of getting Gabrielle in on it," Bill told her

"That's a good idea since she's one of Fleur's sounding boards," Enya hummed lightly, "You should do the same with her mother. With those two helping you out, you'll be golden,"

"Thanks, Enya," Enya waved him off," So any plans for you and Tyki what with your soul bond?" Enya froze and Bill quickly explained, "My boss was talking about how the Potter family is joining the Noah clan due to a soul bond becoming active. I figured that it would be one of the younger guys among the clan though I will admit that I'm surprised you're bound to Tyki,"

Enya flushed lightly, "You weren't the only one, but I've gotten used to it."

"That's good," Bill leaned back against a tree and asked, "So if Fleur says yes and we get married, will you come to the wedding?"

Enya had to think about that, "I don't know."

Bill gave her a look of understanding as Tyki walked up carrying a drink for her. Enya thanked him with a kiss to his cheek and took a sip of her drink which turned out to be some type of apple cider. 

* * *

Enya had drifted around talking to her various guests though she avoided Molly and subsequently Arthur. She felt a little bad, but she honestly didn't want to deal with the harpy. Tyki had kept Ronald well away from her along with Percy. Enya managed to talk with Neville and learned that he hadn't known about the betrothal contract until after it was destroyed which soothed her nerves. He also informed her that he didn't like women that way which had her laughing. She informed him that she didn't care about who he ended up with so long as he was happy. Of course, Enya had to tease him a bit and point out that Tryde was single and definitely interested. She enjoyed the blush on the soft spoken boy's face and the light flush on the stoic Noah's cheeks. Said Noah sent her a look that promised retribution which scared her a bit and sent her over to Adam to hopefully create a buffer, Tyki had only shook his head in amusement. All too soon, it was time for food and presents.

Enya was settled at the head of the table beside Adam as everyone gathered around for a light lunch and cake. Enya enjoyed herself despite Ron and Molly's constant attempts to get her attention. Adam soon stood up causing silence to fall, "Everyone, I am so happy that you've joined us for Enya's birthday. You don't know how much it warms my heart to see so many that care for her gathered together to celebrate her 16th birthday."

"To Enya," Nea raised his glass with a grin, "The Birthday girl!"

Adam chuckled and shook his head, "Now, I think it's time we had some cake."

A massive cake was settled onto the table. After a rather interesting and sometimes off-key birthday song, they served the cake and began to eat. Enya paused after a few moments feeling her tail bone and ears itch. She turned to Luna as everyone began growing animal appendages, "Really?"

"I thought it would be fitting," Luna giggled as her tail wagged behind her.

Enya eyed the furry brown fox tail sticking out of Luna's rear end and decided that it suited the blonde. Enya felt a hand curl around her tail and turned to see Tyki smirking at her. She giggled as she reached up to touch his cat ears and commented, "You're a panther."

He chuckled and moved his head away. 

* * *

After everyone got over the fact they now had animal parts, the cake was finished and presents were brought out. Enya was unable to stop smiling as she opened each present. From Devit and Jasdero, she received a coupon booklet of favors from them. From Tryde and Lulu Bell, she received books on wizarding laws. Nea gave her a cleaning kit for her violin and some sheet music. Allen gave her a music player and some gift cards. Adam gave her books on curse breaking and golem creation. The other Noah gave her a mixture of candy, clothes, and books with a few stuffed animals added to the mix. Tyki had whispered in her ear that his real present was waiting in her room.

Sirius set down his gift in front of her, "Pup, I had a really rough time figuring out what to give you, but I eventually decided on this."

Enya opened the present box and found a pocket watch with a griffin on it. She opened it and found, 'Family. Love. Happiness. A Potter's greatest treasure is their family', "Siri?"

Sirius smiled warmly at her, "Your father gave me that on my 17th birthday. It was to show that no matter what, I was his brother."

"But Siri-" Enya protested only to be silenced.

"I know that James would have wanted you to have this," Sirius pulled her into a hug, "I love you, Pup, and I know you'll keep it safe,"

Enya hugged him back, "Thank you."

He patted her head and went to sit back down. Remus handed her his present which turned out to be a few hand written defense journals, "I thought these would help you this year if you decided to continue teaching."

"Thank you, Remus," Enya told him.

* * *

The rest of her presents turned out to be either books on her favorite school subjects, prank items, and her favorite candies. Soon after, everyone began leaving. Enya hugged her friends before they left and promised to explain everything when they had time. Soon enough, the Weasleys were the only ones still there other than Luna. Molly smiled stiffly at her, "You can come to the Burrow at any time."

Enya shook her head, "I'll be busy for almost all of the summer, so I'm sorry I will not be able to come over."

Molly looked angry, but didn't have a chance to say anything. The Weasleys left though Ron eyed her and radiated emotions that made her feel sick. 

* * *

Enya spent the rest of her day with the Noah's and her friends from the order. By the time it was all over, Enya was exhausted, but happy. Tyki walked her up stairs after she started getting tired. He opened the door and moved towards the bed as she asked, "So what did you really get me?"

"This," Tyki picked up a rather pretty looking box.

Enya took it from him as she sat down and opened it. She gasped softly at the sight of the ring inside. The metal was a soft silver color that reminded her of Allen's eyes. A small diamond sat surrounded by sapphires and amethysts. Tyki picked up the ring as Enya asked, "Isn't that-"

"Your first engagement ring? Yes," Tyki smiled warmly at her, "I had the goblins refurbish it after I pulled it out of my vault. It's one of the things I did during our times apart,"

"Oh, Tyki," Enya wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He chuckled softly as they separated, "I take it you'll wear it again?"

"Of course," Enya smiled softly.

Tyki slipped it onto her finger, "I had to guess your size, so we'll need to get it refitted as soon as possible."

Enya shrugged lightly as she hugged him again, "Thank you, Tyki."

**Well that's it for now, but I hope you guys liked the chapter.**

 

 

 

 


End file.
